Demons glory
by LD 1449
Summary: something happens in konoha breaking naruto in the most horible way will he beable to forgive konoha or will he destroy it. NARUSAKU,GAAHINA,SASUOC,ITAOC,TSUJIR,KAKAKURE,ANKOIRU.
1. Chapter 1

DEMONS GLORY

This is my first fic naruto faces some thing that completely destroys him will he be able to forgive konoha or destroy it.

I don't own Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a beautiful day in the village of Konoha it had been two months since the mission to retrive sasuke. After the removal of the curse seal Sasuke went back to normal so to speak, it was discovered that it was affecting his rational thinking and was ultimately forgiven he apologized to Naruto and the other genins.

Team seven was currently waiting for their Jounin sensei on the bridge Sasuke was sitting near a tree as usual Sakura was speaking to sasuke(more like having a one sided conversation) but Naruto was being unusually quiet it took some time to notice but Sakura eventually wondered what was wrong with her teammate she walked over to him.

"Hey naruto are you okay?" she said noticing the unusual look of thought on the blonds face. Her voice brought him out of his daze and he immediately put on his mask of emotions. "Yeah I'm fine Sakura-chan " he said smiling she looked uncertain but she nodded and a bit reluctantly walked away thinking _' what's wrong with him '_

But Sasuke knew what Naruto was thinking he was remembering the fight at the valley of the end. The fight that he regretted, he wished he could take it all back but he knew that that wasn't going to happen he was practically begging for Kakashi to show up.

Right on time(so to speak) Kakashi showed up in a puff of smoke "Hi guy's sorry I'm late but I had to…"he stopped as soon as he realized that they weren't really listening he frowned ever so slightly behind his mask he actually liked to have his students yell. "YOUR LATE" and "LIAR" but he simply decided to get on with today's lesson "Naruto ,Sakura I want you to work on your chakra control and stamina respectively"

"What about me?" said Sasuke speaking up suddenly feeling left out not that he didn't deserve it "Your coming with me, I'm going to teach you a new technique. "

"WHAT?" yelled Naruto suddenly very angry.

Kakashi simply shrugged and stated in a calm even tone" Naruto you and I both know you have more to learn your not strong enough yet "

"And your telling me Sasuke somehow is" He all but yelled at the jounin "I'm the one who beat Garra of the sand and Haku who he couldn't beat and I beat him when he went crazy. So tell me how is he stronger than me." He narrowed his eyes at him effectively sending a message that promised pure pain if he didn't like the answer

Kakashi however simply shrugged and stated in a once again even tone "I'll admit you beat Haku but if Gaara hadn't exhausted himself fighting Sasuke then you too would have been beaten and if Gaara hadn't showed up to help you in your mission you would have lost to Sasuke without his help that's why Sasuke is stronger than you."

Sasuke hearing this thought _"Wait a minute. Didn't Kakashi read the reports Naruto beat Gaara, and me for that matter on his own didn't he read that what's wrong with him'_ At this point Sasuke was practically screaming in his mind

Sakura was thinking along the same lines as Sasuke, Kakashi seeing his other two student looking sort of uncertain raised a quizzical eye brow '_What's wrong with them'_ then another thought entered his mind _'Could I be wrong'_ He asked himself then he took notice of his blond haired student Naruto was looking at the floor his blond hair covering his eyes from view an unreadable expression on his face. At this Kakashi's frown only deepened, Naruto was usually like an open book with his emotions not to be able to read them is…unusual.

Then to everyone's surprise Sasuke stepped forward "Kakashi sensei didn't you read the reports on our fights. I hate to admit it but I was barely able to lay a finger on Gaara it was Naruto who arrived fought him at his full strength and beat him. " Then Sasuke looked down in shame "And in our fight Naruto beat me fair and square Garra arrived after I was knocked unconscious and helped bring me here since Naruto was exhausted" Kakashi was gapping behind his mask for two reasons #1 The Sasuke Uchiha was admitting his failure's and #2 With every thing that sasuke just said only promised one thing that he would be receiving, **PAIN! PURE PAIN WAS IN THE COPPY CATS FUTURE.**

Kyuubi shifted un comfortably in the cage their was a heavy rumbling and a rise in temperature the demon gazed into the water at his feet and scanned the boys recent memories his eyes widened in surprise

For the first time ever Kyuubi,Kakashi,Sakura and Sasuke all thought the exact same thing "OH FUCK!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi was mentally screaming searching for something, ANITHING, that could dissolve this situation all the while thinking' OH _SHIT,OH SHIT ,OH SHIT,OH SHIT,SHIT,SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT KAKASHI YOU FUCKING MORON YOU REALY SCREWED THE FUCK UP ON THIS ONE!'_ while continuing his mental rant Sasuke was certainly interested what the dobe was going to do. Sakura couldn't help but worry a bout both her sensei and team mate and was worried how much this could escalate.

Naruto's mind was only having the following thoughts **_'MAIM, KILL, DESTROY, ANIALATE_**, **_SEND TO OBLIVION, RIP, TEAR, BLOW UP'_** lets just say that it was not the most healthy of thoughts that were involving the copy ninja. Team seven were all waiting for the blonds reaction but what happened was certainly not what they were expecting when Naruto looked up they were surprised to find…..

A smiling Naruto

(unknown to everyone else Kyuubi was setting up bricks in front of his gates to protect him from the certain apocalypse that was about to occur )

"Hey Sasuke –teme ,Sakura-chan could you please leave me here with Kakashi-sensei? I think we need to talk in private." Naruto said with his trade mark foxy grin with his eyes closed and a cherry voice but underneath there was a clearly large a mount of anger something that did not go unnoticed by Sasuke Sakura or Kakashi

Sasuke was looking mildly concerned but didn't say anything. Sakura also looked concerned _'maybe I should speak with him he's definitely_ _angry_' she started to move forward, Sasuke noticing this grabbed hold of her shoulder. When she looked back confusion evident on her face he simply shook his head took her hand and walked passed Naruto both sending worried glances his way

Once they passed him and he was sure they were at least 2 feet behind him his smile disappeared but he still didn't open his eyes. Once they were passed the bridge and he couldn't sense them anywhere near he opened his eyes and glared at the copy ninja. His so called _sensei_ Kakashi was greatly unnerved by Naruto's eyes, the deep blue that once held so much warmth and kindness now only showed anger,hate,sadness but probably the least noticeable but the most moving were the hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

"YOU" Naruto's fists were shaking in rage "YOU BASTARD" he yelled lunging at Kakashi his eyes turning red. Kakashi was both alarmed and relived at the same time, alarmed because Naruto was using Kyuubi's chakra and relived that he didn't have to see Naruto's blue eyes

( first fight scene criticism is accepted so that I can improve)

Naruto sent a fist to kakashis face witch he skillfully blocked then grabbed Naruto's wrist "Naruto calm down let me explain…." He couldn't finish his sentence as he was cut off by Naruto "EXPLAIN WHAT? THAT YOU NOT ONLY FAVORED SASUKE DURING THE CHUNNIN EXAM BY TEACHING HIM THE CHIDORY BUT THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO LOOK INTO MY FIGHT AND IMEDIATELY HANDED THE VICTORY OVER TO YOUR PRECIOUS UCHIHA!" he yelled angrily at his teacher

At this Kakashi suddenly had a pang of guilt run trough him " Naruto I'm sorr…." He was once again unable to finish as a very hard kick connected with his stomach forcing him to let go of Naruto's wrist "Your sorry? …YOUR SORRY!" he yelled charging again for Kakashi at speeds that would have impressed Gai. Forcing Kakashi to uncover his sharingan eye " You know what my life has been like! you know that I needed the recognition that I would have gotten from that fight but of course I didn't. Because my so called_ sensei _decided that the precious Uchiha deserved it more" he continued his rant while constantly trying to punch Kakashi the jounin was having a hard time dodging due to the kyuubified Naruto's speed.

Kakashi had another pang of guilt worm through his system "Naruto please I'm sorry calm down I cant take back what I did but I truly do care about you and every one else on this team" he said praying to God, Kami, Allah or whomever exist up there to help him out of this situation. But Naruto was way to far gone all of his years of pent up anger were coming to the surface and his only outlet was Kakashi. "Then why the hell do you try to hamper my growth instead of helping it" he asked sarcasm evident in his voice.

Now Kakashi was truly at a loss '_what the hell does he mean' _his expression did not go unnoticed by Naruto still fighting with taijutsu. "Don't know what I mean? Oh I don't know how about when I had learned the rasengan that you then decided to criticize Jiraiya for teaching it to me" Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise and he once again quickly tried to dissolve the situation but to no avail "Wait Naruto that is a very powerful move and the temptation to….." he was once again cut off "SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled releasing a greater amount of demon chakra witch cracked the floor of the bridge then with a large cry he lunged for Kakashi again who was still recovering having been blown back several feet by the sudden burst of chakra.

" IVE HAD MORE POWER STUCK INSIDE THIS FUCKING SEAL THAN YOU AND THIS ENTIRE VILLAGE PUT TOGETHER **SO DON'T YOU DARE JUDGE ME"** H e yelled moving to punch Kakashi again with his arm pushing a lot of chakra into the blow. Kakashi with barely enough time to react brought his hand up to block. A sickening crack sound was heard Kakashi's arm was broken but Narutos fist did not stop until it met Kakashi's jaw the jounin was sent crashing into the pillar of the bridge.

He was going to continue his assault until a blur stopped right in front of him he was going to put his guard up waiting for an attack until he felt himself being wrapped into a hug. His eyes were wide open in shock he then heard a female voice whisper in his ear "sshh, calm down,its okay are you calm?" she asked at this he just nodded dumbly " good boy now don't worry ill take care of Kakashi go home ill check on you latter okay?" she asked. He again just nodded. When they finally broke the hug he noticed it was the woman of the chuunin exam Anko he simply walked off towards his apartment.

Anko watched on. A part of her felt… complete when she was hugging that boy but she simply shrugged it off and made her way to the unconscious Kakashi.

Unknown to anyone they were being watched.

to be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews I'm glad your all liking my story as for making the chapters longer ill do my best but I write these things at night since I got school in the morning and home work but ill try as for the spelling errors ill try not to make them but again not making promises

ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anko made her way to the unconscious Kakashi. The jounin was slumped with his back leaning against the stone pillar of the bridge (well ruble/pillar). His forehead protector was dented, his arm was definitely not supposed to be bent that way, you could see a small amount of blood on his mask his eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow.

"Hey Kakashi" she said knelling down and slapping him lightly on his face " Come on you dumb ass wake up" Kakashi groaned slightly and he opened his eyes slowly he looked around and saw Anko. "Anko?" He asked uncertainly. Then he remembered the fight, Naruto, his words to the boy. "Anko how long was I out? And where is Naruto?" he asked losing the weariness being replaced by concern.

She looked at him with a mix of sympathy and humor. "Well I showed up as soon as Naruto knocked your dumb ass out I calmed him down and sent him home." She paused then started laughing "I still can't believe you the great Hatake Kakashi, the feared copy ninja of Konoha, got knocked the fuck out by a **GENIN!"**

Kakashi wasn't really paying much attention. He was thinking of a way to apologize to Naruto god knows the boy deserved it. His train of thought was cut off by knuckle taps to the forehead "Hey Hatake you okay you spaced out there." she said looking slightly pissed "Yeah…yeah I'm fine" he said still out of it

"Come on I'll take you to the hospital." she said bending down and slinging his arm over her shoulder then they suddenly heard two gasps and turned to find Sakura and Sasuke on the bridge wide eyed looking at all of the damage to the bridge "Sensei what happened?" Sakura asked. Shock clearly evident in both her voice and face. Sasuke didn't say anything but his eyes showed shock as well.

"Naruto" said Anko simply. "WHAT" yelled to Kakashi and Sakura's surprise Sasuke. Kakashi just shrugged "Yeah he beat me pretty bad but I think I deserved this." he said looking shamed " Come on already! Your pretty heavy Hatake so I really wont mind dumping your sorry carcass here and being on my merry way." said Anko annoyed "Alright lets go. I'll see you guys again as soon as I recover and speak to Naruto" he said smiling trying to hide the throbbing pain in his arm "Speak to him or get your ass kicked again?" Kakashi just glared at the woman and with that they both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

" Sasuke-kun I think we should go visit Kakashi-sensei then go see Naruto" Sasuke nodded and started making his way towards the hospital while thinking_ 'Did the dobe use that power that he used at the valley' _Sakura was thinking _'Naruto I hope your okay' _

Two Anbu's had seen the whole fight and were now arguing without anyone else around "That brat is way to dangerous. He must be destroyed. Did you see what he did to Kakashi-san?" said the first Anbu wearing a falcon mask with the voice of a female. "Yeah I saw. But what can we do he's got the favor of two of the legendary sannins you'll be executed if you try anything even if you succeed." Reasoned the other wearing a bear mask "Oh please! once we kill him the people will see us as hero's they wont be able to do anything."

"I don't know Sita the Hokage is known to be rash." "That bastard killed my father. Its about time we hurt him the way it hurts a lot" the woman now known as Sita growled through her mask "What are you planning?" the other asked nervous

You could practically feel the evil smirk behind the woman's mask "Get the others, we strike at sunset ill tell you the plan when the others are here"

Kakashi was resting in a make shift bed in the hospital his arm had been fixed but he had to wait for the anesthesia to wear off it was at this time that he was regaining most of his senses that he noticed that Anko was gone and that Jiraiya was walking towards him "Oyaho Jiraiya-sama" he said waving and smiling behind his mask " Hello Kakashi what are you doing here?" In truth Jiraiya already knew he had seen the whole thing while checking to make sure that the removal of Sasuke's curse seal was complete. "Ah well I just got injured while fighting Naruto today but its nothing to serious"

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore because ill be taking over Naruto's training from now on" Kakashis eyes widened slightly at the news "With all due respect Jiraija-sama Naruto is my student." he said forcefully "Jiraiya just narrowed his eyes and said "From what I saw today you don't deserve the title of sensei Hatake"

Kakashis eyes widened "You saw us then"

"YES absolutely everything, every word I am very disappointed in you Kakashi and Arashi would be as well he never favored one student so completely over the others. Its bad enough you fawned him off to Ebisu without even leaving a scroll with instructions to beat a Hyuuga…"

"Ebisu is a better at teaching than I am and he would have been able to teach him that." he interrupted defensively trying to ignore the increasing guilt welling up in his stomach

"Do you have any idea what a complete disaster it would have been without me? Did you even bother to notice his chakra control was shot to shit after his fight with Orochimaru… No you didn't. Why? Because you immediately went and ran after Sasuke to help him with the curse seal. Instead of asking your other students if anything happened to them. I was the one who taught him water walking after I removed the five point seal. I was the one who taught him how to summon allowing him to defeat Gaara of the sand. I was the one who taught him the Rasengan, witch is the reason Tsunade is the Hokage and is still alive for that matter and allowed him to bring back that Uchiha alive with a hole in his chest the size of a fist which was caused by your Chidori I might add." at this Kakashi looked shocked "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" He practically yelled even more guilt rising inside of him

"Oh you didn't know that did you? Of course not you were to busy spending all of your time fussing over the curse seal research and the Uchiha's punishment to worry about your dead-last student and then even after all that shit you still gave away the victories that were his and his alone. That he desperately needed so that maybe some of these ignorant villagers will change their opinions, or at the very least doubt their opinions about him, to Sasuke and Gaara and then you talk down to him to him as if your superior. You always say those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. You Kakashi are worse than trash. You Kakashi are nothing but a hypocrite. You Kakashi do not deserve the title of sensei. You Kakashi are a discrace to Arashi's teachings." He said not even trying to hide his sarcasm or his contempt

Kakashi was getting more and more depressed with every word he wanted to yell to scream that it wasn't true that Jiraija was wrong but deep down he knew that Jiraija was right after a long pause he finally said " I want to make it up to him"

"You lost that right the moment you sold his victories to the Uchiha and the sand Shinobi" Jiraiya then walked passed Kakashi leaving the jounin deep in thought when he rounded the corner he yelled over his shoulder "And don't worry about Sakura you can still train her but shell be pretty busy with Tsunade's training."

Kakashi didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. He was angry with himself for letting it go so far without him noticing, for allowing Naruto to suffer so much because of him. He let out a single tear. He wasn't in so much pain since the death of Obito the disappearance of Rin and the death of his sensei Arashi.

But the worst thing was that this unlike the other occurrences this was completely his fault he felt as if he had just lost a brother on this day and he had no one to blame but himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto lay in his bead the sun was setting and he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about hurting his sensei he decided he would apologize to him the next time that they meet

Unknown to Naruto however there were some uninvited guests outside and they want blood …..and they wont settle for anything less

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

I'LL UPDATE SOON


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all I appreciate the fact that you're all enjoying the story so far it will be thank you for informing me that my story could be deleted if I had to many spelling errors and as for your question yes constructive criticism is accepted. I will try not to make so many mistakes but I'm not making any promises

ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up with a start at the sound of breaking glass he looked around and noticed that his window was broken. He looked around expecting to find a stone with a note attached to it wishing for 'the death of the demon boy' but what he found made his eyes go wide. There on his floor was a kunai with an exploding tag attached to it.

"HOLY SHIT!" he yelled while running towards the broken window crashing through it just as his apartment exploded. "What the hell is going on here!" he yelled looking around he noticed at least 20 Anbu he hadn't even thrown a punch yet and already the fight wasn't looking good.

One Anbu wearing a wolf mask stepped forward while unsheathing the sword from his back he said "It's time for your long delayed execution demon" he said with amusement in his voice. "Are you insane Tsunade would never approve of this" yelled Naruto trying to avoid this definetly dangerous and seemingly…deadly situation.

"Actually she gave us the order herself after your little display on the bridge we've reached the conclusion that you've grown far to….unstable" replied the Anbu with both humor and venom in his voice.

Naruto was shocked '_Ba-chan wouldn't do that would she'_ Naruto was so wrapped in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the Anbu behind him making henges to make them selves look like Jiraiya, Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke .

"That's right Naruto I think its time to remove you from the picture" said (Tsunade) smiling. Naruto spun around and he could fell his breath being caught in his throat as he saw that it was his ba-chan that had said it. "Ba- ba-chan?" he asked not wanting to believe his eyes or ears

"I've been waiting twelve years for this Kyuubi" said (Iruka) with a smug smile on his face '_Good every thing is going according to plan' _thought Sita the Anbu that orchestrated the whole plan and also the one who was playing Tsunade. "Iruka-sensei wh-why" asked Naruto the situation dawning on him tears welling up in his eyes.

"Did you really think that I would care about the beast that murdered my parents all of these years I've been under orders to keep an eye on you I never really cared about you for real you stupid brat"

"You mean that all of these years- **EVERY THING HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT A LIE!**" he yelled not bothering to hide the tears now freely falling down his face. " That's right brat now its time to end this stupid little play of ours" said (Jiraiya) "WHY THE HELL WOUD YOU DO THIS" Naruto yelled hysterically he could fell everything leaving him yet over whelming him he didn't know what to say or what to do anymore. Naruto had lost hope "Because you dumb ass that **FOX** is powerful old man Sarutobi wanted to use that but you've proven far too unstable"

" Now its time I pay you back for the beating you gave me this morning and for the death of my sensei Kyuubi" said (Kakashi) cracking his knuckles and his neck for emphasis. It was at this time that Naruto noticed (Sakura) and (Sasuke) both with looks of discust on their faces and here the poor boy thought things couldn't get any worse

"Yo-you know don't you?" he asked dejectedly "Yes we know you monster no wonder my parents were so angry when I told them who was on my team! YOU MONSTER" yelled (Sakura)."Im going to enjoy being able to kill you off dobe" (guess who).Naruto coud no longer stop his sobbing this was far to much.

"We already told the entire younger generation they all want your death demon" said the first Anbu with the wolf mask.

Sadness consumed Naruto in the course of a few hours hi whole world had come crashing down around him and he could do nothing to stop it but the felling of overwhelming sadness was soon replaced by a felling that was rare for Naruto…

RAGE,PURE RAGE 

It was different from when he fought Haku Sasuke or even Kakashi earlier this very day before that was just a large amount of anger and a smaller amount of sadness but this was pure hate hatred for these MONSTERS that stood before him the Kyuubi may have been a blood thirsty monster but he doubted even that even he would be this cruel

Naruto's Mindscape 

Naruto walked to the Kyuubi's cage his eyes hidden from view "**What do you want brat." **bellowed the Kyuubi arrogantly even though he felt a disturbance he paid no attention to it. But that arrogance and superiority was replaced by shock when Naruto literally walked right into his cage. But what shocked him even more was that their was not an ounce of fear that he could sense on the boy…As a matter of fact he coudnt smell **anything **on the boy! It was as if Naruto had lost his soul.

Naruto looked up at the fox right into his crimson eyes, the fox froze a felling that had not felt since he was a small cub consumed him.

FEAR!

The boys eyes were dead and cold almost as if a glacier had frozen over the calm blue lakes that were once his eyes " Chackra now." He said in a voice that coud freze hell a thousand times over. Now Kyuubi never liked to be ordered around but he could tell that this was an extreme situation. So he reluctantly complied.

REAL WORLD 

The Anbu were taking out there swords ready to kill the broken boy. "Do it" yelled (Sita/Tsunade)

The Anbu leaped forward they were three meters away from him.

Two meters.

One meter.

BBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM! 

Naruto's Chackra exploded sending the Anbu flying back it formed a perfect red sphere fifty feet wide in all directions leveling his apartment complex and burning the surrounding buildings the ground underneath him cracked it felt like an earthquake spikes of stone were shooting out of the ground like teeth

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH" his scream started out in a normal voice but by the end it was more like a primal roar that sounded rather demonic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage Tower

Tsunade looked up from her paper work with shock and a slight fear in her eyes.

"Tsunade-sama is that-" said shizune with slight fear mixed with awe in her voice

"Yes gather all of the Anbu now!" she said standing up "were going to my little brothers apartment I just hope he's alright." she said walking out the door

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HOSPITAL 

Kakashi sat bolt upright on his bed "wha- who! oh my god Naruto!" he immediately got on his feet ignoring the last of the anesthesia in his system and ran out of the hospital as fast as his legs could carry him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HOT SRINGS 

"What in Kami's name" Jiraiya left his peeping for once and ran to Naruto's house

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

KONOHA STREETS 

Sakura and Sasuke were making their way to Naruto's house when they stopped dead in their tracks Naruto's house was on the other side of Konoha from the hospital they were still quite far away when they felt the sudden rush of chackra.

"Sasuke-kun what is that" Sakura said with awe in her voice "Naruto" he said simply with shock implanted in his voice and features Sakura became wide eyed at the news '_Naruto just how bad have I ignored you'_ she asked mentally Sasuke was silently reliving his fight at the valley of the end remembering the feel of this chackra.

This is what everyone was feeling across Konoha fear and concern

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sphere of chackra dissipated leaving a very wide crater the Anbu charged again the first to arrive swung his sword in a perfect arc aiming to cut off Naruto's head when the blade was nearly two inches away Naruto caught the bade with his bare hands he then shoved a perfect rasengan right into the Anbu's gut blowing him to the side of the street crashing into a building

"**DAMM YOU ALL!"** he yelled sending another wave of demonic chackra pushing the Anbu back once again. He then made five shadow clones each wielding a perfect rasengan of their own the clones charged shoving the rasengans into the dazed Anbu effectively killing or crippling them.

The real Naruto however did not move he just kept staring at the impostors who managed to keep up the henge despite the chaos around them he felt his anger rise looking at their shocked faces but for some reason he could not bring himself to attack them his tears were clearly visible for all to see he did not cry or sob he merely cried silently.

The Anbu that were in disguise saw the boy's tears and couldn't help but think '_Demons don't cry could ,could it be that I'm doing this to an innocent boy_' even Sita the anbu that began this whole affair felt doubt. Naruto merely turned arounund showing his back to them he turned his head to look at them he raised his hand to the necklace tsunade gave him riped it off and threw it to her feet and then dashed to the gate before anyone could blink. With naruto out of site Sita/Tsunade came out of her doubt and started barking out orders "HURY UP HE'S GETTING AWAY" she yelled but before she or anyone else could move a voice cried out .

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" it was Tsunade who finally arrived on the scene along with Shizune and Jiraiya who they met along the way. "Tsu-Tsunade-sama , we, well you see" one Anbu began but was interrupted by Sita who had along with the others dropped the henge "We were doing what should have been done years ago" she said with not a hint of hesitation

"Excuse me" replied Tsunade narrowing her eyes at the Anbu girl barely twenty seconds in to the conversation and she was not liking where this was going

"Its high time that demon was killed we were doing what you and the third lacked the strength to do Gondaime-sama" she spat out the title like it was poisoned

"Anbu I want every single shinobi involved in this assault in my office now Jiraiya, Shizune get Ibiki and Yamanaka Inoichi in my office in one hour go now" her voice rang clear and left no room for questions. Jiraiya and Shizune nodded and they both dissapered in puffs of smoke

"What should I do Hokage-sama" said Kakashi from a nearby roof top surveying the scene before him " Kakashi take care of the mop-up once you're done get to my office" he nodded and immediately started to give orders to the Anbu. Tsunade then turned to Sita "I'm warning you if anything and I mean anything happened to Naruto nothing will defend you from my wrath" she then turned and began walking back to the tower

Moments latter Sasuke and Sakura walked into the street where they saw their sensei ordering a bunch of Anbu that were picking up an injured Anbu

"Kakashi-sensei what happened here"asked Sakura horrified by the carnage around her Sasuke didn't say anything but his eyes showed his surprise

Kakashi looked to his students and with a eye that showed sorrow he replied "I don't know Sakura but I'm going to find out"

To be continued…….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WELL HOW DID YOU LIKE IT INFORM ME IF ANYONE ELSE HAS EVER DONE SOMETHING LIKE THIS IF SO THEN BELIVE ME IM NOT TRYING TO COPPY YOU REVIEW'S WITH CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISIM IS ACCEPPTED


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you once again for the reviews as for your question the Anbu dropped the henge the moment they heard Tsunade's voice and no one really noticed what with the flames of the building the explosions and the craters.

Also **I GET IT I HAVE MANY FRIGGIN SPELLING ERORRS BUT HELL IM A DAMM PUERTO RICAN CUT ME SOME SLACK YOUR LUCKY IT'S UNDERSTANDABLE.**

But still I said that constructive criticism was accepted but still its kind of annoying that three out of seven reviews are complaining about my lack of grammar I appreciate that you've been telling me how to spell things correctly though, again thank you for the reviews.

As for making the stories longer I write these at night in my free time after school the chapters might not be very long but at least I update frequently.

But first I have a question for you I would like to know what you liked more: Naruto kicking Kakashi's ass, or Jiraiya's verbal slaughter of his self-esteem answer please.

ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade frowned it had been one hour since….whatever the hell happened near Naruto's house and the news was not looking good evidence was showing that it had been an attack and she definitely suspected it was against Naruto. Six Anbu showed injures that seemed like they were done with rasengans more Anbu were injured with the debris that came from large explosions such as bricks, pieces of wood, glass and others but what truly bothered her was the fact that they couldn't find Naruto. It was at this moment that Kakashi came through the door.

"Hokage-sama" he said bowing formally "Kakashi have you found him yet!" she said not bothering to hide the worry in her voice. Kakashi cringed his visible eye showed great sadness he looked away and held out his hand and opened it, Tsunade gasped.

There in Kakashi's hand was the necklace that Tsunade had given Naruto. She could already feel the tears forming but she pushed them down and moved around her desk and took the necklace. " Thank you Kakashi. I'm going to interrogate the Anbu that we found as soon as Ibiki arrives" she then turned around and sat on top of her desk Kakashi nodded and left. As soon as he was out that door Tsunade let her tears fall but she would not give up hope she was going to keep hoping that whatever those people did that she could still find her little brother to help him.

It took a few minutes for her to compose herself but soon she was able to stop the tears, and just in time because Shizune entered with Jiraiya in behind her "Hokage-sama Inoichi and Ibiki are here" said Shizune formally. "Thank you Shizune"she said standing up and heading for the place that the suspects were being held but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to find Jiraiya there with a grim look on his face. "What is it Jiraiya"she asked she could tell that what ever it was it wasn't something perverted she could tell it was serious.

"Call Naruto's friends they need to see this too" his voice was strained almost as if he was going to choke on them she had never herd him like this and that worried her. "What? But these people might let some information about the Kyuubi slip if they were attacking Naruto!" she practically yelled had he lost his mind, had Gamabunta sat on his brain or something "THEY DID ATTACK NARUTO TSUNADE AND THEY USED US AND HIS FRIENDS TO DO IT!" That had indeed stopped Tsunade's rant she had rarely ever seen Jiraiya raise his voice but that wasn't what stopped her it was what he had said.

"Wha- what do you mean" she asked fearing the answer like it was some form of torture. Jiraiya sighed deeply "You'll see soon enough but still if Naruto is going to survive here then his friends have to accept him for who he is not for what he carries trust me if they react the same way as the villagers its better that he stays away" he said looking doun cast. Tsunade was about to ask him what he meant by Naruto staying away but he cut her off. "Call that academy instructor to Iruka I think his name was. Call him too" Then without another word he promptly disappeared in a puff of smoke

Shizune saw the whole exchange and Jraiya's behavior and words worried her but she couldn't continue her thoughts as Tsunade's voice snapped her out of it " Shizune please call Kakashi's, Azuma's, Kurenai and Gai's teams" shizune nodded and then disappeared in a puff of smoke

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had been running for hours he didn't want to stop, he didn't want to go back, most of all he didn't want to think about anything not Konoha not the third and certainly not his so called friends. It was just to painful he didn't know where he was going and he didn't care it all just hurt too much.

Kyuubi could not believe what had happened when he searched through Naruto's memories now he understood what had happened he felt anger he felt sadness but most of all he felt shame and remorse he couldn't help but wish in a way that the fourth should have found a way to kill him. No one deserved this…. this life was terrible the treatment and the glares alone were bad enough but to only be manipulated, toyed with and be considered nothing but a demon by the very people you thought loved you was just…horrible "**I'm sorry Uzumaki Naruto ….I'm so very sorry"**

Naruto finally stopped he was sweating and breathing heavily he was using a tree to lean on after a few moments he continued at a slower but still fast pace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka, Jiraiya, Ibiki, Inoichi, Anko, team Gai, team's 10,8 and the remainder of team seven were all gathered in a room with the suspected Anbu. There was an alkward silence in the room. Tsunade was the first to speak "I'm shure that you are all wondering what you're all doing her well it has to do with your fellow leaf shinobi Naruto" some of the Anbu scoffed slightly but not enough for them to be heard.Questions were directed at her almost imedieatly but she silenced them all with one raised hand. "I've called Yamanaka Inoichi here since I have heard that he has a technique that can display the memories of a person for all to view. Is this true" She asked to witch he simply nodded "Good please begin with one of the Anbu in the standing before you"

Inoichi walked to one of the Anbu he then did many hand seals the genin were still murmuring amongst themselves now seriously wondering what the hell did Naruto do to piss off the Anbu. When Inoichi finished a small cloud of chakra apeard above Inoichi's and the Anbu's head a blurry image appeared but soon it came into focus and then it began to replay the memories of the past day when the Anbu was contacted the planning and the actual attack.The gennins were shocked they could not understand why they would do this. Once they reached the actual attack and saw the impostors using henge ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE !

Jiraiya was holding back Tsunade who was openly crying at this point.

Gai was struggling against Kakashi trying desperately to hold him back along with Azuma and Kurenai.

Shino was holding back a really pissed off Sasuke

Sakura and the other girls were all crying

Kiba and Neji who both considered naruto a valuable shinobi and friend ever since he defeated them in the chuunin exam were being held back by Chouji and Shikamaru who were also struggling not to attack the Anbu with everyone else.

But what about Iruka?

Trough out all this no one really paid much attention to the young chuunin

AND THAT WAS A **HUGE **MISTAKE

OH FUCK!

The 'movie' stopped all of a sudden everyone was confused by this they all turned to Inoichi and the Anbu he was working on. They noticed something wrong with the sight in front of them.

The Anbu was not in the best of health at the moment we don't know why this was. But it might have to do with the kunai stuck in his throat we don't really know. Then they noticed something else the Anbu was missing his sword. "Oh dear Kami Jackso…." The Anbu decided not to finish his sentence and simply collapse on the floor… losing his head helped him a lot in this decision. The other Anbu finally realized what was happening and decided to unsheathe their swords in order to defend them selves how ever before they could reach for their blades three fell over dead. Gai was definetly wondering how many of the celestial gates he would have to open in order to match this speed.

Iruka was fighting off twenty five Anbu and apparently…. was WINNING. "YOU BASTARDS HE WAS LIKE A SON TO ME I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO HIM HOW DARE YOU DO THIS" Iruka was so angry he was practically foaming at the mouth! Ibiki and Anko finally realizing that if they didn't do anything all of the remaining witnesses to the crime were about to be killed in a very painful way. So they imeadietly moved to grab the enraged chuunin that was difficult however because of the very long and sharp sword in the chuunin's hand but after a few minutes and a few deaths latter they were finally able to subdue him.

The remaining Anbu were very unnerved not only by Iruka's little display but by everyone else's reactions why would they all show such loyalty and feelings for a heartless DEMON. Couldn't they understand that they were better off without him the younger generation but they certainly did not expect some of the adults to react this way. Iruka was always friendly with the demon but they certainly didn't expect the chuunin to defend the same creature that killed his parents with so much conviction!

Kakashi was another surprise the demon had killed his sensei and also he showed anger and that was rare for the normally expressionless face of the famous ninja then another thought entered their minds " Could we possibly have been wrong about the boy?"

"Now les try this again" said Inoichi making sure that every one was secure Jiraiya was holding Tsunade with special chakra like chains, Gai had Kakashi in a master lock Kurenai and Asuma were holding his arms so that he couldn't do hand seals. Shino had Sasuke (much to his displeasure) covered in kikai bugs not allowing him to move Iruka was being held by Anko's snakes (you know, the ones that come from her sleeves give me the name of this jutsu please)

Kiba was being held by Chouji who used the Akamichi growth jutsus to make his hands abnormally huge in order to hold him and Akamaru down. Shikamaru was using his kage mane no jutsu to hold down Neji.

Inoichi got another Anbu and then they started again they watched everything the younger generation were shocked that Naruto was able to cripple six Anbu and at the huge amount of chakra that he displayed Jiraiya couldn't help but beam with pride at his student making perfect one handed rasengans and six of them no less Tsunade was proud as well but she cried even harder when she saw him throw away the necklace she understood the circumstances but it still hurt.

Iruka was awed by Naruto's strength but he felt proud but he couldn't help but fell as if he had been left out since Naruto never told him that he could do the fourths prized technique. Kakashi was happy for Naruto but felt ashamed that he had not even played a small part in that growth.

Once the entire ordeal was done Tsunade stood up and glared at the remaining Anbu. They all cringed visibly "Ibiki!" the jounin jumped slightly at the steel in the woman's voice "Yes Hokage-sama" he did his best to hide his slight fear in his voice "I want all of the Anbu that participated in this attack executed all but the leader that ones punishment will be decided by the one that they attacked" Everyone was shocked at this "Ho- Hokage-sama you want us to execute twenty five Anbu that will severely weaken us" he stuttered out "I DON'T CARE" She yelled stomping her foot down shaking the ground slightly

Ibiki sighed "Very well Hokage-sama" he snapped his fingers instantly 10 Anbu were in the room surrounding the convicted they all did hand seals at the same time suddenly the accused were surrounded by chakra chains similar to the ones that Jiraija used on Tsunade. They were all being dragged away when one Anbu yelled out "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS HE WAS NOTHING BUT A DEMON!"

"HOW IN THE HELL ARE YOU SO SHURE! HUH TELL ME DID YOU EVEN SPEAK TO HIM ONCE IF HE REALLY WAS A DEMON HE WOULDN'T HAVE SAVED ALL OF US FROM GAARA OF THE SAND DURING THE SAND/SOUND WAR!SO STOP JUDGING HIM !" every one in the room was shocked by this all but Iruka, Sasuke, Sakura, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi everyone else thought it was Sasuke who did that.

"But …but it was the Uchiha who did that" stammered out the same guard. At this moment Kakashi felt like someone had stabbed him in the gut the guilt of this shit made him feel like a real asshole. " No you ignorant morons it was NARUTO who beat him saving the leaf shinobi from many more losses and damage, it was NARUTO who convinced me to become the fifth it was ALL NARUTO AND HOW DO YOU REPAY HIM? YOU DO THIS!" She was openly yelling at this point tears rolling down her cheeks "GET THEM OUT OF MY SIGHT! FIND OUT WHO STARTED THIS. ONCE YOU DO HAVE HIM IMPRISONED UNTILL NARUTO RETURNS HE WILL DECIDE THE PUNISHMENT OF THAT ONE!" Ibiki hesitated for a moment before he finally asked "Hokage-sama. What if…What if we don't find him." "then said person will remain in jail until we do and if we never do that person will rot in that cell for the rest of their natural life" Ibiki finally nodded and him along with the other Anbu exited the room.

"Hokage-sama why…why would someone do this to Naruto?" Asked Sakura still crying Tsunade frowned she knew that she now had to break the thirds law and tell them she just prayed that they weren't as stupid as the villagers.

After a long explanation about the fourth, Naruto and the villagers she awaited their reactions. Sakura was the first to speak up "But Naruto isn't the Kyuubi right?" she asked to witch Tsunade shook her head "No he isn't but the villagers are ignorant and treat him as him"

Every genin looked deep in thought.

Sasuke's thoughts '_I always thought that I suffered more than any of these people…but he was the one who suffered and he still overcame it while I fell into darkness and tried to take the easy way out'_

Sakura's thoughts '_Naruto you suffered so much this explains everything and I only that pain… I'm so sorry Naruto.' _

Neji's thoughts '_So this is what he meant when he said he knew what it was like to be burdened by a seal that you cant be rid of'_

This was how every gennin was feeling they all wanted to have done so much more than what they did for Naruto. "Now listen I'm going to send all of you on a mission to find Naruto he's probably already made it passed the border by now so we wont be able to follow if he has but were still going to try to find him. I only trust you with this mission because you've seen how the Anbu might behave. Now knowing who and what Naruto is do you still accept this mission?" She asked. She smilled when they all nodded without hesitation "Good. NOW GO WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO WASTE!"The second the words were out of her moth the genin were out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was several hours latter that the genin returned they had barely even able to get a scent Naruto was moving so fast he barely even left a trail.

They all headed to their respective homes to ask their parents about Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi was sitting at a bar drinking sake the guilt about what had happened was eating away at him he couldn't belive that it had all just spun out of control so fast this morning everything was going as usual and then this happens why didn't he see this? He had seen emotional masks before why didn't he try to see through this one? Did he even bother to notice? His train of thought was ended as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked and found it was Kurenai "Hey Kurei-chan(hic) care to join me" He asked clearly drunk. Kurenai frowned she thought that she might find him here but still she didn't expect him to be this messed up.

"Kakashi look at you you're a mess come on let me take you home" she said with worry moving to put his arm over her head to pick him up but he just moved to avoid her. "NO LEAVE ME ALONE ITS ALL MY FAULT" he slured swinging the sake bottle around like it was a mace "Kakashi calm down and tell me what do you mean it was your fault" she took a seat somehow knowing that this was going to be a long story. "It was all my fault if only I would have simply looked into this he never would have went off like that then they wouldn't have attacked him… its my fault" "Slow down a minute and explain what happened from the beginning." she said

Kakashi then simply began his tale the bridge, his words to Naruto, the events that followed, at the end Kurenai had something mixed with shock, anger, sympathy, pity and sadness on her features "I failed him Kurenai…… I failed him my students have become like sons and daughters to me and I failed one of them. Arashi sensei Jiraiya-sama was right you would be ashamed of me now wouldn't you" At this point Kakashi was showing his tears that were now freely falling from his face. "Kakashi" she said gently taking his hand "There's nothing I can say to you because yes this is in a way your fault but no one could have predicted this you have to understand this so stop drinking and work hard to find your missing student" she then smiled gently

"Thank you Kurenai your right" he smiled back and then he was going to get up but stumbled and landed on the floor. Kurenai giggled at the sight, she then helped him up and swung her arm over her so that he could lean on her. "Come on genius ill take you home"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iruka was sitting in his desk sorting through the academy test results the man had been a do not approach zone by all perhaps it was the aura that screamed** 'ILL KILL YOU IN SO MANY HORIBLE WAYS YOULL WISH YOU WERE BEING TOURTURED BY IBIKI FOR SIX WEEKS IF YOU COME WITHIN TEN FEET OF ME' **But I don't know maybe I'm wrong.

But Mitaryshi Anko wasn't like normal people "Hey Iruka" she greeted in her normal cherry voice "I'm not in the mood for this Anko leave." He replied annoyed "Hey look I know your angry but still don't you think that you should talk about this"she said on the defensive

Iruka sighed "Its just….. how could people be so blind if I was able to see passed the Kyuubi why cant they" She simply shrugged "Don't know. But …theirs something special about that boy I can…I can just fell it somehow." '_I felt it when I hugged him on the bridge but why did I feel that way it wasn't sexual or anything romantic it just felt right_' her thoughts were ended by Iruka's voice "Yeah your right I just wish that others besides us could see that" a gloomy silence fell but it was quickly ended by Anko " So I hear they got this great dango shop wanna come" " Sure let me just finish organizing these" He said standing up and taking a bunch of papers "Oh fine but hurry up" she pouted slightly

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was pounding the training post in the Uchiha training grounds '_Dammit …these stupid,dumb,ignorant,retarded people'_with every thought he started pounding the log harder cracking the wood until it finally broke into little tiny splinters "DAMMIT YOU MORON! COME BACK IT WASN'T US! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BECOME THE HOKAGE"He yelled into the night sky _'He was my damm rival every time I accomplished something it was more about surpassing him rather than surpassing Itachi"_ He sighed and went back into the house '_What the hell are we going to do without him now its like that old saying you don't know what you've got till its gone'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura had just finished taking a shower she was doing her best not to think about everything that had happened today but the moment she entered the room she saw team sevens old picture. She sat on the bed and took the picture in her hand she kept on staring at Naruto he was grinning that stupid fox grin of his only now did she see the fakeness of that smile the pain hidden in the deep blue seas now when it was probably to late to help him she could feel tears coming again but she didn't care.

They fell and kept on falling she started sobbing it steadily became louder and louder until her mother walked in to see what was wrong "Sakura dear what's wrong" Ms Haruno asked. In all truth word about the attack on Naruto had already spread and she figured that's what was wrong but she wasn't going to say anything. At first Mr and Ms Haruno used to think like the rest of Konoha about Naruto but their opinion about him changed greatly when they heard from Sakura that he had defeated Gaara of the sand in order to save her from him.

"Mom I …I " her words were barely understandable through her sobs but once she calmed down she was able to tell what had happened to her mother once she was done the elder Haruno was appalled by what the people of Konoha would do and how far they would go and at the end she was joining her daughter crying for the boy. "Mom this hurts a lot even when Sasuke left it didn't hurt this much." She put her hand on her chest "It hurts so much more" the elder Haruno sighed "I cant help you their sakura but in my opinion your staring to realize your feelings for that boy" Sakura stiffened slightly '_I…I don't have feelings for Naruto do I. I mean he's a nice guy…but' _ "And now my advice would be to figure it out and if you realize that you do indeed have feelings for him follow those feelings but know that you'll be living a hard life unless the people change their minds about him" With that the elder woman got up and walked away leaving Sakura deep in thought

"Perhaps I really do have feelings for Naruto" she said before falling asleep

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade was standing on the balcony watching the village as it slept. Tears also decorated her face she felt a hand on her shoulder. She already knew it was Jiraiya.

"He'll be okay Tsunade I know for a fact that well find him someday then everything will be alright you'll see" Tsunade couldn't take it anymore she had put up a strong front in public but now that she was relatively alone she couldn't hold it in she completly broke down. Jiraiya gently took her in his arms and hugged her. For once he didn't do anything perverted he just held her silently as she cried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sita sat in her jail cell she still couldn't belive this she kept repeating the mantra in her head that Naruto was nothing but a filthy demon. But she knew she was wrong she could tell since she saw his tears as he looked into her eyes she saw the pain and the betrayal in them. "I'm sorry Uzumaki" she said to no one in particular "I'm so sorry" she then collapsed on her knees crying repeating again and again "I'm sorry, I'm sorry"while pounding her fists into the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stumbled slightly as he tripped on a tree root he had been walking for hours nonstop he was tired and hungry he didn't even know why he continued with this …this …hell that he called a life he took out a kunai and stared at the blade. It would be so much easier just to end it so why didn't he? He slowly raised the kunai to his neck ,took a deep breath and was about too do it when

"Uzumaki Naruto please put that down and come with us"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well this will probably be my longest chapter EVER I know that I really didn't show much of Naruto in this chap but I wanted to just put everyone's reactions in this chap review tell me what you think and don't expect me to make all chaps this long


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for the reviews and I would like to have you all rest easy because I tell you now I **WILL** complete this fan fic so don't worry about me just one day just simply deciding to stop cause it ain't gonna happen. Also I would like to introduce the pairings

Naru/Saku, Sasu/OC (in latter chapters) , Kaka/Kure, Iru/Anko, Tsu/Jirai, Gaar/Hina (in the latter chapters)

**SILVER MOOLIGHT **the answer to your question is this. NO Naruto is not Tsunade's brother not biologically but she considers him one witch is one of the reasons why she gave him that necklace.

Only one person answered my question in the last chap so I'll ask it again. What did you enjoy more Naruto kicking Kakashi's ass or Jiraiya's verbal assault. Answer please

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uzumaki Naruto please put that down and come with us" said Uchiha Itachi standing next to Hoshikage Kisame his partner who was still holding his sword Samaheda. The both of them had placed a high level genjutsu in the area since they were sure that Naruto was going to try and run when he saw them. But Naruto kept his name of worlds most surprising Ninja.

"So you guys came to get me eh." He said in a cold almost bored tone of voice he turned around and both men froze where they stood. Naruto's eyes looked dead there wasn't a hint of energy or life in them he was like a shell without a soul. It took both of them several seconds to compose themselves

"Yes. Come with us peacefully and you wont be harmed." Said Itachi still prepared for Naruto to run. "Fine" he said walking towards them '_well got nothing left now might as well find out what they want with the biiju.' _Itachi and Kisame were both thinking the same thing _'This isn't the same boy I met in that hotel all those months ago'_

"Kisame take him we move fast" Itachi ordered and then in a flash he was gone. Kisame grumbled slightly but he walked over to Naruto and slung him under his arm like a bag and leapt away. Itachi did this in order to get a rise out of Naruto. He thought that Naruto would say something like "I can do it myself" or "This is uncomfterable" but nothing Naruto didn't even open his mouth.

Itachi and kisame once again were thinking the same thing _'Just what the hell happened to this kid' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After night fell they all made camp Itachi and Kisame were watching Naruto to see if he would try to escape (some small part of them were actually hopping for it) but to their surprise and slight annoyance Naruto merely sat down near the campfire and did not move. Kisame hunted a deer and they all sat down near the fire as it was cooked.

Silence

Minutes passed

More silence

Naruto looked at the fire.

Kisame looked at Naruto.

Itachi looked at Naruto.

Kisame looked at Itachi.

Itachi looked at Kisame.

Naruto poked the flame with a stick.

Kisame and Itachi both looked at Naruto.

More silence

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGG! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!"

Yelled Kisame. Naruto just stared at him raising an eyebrow. "Why wont you speak? Last time I met you you couldn't shut up! SO WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG" The shark man yelled.

Naruto immediately looked away "I don't want to talk about it" he said. His eyes lost even more life if it was even possible for that to happen. " Good night" he said standing up and walking to lay under a nearby tree. Kisame simply sighed "What do you think happened to him?" he asked his red eyed partner. "Don't know" he said shrugging " But whatever it was. It broke that boy." Kisame nodded "Remind me again why were doing this?" he said staring up at the night sky "Because if we want to be able to defeat _him_ we need the power of as many tailed beasts as we can get our hands on." He said in a bored tone

"Do you think that once we free ourselves from the Akatsuki's leader's grasp we'll be able to return to our hidden villages" he asked a small amount of hope could be heard in his voice. Itachi simply shrugged in a lazy manner "Unlikely, but at least we wont be at the Akatsuki leader's mercy anymore

"Yes that is certainly a day that I look forward to"

"Lets go to sleep Kisame it'll be a long day tomorrow"

"Aye"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This continued for a few weeks they walked they made camp ate and slept and started over in the morning. Kisame and Itachi were getting more and more agitated with Narutos silence. He actually beat Itachi in a game of MUTE! AND KISAME HAD USED A SILENCING JUTSU ON ITACHI!

Finally Naruto asked "What do you want with the Jinchurriki" Kisame and Itach both jumped and got into battle stances thinking that some how someone had snuck up on them. "What's wrong" Naruto asked anticipating an enemy because of their actions

Kisame and Itachi both turned to Naruto shock was practically written all over their faces

"You-You-YOU SPOKE" Kisame yelled with shock, relief and a tiny bit of happiness mixed in his voice. Yyyyeeeeesssss" he said slowly like he was speaking to a five year old. "I was asking what you want the Jinchurriki for"

"Well I suppose there's no harm in telling you" Said Itachi nonchalantly "We want to kill Akatsuki's leader" he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world

For once Naruto showed that he still had emotions that he was capable of actually displaying and it was surprise "WHAT! Bu-but your part of the Akatsuki why would you do that?"

"We did not join out of our own will he uses a powerful mind controlling jutsu witch is ten times stronger than the Yamanaka family jutsus" he said still using a bored tone"So you didn't kill off your clan?" he asked still confused Itachi sighed he still didn't get it so he was going to have to explain bit by bit " Yes I did in a sense. He took control of my body and had me kill them all when I woke up I remembered everything and by that time I was already a missing-nin he approached me afterward and told me that if I didn't serve him he was going to kill Sasuke so I complied. Something similar happened to all of us. The only person that was unable to get out of that mind jutsu was Orochimaru our leader was going to threaten him with destroying Konoha and Jiraiya ,Tsunade and all of his friends he was under the influence the longest and wasn't able to get out therefore was driven insane. When our leader was going to put in his threat Orochimaru sortof adopted it as his goal understand" he asked to witch Naruto simply nodded dumbly.

"So that's why we need the Jinchurriki so we can take out the leader we can safely extract the one through six tails safely without killing the Jinchuriki it takes extreame concentration to save them and if broken the jinchurriki will almost certainly die. However we reached our limit at the six tails we were barely able to save the Jinchurriki. Its safe to assume that the 7,8and9 tails will not survive. They were both ready for Naruto to attack them or run at this news but once again he lived up to his reputation.

He simply shrugged and walked ahead of the two men and muttered barely audiable but it was still heard by both ninjas "Looks like I'm destined to be nothing more than a weapon with this cursed fate"

As both walked behind Naruto they were wrapped in their own thoughts until Kisame approached Itachi "Okay something is seriously up with that kid"

"That's it I've had enough. Tonight you and me are going into his mind and were going to find out what in the seven hells happened to this kid" Itachi said in an uncharacteristically agitated tone of voice

"HALLELUYA" Yelled Kisame throwing his hands up in the air for enfasis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade was working through some files in the Hokage archives she stopped as she eyed one that caught her eye "Hmmm, Sarutobi's journal I wonder what he's got about the Kyuubi attack here?" she then started flipping through the pages she scanned the book, but suddenly her eyes grew wide "Arashi had a son? Who…was? I'm afraid I'm going to have to change the boy's name I'm going to change his clan name to….."she droped the book upon reading the name "Naruto" she muttered still in shock she remained like that for a few minutes until she snapped out of it and took the book and started reading again "Then who was the mother" her eyes grew wide "**HER! SHE'S HIS MOTHER OH MY GOD!**"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WELL IM DONE WITH THIS CHAP TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK DON'T MENTION MY GRAMAR UNLESS YOUR GOING TO CORRECT A NAME I'M SPELLING WRONG


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO AGAIN ITS ME YOUR FAVORITE AUTHOR **LD1449** NOW THEN TO ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS

#1 NARUTO WONT BE GOING BACK TO KONOHA ANY TIME SOON PROBABLY BY CAPTER 20

#2 AND THIS GOES OUT TO YOU** SILVER MOOLIGHT **SARUTOBI IS THE THIRD HOKAGE AND ARASHI WAS THE FOURTH HOKAGE **DO NOT GET THEM CONFUSED**.

Now then as to why I made it a Naru/Saku was because I'm planning on making another story with an OC character as soon as I'm done with this one Hinata will be paired up with Gaara, Temari with Shikamaru, Ino with Chouji and I pointed out the other pairings in the last chapter so that's why.

ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright he's sound asleep Itachi do your thing" said Kisame looming over the sleeping form of Naruto with Itachi coming behind him. Itachi walked until he stood right above Naruto's head. He cut his thumb, he then drew a symbol in blood on Naruto's forehead he then drew the same symbols on both of his hands, and Kisame's forehead.

When he was done he started doing hand seals. When he finished he took his right hand and placed it on Naruto's head and his left hand to Kisame's head

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's Mindscape 

Itachi and Kisame were standing on a field of grass that seemed to stretch forever. Above them were storm clouds that were dark gray almost black it was raining and there was the rumbling of thunder and lightning that flashed every now and then in the distance. "So care to explain" said Kisame taking in the surroundings

"This is the state of his mind the grass field shows that he was once happy but now, I suppose you can see that the weather shows otherwise" he said looking thoughtful suddenly a door sprouted right infront of them "Ah found it" said Itachi to witch Kisame raised an eyebrow "Found what?" Itachi walked to the door and opened it "His memories" he said simply Kisame just shrugged and followed. Once he passed through the door he was in a white hallway that also didn't seem to have an end. "So this is his memory looks kind of …. well lifeless if you ask me" Kisame said looking disappointed "You idiot I have to summon his memories, now since I'm not a Yamanaka I don't specialize in this sort of thing so were going to have to see all of his memories from his child hood to this date"

Kisame groaned "Just great. I'm going to have to watch some snot nosed punk play ninja with his stupid friends." Itachi turned to stare at Kisame in the eye. "Kisame I'm only going to say this once so pay attention. The door color is very important here, blue is a color that represents sadness, the red color is the color of anger, gray is the color of neutral not good or bad, pink is the color of love ,white is the color of a joyous memory and finally dark gray is basicly a very bad memory, understand"

"Okay but I still don't see any doors here" At this Itachi simply snapped his fingers and doors started coming out of the ground on either side of them. "You just love showing off don't you" said Kisame in a annoyed tone. He then noticed Itachis eyes were wide open in shock " What's wrong Itachi?"

"The doors" The sharingan user stated still shocked. Kisame then noticed that as far as he could see there were only gray, dark gray, red and blue colored doors. "Not a single white or pink door" said Itachi still in shock "Jesus" muttered Kisame "Come on lets do this"

So they started. They saw how Naruto had an assassination atempt on the very night the Kyuubi was sealed, if it wasn't for Sarutobi arriving at the right moment they would have succeded. Then another assassination attempt when he was three. They saw how people abused him, slapped him, spit on him, pushed him to the side would throw him to the side of the road, would throw him out of grocery clothing and ninja equipment stores. How the academy teachers would ask him questions most Chuunin wouldn't know, let alone an academy student.

His first pink door much to the two men's shock and relief was when Iruka defended him against Mizuki and gave him his forehead protector. They saw how he helped defeat Momochi Zabuza, they saw when he first tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra. They saw the chuunin exam when he defeated Gaara of the sand. They continued watching and they saw how Naruto beat Kabuto by using a perfect rassengan. To them it was like a kick to the nuts to find out he learned the technique in only three weeks. They saw the fight against Sasuke and the return to Konoha. Itachi made a mental note to thank Naruto for saving Sasuke

Then they saw the fight between Kakashi and Naruto. They were very surprised for two reasons the first was because Kakashi knew so little about his student and the second was because Naruto had won that fight without so much as a scratch.

They were walking towards the last door "He sure has been through a lot of shit in his life hasn't he" said Kisame, more to himself rather than Itachi "Yes he has." Replied his expressionless partner. "I still cant belive he beat the famous copy ninja without a single scratch." He said laughing. "Yes he has potential"

They both continued walking, when they finally reached the last door, both of them were frozen in place

There in front of them was a sight that would have scared Satan so bad he would willingly jump into a river of holy water for six days and six nights.

This door was different, were the others stood a normal six feet high and were made out of wood.

This was a large iron door that stood eight feet high and was black (forget dark gray it was pure black) small red bolts of lightning shot across the door every few seconds and at the edges of the door was a deep blue mist. It pulsated a sickening black aura.

"Is this the last door?" asked Kisame a slight tone of fear in his voice. Itachi simply nodded his eyes wide as well "But this shouldn't be possible a door that's pure black it has never happened before, at least not to my knowledge." They both stepped forward and rather hesitantly pushed open the iron door.

Then everything flashed before their eyes the attack what Tsunade the woman Naruto considered a sister say that he was nothing but a worthless demon, they could almost feel the hurt in their own beings. By the end Kisame had a pissed of look on his face. He just wanted to kill a leaf any leaf ninja by this point. Itachi was trying to keep his face stoic and expressionless but was failing miserably pure rage and a small hint of sadness was seen in his eyes.

"I think we should leave." Said Itachi through gritted teeth. " Agreed" said Kisame. Itachi was just about to start the dispelling process when a loud booming voice rang out **"YOU WILL NOT LEAVE YET!"** The once white hallway turned to a color that looked like burning steel, the walls were burned away when a gust of wind blew inside of the hallway blowing both of them back several feet. When they got back up they were staring right into the crimson eyes of the Kyuubi. There was only one problem with this picture, the bars that were supposed to be infront of them were behind them. Kisame wasted no time in taking out Samaheda. He knew for a fact it would be futile to try and fight if the demon tried anything but he was going to go down swinging. Itachi only mustered two words "Ohhh fuck"

"**Itachi, Kisame? Are your names, correct**?" Asked the giant fox. To witch both men nodded dumbly. "**I have heard of your plan you wish to kill Akatsuki's Leader using the biju. Know this I will not serve you if this boy dies**." Kisame and Itachi were both dumbfounded the mighty Kyuubi cared about a human child. It was unbeleveable.

"But Kyuubi-sama" said Itachi finally able to speak despite his fear of the mighty beast. "It is imposible for us to extract you from this body without killing him"

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes dangerously making both men take a step back. " **Then I have a proposition for you. Train the boy make him stronger than both of you combined and then his body will be strong enough to be able to absorb at least four or five tails of my chakra, therefore having it in his chakra system permanently instead of temporarily**."

"Why should we follow up with this plan we can just extract you and use the same binding jutsus that we used on the other biju that we've captured." Asked Kisame not liking the idea of being a teacher. Kyuubi just snorted "**Please don't overate yourself I am in a league all on my own. You fools cannot control me nor the seven or eight tail. Simply because the seventh eighth and ninth tail have the most amount of power the seventh tail is worth two normal ones, the eighth is worth three and the ninth is worth at the very least four normal tails**."

"I see" said Itachi suddenly looking very scared "So you want us to train Naruto so that his body can get strong enough to absorb four or five of your tails?" "**That is correct. Now do we have a deal?" **Both men were in deep thought then they finally nodded. "**Good, Now leave I am tired and want to sleep" **there was a bright red flash of light and then they both found them selves right back where they started.

"I guess we should start tomorrow" said Kisame. Itachi nodded "Yes I will go to town tomorrow you will start his training until I return with his new equipment." Kisame sighed "Fine"

They both went off to sleep thinking about what they were going to teach their new student.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade was pacing in her office it had been three whole hours since she had sent for Jiraiya she had read the page in the journal over and over again just to make sure she had read it correctly "Dammit if Jiraiya doesn't get here soon I'm gonna" There was a large puff of smoke in the room stopping her mid rant, without even looking she aimed a punch it hit. A loud crash latter Jiraiya was in a tangled heap on the floor with anime swirly eyes

"Jiraiya you idiot I called you here three hours ago! Where the hell were you" With speed that shocked Tsunade, Jiraiya was on his feet " I was taking care of business Tsunade"

"Yeah-right you were just out there doing your supposed research" she said sarcasticly. Then before he could even blink she shoved the paper in his face "Did you know about this" She said in a voice that promiced pure pain if the wrong answer was given.

Jiraiya read over the paper suddenly his eyes grew wide "No, no I didn't know about this" he said closing the book and handing it back to her "Go get her Jiraiya' she has to know this to" Jiraiya nodded and left

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moments latter Jiraiya walked into the door followed by…… (It would be so evil and cruel just to end the chapter here wouldn't it)

Mitarishi Anko

"Hey old lady what do you want I was on a date with Iruka just now, this had beter be good." Jiraiya began to sweat NO ONE BUT NARUTO EVER CALLED TSUNADE ANOLD LADY AND** LIVE!**

Tsunade had a vein throbbing on her forehead but she quickly calmed down and said "Anko-san please have a seat" she gestured to the seat with her hands Anko shrugged but complied

After a few moments of tense silence Anko spoke up "So whats this about" she became aware of the tense atmosphere and thought it had to do with Orochimaru (Ohh what a surprise she was in for) "Anko what do you know about your son" Both Sannins could practically feel the woman stiffen, but she recovered without missing a beat "Nothing much he died during the Kyuubi's assault Sarutobi told me he was in the Hospital wing that was destroyed by Kyuubi during the last night of his attack." She paused momentarily "I suppose that since you know about my son you know who the father is don't you?" She asked with a little bit of hostility in her voice. She could already feel the tears coming, but she sure as hell wasn't going to let these people see them "Look if you people called me here to bring up painful memories then no thanks"

She stood up abruptly and was about to walk out the door when Tsunade's voice stopped her cold "Your son still lives." Her whole body just went numb, her eyes were wide with shock witch could also be seen on her facial features she felt her knees weak. She turned around slowly "What- what did you say?" Her voice came out choked like she was about to cry. Tsunade stood up from her desk walked over to her and hugged Anko, she then whispered in her ear "Your son is still alive Anko we found out who he was today"

Jiraiya knew he was out of place here he simply moved to the balcony and leapt away. As he gazed down to the village below him his anger was rising '_How dare these people do this to him. HE'S ARASHI'S SON FOR GOD'S SAKE! And he's my own god-son! Arashi you would be ashamed of this village if you saw it today. _

Anko continued to cry on Tsunade's shoulder for several minutes, until she was finally able to ask the most important question on her mind "Where is he Tsunade? Where is my son" Tsunade frowned this was going to be the most difficult part. She let go of the crying Anko, and picked up the book on her desk, she reached the page and handed the book to Anko. She read through the page and Anko immediately understood.

She cried even harder a large number of emotions were playing through her. The first was Anger, anger at Sarutobi for keeping this from her anger at the villagers for treating her son the way they did, but mostly she was angry at herself for not even once being there for him. Regret was another, she regretted the fact that she had not looked into the accident that supposedly killed her son and regretted that at the beginning even she thought he was the demon.

Sadness was the last one overwhelming sadness that caused her physical pain she thought that after what those Anbu did that she would never even have the chance to see him again, that she wouldn't have the chance to make things right.

She remained there crying clutching the book to her chest like it was the only lifeline that she had to her son. Tsunade hugged her doing her best to comfort the now distraught woman

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER I'VE BEEN TRYING TO IMPROVE ON MY GRAMMAR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS ACCEPTED


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again I'm back with the new chapter now then to answer the only question I got in the reviews.

For those who say that Anko is only 24 or so and therefore would have only been 10 or 12 when she would have had Naruto I think that she's in-fact 34 because she was Orochimaru's student at the same time that Arashi was Jiraiya's student, and she was Orochimaru's lover at one point and as creepy as he might be I don't think that he's a person who would have sex with a ten year old.

I was surprised that you people were more surprised that I made Anko Naruto's mother, rather than the fact that I made Jiraiya his god father.

ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was sleeping peacefully completely unaware of the deal that happened last night in his own mind. Kisame frowned s when he saw Naruto. Just what the hell was he supposed to teach the kid, he decided to wing it and hope it comes out fine. First things first, got to wake him up. He did a low level water dragon jutsu, he made sure that the water was extra cold, and sent it straight to Naruto's face.

"AAHHHHHHH" Naruto yelled the freezing water making him jump straight to his feet. "WH- WHA- WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled shivering. Kisame just shrugged "Time to wake up your training starts now" He said taking out Samaheda "What training?" Asked Naruto giving the tipical 'Naruto confused please explain' look.

You could almost feel the sadisticness behind Kisame's smirk "My kind of training its called get used to my fighting or DIE." Then without warning he ran to Naruto at impressive speed and was bringing his sword down right on Naruto's head "OH SHIT" Naruto yelled rolling to the right just as Kisame's blade crashed right on the spot where he was standing a few moments ago.

He looked up in time to see, Kisame's foot just before it hit him square in the face, sending him flying. He flipped in mid air and landed on his feet, he looked back to Kisame, only to find him practicaly right on top of him ready to cleave him in half with that damm horse cleaver he called a sword. Naruto had to think fast he made a rasengan in his right hand, and put it in the way of Kisame's strike. As expected Samaheda ate Naruto's chakra dispelling the rasengan, but the attack had the desired effect it slowed his strike long enough for Naruto to make a dozen or so shadow clones to hold down kisame long enough for Naruto to get away to a 'safe' distance.

'_Hmm, from what I can tell this kid is at least low jounin or high chuunin level and that's without the Kyuubi's chakra, with it he would give even me a good fight' _ Thought Kisame somewhat proud.

"Kuchiose-no-jutsu" yelled Naruto. Instantly three medium sized toads with armor and weapons that ranged from clubs, swords and halberds. Kisame soon dispelled the shadow clones and ran to the toads. The toads didn't have to be told twice that this guy was the enemy and the fight was on.

ONE HOUR LATER 

Kisame was breathing heavily he had used almost 60 of his chakra and Naruto appeared to have used about the same amount. But the scary thing was… KISAME HAD PRACTICALLY PERFECTED CHAKRA CONTROL WHILE NARUTO BARELY HAD GENIN LEVEL CHAKRA CONTROL. Do you see the difference?

' _How in the seven hells does anyone have so much damm chakra if he were to ever get the same amount of control as me he would be able to take on an army and still not be winded! Simply AMAZING!' _Kisame then hoisted Samaheda into a ready position, Naruto seeing this made a rasengan in his hand and charged for Kisame. Kisame put the sword in front himself in order to eat the rasengan just like all the other times in their little fight.

Naruto got closer.

And closer

And closer

At the last minute a smirk crossed the teens face, Kisame noticing this got a sudden feeling of dread he decide to jump out of the way instead of blocking. Naruto's smirk grew even wider Kisame frowned, just what could this kid be planning. There was a poof of smoke and Kisame knew right then and there that he was in trouble he turned to the right and saw another Naruto coming in with kunais.

The clone threw the kunais a total of eight, Kisame was able to swerve out of the way of seven and caught the last one. His eyes went to the size of sausers when the kunai was replaced by the original Naruto who still had the rasengan in his hand, then without hesitating shoved it into Kisame's gut. Or thought he did, because Kisame was immediately replaced by a log, witch had turned into sawdust because of the rasengan.

Kisame then reappeared above Naruto, the teen barely had enough time to react when Kisame kicked him in the ribs sending him crashing through two trees knocking him unconscious. Kisame landed panting heavily, while leaning on Samaheda. He hadn't been going all out with the kid but the kid had so much freekin stamina that he just got tired and before he knew it he had to struggle in order to actually beat the kid and that was saying something!

Itachi walked into the field with a mocking smirk on his face, and a bag swung over his shoulder "Judging by the look on your face the kid played a number on you didn't he" Kisame just growled "Shut up you red eyed freak! The brat just got lucky." Itachi twitched ever so slightly at the insult but didn't say anything "No, you were just overconfident. AGAIN" He put enfasis on the last part. But Kisame just shrugged "So what you get the kid" Itachi set the bag down "Nothing much just a few clothes and some shuriken and kunai. That's all they really had in that town"

"Where the hell are we anyway" he asked sitting down stabbing Samaheda into the ground. "Where right now at the border of wave you know where he beat that mist kid" Kisame suddenly sat bolt upright "SWEET" He yelled excitement in his voice. Itachi just raised an eyebrow at Kisame and then he simply stated "What?" Kisame just turned with a very big satisfied smile on his face "That gives me an idea"

It was at this time that Naruto came out of the bushes groaning "ohhh my head" He then looked at Kisame who still had that big grin on his face "What?" he asked with fear in his voice he really didn't like that smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WELL THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAP HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.

What is Kisame planning? What does it have to do with Naruto? Why do they have to be in wave to do it? Why am I asking you all these questions?

Stay tuned


	9. Chapter 9

Hello I'm back. Sorry for the shortness of the last chap but I sorta had some writers block but its cured now. So I'm proud to present the tortur…I mean the training of Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was definetly having a bad felling with the smirk that Kisame had, he did not know why but something about that smile creeped him out. Kisame just waved and said in a _HAPPY _tone of voice "Hey kid, trainings done for today. Tomorrow we'll both be going into town to get something I can teach you with" he then sat down and called Naruto over with his hand. Naruto complied and sat down next to the two men.

Itachi opened the bag he was carrying and took out a simple black pair of pants with a red shirt and black vest, that was similar to a chuunin vest with black ninja sandals. "Put these on" he said throwing the clothes to him "Once you do I'll ad some weight on it" Naruto nodded, he went behind a tree to change. Moments latter he came back "So where are the weight's he asked examining the contents of the bag. Itachi grinned an evil grin that would have put Orochimaru to shame "Right here" he said, Naruto just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Itachi did a few short hand seals.

Naruto suddenly found himself eating the dirt, he could barely move! "H-how much weight is this" he muffled out. "Three hundred" Itachi stated simply Kisame was smiling he was happy now. Naruto just suddenly felt like he was in hell. He spent the whole night learning getting 'relatively' used to the weights at around nine at night he colapsed asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Naruto and Kisame were walking down a dirt road that was eerily familiar to Naruto, Itachi had gone somewhere else when they entered the village. He was still getting used to the weight of the suit that Itachi had placed on him yesterday and was seriously sore. His thoughts were cut off when he laid eyes on a familiar sight

There in front of him were the graves of Momomochi Zabuza and his partner Haku. A sight that brought back some painful memories, simply because it reminded him of team seven and the death of two people that were probably better than every-one in Konoha. "Grab the sword" said Kisame with a serious yet somewhat caring tone of voice.

Naruto nodded he moved towards the grave slowly, he then grabbed the sword by the hilt and pried it from the ground. Kisame walked next to him, knelled before the grave, lit some insence and began praying. Naruto was in shock why would Kisame be praying for Zabusa. As if hearing his question Kisame spoke up "Everyone that becomes a part of the seven swordsman of the hidden mist swear oaths of brotherhood to one another I must now pay my respects to my fallen brother"

Naruto nodded dumbly he hoisted the sword on his back and walked behind Kisame who was already leaving the grave sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Kisame walked into the clearing where they had trained the other day. Kisame turned suddenly and gestured for Naruto to come closer, he did. "Give me the blade kid." Naruto removed the sword from his shoulder and gave it to him. Kisame took it, made a few one handed seals and then threw the sword to Naruto. Naruto was going to catch the sword and simply put it on his back but once again surprise, surprise the sword suddenly weighed a ton and Naruto's hands was completely stuck under the weight of the sword on top of him.

"ACK" He cried the sword was practically crushing his ribs. "What the hell! How much damm weight did you put on this" He yelled at the sharkman, who was laughing his ass off at Naruto's plight, but he quickly composed himself and picked up the sword " I put onehundred pounds on the sword. Now stop complaining do five hundred upward strikes, five hundred downward strikes, five hundred strikes from right to left and five hundred more from left to right GO! Kisame yelled suddenly liking the idea of being a teacher. Naruto started doing as he was told all the while thinking '_This guy is a lunatic_'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TWO HOURS LATER

Naruto was laying on his back breathing hevily his new sword was next to him Kisame was at the other end of the clearing sitting Indian stile while reading a book. He closed the book and said "You've got an hour to rest" he opened the book and started reading again

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ONE HOUR LATER

"All right brat get up" Said the man who Naruto has now dubbed 'Worlds most sadistic sharkman' I'm going to teach you how to block jutsus with that new blade of yours" Naruto a bit reluctantly got to his feet and picked up his sword. "Allright brat im only going to say this once so listen up. In order for you to block a jutsu with your sword you've got to push your chakra into the sword and then point it at an angle, got that" Naruto nodded, Kisame then grined evilly "Good" He then started doing hand seals to make a Suiton: Surryyudan no jutsu then a giant water dragon formed out of nowhere and charged to Naruto, He tried to put his chakra at a angle but failed and was bloun into a tree.

After another bunch of failed attempts he was finally getting the hang of it, just in time to because Itachi walked into the clearing and started helping Kisame using fire jutsus Naruto had to focus because deflecting water jutsus was different from fire jutsus, where with water you have to push your chakra to push the water to the side so that it passes right by you, with fire you had to split the flames in half. When the exercise was finally over, Naruto was covered in burns all over and was completely soaked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE NEXT MORNING

Naruto woke up to Itachi's voice "Come on kid I've got some special chakra control training for you today" He groaned and woke up, he then noticed four very large pieces of wood behind Itachi and two big iron blocks next to him "So whats this about?" He asked staring at Itachi curiously "Stick the two iron blocks to your legs with chakra Naruto didn't understand but he did as he was told, when he was done Itachi trew the large pice of wood towards Naruto.

Naruto thinking fast jumped out of the way before the log hit him. He blinked Itachi was right infront of him, the next thing Naruto realized Itachi's fist slammed into the right side of his face sending him to the crashing trough the ground. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He yelled at the older Uchiha thinking that the man was completely insane "You messed up" he said in that very annoyingly calm voice of his to witch Naruto gave a blank look "What you wanted me to just let that thing hit me?"

"You let the weights fall" Naruto then noticed that he had let the blocks fall when he dodged the damm log "Dammit" he muttered under his breath Itachi then went and picked up the log that he had thrown while Naruto went to get the iron blocks.

After a while of many failed attempts, and fists to his face Naruto then got the hang of it Itachi then decided to up the ante by calling Kisame over to throw stuff to. Naruto eventually after many more fists to the face and broken bones due to the logs got used to this as well, Itachi cut the logs into smaller pieces and put in shadow clones to throw to the young blond.

Many broken bones sore spots and fists to the face latter Naruto was one again able to keep up without much problem at least until….. (Grins an evil grin) Itachi lit the logs on fire and cut the logs into even smaller pieces and added more shadow clones and Kisame started to fight Naruto while simultaneously dodging the FLAMING logs.

Needless to say Naruto was more grateful than ever for the Kyuubi's healing chakra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MEANWHILE IN KONOHA

Despite the 'loss' of Naruto things in Konoha were getting better Kakashi and Kurenai were as were Iruka and Anko dating the rookie nine were becoming stronger in hopes of finding their now lost friend, Chouji and Ino were also dating and seemed to be happy. Anko at Tsunade and Jiraija's request hadn't told anyone of her 'relationship' with Naruto saying that if word got out ninjas from every nation would be hunting him down,she reluctantly agreed but under the condition that she be allowed to lead a team made specificly for finding Naruto, Tsunade agreed not willing to fight the newly discovered mother.

Iruka had made jounin and was practically the first to volunteer for Anko's squad but he wondered why Tsunade would chose Anko to lead the team. Sure she was strong and was his girlfriend but still Naruto wasn't all that close to the woman, was he? Sakura and Sasuke had also volunteered but neither of them were allowed. Sakura wasn't allowed because she was studying under Tsunade and the woman desperately needed better Medic nins witch Sakura was proving every day that she had the potential for,and Sasuke wasn't allowed because Orochimaru was still after the Sharingan.

Ultimately the ones allowed were Rock lee and Kiba

But not all in Konoha was well oh no! For you see a genin team had just arrived, but not just any genin team oh no specificly GAARA'S team Temari had gone off somewhere with Shikamaru the moment she had found him Kankuro had stayed at the hotel polishing his puppets, BUT that wasn't the problem. No the problem was Gaara who had just found out what happened to Naruto and was in lack of a better word PISSED!

He was practically screaming SLAUGHTER in his head he just wanted to go Shukaku and kill 1/3 of this town but he restrained himself….but the scary thing was you could see nothing of this inner turmoil behind THAT EXPRESIONLESS FACE!

He was seething inside as he made his way out of the Hokage tower moments latter he was sitting on top of the fourths head it was raining outside but he didn't care Shukaku wouldn't let him get sick and he actually liked the rain. It rained so little in Suna it would honestly be a lot better if it rained more often. He heard the slight pitter patter of footsteps he made no move to aqknoledge them what would be the point the second they saw it was him they would run at least that's what he thought.

He felt the rain stop hitting him suddenly he looked up to find Hyuuga Hinata with an umbrella over him "Ano – you should go you'll get sick if you stay up here" She spoke without stuttering for witch she was very proud of herself for since Naruto had left she had promiced herself to become stronger and to change herself witch she did she was now confident enough to speak without so much stuttering.

Gaara shook his head "Thank you but I don't get sick" He said trying to figure out why she wasn't scared of him "Oh well mind if I stay here with you?" she asked wondering how the hell she had mustered the courage to ask this to Gaara no less, I mean wasn't this the guy who crippled Rock lee during the chuunin exam?

Garra's eyes registered shock for a brief moment and the confusion, but it was gone before anyone could even realize it. He was going to say no when the words came out of his mouth "As you wish" Hinata smiled slightly and sat next to him all while Gaara was thinking '_Why did I say that_' Hinata stared out to the town bellow but for some reason her gaze always returned to her red haired companion. She looked into his eyes, there was nothing, at least not for someone who hadn't seen this before.

There bellow the surface, strip away the mask, the eyes, the person itself, it was something she had seen in Naruto's eyes many times

Saddness, deep sadness

Before she could stop herself the words came out of her mouth "You look so sad" Gaara turned to her with a little bit of shock on his face "What do you mean?" Hinata met his gaze with a kindness almost alien to Gaara "Your sad. I can see it in your eyes" Gaara didn't know what it was but he could feel his mask beginning to crack something that not even his sister who was probably the kindest person in the world to him had been able to do. "I'm fine" He said simply turning his gaze away from her. Hinata had seen this before as well, he was denying you entry into his mind the one place that wasn't secure to them, the one place that if someone entered they could break them completely, it was like the human beneath the armor. She knew how to get this passed wall as well.

She sat there a little while longer before she got up but before she left she said over her shoulder "If you ever need anything…I'm here for you" With that she left. Gaara suddenly felt a feeling that was felt cold and for some reason that only happened when she had left. He got up and walked to the hotel him and his siblings were currently staying at while still thinking about the pale eyed girl that he had spoken to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WELL THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR MORE TOURTU….. I MEAN TRAINING FOR NARUTO.


	10. Chapter 10

HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I'M BACK. SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT I HAD A SHIT LOAD OF HOMEWORK THIS WEEK AND MY MOM GOT ANGRY WITH ME SO SHE DIDN'T LET ME USE THE COMPUTER BUT I'M BACK NOW SOOOO!

LETS ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I AM VERY SORRY BUT THIS WILL NOT BE A NARU/HINA FIC IT WILL BE A NARU/SAKU I ALLREADY HAVE A NARU/HINA FIC IN MIND AND I'M NOT GOING TO WRITE THE SAME PAIRING TWICE SORRY. BUT ENOUGH ABOUT THIS

LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was bored. Why was he so bored? Its simple Itachi and Kisame had left they had to report back to akatsuki headquarters they had to do this regularly, but before they had left him some kind of training but this time they didn't leave him anything. He remembered what he had done to achive almost perfect chakra control. Kisame had made him stand on the water when he had summoned a pack of sharks that Naruto had to dodge, then Itachi had made some exploding shadow clones that Naruto had to practically drown with watter jutsus witch was difficult also since he couldn't really concentrate because of the sharks.

It had already been a year since he had joined them the rough training had definetly done wonders for his looks he was now at Jiraija's height because of Kyuubi he had done all of his growth in bounds and leaps instead of little by little. He was now practically the yondaime's clone the only real difference was his wisker like birth marks, his blond hair was almost at shoulder length, he wore a large blood red trench coat that had a high collar witch covered the bottom part of his face from view, with black pants and a black leather vest that was worn as armor by most. He was using chakra to increase his weights he now had about seven hundred pounds worth of weights on him.

When he removed them he was stronger than both Kisame and Itachi but he still couldn't beat them when they teamed up witch was what Kisame and Itachi were both aiming for. Itachi had never realy pulled out the mangekio but if he ever did he could still beat Naruto but he would definetly have a hard time doing it. He was practically a jutsu sponge he had learned 75 of Kisame's jutsus and 50 of Itachi's since he had trained with both of them he now had a wide arsenal of Katon and Suiton jutsus.

Zabusa's sword was on his back, when he walked through town with it everyone would stare but he didn't care as long as those staring weren't people who were Ninjas then he would erase their memory with a jutsu he had learned from Itachi.

He was now walking trough a forest making his way to a remote village so he could lay low and hide from other Ninjas. He continued walking for several minutes until he heard some yelling he kept walking and the yelling got louder he soon realized that it wasn't yelling it was the sound of a battle he was now genuenly interested he moved a little quicker. Soon the village that he was heading to came into view. Part of the village was in flames the other would soon join it. He looked around and saw that it was being attacked by bandits, and the village militia was losing the battle.

He didn't want to get involved but his conscience took over, he hoisted his sword on his shoulder and walked into the village in a casual pace as if he was walking into a calm street.

"Retreat!" he heard a few seconds latter the villagers and the village militia rounded the corner running straight towards him he just stood still with his sword still on his shoulder. A woman was the first to reach him at first she looked at him with fearful eyes, eyes that reminded him far too much of his old home Konoha.

For a brief moment he thought that these people too considered him a demon. But he quickly pushed that thought out of his mind, considering the circumstances he understood, after all how many times do you see a six foot tall guy holding an equally large sword with little to no difficulty.

A young boy stood in his way his arms spread out in a protective manner in front of the woman the boy was no older than ten "STAY AWAY FROM MY MOM" he yelled Naruto's eyes flashed briefly he was remembering Inari when he defended his mother on Naruto's first C rank mission. It was then he saw the bandits rounding the corner pointing their swords at the crowd with greedy smiles on their faces.

"Slaughter all the villagers, leave none alive, show no mercy!" yelled what appeared to be the leader of the group he was mounted on a horse and had a large war hammer as a weapon

The crowd looked back to the bandits then to Naruto with fear bordering on desperation in their eyes. Naruto merely looked at the boy then to his mother "Go." Was his simple sentence that he uttered, gesturing with his head behind him. They all looked at him in confusion "I said GO!" He said a little louder letting a little bit of agitation in his voice.

They didn't have to be told a third time the civilians kept on running while the militia men gathered around Naruto standing shoulder to shoulder ready to fend off the bandits with this new mystery savior. "I thought I told you to leave" He said in an emotionless voice.

"These are our families we have to protect them" Said one villager standing next to him

Naruto simply eyed the villager with a curious expression. He then shrugged his shoulders and said " As you wish" then without another word he ran head first to the charging bandits. He estimated about 200 bandits and about 60 to 75 village militia, but that didn't matter the only reason he hadn't used a jutsu was because he wanted to keep a low profile a traveling swordsmen was more common than a Ninja with no forehead protector.

The militia soon followed behind the red coated warrior. The first bandit that Naruto reached tried to swing so he could chop his head off, Naruto merely sidestepped so that the blade passed only inches from his neck, leaving the bandit wide open for Naruto to spin around and cleave the man in half.

The bandits surrounded Naruto and then tried to jump him some came in on him low others came high, Naruto crouched down low his sword was across his back he was gripping it in his right hand with his left arm resting on his leg, then when the bandits were going to kill him he spun his blade over his head then spun and did some acrobatics sending strikes and swings in a 360 degree angle chopping the bandits into pieces.

Everyone was looking on in awe the bandits were scared and the militia were hopping that they never got on this man's bad side. But there were still some stupid people that really wanted to die on this day because even more bandits were heading straight towards him.

Naruto was just standing still Kubikiri in hand the first bandit came from behind he was going to stab Naruto in his neck he was just a few centimeters away when Naruto just suddenly vanished. He was confused until he heard a voice "Over here" coming from above he looked up just in time to see Naruto's Kubikiri cleave him in half from his skull to his pelvis.

Naruto landed gracefully behind his opponent in the same position he was before. Another bandit was coming from the right. He was coming with a low strike that would have cut Naruto's right leg, he merely took one step back at the last minute allowing the blade to pass him harmlessly he got behind his opponent and cut his spinal cord killing him instantly. Another bandit was coming in with a frontal assault his sword held over his head in a classical samurai battle stance. Naruto just blocked the strike by putting his sword in the way, he then shoved him back sending him off balance, with this opening Naruto did a round house kick. Moments later a snapping sound was heard, the man's neck was broken.

Naruto turned around and glared at the remaining bandits "Pitiful" he said closing his eyes. The bandits all ran for their lives "Come back here you cowards!" yelled the bandit leader "Bah, ill kill him myself" He said taking out a large spear and charging with his horse.

Naruto eyed him with a lazy expression. As the horse came closer Naruto positioned himself when it was in range Naruto swung his sword a sickening sound of metal cutting flesh was heard. The horse was stopped dead in its tracks.** Literally**! Naruto had cut off the horses head and cut the bandit leader in half all in one swing. The militia men couldn't belive this. This man had just driven back an army on his own practically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KONOHA

Sasuke was leaning against a tree he had been trying to practice a two handed chidori that Kakashi had shown him he still couldn't master the damm thing it took three times as much concentration as the normal chidori he was starting to get frustrated but that was definetly an improvement before he would also get angry and lash out at everyone.

His motivation had changed as well where before he only thought about killing his brother now he wanted to use the technique to protect the people that he cared about.

'_That's right Naruto I will protect my precious people just like you always did…' _He paused for a moment _'Brother'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was on her hands and knees gasping for breath she had just been punched in the stomach by Tsunade while training in taijutsu, so basicly she just felt like she was hit with a truck.

Tsunade walked over to Sakura who was still knelled over coughing and gasping, trying to refill her lungs with oxygen. "Lets stop for today you've trained enough" She said knelling next to her already applying some healing chakra to help her student.

Sakura just shook her head "No" she said defiantly standing up looking at tsunade with a strong sense of determination in her eyes. "Lets keep going I have to get stronger… I don't want to be holding Sasuke and Naruto back anymore." Tsunade smiled warmly but it held a little bit of mischief in there to. "Are you sure that's the only reason or are you trying to get stronger so you can surprise Naruto once we get him back" Sakura blushed and looked away "Well….um…I uh" Before she could form the words Tsunade had started the fight all over again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WELL THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

HI I'M BACK THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS

I WOULD LIKE TO CLARIFY THAT I HAVE NEVER HEARD OF ANYTHING KNOWN AS BERZERK THE HORSE CLEAVING SCENE DID NOT COME FROM IT I JUST THOUGHT THAT IT WOULD BE KINDA FUNNY.

ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked back he had just finished helping gathering the dead and wounded, he found himself thinking _'What the hell am I doing here?'_ The villagers were still wary around him but he just shrugged it off.

He decided that these people had enough things to worry about. He secured Kubikiri on his back and began making his way out of the village, until a voice stopped him "Wait." He turned around and a man who appeared to be the village leader was standing behind him, he was probably around 60 or 70. "What do you want?" he said still using the emotionless voice that he had picked up from Itachi.

"You've already helped us enough but can I ask a favor?" Said the old man. The villagers were all watching the exchange with great interest "Depends on what the favor is" "I would like to hire you." He said "For what?" Naruto asked already having his own theories for the reason.

The man wanted protection for his village.

The man wanted him to take care of the other bandits that got away.

Other

"The bandits that got away from you are probably heading back to their base camp to report this. Once they do the bandits leader we don't know his name, will come back with his full bandit force, we cannot stand against that. So I want you to find a way to defeat him before he brings his forces here" Naruto just stared at him for several seconds

Finally he said "How many men does he have" The old man looked shocked for a second but he quickly regained his composure and said "He has around 700 bandits" "What direction?" The old man pointed towards the east "Fine. Get to that camp tomorrow morning" Then before anyone could say anything Naruto simply vanished into thin air

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was sunset and Naruto was pissed he had asked the old man where the base was but he didn't ask where exactly the base was he had spent al day looking for the dmm thing and now he had finally found it. "Thank god" he yelled at the sky he then removed his sword from his back and put it in its usual position on his shoulder.

"HEY WHO GOES THERE" Yelled one of the bandits from atop the guard tower Naruto stepped out of the shadow of the tree and into the clearing for all of the bandits to see him "Who the hell are you" Said one bandit blissfully unaware that his bandit comrades behind him were all frozen in fear at the site of the red coated man "I…i- its him, OH MY GOD RUN" He yelled already making his way to the ladder to get out of the tower. But before he could reach it he felt the whole structure lean towards the right it was then he noticed that Naruto had cut off the towers legs sending it crashing down.

The large crash that was heard was enough to send all of the bandits out of their tents with swords ready to fight. Naruto did a bunch of hand seals when he was done he called out **Fire element: Meteor storm jutsu **a large fire ball gathered in Naruto's hand, he continued to gather flames then threw the ball into the air. The clouds all went from a snow white to a dark red hue that made the clouds and the surrounding area look like a scene from hell.

The bandits looked at the sky in a mixture of confusion, awe and fear. Then suddenly like a rain shower from hell Fire balls ranging from the size of cars to the size of basket balls spewed out of the clouds in random directions. They all started to run for their lives panicking and screaming as things started blowing up all around them Naruto just kept walking through the flames looking for the bandit leader.

Finally he got fed up and decided to ask he grabbed a bandit by the collar and brought him mere inches from his face "Where's your leader?" He snarled letting some Kyuubi chakra sink into his teeth and eyes witch caused the poor man to practically wet himself. He gathered up all of his courage and pointed with a shaky hand towards a large tent in the center of the camp whose roof was also on fire "Thanks" he said before throwing the man 20 feet behind him.

He opened the tent and was greeted with a metal fist to his face that sent him back out of the tent it hurt a lot more than what a normal man should have he estimated mid to high chuunin level. He got up off the ground and looked at the man who had attacked him. The word shock was written all over his face.

Why? You ask. Well the attacker was none other than ……

Mizuki his old academy sensei.

His look of shock was immediately replaced with an expresionless face his new mask of emotions. He was originally just going to fight and enjoy it for a little bit but now he just wanted to end this. He didn't want to be reminded. Not of Konoha. Not of his Demon. Not of the people that hurt him. Mizuki was just about to speak when Naruto had already cut off his head, and burned the body with a Katon Jutsu.

Then without another word he secured his sword and began walking away from the camp he was very grateful for the smoke that blinded everyone else. Because he didn't want them to see.

He didn't want them to see the tears silently flowing from his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think that this one isn't a dead end too?" Said a man wearing a bird mask with his sword at his waist "Well this is the only thing I can smell that even remotely resembles a fox out of all the places that we've been to" Said another that was much younger probably no older than 15. He was crouching low to the ground next to a large white dog "YOSH WE WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO SEE OUR FRIEND AGAIN" Yelled another boy that was wearing green spandex.

The last member of the group a female was uncharacteristically quiet. _'What can I possibly say to him once I see him again?' _Her thoughts were cut off by the voice of the man in the bird mask "Anko, ANKO!" He said loudly causing her to jump slightly "Yeah? What is it Iruka?" She asked clearly out of it "You spaced out again are you sure your okay?" he said putting his hand on her forehead "I'm fine" she said batting the hand away. He looked at her for a few more seconds until he finally nodded.

"Alright from what I saw the village was recently attacked by bandits we should ask if they've seen anyone that fits Naruto's description around there" He said looking at everyone.

They all nodded and started making their way into town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well ladies and gentlemen that's the end of this chapter tell me what do you think will happen

I'm very sorry for not putting as much action in this chapter as I should have but the Idea of Mizuki just sorta came to me while I was writing it.


	12. Chapter 12

Well I'm back but I only have one complaint. Please stop complaining about my grammar. Its really getting annoying.

But lets get on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka, Anko, Kiba and Lee all entered the town with anticipation. They were all nervous, they had spent a whole year tracking Naruto and now this was probably their best lead. They were all concerned, how would they approach him, what would they say, he would probably attack them thinking it was more lies. They were very worried and scared.

But they were most curious about Anko. Every time they found a lead that ended up being a dead end she would sorta lose her energy and become depressed. Then whenever they found a new lead she would follow it no matter how hopeless it might seem, it was like she was driven to find Naruto for something that they couldn't understand.

Iruka noticed a young boy carrying a bucket of water and called out to him "Excuse me" The boy looked curiously at the strange man in a bird mask "Could you take me to the village leader" he asked using his many years of dealing with children to his advantage. The boy eyed him for a few seconds and then told them to follow him. They did so and soon were in the hospital standing in front of an old man.

Once again Iruka stepped forward "Hello sir, we are Konoha ninja we were wondering if you've seen someone" "I might have. There have been many people that have come to this village recently" Said the old leader looking thoughtful "Well this man person had blue eyes and blond hair, reports have also mentioned that he has a large trench crimson trench coat"

The old mans eyes widened "Your looking for him?" He had practically yelled. Iruka and the others immediately perked up this man had already met Naruto, and judging from his reaction he had left quite an impression. "Yes we are have you seen him?" This time it was Anko who asked with anticipation, Iruka once again wondered why she was getting like this.

"Yes I had seen him just yesterday he sort of agreed to help us with our bandit problem." He paused for a moment "But he went there on his own even when I told him that there were probably 700 bandits at there camp." " Which way is there camp?" asked Kiba

The old man once again pointed east again and then muttering a simple thank you they were gone

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been walking for hours Kiba sniffing the air and ground with Akamaru, Anko was lost in her thoughts, Iruka was sending curious glances towards her, and all of them were doing there best to ignore Lee who kept on ranting and raving about the flames of youth and what not. All of them were busy until Kiba yelled out "HOLY HELL!" He yelled a few yards ahead of them. They all immediately ran into the clearing and what they saw shocked them.

Everything was burning, groans were coming from several places as bandits tried to stand or regain consciousness screams were also heard. The camp was in complete ruin tents were in flames severed limbs were also seen every now and then , Kiba and Akamaru were going to be sick with the extreme smell of blood and death.

Iruka moved to a bandit that appeared to be alive knelled Next to him and asked "Who did this?" He had a pretty good idea but he just had to make sure. The bandit shakily replied while gasping for breath "A-a- a demon! It was horrible flames fell from the sky all I saw of him was that red coat and those eyes those cold eyes. It started so fast he was just there and then he was gone he killed every one that came at him in less than a second then it was over and he was no where to be found." The bandit started coughing up blood before letting the darkness consume him.

Iruka frowned he knew that Naruto would have gotten stronger but to have done all this was at least high jounin level perhaps even above kage level but he wouldn't let that stop him he was going to find Naruto. He was going to find…his son." Anko was having similar thoughts to Iruka's. But that didn't distract her for long she realized that the damage was fresh probably about two hours old she started giving orders

"Allright listen up spread out find some kind of clue as to where Naruto might have gone. GO!" Kiba and Lee nodded seriously and vanished in a blur but Iruka stayed behind watching Anko with a scrutinizing stare "Anko look I know that were not supposed to show any emotions on missions but tell me what's wrong with you"

"What do you mean Iruka I'm fine" she said not meting his eyes "No your not" He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder " Look you know that you can tell me anything so why wont you tell me about this? Every time we find some thing about Naruto you look troubled. Please tell me what's wrong"

She looked away and said in a sad tone "I cant tell you, not yet anyway." She looked back at him with almost begging eyes "Please Iruka I'll tell you more once the time is right, so lets just leave it at this for now." She was practically begging now Iruka was startled he had never seen this side of Anko before, he didn't know what to do so he just nodded and backed off

It was then that they heard a shout from Kiba "HEY GUYS I FOUND SOMETHING" Everyone rushed to him "I found a set of tracks the scent is that of a fox as well if we follow this path we should find him" he said pointing infront of him everyone nodded and once again were gone in blurs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had been resting near a tree trying to pry out the memories of Konoha but to no avail he sighed, the tears had long removed themselves from his eyes. He was about to continue moving until he felt four chakra signals coming towards him.

They felt familiar but he couldn't place them. He then realized who these chakra signals belonged to. The first was Iruka but he could tell that it was much stronger this time, the other was Kiba he could smell that dog anywhere, the other was Lee he was the only person to have such a messed up chakra signal. The last person however he couldn't place at all, he knew that he had sensed that same chakra somewhere before.

He could feel his anger beginning to rise. How dare they show themselves infront of him again! He felt as if he should kill them. They deserved it after what they did but something else… something deep down told him that he would regret it latter. He could already feel Kyuubi's chakra leaking out. He wanted to hurt them but the other voice kept on telling him not to.

So a bit reluctantly he turned to the north he was near cloud country. If he hurried he could make it then they wouldn't be able to follow without notifying the Hokage and then going through many legal proceedings so that they may cross the border safely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba suddenly stopped on a tree branch "SHIT! He found us he's moving north." He said running with more speed than before, as did the rest of them. Lee then spoke up "NARUTO-KUN DOES NOT WISH TO FIGHT US, EVEN AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED I WILL SHOW HIM THAT OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE PURE AND TRUTHFUL NOT DARKEND BY LIES" He continued to rant on and on while removing his leg weights.

Then before anyone even had the chance to blink Lee was already 100 yards infront of them and pulling away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was running fast his anger was beginning to fade with him rapidly getting away from his pursuers.

'_I wont give them the satisfaction of killing there little demon'_ It was at this time that a green blur shot out infront of him _'Green + blur Lee.' _He then paused in his thoughts as he saw a foot that was coming to his face that he wouldn't be able to avoid _'Oh shit'_

WAM

Lee's foot connected with Naruto's face sending him crashing back to the forest floor. On impact he made a rather large dust cloud. Lee was falling down onto the forest floor looking concerned he wanted to hit Naruto hard enough so that he could knock him out, not kill him. He then wondered if Naruto would become even angrier thinking that Lee had tried to kill him.

His thoughts were cut off as Naruto blasted straight towards him his right fist reared back ready to swing. Lee brought his arms up to block the attack. Naruto's fist slamed into Lee's forearms, Lee was sent flying back by the force of the blow crashing through two trees.

He quickly got on his feet and saw that Naruto was charging at him once again already grabbing Kubikiri so he could deliver the final blow on his one time friend. Lee's eyes widened and moved at speeds almost impossible to match. But Naruto saw it coming, Lee was moving to kick him in the face and grab Kubikiri at the same time. He moved his head to the left to dodge Lee's kick but he couldn't stop him from grabing Kubikiri before he could reach it.

Lee grabbed Naruto's arm and twisted it with his left arm, with his right he grabbed the sword and threw it as far as he could, imbedding the sword in a tree about 50 to 60 feet away.

Naruto grunted in pain he then moved himself into a better position and kicked Lee on the side of his head, forcing him to let go of Naruto. He spun around sending a fist to punch Naruto in the face. Naruto ducked under the blow and tried to hit Lee with an uppercut but Lee back stepped the attack he then grabbed Naruto's wrist and threw flung him as hard as he could, Naruto flipped in mid air and landed with his feet on a tree, he then removed about 100 pounds worth of chakra weights that he had and jumped straight towards Lee.

Lee's eyes widened at the sudden boost in speed that Naruto had gotten out of seemingly nowhere. He was so surprised that he didn't have enough time to react as Naruto punched Lee with a chakra enforced punch, the chakra added to the speed sent Lee flying. Before he even reached the floor he was already drifting into unconsciousness. He was about to go grab Kubikiri when he saw Anko, Kiba, Akamaru and an Anbu that he assumed was Iruka coming towards him.

He let out a low menacing growl. Kyuubi's chakra was leaking out in waves his eyes became slits, his wisker marks were more defined and his hair became slightly longer. He went to grab his sword and keep running but when he was just 20 feet away he heard a cry of '**GATSUUGA' **

He jumped back just before two Kibas crashed into the ground he looked around Anko was on his right Iruka was on his left.

Iruka was very concerned he knew Naruto wouldn't believe them if they just came out and said that it was all just a lie. They had to disable him or knock him out so that he could see that they didn't want to kill him, but Naruto would be going all out while they would be holding back and that….. was bad

Kiba was definitely concerned Naruto had beat Lee! In no less than the five minutes that it took them to get there. And that was scary.

Anko was concerned, focused, distracted and scared all at the same time concerned for the success of the mission, distracted because of her thoughts about how much Naruto, her son, looked so much like his father the fourth. Focused on the fight that would decide if she could get her son back or not, and scared as to how she would tell him that she is his mother.

Naruto growled at the sight of these people "Naruto please calm down and listen to us" pleaded Iruka hoping against hope that Naruto would actually listen.

"ENOUGH! I WONT LISTEN TO YOUR LIES ANYMORE IRUKA" Iruka felt like a kunai had been embedded in his heart. Naruto had said his name without the usual 'sensei' that he would use so affectionately before. But worst of all was the venom that he spat out his name with.

Naruto then did a couple of hand seals ad called out '**Kirii gakure no jutsu**'. (I hope that's how this is spelled if not please inform) Immediately the entire forest was covered with a thick mist it was so thick that all Kiba and Akamaru could smell was water Naruto scent was nowhere to be found

He saw Naruto coming at him with a Kunai he immediately moved to counter but before he could even raise a kunai Naruto came from underneath him with a very big rock in hand, Kiba's eyes widened before he could even call for help Naruto hit him with the rock on his head knocking him out.

The last thing Kiba saw was Naruto dragging a limp Akamaru behind him

Iruka and Anko both moved to where they had heard the commotion and spread out some chakra to dispel the mist in a 30 foot radious all around them they found Kiba and Akamaru but no Naruto they took up fighting stances back to back. Iruka was holding his Anbu sword in a defensive stance while Anko had two kunais out also in a defensive stance

They stood still for a few minutes not moving an inch. They were sweating trying desperately to find out where Naruto would attack them from, Iruka felt a small shift in the wind it was small but he felt it. His eyes widened as he suddenly realized that Naruto was going to attack from…

"Above!" he exclaimed turning on his heels looking up in time to see Naruto land between the both of them.

He kicked Anko in her stomach sending her stumbling back a few steps Naruto then swung his sword so he could hit Iruka with an upward angle. Iruka moved his sword to block, the impact made him skid slightly. He was struggling to hold Naruto off but he noticed that Naruto wasn't even struggling, infact he was doing this with only one hand and was going to punch him with the other. As the punch was coming he fell on his back and spun in the ground with his legs spread out in a split (Think of a break dancing move). Naruto back stepped but Iruka with sword still in hand put his hands on the ground while keeping up the spin. He pushed up he effectively kicking Naruto in the chin.

But before he could withdraw his foot Naruto caught it and was about to kick Iruka when…

-BAM-

Another foot connected with his face sending him to the floor he did a back flip and got back on his feet Kubikiri lying on the floor infront of him he took a fighting stance. And charged to the two jounins. He went to punch Iruka's face but he side stepped and grabed Naruto's wrist.

But Naruto was expecting this he jumped and kicked Anko in her chest with both of his legs using his momentum to jump into the air getting out of Iruka's grip landing on a tree and then rocketing himself right back to the Anbu while doing the handseals for a jutsu he had seen one to many times **'Katon:Gokakyyu no** **Jutsu'** A huge stream of fire came out of Narutos mouth Iruka and anko both jumped out of the way Naruto landed in the center of the flames where he was effectively hidden from view he then did even more hand seals while trying to locate the two Jounin.

He found them and finished his set of hand seals. **'Doton:Suryyudan no jutsu'** two large mud dragons erupted from the flames and started trashing around trying to locate their targets.

Iruka and Anko were both trying to hide and dodge the dragons then after a few minutes the dragons dissolved back into mud. Iruka was panting heavily he started looking for Anko, he couldn't see her anywhere "Anko? ANKO?" He yelled just then he Naruto appeared right infront of him with those blood slit eyes and grabbed Iruka by the neck and holding him a few inches above the ground. Iruka was gasping for air grabbing Narutos arm trying to remove it from his neck but it was futile.

Naruto was lost in rage when he was running away he could keep his emotions in check but now with the very same person that had hurt him so much infront of him the demon was taking over. He started charging a **Rasengan** in his free hand preparing to shove it into his gut. He was about to deliver the blow when a snake wrapped around his arm stopping him. He turned around and saw it was Anko, he threw Iruka into a tree grabed the snake that was holding him and yanked _hard_ causing Anko to be pulled with it even though she was using chakra to stick to the ground he caught her by the collar pulled out a kunai and put it to her neck. He was about to slice it open until he saw her eyes, he had never seen something like this she was crying and was looking at him in a way that he didn't recognize, it wasn't hatred or fear it wasn't how he thought Iruka and Tsunade once looked at him but it was similar he couldn't place it.

He let go of her took a few steps back secured his sword and leaped off disappearing into the flames.

Anko couldn't speak she wanted to but the words just wouldn't form. As Naruto finally disappeared from view she completely broke down crying. She had failed to get her son back. She had failed as a mother and in her duty to Arashi as his lover. Her one chance and she had blown it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WELL THIS IS OFFICIALY THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN REVIEW ALSO KNOW THAT I WILL BE CORECTING MY PREVIOUS CHAPS FOR SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS


	13. Chapter 13

Well thanks for all the reviews. But people I am not going to get a BETA reader because I like to work at my own pace otherwise I'll lose interest in the fic and just stop updating and I would like to complete this fic.

Well lets get on with the story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team that had been sent to rescue Naruto were all sitting by a campfire. Each of them had some kind of injury. Lee had a broken arm due to the fall that he took during his and Naruto's fight. Akamaru had a broken leg and sprained spinal column, Kiba had a major concussion. Iruka had a sprained neck. Anko didn't have any injury on her but she was the one that looked the worst. Iruka noticed this and frowned, he just couldn't figure out what the hell was up with her. Why was she getting like this? And how did it involve Naruto?

Anko had been treating the others with the little medical first aid that she knew. She had been trying to keep herself busy so that she didn't have to think about Naruto and how she had failed to get him back. But now they were healed sortof, and now she didn't have anything to do to keep her mind off of it. "I'm going for a walk" she said standing up abruptly turning on her heel and started walking away.

Iruka's frown, deepened he stood up ignoring the pain in his neck and followed silently. Moments latter he found Anko but… not as he expected. She was crying, no scratch that, she was hysterical. She had moved far enough from the camp so that no one would be able to hear her. She didn't expect for anyone to follow her. But Iruka did, so here he found her on her hands and knees crying hysterically pounding the ground while cursing.

"Dammit!" She yelled again. Her fists were starting to get bloody from pounding the dirt so much. Iruka couldn't take it anymore she was his commander and girlfriend for gods sake, he silently walked into the clearing and grabbed Anko's wrist before she could hit the floor again. She turned her head to look at him her eyes red from crying. He knelled next to her and she just started crying into his chest sobbing uncontrollably, Iruka just hugged her trying his best to comfort her. Even though he didn't understand why she was getting like this now wasn't the time to ask, he would wait.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until she finally calmed down. "Anko please tell me what's wrong" he said as gently as he could. Anko stopped and pushed herself off of him "I cant tell you" she said her voice was choked. Iruka was starting to get angry he was concerned for her and he was also very curious as to why she was acting like this.

'_What the hell is wrong with her? As for that matter why did Hokage-sama make her the leader for this mission? When I asked her she said that she had volunteered. But why would she do that? She barely even knew Naruto.' _He then paused. Anko seeing the growing suspicion in his eyes was going to walk away when Iruka grabbed her wrist and held her firmly.

"Anko, look I think that I need to ask you something" He said in a very serious voice. Anko knew that she couldn't avoid this forever so she reluctantly nodded hoping that she could get out of this with a couple of well placed lies.

"Why was it that you volunteered for this mission?" He said eyeing her. "I wanted to find the kid he's…. interesting." "If that was the case then you wouldn't be getting so upset over just failing the mission" Then something else entered his mind. He stood up very quickly and was practically touching Anko's face with his. "Did you come on this mission so that you could kill Naruto" He had said this glaring at her, his voice was almost a growl.

Anko's eyes widened before she immediately yelled "NO!" Iruka's suspicions weren't satisfied however "ARE YOU LIKE THOSE IGNORANT BASTARDS BACK IN KONOHA, THAT THINK NARUTO'S NOTHING MORE THAN A DEMON? ANSWER ME!" Iruka was practically fuming he had grabbed Anko's arms roughly and was shaking her violently "HE'S MY SON IRUKA!" She had yelled in his face

Iruka stopped dead in his tracks he was gaping at Anko. Did she just say she was Naruto's mother? She was a few years older than him but still it was just way to… unbelieveable. "What?" he asked his voice was barely above a whisper, still you could hear the shock it contained. "Its true" she said more tears coming down her face "The third told me that he had died during Kyuubi's attack. Before we took the mission Tsunade-sama found the thirds diary where he explained everything." She started crying and sobbing even harder. Iruka then asked "Who was the father?"

But Anko was crying far to hard to answer. It then hit Iruka like a ton of bricks. The only other person that had those sea blue eyes and spiky blond hair in all of Konoha. "It was the fourth wasn't it?" Anko just nodded her head while still crying into Iruka's chest.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night and eventually fell asleep in each others arms

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team made it back to Konoha without incident when they had reported to Tsunade and the others what had happened many were astonished and sad. Astonished because Naruto had beaten four jounin level ninja and sad because there friend was once again out of reach.

Tsunade wasted no time. She assigned Jiraiya and Neji to the team. Iruka had kept Anko's secret and had not told anyone about it.

Kakashi's guilt was practically killing him on the inside when he had heard it. He still blamed himself for what had happened to his blond haired student.

Sasuke didn't say any thing on the outside but inside he was definitely saddened he was hoping that he would be able to see Naruto again so that they could mend their broken friendship.

Sakura had put up a strong front as well but in privacy she had cried. Wishing that she could see Naruto's smiling face again.

Tsunade as well was sad she still kept Naruto's necklace hoping that she could one day give it back to him.

Jiraiya was sad but was even more concerned as to where Naruto had gotten so strong, from the reports he could tell that Naruto had at least jounin level chakra control and with his unnatural stamina that was scary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Time skip: rescue Gaara mission)

Naruto, Itachi and Kisame were running top speed through a dense forest

"Itachi will you hurry up and tell me why were heading to Suna?" Said Naruto still running. Itachi sighed he knew he would have to tell Naruto eventually that they were going to extract the Shukaku from Gaara. " Where going to take Shukaku from Gaara the new Kazekage." Said Itachi. Naruto stopped on a tree branch making his two companions turn to look at him "Can you take Shukaku out without killing Gaara." Asked Naruto narrowing his eyes behind the high collar of his red trench coat

The two Akatsuki members shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. There student had… to put it simply become unstoppable. He now wore 900 chakra weights and could tie them in a two on one fight but could beat them if Itachi didn't use his **Mangekyo sharingan.**

He now had almost perfect chakra control he had learned all of Kisame's jutsus and 90 of Itachi's

He was still kind and wasn't as bloodthirsty as they thought he would be with the past that he had. But they both knew that one of the few people Naruto considered a friend besides them was Gaara.

Itachi without wasting any time answered Naruto's question. "Deidaira and Sasori are already there beginning the process, if their concentration isn't broken then we can complete the process safely. That's what were here for, to make sure they aren't disturbed."

Naruto nodded as long as Gaara, the one other person he trusted outside of his two companions, wasn't hurt he could help. They all continued running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Konoha

Tsunade had called Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata to her office

"I'm sure your wondering why your all here" Said Tsunade to witch they all nodded. She immediately tossed them a scroll " It's a mission to rescue the Kazekage"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well this was nothing but a short drabble. Someone tell me the name of the old woman who traveled with team seven in the manga.

Next chap Gaara/Hina and a fight between Sasori and Naruto


	14. Chapter 14

Well here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy it. Also people get it through your skull's I'm Puertorican so stop annoying me about grammar and spelling errors. I wont take a beta reader either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team seven had just left Suna with them was Chiyo and old sand shinobi that was a master puppet user. They were all running through the forest wrapped in their own thoughts

Kakashi was worried. From the reports it was Akatsuki members each of them were at his level or above it.

Sasuke was wondering if he would see his brother on this mission. He could now at least think about his brother without going ballistic. However he didn't know how he would react if he saw him face to face and that worried him he realized that charging in with just blind rage would do nothing but get him killed. Not only that, he had made a silent promise when Naruto had left, he promised that he would protect Sakura, Kakashi and all of his friends. But he wouldn't be able to do so if he just attacked and got killed.

Sakura was worried for everyone on this mission. She had grown true, but was she ready to go toe to toe with S class criminals? She certainly didn't think so

Hinata for some strange reason was very worried for Gaara in particular. Ever since she had spoken to him a year and a half ago on top of the fourth Hokage's head on the monument he would occasionally pop into her thoughts without warning. She also felt a great anger rising from deep within her towards the Akatsuki. She didn't know why but it just happened.

Chiyo was also concerned for the Kasekage's fate though she didn't let any show on the outside._ 'Sasori will you to be added to the list as one of my many enemies on this mission' _She thought grimly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi, Kisame and Naruto were all staring at the entrance to the cave where Gaara was being held. A voice suddenly came from the darkness within "Your late" it said annoyed the sound was like wood against wood with a clicking sound to it. Another voice rang out "Yeah were you been yeah?" This one was dry and had a feminine ring to it (I'm not sure weather or not Deidaira is a girl or not so lets just pretend he….she…. whatever… is a girl)

Two figures broke out of the darkness both wearing the Akatsuki cloaks. One was a relatively short one that was on all fours and had a scorpion tail. The other had long hair and was skinny with many bags that held some kind of clay material. "Sasori are you finished with your preparations?" asked Itachi with a serious expression. They both nodded. Then their gaze fell onto Naruto with his expressionless mask "Who's the new comer" Asked Sasori "He's kinda cute yeah." Said Deidara eyeing Naruto with a strange glint in her eye. Naruto inwardly cringed he recognized that look, he had been getting several of those ever since he had grown in the looks department, he got them all the time from many of the female population. Ranging from sixteen year olds to twenty year olds even some females in their early thirties. Oh yes he recognized _this _look.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Said Itachi gaining a smirk at the slightly shocked faces of the two other Akatsuki members.

Sasori regaining from his slight shock narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't you inform us about this." His voice was laced with anger. Something that neither Kisame or Itachi liked were two things. People doubting them or questioning them. And Sasori was doing both.

"Because you did not need to be told" Said Itachi glaring at both of them practically daring them to say anything. Kisame seeing the tense atmosphere decided to interfere before things got out of hand. "Are you two done drawing the sealing pattern?" He asked. To which they both nodded "Good" He said making his way into the cave as did the others. Sasori's eyes never left Naruto. He was glaring at him with suspicion while Deidara couldn't help but grin an evil grin while looking at Naruto with that same glint in her eye, making Naruto shudder.

They soon came to the sight of the unconscious Gaara lying in the middle of a giant seal. Naruto looked saddened but didn't say anything Kisame noticed this and whispered loud enough for him to hear "Don't worry kid, I'll make sure that he comes out of this alive." Naruto gave a small grateful smile to the man. Over the years he Kisame and Itachi had become almost like brothers, and he definitely considered them better people than those that resided in Konoha.

"Alright, Deidara lets get started. Itachi, Kisame use those special sacrifice clones to hold off pursuers." Said Sasori moving to one side of the seal while Deidara moved to the other. Itachi and Kisame walked back out of the cave. Naruto merely crossed his arms and started observing the sealing process.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team seven were all jumping through the trees moving towards the coordinates that were given to them by the sand shinobi.

They kept moving through the trees, unaware of the uninvited guest that was watching them. _'Hmm, Konoha eh. Naruto will not be pleased.' _ Thought Itachi as he leapt down to face team seven. Kisame had sensed more shinobi coming and went to intercept them.(Gai's team)

He leapt out into the clearing making team seven come to an abrupt halt. "YOU!" Yelled Sasuke his anger rising. Itachi let out an inward sigh. His little brother still couldn't control his emotions well. But his inner musings were thrown right back in his face as Sasuke closed his eyes took a deep breath and visibly relaxed._'I WILL KEEP MY PROMICE' _Thought Sasuke with determination.

Itachi seeing his little brother remain calm couldn't help but swell with pride. But it was soon replaced as he remembered _'I'm going to enjoy killing you off dobe' _He was remembering Sasuke's words to Naruto from his mind walk '_What you… and everyone else did to Naruto Sasuke….is unforgivable' _He thought with venom and started glaring at Kakashi, with deep anger in his eyes.

Kakashi was scared. Here Uchiha Itachi was glaring at him with a lot of anger on his usually expressionless face. So yes Kakashi was scared. But that didn't stop him from giving out orders. "Hinata-san, Sakura-chan and Chiyo-sama are support. Sasuke your with me on offence" Barked Kakashi, uncovering his Sharingan eye. Sakura put on her fingerless gloves, Sasuke activated his Sharingan, Hinata activated her Byakuugan, Chiyo connected chakra strings to various kunai.

Itachi activated his own Sharingan and charged towards Kakashi unsheathing his sword. (I think he carries a Wakizashi sword) He swung aiming for Kakashi's abdomen. Kakashi took out two kunais and blocked the sword with both of them. Sasuke took out his windmill shuriken kept it closed and swung at Itachi using it as a makeshift sword. Itachi jumped over the blade and threw a shuriken at Sasuke which he sidestepped. But the action distracted him enough for Itachi to be able to kick him in the face sending him to the floor.

Kakashi threw his two shurikens at Itachi while he was still in mid air. He caught one and blocked the other with his sword.

Kakashi then started doing hand seals but was interrupted as a Itachi shadow clone popped from behind him from underground kicking him from behind on his head. _'When the hell did he make shadow clones'_ wondered Kakashi as he fell to the ground skidding. He was about to stand back up until he saw Itachi standing right above him. Sword ready to deliver the final blow.

He closed his eyes waiting for the final blow. But moments passed and he felt nothing he cautiously opened one eye and saw that Itachi was busy dodging and blocking ten or fifteen kunais that were all attached to Chiyo's chakra strings.

He stood up shakily. Just in time because Itachi had just kicked Chiyo in the stomach making her lose concentration on the kunais and also sending her crashing towards a tree. Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura were all fighting Itachi as hard as they could. Itachi ducked under one of Hinata's Jukeen attacks and elbowed her in the gut. Knocking the wind right out of her. She gasped for air while clutching her stomach.

Sasuke swung the windmill shuriken at Itachi. Which he blocked with his sword. Sasuke took out a shuriken and aimed to stab Itachi in his face. Itachi pulled out his own kunai and blocked it. He then noticed Sakura was coming at him, he pushed Sasuke off and gave him a round house kick to the face. He moved his forearm to block Sakura's punch. Unfortunately he didn't know about Sakura's supper strength.

-WAM-

She had broken through his guard and nailed him in the face. Itachi was sure that it was one of the hardest hit that he'd ever received. It sent him flying through a tree. He immediately got up stumbling and leaning on a tree for support. The sound of a thousand birds flew through the area. He looked up and saw Kakashi and Sasuke coming at him with Chidoris in hand. He moved out of Kakashi's way and caught Sasuke's arm dispelling the technique. He spun and slammed Sasuke into Kakashi sending them both to the floor. He turned around, just in time to see Hyuuga Hinata land a blow directly over his heart. He coughed some blood and kneeled over. Chakra started swirling around.

Itachi disappeared and was replaced by a dead corpse. They all realized that they were fighting nothing but a bushin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto turned at the sound of footsteps. He saw Itachi and Kisame coming into the caves. "Your clones were beaten already?" He asked with a mocking tone. "Yeah" muttered Kisame "Konoha Ninjas" Said Itachi

Naruto's face darkened, he immediately turned to Sasori and Deidara. "We leave, now." He said, Kisame and Itachi were already making their way towards the entrance of the cave. They knew that when Naruto got like this it was best to just shut up and listen unless you wanted to be in a lot of pain for the next month and a half.

Sasori turned his head to look at Naruto "No, were getting the bijuu out then we leave." He turned back towards Gaara whose chakra was starting to leak out. Naruto walked over towards the seal and rubbed off a large portion of the ink that decorated the floor. Thus cutting off the process without harming Gaara.

Sasori's eyes widened. He then turned and glared at Naruto "YOU FOOL" His tail then lashed out towards Naruto trying to bat him away to the cave wall. His tail swung and Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Sasori's and Deidara's eyes widened while Itachi and Kisame both thought the same thing _'Showoff'. _

Sasori looked around, trying desperately to find the blond haired kid, until he heard from his right. "Hey freaky tail guy." He spun around and saw that Naruto was standing on his tail. Before he could react he received a foot to his face which sent him to the wall of the cave.

Deidara's eyes widened. How the hell can he move that fast. She was wondering. Meanwhile Naruto was busy dodging and blocking many kunais that were being thrown by Sasori, Naruto was hit with a kunai and promptly disappeared in a puff of smoke. He reappeared right next to Sasori, grabbed his wooden arm and began twisting. The wood creaked but Naruto was forced to let go as knives appeared from Sasori's arms that threatened to cut his fingers off.

He got kicked in the gut and stumbled back slightly. Sasori tried to stab him with his tail again. Naruto removed Kubikiri from his back and slammed it right on top of the tail effectively crushing it. Sasori looked at the tail with angry eyes he looked back at Naruto but found that he was gone again. Suddenly he heard "**Fire element: prison of the inferno jutsu"** Sasori was suddenly inside of a 360 degree sphere of flames.

"Surender. Or I'll destroy you" Said Naruto who Sasori could see beyond the flames. With his arms crossed and a cold look in his eyes. "Ve- very well" he said shaking slightly. "Good" He said suddenly the flames disappeared. "Come on we should leave" Said Itachi turning towards the exit. The others followed without a word. Kisame was bored, Sasori was scared, Deidara was interested and Naruto was angry.

Before they left a sudden thought suddenly occurred to Naruto. "Hey Itachi" He yelled. Making the older man turn around to face him. "What?" He said in his usual bored tone "Since you know so much about sealing jutsus could you make it so that Gaara can sleep?" He looked thoughtful before nodding "Then do it please" Said Naruto

"It will take some time. If we stay here too long Konoha will catch up to us. And I already used up 40 percent of my chakra so I could empower that special bunshin" Naruto's face hardened but he soon composed himself and said "It doesn't matter just do it"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi sighed and rubbed his brow free of sweat "Its done" He stood up from his knelling position. Naruto nodded "Good lets leave before Konoha shows up" They both suddenly heard **"Kage shuriken no jutsu"** They turned and saw hundreds of shuriken coming at them. They both started making hand seals "**Doton Doryyu Heki**" They slammed their palms on the solid earth making a giant mud wall come between them and the incoming shuriken. Itachi immediately used the head hunter jutsu to get away since he was out of Chakra. Naruto decided to take a different approach however. The mud wall dissipated and revealed Sasuke and Kakashi coming at him with chidorys ready to run him through.

"**Katon Karyyuendan" **A gigantic fire dragon rushed towards the two Sharingan users making both of them stop their head long charge '_That's the largest fire dragon I've ever seen' _Thought Kakashi then another thought entered his mind '_His chakra level is double that from what _I've_ sensed from Itachi.' _ He looked back to the man who was now vanished from his sight '_What the….'_

-BAM-

Kakashi was kicked right in the face sending him into blissful unconsciousness. Sasuke's eyes went wide. Never in his life had he seen Kakashi get knocked out so quickly he was going to make this man pay. He looked back towards the man that was standing above his sensei, but before he could see his face the man disappeared from view. He was punched in the gut and only one thought registered in his mind.

PAIN!

He knelled over on his hands and knees clutching his stomach coughing up blood. "Kakashi sensei, Sasuke!" Yelled Sakura. She went to hit this mysterious person with her supper strength who Naruto, just like Itachi, was completely unaware of its existence. Then, just like Itachi, went to block the hit. He caught her fist with his hand. '_WHAT THE FUCK?' _He was screaming in his head how in the seven hells did she get this strong?

On the outside he made no notion to acknowledge the pain however he merely grabbed her and threw her to the other side of the cave. She flipped and landed on her feet but before she could charge in with the others who were just about ready to join in. He disappeared in a swirl of flames leaving Sakura, Hinata and Chiyo to take care of the rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara woke up from his sleep slowly…. '_Wait a minute_ **_SLEEP_**' His eyes went wide. What the hell was going on? The last thing he remembered was fighting an Akatsuki member then getting knocked unconscious and then he woke up….somewhere with white ceilings.

Wait a minute. White ceilings. He was in a Hospial. He tried to get up to look around but he found that his arm was being pinned down by something…..with blue hair. Right now he was seriously wondering right at this very moment. WTF?

At this moment Temari walked through the door. They stared at each other for several moments "OHMYGODGAARAYOURAWAKEIWASSOWOORIEDABOUTYOUHOWDARE YOURUNOFFANDGETKIDNAPPEDLIKETHAT" She yelled glomping him. Gaara stiffened slightly at the unfamiliar feeling of getting hugged but he soon settled into the embrace knowing that his sister wouldn't harm him…..wait take that back. "Temari……your…..crushing…..me" He said gasping for air. Temari soon recovered her senses and let him go. Throughout all of this Hinata didn't wake up, she merely mumbled something incoherent and snuggled closer to Gaara's arm.

Gaara blushed slightly and looked to Temari for answers. She caught his gaze and said "She stayed here the whole time. Never even left your side to get food for herself. I think she likes you" She said smiling causing Gaara to blush. Temari squinted her eyes. But then they went wide as dinner plates Gaara your blushing!" She yelled pointing an accusing finger at him. "N-no I'm not" he said turning around so she couldn't see his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know that the Gaa/Hina was kinda short but don't worry there will be more in the next chap.

Next chap

Naruto's fusion with Kyuubi and Akatsukis confrontation is drawing near


	15. Chapter 15

Well I'm back with the new chap.

HOLY SHIT 10 C2'S, 82 FAVORITES AND 123 ALERTS I'M GETTING QUITE FAMOUS FOR THIS STORY

People I would like to inform you that if you want to use the whole Anbu with Henges idea feel free. An author asked me if he could and just incase someone was wondering the same feel free. Just don't make it exactly the same as mine.

And if for whatever reason you do give me credit

Well lets get on with the story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was annoyed. Why? Because he was in the same hospital room as his sensei and had to listen to the man's perverted giggling for nearly an hour now. He didn't care if Kakashi had a slight concussion if he started reading aloud that stupid book one more time he was going to strangle him with his own intestine.

Just in time to avoid a nuclear meltdown Sakura walked in carrying some lunch. "Hi guys" She said walking in with a big smile on her face. It disappeared when she saw the book that Kakashi was reading. _AGAIN_ _'So help me god. If he starts giggling I'm going to….'_ Her thoughts were cut off as she heard a perverted giggle coming from her teacher.

Kakashi looked up from his book at the _MASSIVE_ amounts off killer intent radiating off of his two students. He gulped he got his pervert sense working into overdrive and suddenly realized that it was in his best health to put away his favorite book.

Once the offensive piece of literature was put away his students calmed down. Sakura started giving out the lunches. She had sushi, Sasuke had dango and Kakashi had some fried rice.

"Sensei, who do you think was that man that knocked you out?" asked Sakura looking up from her sushi only to realize that Kakashi had already finished his rice and had his mask back on. _'HOW THE FUCK DOES HE DO THAT?' _Inner Sakura yelled

Kakashi's eyes flashed briefly before he answered "Don't know. But he was twice the strength of Itachi as hard as that is to believe." Sasuke and Sakura's eyes were as wide as dinner plates "**WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT!"** Yelled both Sasuke and Sakura. "Yes I could sense it. I believe it was the Akatsuki's leader." Said Kakashi looking very thoughtful and worried '_He can definitely defeat the Sannins individually. Maybe even if they were working together he could still defeat them. That's not good. If Orochimaru was still on our side we would have a chance at beating him but as it stands…'_ He paused in his thoughts _'I wonder what village he's from. Hmmm' _Then another thought entered his mind and his eyes widened in shock _'Combat boots, black pants, black leather vest and a red trench coat. That's the description that Iruka and Anko gave of Naruto a year and a half ago. OH GOD!' _He then looked back to his other students who were talking to each other. _'I cant tell them about this. Sasuke would never forgive Naruto for working with Itachi and Sakura would be crushed she out of all of us has probably missed Naruto the most even though she wont admit it.' _He leaned back in the hospital bed '_I hope that this all works out somehow.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara was in his room contemplating the best way to get out of the vice grip that Hinata currently had on his arm. He took another look at her face and his stomach got this tingly feeling. _'What the hell is wrong with me'_ He wondered. He took one last glance at Hinata before turning away blushing. _'WHY THE HELL AM I ACTING LIKE THIS'_

Hinata stirred at Gaaras movements _'Hmm, where am I?' _She wondered looking around. She then noticed that she was holding onto an arm she looked up and saw a pair of emerald eyes staring back at her in slight confusion. Then it hit her, She was holding onto Gaara's arm and he was awake and staring at her. Then before anyone could even blink she was two feet away sitting in her seat. "Sorry" she mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

"I- I didn't mind" He said equally shy. She looked back at him. They caught each others gaze and both looked away blushing. "My sister told me that you stayed by my bed side the whole time that I was in here" He said still not looking at her. She made a sound which indicated an affirmative. "Why?" This time he did turn around. She looked back into his eyes and said in a very gentle yet confident voice. "Because you've always been alone and I didn't think it was okay for you to wake up alone in a hospital all by yourself"

Gaara stared at her with a mixture of uncertainty confusion and appreciation "Thank you" he said. He didn't know why but he wanted to know more about this Hyuuga Hinata "Would you like to go get something to eat?" He asked then began mentally kicking his own ass for thinking that anyone would want to go out with a demon. Hinata's face registered shock for a moment '_Did the Kazekage just ask me out?' _Cutting herself out of her thoughts she answered "I would like that very much"

Now Gaara's face registered shock but chibi Gaara was jumping for joy on the inside of his head. Shaking his head to clear the disturbing image he quickly said "Allow me to get dressed and I will join you outside" She nodded and walked out the door

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and the rest of the Akatsuki members were retreating from suna Naruto kept on clutching his hand that at this point was hurting like a bitch. '_How in the seven hells did Sakura of all people get so damm strong?' _He kept on asking in his head. But then he looked sad. _'Why the hell couldn't I kill them it would have been so easy. Is what Sasuke said true am I so weak that I cant break free of a bond that has already been broken.' _He yelled in his mind Itachi noticed this and moved next to him. "Are you alright?" He asked with only a hint of worry in his voice "Yeah I'm fine" Naruto said shaking his head. Then a thought entered his mind "Hey Itachi were you able to copy the Chidory" Itachi looked shocked for a moment before answering "Yes during the fight that I had with the bushin. Why?" Naruto suddenly got an evil grin in. "Could you tell me what the process is to make the air around your arm electric" Itachi nodded. "Good"

They stopped in the middle of a clearing "Sasori I trust that the two tail three tail and six tail are secure." He asked to which Sasori nodded "Good" He turned back to Kisame and Naruto "Come on we leave"

He was about to leap away until Sasori addressed Naruto "Why did you not allow us to take the biju from the Kazekage" He asked trying to avoid any kind of anger to seep into his voice. Naruto looked back at Sasori "If I wouldn't have stopped you then Konoha would have showed up you would have lost focus and Gaara would have died."

Sasori glared at Naruto "WHO THE HELL CARES? WE WERE SO CLOSE TO OBTAINING SHUKAKU SO WHAT IF ONE PERSON WOULD HAVE DIED" He yelled. But Naruto just started laughing "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" Naruto just eyed him with an amused expression "If you would have done that then what makes you any better than your leader?" He said still amused.

"I don't hold people against their will and then threaten their families" He said on the defensive "No you don't" He admitted "But your willing to destroy other peoples families to obtain what you want. Stop being such a cry baby bite the bullet and be a man by accepting responsibility and not trying to take the easy way out. Life gave you a bad hand live with it and stop thinking that you've got the right to do whatever you think you can do to obtain what you want. The end does not justify the means Sasori."

He then turned around indicating that this conversation was over. Leaving the other two Akatsuki members to think about their methods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Time skip)

It had been two weeks since the attack on Suna and the team from Konoha were standing at the gates in preparation to leave the vilagge. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were happy to get back home but Hinata was a bit sad she and Gaara had gotten quite close during the two weeks that she was there. Every where Hinata went Gaara was close by and vice versa.

Gaara had also discovered that he could sleep now and that was a major shock especially for Temari and Kankuro who were ready to bolt the day they saw Gaara sleeping in his room.

"Well it was good seeing you again Kazekage-sama but I'm afraid we must leave you now" Said Kakashi in his formal tone "If you ever need the assistance of Konoha again do not hesitate to call on us" Gaara just nodded "I thank you for coming to my aid Konoha shinobi" He said bowing slightly which team seven returned. Kakashi and the others walked off all but Hinata. "I suppose this is goodbye" She said with a sad look. Gaara looked sad as well. "It was a… pleasure spending time with you miss Hinata if your ever in Suna again please inform me" She nodded and turned to leave but stopped mid step "Is something wrong?" He asked with worry that wasn't noticeable.

Hinata looked thoughtful for a moment but she then turned around and kissed Gaara's cheek lightly then ran back to join her team without saying anything. Gaara stood there with his siblings all three of them looked shocked. A few minutes latter Temari and Kankuro snapped out of it and began grinning like idiots "OH GAARA I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU" Yelled Temari glomping Gaara from behind while Kankuro just scuffled his hair while saying how proud he was of his little brother. Gaara just stayed there rubbing the spot where he had gotten kissed with a dazed look on his face. A warm felling suddenly spread all around him and he felt…..GREAT! A smile decorated his features his first ever true smile. He promised himself that he would see Hyuuga Hinata again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto lay panting on one knee leaning against Kubikiri. He had finaly done it he had beaten Itachi and Kisame in a fight barely but he had achieved they had fought at their fullest and he had beaten them. Itachi and Kisame struggled to their feet and smiled proudly at Naruto. The boy was amazing in his short life of fifteen years he was already one of the strongest human beings alive the only person who could probably rival him after he fused with Kyuubi would be the Yondaime and Akatsuki's leader.

"Naruto you have done it you have completed your training." Said Itachi proudly. Kisame decided to put his own two cents in "You've made us proud brat" He said grinning

Naruto returned the grin with a wide smile of his own. "Thanks guys. So am I ready to take on Akatsuki's leader?" He asked sure they would say yes. "No your not" Said Kisame. "WWWWHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT!" Yelled Naruto his face and eyes registering shock. "Your not ready yet but you will be once you've spoken to Kyuubi" Said Itachi

"I have to talk to the fuzball for what?" Said Naruto with confusion on his face. Itachi and Kisame sighed they then started to explain the deal that they had made with Kyuubi on the night three years ago. At the end Naruto was wide eyed " So the fox is going to give me five tails of chakra permanently?" They both nodded

Naruto sat down and started meditating looking for the Kyuubi within his mind he had not done this since his fight against the Anbu three years ago. But he soon remembered how and delved deeper to find Kyuubi's cage

Meanwhile

Itachi and Kisame were sitting in a tree a hundred yards away with a duffle bag between them stuffed with pocky. "Explain to me again why were doing this." Said Kisame to which Itachi just shrugged "I don't know about you but if he goes nuts because of all of the amount of chakra I sure as hell don't want to be next to him" He said while munching on some pocky.

" I suppose your right" Said Kisame grabbing a handful of pocky and stuffing it in his mouth

He went to grab more and his and Itachi's hands landed on the last piece of pocky. "Itachi give me the Pocky." He said in a growling voice grabbing Samaheda. "No" Said Itachi narrowing his eyes. "MY POCKY!" Yelled Kisame about to swing Samaheda but before he could do so Itachi activated his Mangekio. The next thing Kisame knew he was in the world of Tsukiomi tied to a stump.

Itachi appeared from the shadows right in front of him with many pieces of Pocky behind him. "Now for the next twenty four hours you will watch as I burn all of the pocky" Said itachi burning one piece of pocky at a time.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(Needless to say Kisame liked pocky)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up infront of gates. Eerily familiar gates, in an eerily familiar room with an eerily pair of blood red eyes watching him. "So they tell me you had something to do with some deal" said Naruto as if this was an everyday occurrence.

"**I did. Here's the thing that seal is like a brick wall with holes that let my chakra leak out some. Were going to change that it will become like a glass of water and you're the sponge" **Naruto just gave a confused expression and said "I don't get it"

Kyuubi sighed frustrated **"All right look all that damm seal is doing is holding back my power trying not to let any escape. Its failing in that last department but that's neither here nor there. Were going to change that, the seal will slowly absorb what will remain of my chakra after the fusion and give it to you once your ready to take it. Do you understand now?" **He asked exasperated

"Yeah I get it" **"Good put your hands on the seal"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now for the next twenty four hours I will dangle this piece of pocky infront of your face just beyond your reach" Said Itachi still using Mangekio dangling a piece of pocky mere centimeters from a hungry Kisame's reach

Four hours latter

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Yelled Kisame with anime stile tears rolling down his face

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto put his arms on the seal

"**Wait boy." **Said Kyuubi Naruto looked at him confused **"If you do this you will become a half demon. As will your children. Do you still wish to continue?" **Naruto just shrugged "It doesn't matter weather I'm human or half demon. No woman would ever love someone like me" He then put his attention back on the seal. Kyuubi looked sad those bastards of Konoha had done damage to this boy that had yet to heal.

Naruto felt nothing for several seconds. He then felt a tingling sensation moving up his arm. The next thing he knows he's surrounded by red chakra. He started to scream as the tingling sensation turned to a burning one that was spreading throughout his whole body. He felt as if he was on fire

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now for the next twenty-four hours you will watch as I eat all of the pocky" Itachi then took out a magical bag of candy with pocky inside. We call it magical because he never ran out of pocky.

23 hours 48 minutes 52 seconds latter.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? SO HELP ME GOD I'LL KILL YOU I DON'T CARE IF SHINIGAMI HIMSELF GETS IN MY WAY. I'LL KILL YOU ITACHI YOU SICK MOTHER-FUCKER" Yelled Kisame in a half angry half sobbing half desperate tone

He woke up crying in the fetal position still on the tree branch.

Needless to say he did not get the last piece of pocky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's eyes shot open. He was in such pain that he felt as if he was being hit by Samaheda and Itachi's fire jutsus a thousand times per second. He started screaming as red and blue chakra started battling for dominance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisame woke up from his funk at the feel of the chaotic chakra. "What the hell?" He exclaimed looking at the eerie glow coming from where they left Naruto "It must be the fusion" Said Itachi wide eyed. They both heard Naruto scream

The ground under him was cracking. Flames came from beneath the earth as well as small lava pools. The earth itself was spitting in half. The trees and grass around him were burning, animals were fleeing, clouds were going gray sparkling with red energy that was being released in the form of red lightning bolts

"So much power" Said Kisame clearly in shock "This is incredible" Said Itachi also in shock. He then activated his Sharingan "AND ITS STILL GOING UP!" He yelled his eyes going as wide as dinner plates. "ITS WHAT?" Kisame yelled staring at Itachi as if he were crazy.

The ground beneath them started to shake. Large gusts of wind started to pick up ripping the tree right out of its roots. _'This is unbelievable' _They both thought

"**AAAAAHHHHHHHHH"** Naruto continued yelling the red chakra of the Kyyubi continued to battle with his own. Until suddenly a red lightning bolt landed right ontop of him making a giant flash of light

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisame and Itachi emerged from the ruble they looked around only one thing came to mind _'Holy fucking shit_'

The ground had become nothing but ash. Craters where lightning bolts had fallen littered the ground, uprooted trees were lying all over the place, not a speck of life could be seen

"God damm" said Kisame "No shit" "Let's find him" "Agreed"

They both moved to find Naruto hoping for the best

They found him lying on his back in the middle of a crater. Itachi moved closer and opened his eyes he noticed that he now had blue eyes with slits, he had grown claws and fangs. He also noticed that Naruto's hair had gotten longer and was now instead of at his shoulders along his lower back it was blond with red highlights and his ears were pointier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto groaned he looked around and noticed he was back in his own mind. he stood up every movement felt like his bones and muscles were covered in needles. He moved closer to the cage. "Hey fox?" he yelled "Urg, what is it?" Said a male voice to his right he turned and saw a man with red battle armor and red hair walking towards him.

But this man was peculiar he had fox ears on his head and three swooshing fox tails behind him… Wait a minute _Three _tails. " Umm, excuse me sir who are you?"

"I'm the only person that has been here other than you for the past fifteen years" He said annoyed "What? Kyuubi! But didn't you have nine tails?" He asked wide eyed Kyuubi looked back and noticed that he only had three tails left '_He managed to absorb six tails of my chakra already?' _He then turned back to Naruto _'This boy is truly amazing'_ He said looking at Naruto with a hint of pride in his eyes.

" I gave my power to you" He said smiling triumphantly . Naruto was shocked "Why would you do that" he said still wide eyed "Because I wanted you to have it" Said the Kyuubi shrugging "Why?" Kyuubi looked thoughtful for a moment "At first I admit I hated you. At first I wanted nothing to do with you. I wanted to get out and kill you. But then I saw how you lived and then I wanted to get out to kill those that harmed you. If it wasn't for me then you could have lived a normal life. I suppose that this is my apology to you Naruto." Said Kyuubi looking at Naruto right in the eye.

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi and smiled at him "Your apology is accepted Kyuubi and thank you."

Kyuubi smiled at Naruto "Your body is going to have to get used to your new power so your going to be asleep for a couple of days" He said Naruto just nodded and said " Fine good night Kyuubi"

Kyuubi smiled again "Good night Naruto"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kisame we must begin our preparations" Said Itachi. Kisame just nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well this is the next chapter review review review!


	16. Chapter 16

Well I'm back thank you for FINALLY not complaining about my grammar.

Also I would like to clear something up Naruto didn't grow fox tails he merely absorbed them. And yes every Akatsuki member is being held against their will by the leader.

Anyway on with the story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto groaned loudly he opened his eyes to check his surroundings. He then closed them immediately due to the incredible amount of pain that surged through them. Everything seamed so…bright. _'What the hell is this' _He mentally screamed' **"Stop yelling brat." **Yelled a voice that Naruto recognized all to well _'Kyuubi? What the hell are you doing here your not supposed to be able to speak to me'_ **"We changed the seal remember I can speak to you now." **He explained

'_Oh' _Replied Naruto simply_ 'So mind telling me why my eyes hurt so much?' _He asked. Kyuubi simply shrugged and said **"Simple that is your new enhanced vision. Since you are a half demon you might be able to change your eyes back to normal and turn them back to this state when ever you feel like it" I wasn't able to do so due to the fact that I am a full fledged demon. But since you are a half demon you can 'will' yourself to change. Do you understand?" **Naruto nodded his eyes still closed he then tried to 'will' himself to change back into his human form. After a few failed attempts and hints and tips from Kyuubi he was able to do so.

He got out of bed and realized that he was in a hotel room. He moved to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror and took in the changes he then 'willed' himself to change again when he opened his eyes again he noticed the slits that his eyes had, as well as the claws, fangs and pointier ears.

He then noticed that everything was moving in slow motion. Kyuubi explained that his reflexes were so good that everything seemed slower. He also notieced that he could hear a lot of sounds that were coming from the street and smells to. They were driving him crazy Kyuubi tutored him on how to control his newly heightened senses. After a few minutes he was able to get it under control. "So do I get anything else out of this?" He asked with anticipation in his voice.

"**Yes you do. You can now summon the foxes as your battling companions." **Said Kyuubi. "So I can use them the same way that Jiraiya used toads and Orochimaru used snakes?" he asked **"Precisely. Not only that but your physical strength is probably 25 of what that Tsunade woman's is" **Naruto eyes widened in shock "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" He yelled at the top of his lungs **"Yes you stupid brat now stop yelling. Oh by the way I checked your memories and that technique your working on is simply brilliant. I look forward to testing it out in battle."** Naruto looked confused but then he remembered the technique that he had been working on for the past two weeks and smiled broadly. '_Neither can I' _He thought his smile growing even wider.

He then noticed his much longer hair while looking in the mirror. _'Okay that's definitely got to go' _He thought. He went to get a knife or scissors to cut off his hair. But before he left the bathroom Kisame and Itachi walked in. "Hey brat where are you?" Said Kisame. Naruto walked out of the bathroom "I'm right here." He answered he was greeted by clothes being thrown in his face. "What the hell are these for" He asked eying the bag full of cloths.

"Your clothes were all burnt after your little firework display in the forest. So we got you some new ones." Said Itachi sitting down in a chair in the kitchen. Naruto opened the bag and spread the clothes on the bed. Itachi had given him a lose set of black pants he also gave him a white vest of leather armor similar to his last one. The only difference was that his last one was black and this one was white with gold lines running along certain parts of it.

Itachi gave him a white cloak this time instead of a red trench coat the cloak was white. But the most shocking aspect was the elaborate gold nine tailed kitsune's that it sported on the back there were two f them the head was at the shoulders and the nine tails ran along the sides of the cloak and down along his back. "Wow" was all he could come up with.

"Thought you'd like it" Said Kisame he then threw Naruto a wakizashi sword. Naruto caught it and said "I already have Kubikiri, why do I need this?" Kisame looked at him and said "If your ever in an enclosed space Kubikiri will be far to big to handle properly I'm giving you the wakizashi so that you don't receive any unnecessary injuries because of an amateurs mishap. Naruto put on his new clothes and strapped the wakizashi horizontally on his back along his waistline He secured Kubikiri on his back as well and went to train.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked out of town, and found a clearing where he could train properly. _'You said I could summon foxes. Is it the same as summoning toads?'_ He asked the fox in his head **"Yes you have to focus on foxes so that you summon foxes and not toads. You got that."** Naruto just nodded he then did the proper hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground "**Kuchiose no Jutsu**" He yelled moments latter a large puff of smoke filled the area.

Naruto looked down and realized that he was roughly 30 feet above ground standing on a large four tailed fox. It was black with white lines that went from the head to the tips of its tails which were also white. His eyes were like the Hyuuga's but with a slit down the middle. 'Who dares summon me?" He said trying to find Naruto "I did said Naruto from atop his head. The fox just looked at him with a curious expression "You are the first to ever summon a fox. I want to know where you got the contract." Naruto looked at the fox straight in the eye "I am the Jinchuriki for the demon lord Kyuubi. He gave me your contract" The foxes eyes widened _'So the rumors were true.' _He thought. He then looked back at Naruto "What is your name?" "Uzumaki Naruto" He said without hesitation "Well then I shall inform the other fox clans that you are our new lord Naruto-sama"The fox bowed its head. Naruto nodded and jumped off "You may leave. I only wished to test out the contract" The fox nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked into the hotel room late. He looked around Itachi was sleeping on the couch while Kisame sat reading a book on the recliner. "So anything new?" He asked Naruto just shrugged "Nothing much just some enhanced senses and increased strength"

(And the rest of the stuff I don't feel like telling you)

Their conversation was cut short as soon as Naruto caught the scent of blood in the air. He turned around and as soon as he did Deidara came through the door covered in blood. She grasped the door frame panting heavily. She was bleeding profusely from a wound on her right rib cage. She was clutching the wound while leaning on the door frame.

"He…..found…..out." She managed to say before collapsing on the floor. Kisame and grabbed her while Naruto went to get Itachi off of the couch so they could lie her down. "Get out of bed Itachi" He screamed Itachi lazily opened one eye "I don wanna" he said still half asleep.

But Naruto didn't waste time he grabbed Itachi's legs and flipped him off of the couch. Itachi was taken by surprise and crashed into the wall he fell to the floor in a heap of flesh with anime swirly eyes. Kisame placed Deidara on the couch while he administered the little medical Jutsu that he knew. After many small healing techniques the wound wasn't bleeding as much and Deidara wasn't in the immediate danger of dying.

Itachi administered some healing techniques as well. Now they just had to wait for her to wake up. "What happened" Asked Itachi "Don't know." Said Kisame at that moment Deidara stirred "Oh my head" she said grabbing her head while groaning. She then looked around and saw Itachi Kisame and Naruto all staring at her.

"Deidara are you alright? What happened?" Asked Itachi. Deidara just eyed him curiously. Until she remembered what she came here for. "He found out! The Akatsuki leader found out about our plans!" She yelled sitting upright wincing at the pain she felt at the sudden movement.

Itachi's, Kisame's and Naruto's eyes widened "Have you warned the others?" asked Kisame "We didn't get a chance to. He had sent us a message for us to meet him in the lair when we got there every other Akatsuki member but you two were there. He attacked us and killed everyone. I was about to get killed when Sasori got in the way he told me to come here and warn you." She answered standing up Itachi nodded "We have to leave now if were going to beat him to where were holding the Bijus prisoner." They all nodded and in a blink they were all gone

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well this chap was kinda short next chap will be the fight between Akatsukis leader and Naruto review and know that the next chap will take a while


	17. Chapter 17

WELL LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE NEXT CHAP IS HERE I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Itachi, Kisame and Deidara were running at top speed through a dense forest. "Where the hell are we going Itachi?" Asked Naruto they had been running for five hours straight "Were going to where we've been keeping the biju. We have to move against Akatsuki's leader now?" He said still running without even turning to face him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About a half an hour latter they landed in a grove of blooming peach blossoms. Where they could see a large cave with many kanji and seals on it Itachi and the others began making their way inside until an elderly voice came from within. "Ah I see your finally here." The Akatsuki members back stepped with fear and recognition in their eyes. "Ho-How did you find out about this place" Stammered out Itachi. Naruto was definitely curious about who this person was. Itachi had never shown this much fear in the entire time he had known him……infact. He had _NEVER _shown fear period.

Then two large figures came from the cave. Their eyes widened as they recognized the… creatures that were coming towards them.

It was the two tailed Snow wolf and three tailed Stone lion. But wait a minute… "Where is the six tailed Bull?" Said Itachi fearing the worst. His fears were confirmed as the Akatsuki's leader emerged from the shadows with a small smile on his lips "Its inside of me now." He said with a smug smile on his lips.

He was old. REALY old the man was probably in his eighties. He had a large white beard that reached his abdomen. And even longer white hair that reached all the way to his lower back. He wore a large white robe with lines of silver. The cloak was made out of silk. With white clouds with a black background. He also carried a rather long Katana sword on his waist.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. If Akatsuki's leader was able to beat all of the Akatsuki members then that meant that he was now probably stronger than he was even after the fusion. **"Boy its him!" **Yelled the Kyuubi from within his mind_. 'Hmm, what are you talking about Kyuubi?' _He asked **"Boy I never did tell you the reason that I attacked your village did I? Well here it is. I myself was placed under mind control this man forced me to do his bidding. I do not know why but I think this would be as good a time as any to find out. Also his body is still getting used to the immense chakra that he just received. If he had a day or two to get used to it like you did then yes he would be stronger than you but as it stands now your about even."**

Naruto unconsciously became a half demon after he heard that it was this man's doing. _'It was his fault…..it was his fault…..it was his fault' _He continued his mental rant he did some hand seals **"Kuchiose no Jutsu" **He yelled immediately two foxes appeared one was an orangey reddish color while the other was a dark brown they both had three tails

"What do you need Naruto-sama" The red one said Naruto just pointed at the two greater demons standing before him. The two foxes found them and their eyes went wide. But their shock was immediately replaced with smiles that clearly said _'This is getting good'_

"Itachi you take on the wolf with the red fox Kisame and Deidara your taking on the lion with the brown fox." He barked Itachi and the others nodded they could tell that Naruto was pissed and they certainly didn't want to piss him off at this point.

The Akatsuki members jumped on the head of their respective foxes "Are you this Itachi person?" Asked the fox that Itachi was standing on. He just nodded dumbly. "Good" He then leapt to face the snow wolf.

The brown fox went to face his opponent

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto just stayed standing glaring at his opponent. The old man was staring at him. Almost as if he was sizing the boy up. "You wish to know why." He said as a matter of factly after several moments of silence. Naruto just nodded dumbly "Because they are humans." He said. Naruto just raised an eyebrow curiously "What the hell kind of reason is that?" He asked

The old man began to explain "When humans have power they seek to use it. If I would have not summoned Kyuubi, Naruto then Konoha-" "How the hell do you know my name!" The old man just continued without bothering to answer. "would have declared war on another village causing many more lives to be destroyed. Kyuubi forced Konoha to hold back their impending invasion since they had lost the great number of powerful shinobi that they had." Naruto then interrupted him his chakra flaring around

"**SHUT UP" **His voice sounded demonic **"How you could possibly know that? What proof do you have of these stupid accusations "**The old man just eyed him with a bored expression"It is in human natureI was once again forced to interfere with Konoha when it came to Orochimaru. The man was powerful on his own but with his teammates they could level whole villages. When he left Jiraiya left with him and he was soon followed by Tsunade. It was an unfortunate event that he was driven insane because of my mind jutsu. But it was a necessary evil. I then took Itachi and the other Akatsuki members that would have spearheaded the attacks on other villages."

Naruto just spit at the man's feet "Your deluded old man. If humans want to go off and kill each other then its their choice, not yours. You ruined my life so now I'll take yours as compensation" He said taking out his new wakizashi sword while turning into his full half demon form. The old man took out his own Katana sword

Then before anyone could even blink. They were gone

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi and the fox (We'll just call him red from now on) were staring down their opponent the wolf was making the air feel incredibly cold. The cheery blossoms were withering away at the immense cold wherever the wolf stepped he would leave a rather large layer of earth covered with ice

"So, do you know what to do?" Itachi asked Red to which he just snorted "I can control fire but I am a mid level three tailed fire fox demon. He is a two tailed greater snow wolf there is a difference in our level of power. If I was any other element other than fire he could beat me but since fire is snows weakness then I am only a little below his strength. I have heard that you humans have techniques that control the elements is this true?" Red asked to which Itachi just nodded "Do you know any good fire techniques?" He asked again. And again Itachi just nodded "Good. Get ready to use them" Red got into a ready stance as did Itachi and the snow wolf.

They charged at each other and the fight was on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Humans" The fox growled out "Tell me your talents and be quick about it" They both answered quickly "Explosions" said Deidara " Water techniques" said Kisame The fox just snorted "Well I suppose its better than nothing. The three tailed greater stone lion is the only living stone lion in existence. He attained the rank of greater demon due to the simple fact that none of the lion clan were able to pierce his stone armor. He is fast hits hard and can take a beating. But he doesn't have any long range attacks just physical ones. That is our advantage. Got it?

They both nodded. The fox growled and charged for the lion

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ducked under the Akatsuki leader's blade he then moved to strike his abdomen with an upward strike. He back stepped and then went to hit Naruto with a downward slash. Naruto rolled to the right, he stepped on the blade and went to stab the leader in the face. He brought up a arm where a arm bracer was hidden and deflected the blow. He then went to kick Naruto. Naruto jumped over the hit in a flip and landed behind the leader. He charged at him from behind and moved to stab him. The leader just vanished into thin air. But Naruto with his demonic eyes saw where he had moved. He immediately put his sword in a reverse grip. (Blade pointing to the ground) and spread it diagonally across his back. Moments latter the sound of metal against metal was heard.

"Your quite good boy!" Complemented the leader. Naruto didn't say anything he just stayed staring at the man with hatred in his eyes.

They both moved back at lightning speed and threw kunais at each other. **"Kage Kunai no jutsu." **Then what was one kunai became hundreds of thousands. Naruto and the leader charged at each other seemingly ignorant of the kunais flying towards them. Then just as the kunai were about to hit them they jumped and landed on one of the kunais and continued to use the kunais as stepping stones. Using chakra to stand on them and dodging the others They met in the center and leapt at each other. They swung their swords at each other. The blades made a clanging sound as they hit each other.

When they landed on the ground they both moved to one side still swinging their swords at each other. Then when they came to a skidding stop the leader tried a sweep kick on Naruto. Naruto just did a hand stand while jumping over the sweep kick and then moved to kick his opponent in his face. The old man grabbed his leg and flung him away. Naruto landed on his feet. He looked up and saw a massive fire dragon coming at him. He took out Kubikiri while still holding his Wakizashi sword. He put the massive blade in front of him. He focused chakra into the blade and did as he was taught. He pointed the chakra at an angle and split the dragon in half. The flames spread out moving to either side of him. Passing him harmlessly.

When the flames cleared the leader was standing right on top. He did a round house kick and knocked Kubikiri right out of Naruto's hand. Then in one fluid motion he brought his sword down intending to end Naruto's life. Naruto thinking fast brought up his Wakizashi sword to block. The impact sent a large gust of wind to blowing in all directions.

Naruto grunted and he then pushed the leader back by sheer brute strength. The old man stumbled slightly. "Not bad boy we are evenly matched" He was smilling. And Naruto smiled back he realized that this would be his last true fight. This was the only person that could possibly match him now. "Yes we are but… know this. No matter what, either one of us will walk away from this or none of us will. He then got into a defensive stance

The old mans smile widened. "I couldn't have said it better myself" He got into a offensive stance.

They both charged again

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi and Red charged at the snow wolf. The fox went to bite him but the wolf jumped into the air. He then shot out large ice spikes to the fox The fox started dodging the ice spikes. When the wolf landed the fox started shooting fire balls at it. The wolf dodged and move at lightning speed and attempted to bite the foxes neck the fox batted him away with one of his tails lighting it on fire at the same time. The wolf backed off and made a spear of ice come out of the ground from behind the fox. The foxes eyes widened in surprise he couldn't move out of the way quick enough. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain until he heard above his head.

"**Katon:Gokakyyu no Jutsu" **A large fire ball came out and melted the ice spear before it could do any damage. The fox was slightly shocked at the humans obvious skill with fire techniques. "Thank you" He said still looking at where the spear was.

"Don't thank me yet were not done" Said Itachi not taking his eyes off of the wolf. The fox just nodded and looked at the wolf as well.

The wolf growled it was bad enough he had to fight a fire fox demon but now this Human also seemed to be proficient in fire techniques as well. He decided to end this fight. H e was going to use his most powerful technique.

The air immediately grew cold and snow was starting to fall and a massive wind started blowing around the wolf making a perfect sphere around him. The foxes eyes grew wide. "Oh no." He muttered Itachi just looked at the fox and asked the simple question "What?"

"This is the snow wolfs most powerful technique he creates that sphere around him the sphere will eventually start freezing the whole area. We wont be able to escape in time we have to stop him before the process is complete or we all die of hypothermia." The fox stomped his paws on the ground and started bracing himself. "Use your most powerful fire attack when I tell you" The fox barked. Itachi nodded he then started focusing the majority of his chakra into his jutsu that used black demonic flames.

The fox started gathering chakra into his mouth focusing it into a small flame compressing it more and more and more until….

"**NOW!" **He yelled Itachi shot out the black flames the fox Shot out a bright orange beam that was so bright that Itachi was forced to look away lest he go blind. It sent a massive shock wave the fox skidded on the ground about 30 feet due to the massive recoil trees were blown away and it left a large trench over the area it passed over.

The black flames and orange beam hit in the same spot. The wall of ice and snow resisted for a moment until it gave way under the force and immense heat of the blast.

A screeching howl of pain came from within. The snow lifted revealing a very burnt and bloody snow wolf. It was completely burnt and had a gaping hole in its side. The fox was exhausted if the wolf still had the strength to fight then he would be nothing but a sitting duck. Itachi had pushed the majority of his chakra into that blast and he was barely conscious. But to their relief the wolf merely gave one last howl of defiance before collapsing dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The brown fox had been bombarding the stone Lion with asmany earth Jutsus and techniques that it knew but they were all just bouncing off like nothing

Deidara had been throwing bombs left and right and it only made a few cracks in the armor but nothing that they could exploit for a win. Kisame had put a lot of water on the ground turning it into mud. This slowed the heavy stone lion by a lot something that the fox was immensely grateful for.

"Damm it" It grumbled "Woman listen I have a plan" He was speaking to Deidara " She turned to face him "What you want yeah?" She asked "Make your most powerful explosion and put it just underneath his right shoulder. Out of the whole body it had taken the most damage." She nodded and took out her most volatile clay and focused ¾ of her chakra into it " Get me in close The fox nodded and move extremely fast despite the mud.

The Lion swiped at him but he ducked under it and moved Deidara in close to the right shoulder. She didn't waste time and immediately put the explosive clay into place. The fox dodged another swipe and moved back. Moments latter a massive explosion was heard and the Lion roared in pain. When the smoke cleared the lions stone armor was cracked and his golden fur could be seen

"Now you human fish man" Kisame twitched at the insult and made a mental note to tell Naruto to summon this fox again so he could kick his ass. "What?" he snapped "Focus all of the water in the area and send it inside of the stone armor to take and take it apart from the inside." Kisame looked at the spot where the hole was Deidara was on her hands and knees panting. "It will take time and he cant move otherwise I'm going to miss and waste all of my chakra." The fox nodded and shoved his tails into the ground. Moments latter earth whips shot out of the ground and wrapped around the lions neck paws and tails. It started thrashing about.

Kisame put his hands in a seal and started focusing a look of extreme concentration was on his face. The lion started thrashing about even more. "Human you must hurry" Yelled the fox struggling to hold down the greater demon. "I'm almost done just a little longer" He said about a minute passed and the Lion managed to get one tail out "Human hury" said the fox with a tone of desperation in his voice.

Kisame suddenly opened his eyes "DONE!" He yelled. Then the largest most powerful water dragon that he had ever created came out of the ground. Kisame had taken the water out of the ground and even absorbed the moisture particles from the blossom tree roots and even the air. The dragon was about seventy five feet long. It charged slamming right into the opening in the lions armor. The lion roared in pain again. And started bucking and struggling against an invisible foe. His armor started to crack and fall apart. Once this happened the Fox shot some spikes from the earth.

They impaled the lion in several places it continued to struggle until it was stabbed in the throat It slumped over dead still hanging from the spike.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and the leader were exchanging blows left and right the Leader had a few small scratches as did Naruto. They were panting heavily the old man straightened his posture and said "Well young Naruto it has been fun but its time to end it" He then made several hand seals.

Naruto soon found himself standing in the middle of a lake peach blossoms were along the shore line his opponent was standing in front of him his sword at his side. " Welcome Naruto. Welcome to my mind it is similar to the Mangekio sharingan. But where the injuries in there are only illusions these are real. He then threw a kunai at Naruto. He tried to move but for some reason he couldn't. The kunai imbedded it self in his shoulder. He let out a gasp of pain. The old man started laughing "You wont be able to move for a while boy I am afraid that you must die now He then started moving towards Naruto. Naruto just started grinning. And the old man stopped _'What is he grinning for' _He asked himself "Naruto then started laughing "Sir you've just made a severe mistake you forgot that I have two minds" The old mans eyes widened in realization

"All I had to do to get out of here was transfer everything to Kyuubi" The illusion was suddenly dispelled. Naruto removed the blade from his shoulder "If you would have just killed me from the get go then you would have won but now…." He paused. "You just wasted a lot of chakra on that last attack didn't you?" He asked. The old man narrowed his eyes _'He's right I did' _Naruto charged to the old man again.

He moved to cut the man's abdomen but the man brought his sword to his side and blocked it he then twisted his sword in such a way that he managed to grab Naruto's blade while still keeping a firm grip on his own. The old man then kicked Naruto's hand sending his sword into the air The old man caught it with his left hand while holding his own sword in his right. He looked back at Naruto who was only three feet away from him. He closed the distance and stabbed both of Naruto's shoulders. Narutos face contorted in pain but he soon started smilling. _'He's smiling again?' _Thought the old man slightly scared.

He then heard a cracking sound he looked at Natruto's hands. It had….a rasengan in it but…..something was different… it had electricity in it not just wind.

'_I'm so glad I asked Itachi that question two weeks ago'_

**FLASH BACK**

"_Hey Itachi were you able to copy the Chidory" Itachi looked shocked for a moment before answering "Yes during the fight that I had with the bushin. Why?" Naruto suddenly got an evil grin in. "Could you tell me what the process is to make the air around your arm electric" Itachi nodded. "Good"_

**END FLASHBACK**

The leader's eyes widened when he tried to move he couldn't. He looked down and found a pair of arms holding his ankles coming from the earth. _'When did he make bushins?' _He mentally screamed Naruto pushed 2/3 of his remaining chakra into the attack he was going to nail this guy now or he was going to die trying he had made sure that his clone had grabbed him and had him secure he then shoved the electrical Rasengan right into the mans chest. His eyes widened he tried to scream but he didn't have the lungs left to push the air out he looked down. Naruto's Rasengan had blown his chest wide open. _'Well I suppose my time is done.' _He thought before falling over dead.

Naruto looked at the dead body before him his arms were useless he had managed to move them due to the massive amount of chakra that had been flowing through them. But now with the swords stuck in his shoulders and the many chakra burns on them he knelled down next to the body. He then looked at the setting sun and couldn't help but think

'_So what happens now'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WELL THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAP REVIEW AND SORY FOR THE SHORT FIGHT I SUCK AT FIGHT SCENES


	18. Chapter 18

Well ladies and gentlemen I'm back. I'm glad you all liked my story so far. And I'm very glad that you've all enjoyed the fight scene.

Anyway on with the story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was raining and it was at night. This would make most people stop to sleep for the night. But not Naruto he had a mission to complete. It had been one year ever since the death of Akatsuki's leader and Itachi, Kisame and Deidara had all gone their separate ways.

He had become a mercenary. He did everything from fight in battles for feudal lords to slaying demons and defending villages. He still wore the white cloak with the gold Kitsunes on it that Itachi had given him a year ago. The only difference was that he now had two Katana swords on his back. Kubikiri had been damaged during a fight that he had with a fire demon and was being repaired. His hair wasn't long anymore he had cut it off and kept it in a relatively short spiky stile.

So here he was working as a scout to look into a village that reports said was attacked by many demons. He was only a few miles away and would reach it in about fifteen minutes._ 'I wonder how Itachi and the others are doing' _He wondered. His mind was then filled with thoughts about what kind of demons would have attacked the village. **"My guess would be lower level demons looking for fun"** Said the Kyuubi from within his mind. Naruto nodded_ 'Agreed, higher level demons rarely involve themselves with humans'_

Then the village came into view. Or at least where it once stood. Everything was in ruins, dead bodies were all over the place on the street on the roofs of houses even in the nearby river. They were cut open, their heads were cut off as well as their limbs. _'They probably took them as trophies' _He thought making his way into town.

The smell of blood was sickening. He continued to move hoping to find some survivors. He eventually got tired and turned on his half demon supper senses. He caught the sound of struggling.

He moved to where he heard the sound. He eventually found the source and was surprised. It was a young female probably around his age. And she was beating two lower level insect demons. She was probably five foot seven. She had a metal arm bracer that went from her right shoulder all the way to her hand, it had claws sticking out of the knuckles, in her left hand she was holding a nodaichi (Ninja Dager). Her hair was a light red almost orange.

One of the insect demons was going to turn and run but when he did she threw the nodaichi and stabbed him in the back. It screeched in pain and fell over dead. The last one which was like a giant prey mantis moved so swipe at her with its sickle blade like arms. She ducked under the strike, then before the creature could bring its arm back she had cut it off with her claws. The demon let out a horrible screech. She then stabbed it right in its mouth killing the creature.

She sighed and moved to pick up the nodaichi. When she did she felt Naruto's presence, which impressed him he wasn't really trying to hide but to be able to sense him at all was a feat in itself.

She saw him and immediately put her blade in a ready stance. "Tsch, another demon" Naruto then noticed that he hadn't deactivated his demonic features "Hey, lady wait I'm not-" She charged at him without letting him finish. He easily side stepped the attack that she sent him with her clawed hand and grabbed her wrist.

"Look lady… if you would just listen- " He was once again forced to dodge a swipe from the nodaichi, forcing him to let go of her wrist. He back flipped twice and landed in a crouch. She charged it him again but before she could reach him Naruto did some of his favorite handseals **"Kiri Gakure no jutsu"** The whole area was covered in a dense fog. "I cant see you but you cant see me either." She said s a matter of factly. To which Naruto just laughed "Is that so" He said right next to her ear. Her eyes went wide and swiped at the place that she heard the voice only hitting air and mist.

"**I can see you very well little girl" **He said making his voice sound demonic. Leaking a significant amount of killer intent. She started shaking slightly, He made her feel so small it was terrifying. She closed her eyes to calm herself, when she opened them again Naruto with his blue slit eyes was staring right into her own. Her eyes widened in surprise. She then felt a fist in her gut. Knocking the wind right out of her sending her into unconsciousness "Sorry" she heard in her ear just before she left the conscious world.

Naruto gently caught her and placed her on the roof of the building they were standing on. He then felt a shift in the wind He rolled out of the way of a giant war hammer that came crashing down on the spot that he was a few seconds ago, with the girl in his arms and saw their attacker. "You release lady Yuki now" Said a VERY large man. He was probably Kisame's height. Wore red armor that was a modified samurai armor built for Buddhist warrior monks, like all other Buddhist he was bald. He removed the war hammer from the miny crater he had made on the roof. Naruto sighed. Why was it that the people that he was sent here to rescue wanted to fight him didn't they know that it was bad for their health.

"Look mister I'm not-" He was once again interrupted "Silence Demon I Benkei the iron fist will crush your head with my hammer" He then charged at Naruto and swung his hammer. Naruto jumped and landed on the tip of the weapon. He then ran along the long shaft and kicked Benkei in the face. He stumbled trying to regain his balance. Naruto appeared behind him and delivered a round house kick to the back of his head. Benkei was sent flying and fell on the city street below. Naruto lazily walked to the edge and peered below expecting to find an unconscious fighter. But what he saw made his eyes go wide.

Benkei was standing and not only that he was holding a really big pillar that was once a support beam for a nearby house. "SEE YOU IN HELL DEMON" He yelled before throwing the pillar. Naruto was caught off guard and received the hit full force "ACK" He yelled crashing into a house. He got back up and glared he promised himself that this Benkei wouldn't get the chance to do that again. He charged crashing through the building he was standing on before punching Benkei right in his gut sending him crashing through the building on the other side of the street.

Naruto frowned he had lost his temper again. He shrugged picked up the two bodies and put them on the street waiting for them to wake up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour latter the woman known as Yuki woke up. "Uhhh, what the hell happened?" She asked rubbing her forehead "Oh good your awake" Said Naruto. Her eyes widened as she recognized the voice. She took out a hidden dagger and aimed to stab in the direction that she heard the voice.

Naruto caught the blade in his own hand and eyed her with a lazy expression "Now, now that isn't how you should treat the person that was sent to rescue you. She tried to pull the blade free but couldn't "What do you mean sent to rescue us?" She asked. Naruto let go of the blade and answered "The lord in charge of this province sent me here to find survivors of the demon attack. I found you two so now we leave." He then got up and was going to pick up Benkei to leave. Until she said "I'm not leaving a woman was captured by the demons that man, Benkei, and myself are going to go and rescue her. Could you assist us?"She asked a little hope in her voice.

Naruto sighed "I was sent to find survivors if there's a chance that woman is alive then I can't ignore it. We'll wait for Mr. human tank to wake up then we leave

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Benkei woke up they left. Yuki had explained the agreement to him he was a little reluctant but he obeyed none the less.

Soon they found where the demons were residing. It was a large cave with a waterfall nearby. Demons ranging from Humanoid, Insect, snakes, birds and other animals were everywhere. "Okay lets go" Said Yuki. But Naruto grabbed her shoulder stopping her. He took out a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it, he threw it and then made some hand seals. **"Kage Kunai no Jutsu" **He yelled. The one kunai became hundreds. The demons were caught off guard they were either pierced by the Kunai or caught in the ensuing blast. Yuki and Benkei were speechless this man had just slew almost fifty demons without breaking a sweat. Yuki turned to ask Naruto how he did that but soon found that he was gone.

"AAAARRRHHHHHH" She heard and looked back to the battlefield. Naruto was charging headlong into the demons. She immediately snapped out of her trance "Come on Benkei?" She barked and leaped out of the tree with Benkei following behind.

Naruto charged at the demons taking out one of his blades. The first one he passed was on his left he slashed at it cutting it in half. The next one was on his right he cut of that ones head. Still continuing his run He stabbed the last one that was right in front of him the blade didn't go through completely. He then noticed another demon coming from behind the one that he had stabbed. He moved around his opponent with a firm grip on his sword. He didn't stop until the demon he had stabbed was on his right and the still charging one was on his left. The demon kept on charging. Then at lightning speed Naruto took out his other blade and stabbed the oncoming demon in his throat He then pushed his chakra into both blades and lit them on fire. Effectively burning the two demons to ash.

He then took both blades, connected their hilts and twisted locking them into place. Now his two blades became a double bladed sword. More demons came at him from every direction. When they were in range he jumped into the air and started spinning cutting them all. He landed gracefully then in one swift motion stabbed a demon that was behind him, pulled the blade out and with the same side that he had stabbed sliced the abdomen of another with an upward slash. He spun and stabbed another demon in the stomach.

He jumped in the air and landed on the shoulders of another demon. It was going to look up but Naruto stabbed it right in the skull before it got a chance to. Another Demon went to cut Narutos legs off. But Naruto flipped and landed behind him and stabbed a kunai in the back of his head.

'_Just as I thought. Nothing but lower level demons' _He thought as he wiped the blood from his blades

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki moved to her opponents and started by stabbing one with her claws in his neck. She then did a round house kick and slammed her heel into the face of another. Sending it to the floor. She gave a charging demon a sweep kick and then in one fluid motion took out the nodaichi on her back and stabbed the demon in the back.

A bull demon carrying an ax went to cleave her bringing the heavy weapon down on her head. She rolled to the side she then put her hands on the ground and flipped kicking the demon in the chin. It stumbled back. She took the opportunity and moved to stab the demon in the face with the nodaichi. It back stepped and went to punch her. She moved out of the way and put her arm around his and stabbed it with her nodaichi. The demon hollered in pain and swung its ax at her. She ducked and kneed him in the chin by jumping up. The demon tried to swing the ax at her again with all his strength. She jumped back, barely avoiding the blade. Then she jumped to the demon again with surprising speed. And stabbed the demons eyes with her claws.

It clutched its eyes while screaming in pain. Yuki took the ax that it had dropped when it clutched its eyes and imbedded it into the back of its head. It fell over dead.

'_SWEET I WON!' _She mentally cheered and went to grab her nodaichi which was still in the demons arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Benkei charged at the demons. He jumped into the air and brought his war hammer down on the demons head splitting it open. Another demon charged at him with a sword ready to swing. He dodged the swipe and batted the demon away sending him flying through the air. He then blocked another strike that was sent at him and grabbed the demon by the throat and started slamming him against the ground again and again. When he was satisfied he left him lying on the floor and crushed his head with his hammer.

He turned around just in time to see another demon coming at him. He stabbed the demon with the spear head of the hammer and flung him across the field. More demons charged at him from all directions. He hit one demon crushing it beneath his hammer. He hit another demon which was coming from his left with the but of his weapon. Then he swung the hammer in a wide ark hitting many demons knocking them down with broken jaws and bones.

The last he then grabbed the last one and threw him against the floor and skewered his head on the spike of his hammer

'_I hope miss Rei is okay' _Were his thoughts

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had seen their fights and was impressed. When they reached him he asked. "I've never seen fighting stiles like that before. You don't fight like any samurai or ninja that I've seen before. Were did it come from?" Yuki stopped walking and looked at him "We were driven from our village by bandits when we were very young. We had learned some ninja fighting stiles but no techniques. Benkei found us and raised us when we were young." Naruto just eyed her and said "I see but you keep saying 'us' and 'we' and the only other person I've seen here is Benkei." She then looked at him and said. "Oh that's right you haven't met my sister. She's the one that were here to rescue.

"Oh really" He said raising an eyebrow "HEY" Came a feminine voice from the cave "Rei is that you!" Yelled Yuki into the cave "Yeah its me help me out of here will you" She yelled. "Where are you?" Yelled Benkei "I'm in a room that they keep prisoners in…..or it's the janitors closet…….hell I don't fuckin know just get me out of here."

They went into the cave and found Rei. She was about five nine and had a blue modified kimono specifically designed for combat and had a sickle and chain as a weapon. She had long black hair and was about 20 years old. She hugged her sister. But then she saw Naruto, who still hadn't learned his lesson and did not DEACTIVATE his Half demon form and to make matters worse he hadn't put his blades away.

Her eyes widened and immediately let go of her sister and threw her sickle and chain at Naruto. He put his blades in the way of the blade and sighed._ 'Is every person that I meet today going to attack me' _He thought. "WAIT REI HE HELPED US RESCUE YOU" Yelled Yuki "Rei blushed and immediately put her blade away and apologized profusely. But Naruto just waved her off "Don't worry about it. I'm kinda getting used to it."He said and then turned to the exit "Come on I have to report to the lord so I can get my pay and you guys can get to safety" He then started moving

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days latter he had reported to the lord and was now making his way out of town. He was near the exit of the village, when he caught site of the three companions that he had met. He raised a quizzical eyebrow. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked. Yuki just stepped forward with a smile on her face "After talking it through we've decided to go with you." Rei stepped forward "There's nothing left for us here and things seem like there going to get interesting traveling with you." She smiled as well.

Naruto just shrugged and said "Well hope you like the mercenary life stile" He then left the village his new companions following him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I'm done with this chapter people I'm going to inform you that Naruto will go back to Konoha in two chapters.

Also I'm going to tell you the demon power levels

Lower level demons High genin to low chuunin level

Mid level demon High chunin or low jounin level

High level demon Kage level

Greater demon from 1 Kage (Shukaku) to Near invincible (Kyuubi)

Elemental weakneses

Water beats Fire

Fire beats Ice

Ice beats earth

Earth beats Lightning

Lightning beats Water.


	19. Chapter 19

Well people I'm back with the new chapter.

Naruto, is now eighteen

Now I need suggestions for the name that the 'Rasengan/Chidori' combo should have.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Yuki and Rei were all resting by a camp fire. They had finally managed to stop after an ambush gone wrong. Naruto was able to beat the attackers but not before Benkei took an arrow in his back which was meant for Yuki. It had been two years and Naruto had become quite close to the three that he traveled with. Yuki had become like his baby sister, Rei had become the older wiser sister who always made sure that they were taking care of themselves and would fuss them whenever they did something wrong and Benkei had become like the god father to all of them always nearby, watching silently, ready to help.

Rei was treating Benkei's wound he was unconscious, was sweating and breathing heavily. She had a look of extreme concentration on her face. Yuki was near the campfire hugging herself with tears in her eyes. She kept on wishing that she could have been faster more careful. That way Benkei wouldn't be hurt. Naruto had his back to all of them and was keeping watch. He could tell by the lack of humidity in the air that they were near suna. _'Hmm, I really don't want to give Konoha a trail that they can follow but…' _He glanced at Benkei again _'I really don't want Benkei to die either.' _He sighed._ 'I'll wait for Rei to give the diagnostic.'_

Rei wiped some sweat from her brow, she then sighed, wiped the blood from her hands and walked over to Naruto and Yuki. Yuki immediately looked at her with desperate eyes. Rei sighed again. "Its not looking good, the arrow pierced his left lung. Without proper medical treatment he wont survive" She said looking to the floor tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Yuki started sobbing and shaking slightly "Its all my fault I should have…..maybe I coul-" Yuki was interrupted by Naruto. "Enough! Dueling in the past is futile. You accept your mistakes and move on." Rei then steeped into the conversation "Hey! You don't have to say it like that!" She yelled defensively Naruto turned his glare on her "Do you want to waste time listening to her regrets?" He said harsher than what he truly felt.

Rei then looked down and said almost whispering "You really don't have to say it like that." Naruto then made six shadow clones. Four of them made a stretcher and picked up Benkei. The other two picked up Yuki and Rei bridal style. "I have some friends in the village of Sunagakure. We will go there and seek treatment for Benkei. It will take three days at my top speed to get to the village by my estimation, so hang on." He then started making his way to Sunagakure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two and a half days latter

Two Anbu guards of Suna were standing over the gates of Sunagakure and were getting a bad feeling about this day. They couldn't place it but the feeling was getting bigger and bigger by the minute.

"Hey I hear that Sound is planning to attack konoha" Said one guard. "Yeah I heard the same thing. Do you think that we can win?" The anbu nodded "Yes Konoha was able to defeat both Sand and sound six years ago so I'm pretty sure that we can win." "Yeah I think your right"

Their thinking session was cut short as they spotted a rather large dust cloud coming towards them. "What the heck is that" The dust cloud just kept getting bigger and bigger. The Anbu took out their swords just incase whatever this thing was it was going to get a fight if it proved hostile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto could see the gates of the village. He was moving far to fast to stop in time. The shadow clones that were carrying his teammates were a few good feet behind him. He started doing hand seals.** "Earth Element: Earth Spike" **A large spike shot out of the earth in a diagonal angle, it reached above the gate making a makeshift ramp. Naruto and his shadow clones ran up it going above the gate completely ignoring the guards and heading towards the hospital. Which was visible from the rooftops.

The two Anbu gave chase. "Warning! Warning! Intruders have entered the village alert the Kazekage" One said through the radio. "Where are they heading?"A voice said from the other line "It looks like their heading to the Hospital but I can't be sure." "Roger that. Reinforcements are on their way"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto kept running until he reached the hospital doors. He came in so fast he blew the doors off of their hinges. "We need a doctor now!" He yelled. The nurses and doctors were very scared since this man had blown down their doors with the force of a hurricane. But they soon recovered from their slight shock and took Benkei into the emergency room with many medic nins following behind. Then in the blink of an eye Naruto, Rei and Yuki were surrounded by Anbu all of them pointing their swords at their necks. Rei and Yuki started to get very nervous. But Naruto just started laughing in a low voice.

"What's so funny?" said one Anbu. Naruto just barked out a few more laughs "Is this the kind of welcome Suna gives to common travelers in need of a hospital?" He asked with mirth in his voice. "No ordinary traveler knows a mid chuunin level earth jutsu. Where are you from? Tell us now or we will have to execute you" Said the Anbu pressing his blade closer to Naruto's neck for emphasis. Naruto laughed a little more. "You can try." The guard clenched his teeth. "Who are you? Why are you here?" Said a voice that Naruto recognized all to well coming from behind them. All the Anbu turned to their leader the Kazekage. Naruto laughed and with his back still turned said. "What's the matter Gaara? Cant recognize the one person your age that was able to beat you?" He then turned around slowly. Meeting Gaara's shocked eyes with his own humorous ones.

"Na-Naruto?" He asked clearly shocked. Naruto just started laughing even more "I never thought that I would live to see the day that you would show an actual emotion on your face. Hahahahaha" Gaara regained his composure and stated in a calm tone. "Anbu return to your duties, Naruto in my office now." He then disappeared in a swirl of sand. Naruto laughed some more. "Still the same creepy guy" He then turned back to Rei and Yuki "You two stay with Benkei tell me when he wakes up. If you need anything you had better ask for Gaara the Kazekage or his siblings Temari or Kankuro tell them that I sent you." He then walked back to the exit and started making his way to the Kazekage tower.

The two girls just nodded dumbly and sat down in the waiting room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was soon inside of Gaara's office. "Naruto. Its been a long time" He said letting a small smile grace his lips. "Yes it has old friend" Said Naruto also smilling. Gaara's face suddenly became serious. "Naruto , there's something you should know." Naruto raised an eyebrow and sat down. "Yeah?" Gaara sighed.

He then started to explain everything that he had learned of the attempt on his life. That it was all just a plot. By the end Naruto was wide eyed. But then his face turned serious "How do you know this is true Gaara? They could be just using you to get to me." Gaara was about to answer. When a chuunin busted through the door. "KAZEKAGE-SAMA!" He yelled panting for breath. Naruto just raised an eyebrow, Gaara stood up from his chair "What do you want Gin?" The chunnin continued panting and said "Ko-Konoha has called for reinforcements their under attack by sound ninjas" Gaara nodded his head and said "Get every available shinobi ready we move to Konoha" The chuunin nodded and left.

Gaara then turned to Naruto. "Will you aid us" Naruto just turned his head stood up and walked out of the office. Gaara watched him walk out and sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking back to the hospital deep in thought _'Should I go and help…but they betrayed me….but if what Gaara said was true…then that meant that they never really did say all those things….but if they did say those things then I would be saving my enemies' _He then stopped _'I'll go but if I find out that they did indeed lie to Gaara then I'll kill them myself' _He steeled his resolve and continued walking to the hospital. When he got there he was relatively surprised to find that Benkei was up and about.

They all saw Naruto and walked up to him. "So Naruto where is our next destination?" Asked Yuki with a smile. Naruto smiled back but then his face grew serious "Konoha. Were going to Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's the end of this chapter.

Review


	20. Chapter 20

Well people I'm back as for the name of the Chidori/Rasengan has officially been chosen I think **Rasendori** sounds good and not only that two people suggested it so it got the majority. For all the others that suggested a name thank you very much.

People I am going to take votes do you want Naruto to keep Zabuza's sword Kubikiri (head cutter), or should he keep the two katana swords which can also be connected to make a double bladed sword. Please send me an answer.

Also, I'm sorry for the short delay ladies and gentlemen

Now on with the story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Konoha. Were going to Konoha"

His companions eyes widened. They had asked Naruto about his past once and all he would tell him was that he came from Konoha and was betrayed. They deduced that he was a missing-nin turned mercenary. They never really cared much about his past because to them Naruto was simply Naruto and nothing would change that.

Naruto turned and started walking away. He yelled over his shoulder. "Are you guys coming? Or are you going to stay standing there watching me?" His companions snapped out of their daze and quickly followed.

Yuki walked next to Rei and whispered in her ear. "Why do you think Naruto wants to go back to his old home?" Rei merely shrugged "Don't know. You think he wats to see an old friend or something?" Yuki thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah that has to be it." She then smiled but it was soon removed by Benkei's voice. "He goes to find truth."

Rei and Yuki looked back at him with curious and skeptical eyes. "What do you mean?" They asked at the same time. Benkei replied without looking at them and kept looking at Naruto's back. "He wishes to find truth. He's seeking it, he needs it. Rei and Yuki looked at each other and said at the same time again "I don't get it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara was standing in front of the gathered shinobi. He had managed to muster a force of 200 shinobi in a matter twenty to thirty minutes an impressive feat for anyone to accomplish Temari and Kankuro were in the crowd as well.

"Shinobis of Sunagakure" He raised his voice just enough so that every shinobi in the crowd could hear him and was speaking in a calm clear voice. The shinobis immediately stood at attention. Not because of fear but because of the respect that they held for him. Gaara had proven to all of them that he was not a demon. All he needed was a chance. When he got it he took it and Suna flourished because of it. "We are on our way to assist our ally, the hidden leaf village of Konoha. We must repay the debt that we owe to Konoha for assisting us three years ago during the Akatsuki attack. I trust that you will all fight with all of your strength."

"YES KAZEKAGE-SAMA" They all chorused. "We move out now" The shinobi's all turned and moved into the direction of Konoha. Gaara was going to follow until he caught a glimpse of yellow behind him. He turned and found Naruto with his three companions.

"So you've decided to join us after all" Naruto didn't say anything he merely passed Gaara without even looking at him and began making his way to Konoha as well. Gaara received curious glances from Yuki and Rei and received a knowing glance from Benkei. He shrugged them all and off started moving to Konoha as well. Then another thought entered his mind. _'I wonder if I'll see Hyuuga Hinata again'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi cut the neck of an incoming sound chuunin. The attack had taken them all completely by surprise. He was on a date with Kurenai when they heard explosions coming from the west.

Another ninja was coming from the right and another from behind. He moved out of the way attack that the one on his right sent. He put him in a headlock and then snapped his neck. He then gave a downward kick to the head of the attacker that was coming from behind sending him to the floor face down. He raised his leg high into the air and brought it down on the mans head crushing his skull.

"Kurenai!" He yelled she gave a sweep kick to her opponent and stabbed him while simultaneously answering "Yes?" "Go and inform the Hokage that the enemy force is minimal in this area"

"I wont just leave you here Kakashi!" She had all but yelled. She then did some hand seals and put about five Chuunins in a genjutsu which eliminates a persons depth perception. Kakashi threw some kunais at them. With the genjutsu in place the Kunais appeared as if they weren't going to hit so they didn't bother to doge and received the fatal hits full force.

He walked over to her, made sure that there weren't any enemies in the immediate area and put his hands on her shoulders "Kurenai I know your strong but I cant fight at my full force if I'm worried about you. So please go." She frowned but after a few moments nodded reluctantly. "Thank you Kurenai" He let her go. She then turned and ran sending worried glances behind her.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask _'Be safe'_ He thought. A sudden crash brought him out of his thoughts. He turned around and was greeted with the sight of two giant snakes. He narrowed his eyes cut his thumb and made some handseals. **"Kuchiose no Jutsu"** instantly six seven foot tall dogs surrounded Kakashi. "Its snake meat tonight boys. Leave the skin though I want a new wallet." The dogs growled viciously and charged for the snakes three for each.

The dogs with there superior speed were dodging the snakes attacks but they couldn't pierce the hard scales. Kakashi knew this would be so but he didn't need the dogs to kill the snakes he just needed a distraction. He did some handseals for the chidori but this time added one extra handseal. Then instead of clutching one of his arms with the other he spread them out to either side of him a look of extreme concentration on his face, his eyes closed.

Then suddenly both of his eyes opened. His hands lit up with two chidoris. A few years ago this would have exhausted him but he had been training non stop for two years and could now do up to five, possibly six chidoris at a time. He charged at the snakes. The snake summons seeing the imminent danger were going to move out of the way but the dogs that Kakashi had summoned stopped and then pushed the snakes right into the path of the attack.

**"Double Chidori" **He yelled shoving the attacks right into the side of the snakes and then tearing out a huge hole out of them. The summons screeched in pain and then disappeared in puffs of smoke. Kakashi was on one knee and was panting slightly.

More shinobis appeared and Kakashi got back on his feet with the help of one of his dogs. He then got into a fighting stance with his dogs falling into place behind him. "All right boys the gloves are off now so lets show these guys what the former white wolf can do" (I'm not sure if that's the title that he held when he was in the Anbu but we can pretend cant we)

The dogs all had vicious smiles on there faces and were licking there lips at the sight of the enemies

Kakashi charged at the sound shinobi with his dogs in toe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke charged at a shinobi at great speed. Before the man had time to react he stabbed him in the neck and then disappeared and reappeared behind another and stabbed him in the back of the head. He then kicked another in the stomach using the opportunity he made some handseals "**Katon:Gokakyuu no jutsu" ** The man let out a horrible scream of pain before he collapsed burnt to a crisp.

Another shinobi was coming up behind Sasuke with a kunai in hand. He had no chance to move in time. But the man didn't get to finish his attack as a kunai pierced his skull. Sasuke looked up and saw Sakura there with a triumphant smirk on her face. "Who'd a thought that I would ever save you from something." Sasuke just smirked back at her "You just got lucky"

They both turned around and came face to face with about twenty sound shinobis. All about chuunin level. Sakura let out a low whistle. "Bet I can beat more than you" she said adjusting her gloves. Sasuke just wasn't going to let his pride get hit so hard by saying no but Sakura had improved greatly in the years that had passed she was at the level that Kakashi was at beforehand. He was still stronger than her but not by much.

"Ha good luck." He said taking out two kunais twirling them and landing in an offensive stance. Sakura settled into an offensive stance as well. The sound shinobis glared at them before charging.

The first one reached Sakura she ducked under the blow and delivered a strong fist to his stomach. The man coughed blood and was sent flying into another sound ninja. She then did a round house kick which connected with her opponents jaw. A crack sound was heard, the man's jaw was broken. Another one went to attack her she grabbed his arm and twisted it breaking his forearm.

The last six came at her from all sides. She smirked and delivered a hard fist to the ground making it crack and break. The charging enemies stumbled and fell. Sakura took the opportunity and sent punches and kicks to all of them knocking them out.

Sasuke went on the initiative and stabbed one opponent in the kneecap with a kunai effectively taking him out of the fight. He jumped and flipped in mid air landing right behind one opponent and in front of another he stabbed the one in front of him in the base of the spinal cord. The one behind him tried to stab Sasuke but he jumped and pulled the mans arm beneath him and kicked his opponent in the face. He then brought his knee down on the mans arm effectively breaking it.

He rolled to the front and then did a back flip kicking an opponent in the chin. He threw kunais at his last opponents while still in mid air all but one hit. His opponent had a melody arm just like the sound genin Dosu. Sasuke immediately recognized the arm he also knew how to deactivate it. He did a few handseals.

The opponent charged thinking that his melody arm would work but when he got his fist about three feet away from his opponent before a shock of electricity went through his arm. He screamed in pain. Sasuke took the opportunity and stabbed his opponent under his lower jaw. Before he died Sasuke explained "**Lightning pulse **it expands my bioelectric energy to a three foot radius all around me it only works on metal. It paralyzes you and warps the sound waves in your arms so much that it doesn't do anything but tickle my ears. The sound shinob stopped breathing. Sasuke released the kunai and he fell over.

Sasuke turned to the sight of a pouting Sakura "Damm it. We both beat ten." Sasuke smirked. Eversince Sakura had stopped having a crush on him Inner Sakura came out more often and she was much more enjoyable than the stupid fangirl tipe. "Come on lets get going. I think the academy will need protection" He said turning around Sakura soon followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji, Tenten and Lee were all training when the attack began. They had their hands full with up to thirty sound shinobis. "TEN TEN" Yelled Neji. She nodded and immediately threw her whole arsenal of weapons at the charging sound nin. They all started moving out of the way but Ten Ten smirked and did a few handseals. One of the few ninjutsu that she knew and it suited her perfectly. **"Kage kunai no jutsu" **The number of weapons became unfathomable the enemies couldn't get around them. They all started trying to doge. About ten or fifteen of them were injured, the rest were in confusion.

Lee and Neiji took the opportunity and did their techniques **"Konoha senpuu"** Lee yelled knocking many opponents through buildings windows and other areas of the street.

Neji used the Hyuuga fighting stile and hit other shinobis over the vital organs. They all died instantly.

Neji looked to Lee and Ten-Ten "Come on. We have to get to the others." They both nodded and the three of them started making their way through Konohas streets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru had three sound ninjas in his **Kagemane no jutsu. **Chouji made his arms grow into abnormal sizes and walked next to the three. "Chouji, in three, two, one" Shikamaru released his **Kagemane no jutsu** just before Couji slammed his fist into all three of the enemies sending them flying back several yards.

Shikamaru cracked his neck "Troublesome. Lets get going." He said turning around ready to leave until he heard laughing from his right. They both turned to the sight of three more sound jounins. Chouji and Shikamaru clenched their teeth. These people had already seen their moves and they were pretty sure that they weren't going to fall for it as easily as the others.

The three sound jounins kept laughing but Shikamaru noticed that the one in the middle stopped his laughing for a moment before giving a knowing smirk. The jounin then took out two kunais. His companions did the same. The jounins smirk grew even wider. Then before anyone could blink the jounin stabbed his two companions in there necks. They looked shocked and that look remained on their faces as they died.

Chouji grinned "That's why I love you Ino" he said Shikamaru took out a kunai and threw it when he noticed the Jounins head and shoulders slump. It hit right in the center of the mans chest killing him instantly.

Ino came out of a nearby alley with a huge grin on her face. She then ran up to Chouji and gave him a peck on the cheek. He smiled broadly. "Come on love birds you can do that latter" Shikamaru said suddenly remembering a certain sand kunoichi.

They all moved looking for the next fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**GATSUUGA" **The cry was heard through out the whole street as Kiba and Akamaru smashed right into an two opponents sending them into other incoming ninja.

Shino ducked under a fist and sent a swarm of wasp-like Kikai bugs into the mans face. He screamed while trying frantically to get the bugs out of his face. Shino then turned to face three other opponents. And sent a swarm of Kikai bugs towards them. He sent so many it looked like a black curtain crawling through the floor. The shinobis had there backs against the wall and Shino had the advantage.

"**KAITEN!" **Hinata yelled sending four opponents flying. She charged at blinding speed and struck them while they were still flying through the air. They were dead before they even reached the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka and Anko were pulling off a tag team fighting stile supporting each other. Anko ducked under Iruka's sword swing. Iruka slashed the stomach of a sound ninja while Anko stabbed another in several places with kunais. She then sent snakes that wrapped around another ninja she pulled him in Iruka stabbed the man in the neck while simultaneously blocking another man's kunai with his own.

Anko took out a hidden dagger from the back of her ninja sandal and delivered a kick which connected with the man's temple stabbing him with the blade killing him almost instantly. Iruka threw a kunai at another opponent that was coming from behind Anko. "Anko. I'll stay here go to the academy and get the kids to safety." Iruka barked out blocking an opponents sword with his own. "Anko jumped over the bow of an opponent and stabbed him in the forehead while sending a snake to inject venom into another opponent.

"Iruka. I've already lost Arashi and Naruto I cant lose you too" She looked straight into his eyes. His face softened. The woman had suffered much in her life and he didn't want to put her in more pain. He gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry I'll be fine. Now go those kids need you more than I do at the moment." She nodded a bit hesitantly "I'll spit on your grave if you die" She said before running to the academy.

Iruka laughed slightly. He then turned and glared at his three opponents.

'_I wont die not until I find Naruto again. I promice Anko I'll find him.'_

He thought before charging.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura, Sasuke and Anko made it to the academy at the same time. They were all covered in blood. "So you guys decided to come to." Said Anko to which they both nodded. She shrugged "Well I'll go back to Iruka to make sure that he doesn't get killed" She turned and was about to leave when a chilling voice rang out. A voice that they all recognized far to well. "Kukukukukuku, but my dear Anko you've only just arrived. They all got into fighting stances. The dreaded Snake Sannin Orochimaru appeared from the shadows like a figment of nightmares.

"Kukukukuku, it would be rude for you to just leave now" He then turned to Sasuke "Ah Sasuke-kun I can finally have the Sharingan once this fight is over. Sasuke activated the said bloodline limit "I lost a brother's trust because of you Orochimaru. I promice you wont be leaving this field of battle today."

Orochimaru just started laughing again "Kukukuku, are you talking about that boy Naruto. He was……. quite entertaining while he was still alive." Everyone's eyes went wide

'_He can't be serious! Can he?' _Sasuke thought. His face suddenly took on a look of rage _'Orochimaru I will avenge my brother you WON'T BE WALKING AWAY FROM THIS BATTLE!'_

Sakura was thinking _'NO,NO,NO,NONONONONO!' _She mentally screamed _'He cant be dead…if he is then… then I... I didn't get a chance… I didn't get a chance to tell him how I truly felt about him…' _She then got fire in her eyes _'OROCHIMARU!I WILL KILL YOU._

'_He, he, he killed him. HE KIILED HIM! HE KILLED MY SON!' _She took out two kunais "AAAHHHHHHRRRR" She yelled in pure rage "YOU BASTARD" She yelled. Orochimaru was taken off guard by the reaction he didn't expect her to have this much of a reaction. _'Maybe I should have let her leave'_ He thought.

Sakura and Sasuke also joined the fight Orochimaru was having a hard time with all three of them but he wasn't a Sannin for nothing. He had advantages. Anko's weakest skill was her Genjutsu, Sakura wasn't the best with Ninjutsu, but Sasuke was going to be a tough opponent the sharingan's only weakness was Taijutsu and the large amount of Chakra it used up all he had to do was stall for time and he would win. By stamina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and the Sand shinobi could see the gates of the village. Naruto jumped over the gates and took to the rooftops. He took out one of his Katana swords and slashed at a sound shinobi that was in his path. He made a rather large leap to another rooftop. While he was in mid air three more sound shinobis got in his way. He put his sword in his left hand. He slashed at the first one which was on his left about half a foot below his level of altitude cutting right along his back.

He slashed another opponent from his right shoulder to his left thigh. He then aimed his sword at the last opponent who was moving up towards him. He focused chakra and shot out a long streak of flame that slammed right into the mans chest leaving a gaping hole only slightly smaller than a chidori hole. The man crashed to the floor. Naruto landed gracefully on the next rooftop moving to where he could feel the largest concentration of chakra without missing a beat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata was on her hands and knees panting it had been almost a full day and the enemies appeared to be endless. Five more sound ninja were charging towards her. She tried to stand but she was exhausted she only managed to make it to one knee. She crossed her arms in front of her to try to block whatever they would do it was weak but it was all she could muster.

Shino and Kiba were dealing with their own opponents. The ninja took out kunais continuing their charge. Hinata closed her eyes waiting for the pain. After a few minutes that nothing happened she opened her eyes and was surprise to see sand wrapping around the five Ninjas. She then heard. "SUNA! SUNA HAS COME! REINFORCEMENTS! REJOICE!"

A blur suddenly stooped right in front of her she looked up meeting a pair of concerned green eyes. "Kazekage-sama?" She asked shocked. He nodded "Are you all right?" he asked with a hint of concern evident on his voice. She nodded and tried to stand up but couldn't. Gaara crouched down and assisted her. She then went to look behind Gaara trying to see the shinobi that Gaara had caught. But Gaara stood in her way again "Please do not. I do not want you to see this." She nodded and turned around. Gaara wasted no time and immediately crushed the sound shinobi. He then looked at Hinata _'Its strange I always feel so different around her so…warm.' _ He then moved next to her. "You should leave the front. Come I'll take you." Hinata nodded and followed him. _'I always feel…I don't know…I suppose the word is… safe… around him.'_

They continued walking in silence

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura, Sasuke and Anko were all panting they had been fighting Oochimaru for an hour and the only reaction that they had gotten out of him was him taking out the grasscutter.

"Kukukukukukukuku, spirit of the fire indeed. Do you know what Naruto told me when I asked him about you?" They looked at him with anger ready to burst from their very beings. "Kukukukuku, He told me that he hated you all with every fiber of his being." That one sentence had shook them to their very core. They all knew that Naruto had sufferd because of them but they never expected that. They hoped that he still had some feeling towards them, but Orochimaru had just destroyed that.

Sasuke was the first to recover and laid eyes on the snake Sannin with hate visible even with the spinning Saringan eyes. He did hand seals for the chidori and charged at Orohimaru. The man got into a ready stance smirking. Sakura decided to play her part and hit the ground with a force that made the earth beneath Orochimaru's feet rise. He stumbled and tripped. His eyes widened. He then caught sight of Sasuke who was smirking.

He raised the Grasscutter and pushed a lot of Chakra into the blade and moved it in the way of the incoming chidori. The two fought for dominance. But the Grasscutter won out in the end and sliced almost into Sasuke's wrist. "AAAAAHHHHH" Sasuke yelled in pain. Orochimaru then threw the young Uchiha into a building. He turned and glared at Sakura. _'That girl has more potential than Tsunade had at her age. That could prove troublesome in the future best to deal with her now.' _He charged at Sakura grabbing Anko by her throat on the way with his left hand and grabbed Sakura's neck with his right. He threw them into a stone wall. They landed and attempted to get back up when they did Orochimaru was holding a massive fireball over his head.

"Kukukukuku, time to die." He then threw the ball towards them it was coming to fast and was to big to get around. Both of the girls combined their chakra and made a chakra shield. The fireball was so powerful it was blowing the houses that were along the street right off of their foundations.

Sakura and Anko were struggling to hold up the chakra shield "SAKURA!" Yelled Sasuke.

Sakura was sweating _'I…I just wish I could have told Naruto how I felt about him…at least just once…Naruto I'm sorry.'_

Anko had tears in her eyes _'Arashi I failed…I failed our son I hope you can both forgive me. Iruka you'll probably be pissed at me.. I'm sorry to you as well.' _The two of them could feel the chakra shield breaking.

A blur got in between them and the fireball. Their eyes widened. Who the hell would be stupid enough to get in the way of this attack willingly. Their thoughts were cut off as the massive ball exploded sending them flying. They managed to land relatively safe. They immediately looked back to the explosion site.

Orochimaru was smirking. But it immediately disappeared as the flames shot upward making a giant pillar of fire. His eyes widened this had certainly never happened before. The flames came down charging right towards him. His eyes widened even more when it made the head of a giant fox. He did a Kawarimi replacing himself with a nearby sound ninja.

The man didn't even have a chance to scream as the flames turned his bones to ash.

Orochimaru didn't waste time with this unknown and obviously strong opponent. He immediately summoned Manda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya saw the giant snake and immediately summoned Gamabunta.

Tsunade summoned Katsuya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi frowned at the sight of Manda he took a soldier pill and did some handseals **"Kuchiose no jutsu"** He cried out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four summons towered over the city

"**Orochimaru have you summoned me to deal with these weaklings again. If that's the case then you had better give many sacrifices to me after this is over" **Manda then noticed that Orochimaru had a troubled look on his face "Be on your guard Manda I believe there is another stronger that Jiraiya or Tsunade near by." Manda was now quite interested in who this person was.

"**JIRAIYA WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED MEEE!" **Yelled Gamabunta. He then noticed Manda **"This stupid grass snake again this is really getting old" **He said taking out his sword.

"**Tsunade it is good to see you again" **Said Katsuya "Its good to see you too Katsuya. But we have business right now." Katsuya nodded

"**Kakashi it has been far too long old friend" **Said Gashir lord of the dog summons. "Yes it has old friend" The dog then noticed Manda **"Orochimaru again eh? Well this time we will make sure that our Hokage survives." **Kakashi nodded

The summons were about to begin their fight until another voice cried out **"KUCHIOSE NO JUTSU"** A massive cloud of smoke consumed the whole city. The summons looked to the source wondering who this new enemy or ally was. But their eyes widened as the creature was revealed. The whole battle went silent every shinobi was wide eyed and scared beyond belief.

There standing before them…was the lord of hell itself Kyuubi no Kitsune. Blood red fur shining in the moonlight. The red silted eyes glaring at all of them. Nine swooshing tails behind him. In all truth he still only had the last three since Naruto had absorbed the other six and was well on his way to absorbing the seventh. But the illusion of nine tails was much more intimidating.

Gamabunta was the first to get out of the shock **"NO, NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO! NO NO THIS AINT HAPPENING! I AM NOT FIGHTING HIM AGAIN. LOOK AT MY EYE JIRAIYA L.O.O.K AT MY EYE!" **He said pointing at his scarred eye **"I HAVE NO INTEREST IN GETTING A MATCHING ONE ON MY OTHER EYE"**

"**Orochimaru I told you to get me more challenging opponents. BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS" **Yelled Manda backing away.

"**Tsunade we have been friends for a long time. But your kind of stretching our bonds a little to much."**

"**Kakashi I think your contract expired a few months ago." **

Jiraiya thought that the seal had broken. He looked back to Orochimaru to attempt to get the man to help against this enemy.

But his eyes went even wider than before. Orochimaru had a horrified look on his face. But he wasn't looking at Kyuubi no he was much more concerned with the Kunai that was being held against his throat.

'_I don't want to do Konoha any favors if it turns out that they lied to Gaara' _Thought Naruto still holding the Kunai to the man's neck. "Orochimaru this is your only warning. Leave now and I'll spare your life. You raise a single kunai against me" He paused and lent into his ear "**I'll tear you to shreds.**" He said giving his voice a rather demonic edge yet still maintaining a deathly calm tone.

Orochimaru was shaking in fear. Not trusting his voice he merely nodded. Then he and Manda disappeared in puffs of smoke. Naruto was on Kyuubi's head before anyone had a chance to even blink.

Naruto then looked down at the frightened faces of the summons and their summoners.

"Konoha I have returned"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's the new chapter officially the longest I have ever written.

I WANT MANY REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAP.


	21. Chapter 21

Well people I'm back and I've decided to keep both weapons

I'm knew you'd like the summons reactions to Kyuubi.

Anyway lets get on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They couldn't believe it. How could this be? Why was he here? Was he going to sick Kyuubi on them? It was a pure joy seeing him again, but it was also terrifying. What could they do? What could they say? Would he even listen this time?

Naruto stood atop Kyuubi's head, glaring at all of them with cold blue slits. He looked at Kakashi who was atop his own summon. Fear visible within the one Sharingan eye. He could feel his anger rising._ 'Its time I pay you back for the beating that you gave me this morning and for the death of my sensei Kyuubi' _The words rang as clear as the day they were spoken.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. He then looked to Jiraiya_ 'Its time we end this little play of ours' _Once again the memories haunted him. His chakra started to flare about as the pain of his encounter six years ago returned to him. He looked to Tsunade

'_That's right Naruto I think its time to remove you from the picture_' This memory was the one that hurt him the most. He considered her a sister, perhaps even…a mother, and she had betrayed him… his anger was rising again. His chakra flared reaching its peak six blue swooshing blue chakra tails behind him. For the people staring from below from a distance. It looked like a blinding star which engulfed the night sky. It was beautiful and at the same time terrifying

He steeped forward. Kyuubi could feel the boys rising anger and decided to intervene. **_'Boy calm down. Remember what Gaara said. There's still hope that it was all just a lie. Do not do something that you will regret latter.'_** Kyuubi communicated telepathically. Naruto stopped moving, took another deep breath and nodded. _'Lower yourself Kyuubi. I'll speak to them face to face.' _Kyuubi nodded and began lowering his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi couldn't believe it. The Kyuubi was standing before him. When the mighty beast attacked the first time Arashi didn't allow him to go anywhere near the front and now he understood why. The beast was amazing he couldn't believe the aura of power that it exhumed from its very being.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya couldn't understand. He was present when Arashi had done the **"Shinku fuujin jutsu"** and The Kyuubi's power was much more intimidating even from a distance.

His thoughts were cut off as Naruto's chakra flared. It was at least five times what he could pull off. What the hell had the kid done to himself to get this strong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade couldn't believe her eyes Naruto was here. Right before her very eyes, she was frozen in place. She couldn't believe how much he had changed. She wanted to say…something….anything but the words just wouldn't come. She was taken by surprise when Kyuubi began to lower his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"REATREAT!" Yelled one sound nin. The others soon followed. The Konoha ninja weren't paying attention. They were much more concerned with the creature that was before them. To the older generation it was like the events of eighteen years ago were coming back to haunt them.

To the younger generation it was like the stories of their parents were becoming more than just stories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Benkei Yuki and Rei were standing on the south bridge. They were all slightly shocked at what Naruto had summoned. They had seen him summon foxes before, but they never expected him to summon the legendary Kyuubi. But they just shrugged it off and waited along one of the few escape routes that the enemy would dare take. With the Kyuubi being to the north and the Suna nins coming in from the west that only left the South and East gates.

Fifteen Sound Nins were approaching all of them looking behind them with fear evident on their faces. Benkei looked to the two girls. "Go to the east gate. I will handle the enemies that come from this direction. They nodded and immediately moved to the east.

Benkei made his chakra flare about. Naruto had taught him and the girls some techniques. Yuki had focused on speed and some genjutsus which would make her seem faster than normal. Rei had really taken a liking to ninjutsu. Benkei had focused on techniques which improved his endurance strength and intimidation. Some of the major techniques did some damage to his own body but it was nothing compared to the damage that his opponent received.

The sound ninjas stopped about ten feet infront of him. He got into a ready stance. He was crouched and was holding the hammer in front of him diagonally. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? CANT YOU SEE WE HAVE TO GET AWAY FROM HERE!" One of the Ninja yelled. But Benkei didn't move "You shall not pass from this point." He paused and then started spinning his hammer in an impressive display of mastery over the weapon. He stopped landing into an intimidating fighting stance. "Not one soul shall pass here I Benkei Minamoshi shall stake my name on it." The enemy ninja gritted their teeth. They then charged.

Benkei slammed his hammer over the first one. The next opponent he grabbed with his left arm and slammed him against the floor of the bridge. The movement left his back exposed to the other thirteen opponents. He kicked one which was approaching him from behind in the gut knocking the wind right out of him, he then back handed him in the face.

Another opponent was coming at him from above to the right. He swung his hammer and hit the man breaking all of his ribs while batting him to the far end of the bridge sending him to the river. He looked back, there was another opponent and he was about to stab him with a kunai, there wasn't enough time to move or block. But he was taken by surprise as a fist the size of a horse slammed into his opponent.

He turned and saw a rather obese leaf ninja. "I thank you for the assistance" He said nodding. Chouji just smiled "No problem but you don't have a forehead protector. Are you from Suna?" Benkei shook his head while hitting an opponent in the face with the but of the hammer "No I am a mercenary" Chouji nodded and they both continued fighting against the sound Ninjas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura Sasuke and Anko couldn't believe what they were seeing. They were the closest shinobi besides Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya to the Kyuubi and could see Naruto standing above the creatures head.

'_Na-Na-Naruto?' _Asked Sasuke shocked _'But didn't Orochimaru kill him? He must have lied. But does that mean he lied to us about Naruto saying that he hated us' _He then paused in his thoughts _'I certainly hope so'_

Sakura was having similar thoughts to Sasuke._ 'He's alive…HE'S ALIVE!' _She smiled a happy smile but it quickly disappeared as another thought entered her mind _'But he still probably hates us' _She looks back to Naruto still standing on Kyuubi's head _'You have to believe…it wasn't us Naruto.' _

Anko was overjoyed that her son was still alive but her joy was soon overshadowed by fear. She just didn't know how to tell him. Would he resent her for not being there for him? Would he even speak to her after she told him? She could feel tears forming but she immediately pushed them down she wasn't going to cry in public.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyuubi lowered his head until he was at eye level with the other summons. Naruto looked at all of them. He had deactivated his half demon form before they could get a clear view of him. He then called them over with a hand gesture.

The other summons were very hesitant but they eventually made their way inching closer ready to get out of the fray if Kyuubi even bared his fangs. They made it within speaking distance. Gamabunta would be sweating buckets if he could, you could tell by the scared shitless look on his face. Kyuubi eyed him and smirked.** "I see you still have a memento from our last battle little tadpole." **He flashed his teeth even more **"Would you like another?" **The maniac grin reached its peak of madness and Gamabunta went as pale as a piece of paper.

The summoners jumped at the sound of Kyuubi's voice. Katsuya was ready to split herself into thousands of slugs and bolt from the area. Gashir's hind legs were tense he was ready to run all the way to snow country if he had to.

Naruto looked at all of them with cold calculating eyes, flaring his chakra. He met Kakashi's eyes. The man visibly flinched when Naruto narrowed his eyes. He continued and laid his eyes on Jiraiya's. His face hardened slightly. He then looked to Tsunade

The woman had tears in her eyes and was looking at him with sadness bordering on desperation. "We need to talk" He said simply and then continued "I will wait for you above the fourth's head. Finish the mop-up operations and I'll meet you in your office when your done." He had to fight back a grin at this point "Kyuubi, up."

Jiraiya's and Kakashi's jaws hit the floor. Naruto had the gall to give orders to the Kyuubi. Their jaw's went bellow sea level when Kyuubi actually OBEYED the command. **_'Grr a prankster to the end ey brat?'_** Naruto was really fighting down a smirk at this point _'Damm straight'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour latter. Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha. Injured and dead were sprawled all over the floor. He was being escorted by two Anbu's towards the Hokage tower.

He eventually found himself infront of two familiar doors. He sighed and pushed the doors open. Tsunade was sitting at her desk, Jiraiya was standing behind her, Gaara was near the balcony. The remainder of team seven was on the other end of the room. He also noticed that his companions were to his left "What are you three doing here?" He asked to which Rei answered "Gaara explained the whole situation to us and we decided to come here."

Naruto looked towards Tsunade ignoring everyone else "Gaara has already told me what you said happened. I'm only going to ask this once what proof do you have that what you said was true. Answer now or I leave and you never here from me again." Tsunade and the others were hurt that he showed such distrust towards them. But they understood his reasons. "I have the records of the executions that I ordered for the Anbu that attacked you."

Naruto narrowed his eyes "Not good enough. Documents can be forged rather easily for a Kage Tsunade." He then turned around and was making his way to walk out of the door. Tsunade was wide eyed. He was right here and was going to leave as quickly that he had arrived. But then memory cells kicked in "WE HAVE THE LEADER IN CUSTODY!" She yelled standing up so fast she knocked her chair over.

Naruto stopped as he was about to turn the door nob. He turned around slowly with an expressionless face still on. "Meaning?" He asked simply. Tsunade sighed in relief. "The leader who planned the whole attack on you is being held prisoner. We've kept her alive so that the day that we found you, you could decide her punishment." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Show me." He said simply Tsunade nodded moved past her desk and gestured for him to follow. Yuki and Rei were about to follow but Benkei stopped them. "You two stay, I will go" He said in a voice that left no room for buts.

Naruto, Tsunade and Benkei all walked out without a word.

Gaara had left the scene in a swirl of sand, Jiraiya was looking to the floor a grim look on his face, without a word the man walked towards the balcony and leapt off.

Team seven who hadn't even moved from the spot they were in were all having different reactions. Kakashi's fists were shaking in rage. He kept repeating in his head _'It was you, this was all your doing. It was your fault. Look at what you've caused'_ Then in a rare display of emotion he punched the wall with his fist while grunting loudly. Then without another word he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura and Sasuke soon left with expressionless faces. But beneath it was pretty easy to see that they were troubled even to non ninja. Yuki and Rei looked at each other and nodded. They then left Yuki following Sasuke and Rei following Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was sitting on a rooftop, with her head in between her knees. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay" Sakura looked behind her and found Rei with a concerned look on her face. She immediately wiped her tears away with her arm. "I'm fine" She mumbled. Rei sat next to her "You don't look fine." Sakura sighed "Its just…I miss him" Rei looked back at her slightly confused. Sakura continued "When Naruto was still with us he always smiled and he was always cheerful…. I never noticed how much he truly suffered… so I just added to his pain by always pushing him aside for Sasuke. I never realized how much he truly meant to me until he was gone" The tears had returned to Sakura's eyes.

She continued her confession through her sobs "I want him back… I want to see his smile at least just… one more time…I miss the old Naruto…I miss _my _Naruto" At this point Sakura completely broke down. Rei hugged her gently while whispering soothing words into her ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stood on the old training ground staring off into the distance, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He noticed another presence coming from behind him. He turned and found Yuki walking towards him. "What do you want woman?" Yuki stooped and eyed him with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you would need someone to talk to. So what's up"

Sasuke just turned around and said "Nothing" Yuki walked right infront of him and got right into his face. A few more centimeters and they would be touching each others faces. "Your lying" She said. Sasuke gave her a 'are you crazy look' "Look lady leave I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

"Well tell you what you tell me what's bothering you and I leave you alone" Sasuke sighed. This girl just wouldn't give up_ 'Oh what the hell its not like it'll kill me'_

"Well its just…well Naruto and I didn't part on the best of terms and I'm not just talking about the whole Anbu thing. I mean we really didn't part on the best of terms. I'm wondering how I can apologize to him if he decides to stay" "Oh. So that's it? I'm not sure if Naruto would stay here after all that's happened but if he does then I'm sure you'll think of something."

They stayed in silence for a few minutes. It was quickly ended by Yuki "Well I'm hungry come on I don't have any money and I don't know where to eat around here." She said grabbing him by the collar and dragging him towards the town. Sasuke choked a little "I barely know you." She turned to look at him "So? Your just buying food for a hungry girl is that so wrong?" Sasuke was about to reply until she cut him off "SO! WHERE IS THE SUSHI" Sasuke groaned

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade Naruto and Benkei were making their way through the dark corridors of Konoha's prison. Tsunade had stuffed this woman so deep underground Benkei was almost certain they were going to reach the gates of hell itself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sita was sitting within her cell. How long had it been now? Three years? Five years? She had lost count long ago. But she didn't care she would wait for eternity, she knew that she deserved this. Every minute of it. Every day she would apologize to him. She would apologize to the boy who's life she destroyed. Even though she knew that he couldn't hear her she still apologized.

But she didn't do it because she was hoping for forgiveness she did it just so that the boy would know that she was truly sorry. Even if he never heard it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Tsunade and Benkei were standing infront of a large iron gate. Naruto steeped forward and opened the door and closed it behind him.

He laid eyes on the woman who was sitting in the dark corner the light of the candle not able to reach her face. Was this her? Was this the person who had done it all? The words the lies the hate. It was all her.

His anger was once again coming towards the surface.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sita couldn't believe her eyes. It was him. He had returned. He had returned to be her judge. "I-its you!" She was able to stammer out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's anger was so great that he had turned into his half demon form. Sita's eyes went wide at the site of the blue slited eyes. "Why?" Was his simple question Sita looked towards him. Naruto walked over to her. Grabbed her by the neck and lifted her about a foot of the ground.

Sita had tears in her eyes she was gasping for breath but she managed to wheeze out "I'm sorry." Naruto narrowed his eyes he then did handseals for a jutsu that Itachi used on him once.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto found himself within Sita's mindscape. It was a deep ocean with storm clouds and rain. The mindscape represented sadness, depression but most of all remorse. Naruto immediately removed the thought that she would feel remorse for what she did to him and placed it that she regretted the fact that she had failed.

He moved into the memories, like Itachi he had to witness everything of an opponents life.

He saw her family her father and some happy memories of all of them together. Then he saw Kyuubis attack. She witnessed her father being crushed beneath Kyuubi's paw like a cockroach. After ward her mother fell into a deep depression and committed suicide six years latter when she was about eighteen. He continued watching throughout the entire ninja academy chuunin exam, Jounin exam and Anbu qualifications.

Then he saw it the day of the attack. His anger continued to rise throughout the entire show. He then saw when Tsunade had ordered the execution of twenty five Anbu and how Iruka went ballistic and nearly killed all the criminals.

He raised a quizzical eyebrow when he entered the memories of her crying herself to sleep whispering I'm sorry while muttering his name every couple of minutes. He became surprised when some Anbu guards offered her a chance to escape and she refused saying that the only person who would release her would be him one way or another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He released her from the mind jutsu. He then released her, she fell on her hands and knees clutching her neck gasping for breath.

He looked at her with anger in his eyes.

'_A swift death or redemption'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You decide


	22. Chapter 22

Well I'm back and I'm shocked it was almost a unanimous decision the decision was- (Kakashi pops in, gags and binds the author and has him dragged away by the Anbu)

"Sorry I'm not going to let him spoil it for you" Says Kakashi in a cheerful tone of voice.

"Anyway on with the story" He says before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto continued to glare at the woman his anger was still there, one could easily tell by the spike in chakra. _'She should die. But does she deserve a second chance?'_ He asked within his own mind. His anger rose again at the other thought that entered his mind. _'Was I even given a chance! No I wasn't they all thought of me as the Kyuubi, this woman included. So why should I even give her a chance?' _He paused in his thoughts _'She said that she would stand by my judgment. Lets find out if she's truly sorry.'_

He grabbed her by her collar and pulled her to her feet. Then before anyone could even bat an eyelash he delivered a hard punch which connected with her jaw. She rolled on the floor a few times before coming to a stop. She got on her hands and knees and spit out some blood. She was going to turn her head to see Naruto, but before she could Naruto delivered a hard kick to her ribs. She cried out in pain as she was slammed into the wall. Before she reached the floor she was being held by her neck while being pinned against the wall of the prison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade and Benkei could hear the struggle coming from within the cell. Tsunade frowned she knew Naruto had changed but she didn't expect him to beat Sita to death. She knew that he had suffered and for a brief moment wondered if he was the same Naruto that had left the village six years ago.

Benkei was staring at the iron gate which separated them from Naruto. He considered Naruto a younger brother and was concerned as to how all this would work out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was holding Sita with his left hand and was holding one of his Katana blades with the other. He was holding the point of the blade mere inches from her face. She opened her eyes and looked into Naruto's anger filled blue slits. She had blood flowing from the corner of her mouth. She swallowed and managed to whisper in a horse voice "I just want you to know that I am sorry" She closed her eyes accepting her fate. Naruto narrowed his eyes and pushed his sword in for the kill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade could no longer hear the sound of a struggle and wondered if Naruto had killed her already. Benkei was also curious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sita waited for the pain. But none came, she heard the sound of metal hitting something. She cautiously opened one eye, what she saw surprised her more than the day that she discovered that Naruto wasn't a demon. Naruto's sword was stabbed into the wall. A few more centimeters to the right and he would have hit her. "Wh- why?" She asked wide eyed and shock evident on her features.

Naruto said nothing he merely released his grip on her neck pulled his sword out of the wall put it in it's sheath and walked out of the room. Sita's knees gave way beneath her she looked to the floor _'He probably wants me to rot in here.' _Her thoughts were cut off as a voice came from the other side of the door. "Release her"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade was shocked, she couldn't believe what she had heard. Naruto had apparently let her live and even more. He wanted her to LIVE. He wanted her RELEASED. Naruto continued walking Tsunade snapped out of her shock "Na-Naruto! Does this mean that …that you'll stay with us?" She asked with a small cautious hope within her voice. Naruto laughed and said in a low voice "Foolish" He then continued walking. Tsunade turned to Benkei. "Do you know what he meant" Benkei looked at her and said "He hasn't decided." He started following Naruto.

Tsunade stayed in silence for a few minuets she then turned to the gate and opened it. She was greeted by the site of Sita. The woman was still shocked, and had tears in her eyes. Tsunade smiled slightly. If Naruto left her alive then that meant that the old Naruto was still there….somewhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was sitting on his bed deep in thought. Naruto had returned he couldn't believe it. He had wanted Naruto to come back so he could apologize but now that he was here and he could see the damage that the affair had caused. He felt worse than ever. _'What can I do?' _He continued to ask in his mind. He felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up and found Kurenai in her bath robe. She had moved in with him about seven months ago

"Are you okay?" She asked her voice laced with worry. Kakashi looked down to the floor and sighed "I don't know." He answered truthfully. She kneeled infront of him and said "Kakashi I haven't seen Naruto yet but the past is in the past, you cant change it but you can work for the future." She smiled at him warmly "I know that you will manage to find a way to make it up to him" Kakashi smiled at her "Somehow you always know what to say Kurenai."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata was walking down the street humming a tune that her mother sang to her when she was younger. She continued walking until a voice came from the shadows "It's a nice song" She stopped and turned to the voice, she was slightly surprised to find Gaara there. "Kazekage-sama" She said bowing formally.

"That really isn't necessary" He said waving her off. Hinata looked at him and smiled. She didn't know why but she felt at ease when she was around him. "Where are you headed?" He asked "Well I was going home its been a long day." Gaara nodded "Do-do you mind if I join you?" he asked slightly shy. Hinata nodded.

They walked in silence for a few minuets until Gaara broke the silence. "Ms. Hinata, do you remember the day that you left Suna three years ago?" Hinata blushed as she remembered that she had kissed Gaara in the cheek when she left. "Yes I remember." She blushed even more than before. The Hyuuga compound was just about a block down the street.

"Why did you kiss me that day?" The were standing infront of the Hyuuga compound. Hinata turned back to face him. "Be cause I've grown to care for you." She turned and ran into the compound leaving Gaara with a very surprised look on his face he turned back and started making his way to the hotel. His thoughts were once again dominated by Hyuuga Hinata.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was standing above the fourths head his arms crossed infront of him he stared down to the city below him. He noticed a presence, by familiarity he knew it was Benkei. The man said nothing as he moved to Naruto's right. "What do you want Benkei? Naruto asked in an emotionless tone. Benkei remained silent for a few minuets until he finally spoke.

"I don't know how much it must have hurt you six years ago but…"He paused for a brief moment "They suffered as well." Then without another word he left leaving Naruto to concentrate on what he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade was sitting at her desk the unanswered question still haunted her. She wanted to know what Naruto would answer. She wanted him to stay, but she understood if he chose not to. Just then her door opened revealing the person who entertained her thoughts.

Naruto entered with an expressionless face. He then asked Tsunade "What did you do with the Anbu?" Tsunade answered "I released her from the prison as you asked I imagine that she's still going through the procedure of finding a house and getting her ninja status reinstated." Naruto nodded "I've made my decision" He said simply.

Tsunade's heart skipped a beat she had been looking forward to and dreading this answer for the entire day. She took a deep shaky breath "What….what is your answer?" She could feel tears coming knowing that he would chose to leave. "I'll stay" Tsunade looked at him shocked "Under one condition." He said holding up one finger. "Tsunade nodded "Anything" Naruto raised an eyebrow at her desire to have him back that she would agree before he even said what his condition was "My companions are stated as leaf ninja's if they choose to be and I also have a few friends who could use asylum will you provide?"

Tsunade was curious as to who these people were but wasn't about to pass up an opportunity for Naruto to stay. "Fine" Naruto nodded and moved to the door. He was about to walk out until Tsunade's voice cut him off "Naruto." He turned to look at her. "Yes?" Tsunade got up from her desk walked around it. She walked right up to Naruto and was pleasantly surprised that he was almost a head taller than her. Then without another word she hugged him and cried into his chest.

Naruto stiffened but then he remembered Benkei's words _'They suffered as well' _Then abit hesitantly returned the hug. Tsunade continued crying saying 'Thank you' over and over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru was sitting in his lair. He was very angry. _'Who the hell was that? No one on earth can summon Kyuubi. Unless it was the vessel himself. But how could he have gotten that strong its unfathomable.' _His thoughts were cut off by Kabuto's voice "Orochimaru-sama" He said bowing low

Orochimaru just glared at him "Kabuto have you finished the research. I had better like the answer." Kabuto shifted his weight uneasily "It will take some time Orochimaru-sama but we are well underway." Orochimaru smiled slightly "Kukukuku, it will only be a matter of time eventually nothing not even the Kyuubi brat will stop me"

Orochimaru's sinister laughter filled the dark halls of his lair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's the end of this chap. For all the people who think Naruto should have made Sita suffer more. I don't like for a man to hit a woman and all men who do are cowards in my book. (Naruto's situation is a slight exception)


	23. Chapter 23

Well few reviews for the last chap but it was expected.

Well lets get on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking out of the Hokage tower. It took some time for Tsunade to stop crying, it had sortof taken him by surprise how much she had actually missed him. But then he remembered that she had considered him a little brother perhaps even a son before he left. He felt slightly guilty for falling for such a simple trick six years ago.

He continued walking down the street deep in thought about how much everyone had changed. He had only caught brief glimpses of Sasuke and Sakura but could tell by their aura that they had become much stronger. He was walking towards the administration building, Tsunade had told him that he had to reinstate his status as a ninja of Konoha.

He walked until he was standing right infront of the administration building. He was going to go in but the door slid open before he had a chance to and was slightly surprised at who was infront of him. It was Sita the Anbu. The woman was staring at him with wide eyes which contained surprise, sadness, confusion and just a hint of fear.

He walked passed her without saying a word he was going to walk into the administration building until her voice reached him. "Why?" Naruto stopped and said "What was that?" She turned around to face him "Why did you spare me? If I was in your position I would have killed you, so why did you spare me?" Naruto replied without even turning around. "Because your death would have been a waste." Sita went wide eyed at the answer. "The past is in the past. What would my killing you have solved? It would have left nothing but a stain on a prison wall." He started walking into the building again. "Naruto!" She called behind him "Yes?" She hesitated for a moment. "I-I want to try and make it up to you. I don't know if I can ever do that but I'm willing to try." Naruto shrugged "As you wish" He then walked into the building.

He walked up a few flights of stairs before he reached the reception office. He was pleasantly surprised at the person who was behind the desk. It was Shizune, Tsunade's old apprentice and a woman he considered a sister. He walked over to the desk, she was sorting through a number of files and said without looking at him. "How can I help you?" He answered hiding any humor from his voice. "I wish to reinstate my status as a Konoha ninja." Shizune once again replied without looking at him. "And your name is?" This time Naruto couldn't remove the humor from his voice "Uzumaki Naruto." Shizune dropped the folders she was holding. She was in shock one could easily see it in her fetures.

She turned to look at Naruto who was now grinning like an idiot. "Na-naruto? Tsunade sensei told me you came back does this mean that your staying with us?" She asked to which Naruto nodded. She had tears of joy running down her face, she was around the desk and hugging him so fast, Naruto could have sworn that she had pushed chakra into her feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto found himself walking down the street again it took Shizune three to five minutes to compose herself. He still hadn't put his fore head protector on , he just held it in his hand. He was subconsciously taking the road which lead to his home. He looked at the building it was still destroyed just like the day which he left. He shrugged it off and was going to walk away until something peculiar caught his eye. He moved closer to the object.

It was a stone slab. But that wasn't the interesting part of it, it had some orange flowers around it with the remains of incense in a small tray to its right, it also had some words carved into it, it read.

'_This is a memorial to our lost friend Naruto._

_A shinobi. A friend. A Hokage._

_Signed: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Umino Iruka, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Hatake Kakashi, Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Ten-Ten._

Naruto stared at the stone. Reading over it, again and again. He let a small smile grace his lips, along with a single tear of happiness fall from his eye. Then without another word he tied his Konoha forehead protector on his head and left the scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was once again walking down the street, until he found himself directly infront of a very familiar ramen stand. He stayed outside for a few minuets contemplating wheather he should enter or not. He finally decided to enter and walked inside. He was greeted by the site of the old ramen chef sitting down. Without even looking at him he asked. "What do you want?" Naruto got a sinister smile grace his lips. "I want thirty large bowls of miso ramen please."

The ramen chef nearly choked on his spit as he fell off of his stool. He got back up and was staring at Naruto flabbergasted. "WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTT?"

Naruto just started laughing "Its good to see you again old man." The chef got a good look at Naruto, his eyes widened in recognition. "BOY IS THAT YOU?" He yelled pointing at him. Naruto laughed some more. "Damm right its me! So how about that ramen?" The old man snapped out of his shock and held up his wooden spoon with fire in his eyes and Anime stile tears running down his cheeks. "YES! I'M NOT GOING OUT OF BUISNESS!" He immediately started making the Ramen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was several minuets and Naruto was on his seventh bowl of ramen. When a familiar face walked into the bar. It was Iruka. Naruto locked eyes with him. They stared at each other for several minuets. Iruka eventually walked over to him. "Naruto can I sit here?" He asked a bit hesitantly. Naruto nodded, Iruka sat down. A tense silence filled the room. Naruto was the first to break it.

"Iruka, I want to apologize." Iruka looked up at him surprised "That day five years ago, I was going to kill you. I was stopped by that Anko woman. So I-" He was interrupted by Iruka. "Naruto theirs nothing to apologize for, you were tricked. Sure my neck hurt for about a week after that fight but I could never blame you for your reaction."

Naruto gave a grateful smile to the man. "Thank you Iruka-sensei" Iruka smiled at that. He always liked it when Naruto called him sensei. The two of them ate in peaceful silence. No words were needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara arrived at the hotel room and just dropped down on the couch with a daze look in his eyes. Kankuro and Temari who had just arrived from….somewhere with Shikamaru were also sitting on the couch when he arrived and saw the 'I'm so not on planet earth at the moment' look that he had and were slightly concerned.

Kankuro moved closer to Gaara "Umm little bro you alive?" He asked waving his hand infront of Gaara's face. Temari just smacked him on the back of the head with her fan _hard_ sending him to crashing to the hard wood floor face down making a pretty big crack in the wood. She then moved to Gaara. "Gaara are you feeling alright?" She asked slightly concerned. Gaara just stared at the ceiling and said. "What does it mean when someone says they've grown to care for you."

Temari thought for a moment. "Well depends if it was a guy then he probably cares for you as a brother but if it was a girl it could mean that she likes you as a friend or it could be that she has feelings for you that go deeper than simple friendship…"Then her eyes went wide and she looked at Gaara. "Gaara did a girl tell you that?" Gaara nodded still looking at the ceiling. Temari was wide eyed. Kankuro had gotten off the floor…well most of him….his jaw was still lodged into the hard wood floor.

Temari was the first to snap out of her daze and glomped Gaara, screaming how happy she was. Kankuro had Anime stile tears rolling down his eyes. He felt happy that Gaara had found someone but another part of him was thinking _'Even Gaara has a girlfriend while I'm still single. ITS NOT FAIR!WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!' _Chibi Kankuro wailed in his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anko was sitting in her room deep in thought. Iruka stepped in through the door and walked over to her. "Anko are you feeling okay?" He asked sitting next to her. She shook her head. "I've already heard from Tsunade, that he decided to stay. But I'm scared" She said the last part just above a whisper, but Iruka heard it. "What are you scared of Anko?" Anko started to cry a little "I'm scared of what he'll do Iruka. I don't think I can tell him." At this Iruka got angry "He deserves to know Anko." He said in a very dangerous tone. Anko locked eyes with him and yelled "What the hell am I supposed to say to him Iruka 'Gee sorry I'm eighteen years late Naruto but I'm your mother hope your not too angry with me for leaving you alone your whole life." Iruka stayed quiet for a little while after that. He could understand Anko to an extent. "What do you want to do just ignore the whole thing?. He asked looking at her again "OF COURSE NOT" She had yelled in his face. "Then what are you going to do?" Anko looked to the floor and said after a few minutes of silence. "I want to be there for him, but I'm scared of losing him if it turns out that he would resent me if I told him" Iruka sighed "Just know that the longer you hide this the bigger the chance is that he'll resent you." She nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the next morning and Naruto was moving to the place where Tsunade said his team would be meeting. He had sent Benkei, Yuki and Rei to get their Ninja status they would be buisy all day with the test to determine what level they were at. Naruto estimated high chuunin to mid jounin for all of them. _'I wonder how much they've changed' _He thought continuing his run to his teams meeting place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's the end of this chap. Read and review

Naru/Saku in the next chap.


	24. Chapter 24

Well here's the new chapter.

For the people who say their going to be complaining a lot about the Naru/Saku, either don't complain or don't read.

I'm not really sure how to pull off the whole team seven reunion so sorry if it's a bit crappy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto continued running until he eventually found himself at the memorial stone site. But that wasn't the peculiar part, it was his former sensei Kakashi. The man was standing infront of the stone, just staring at it, as if it contained all the answers. He decided to find out what his sensei did every morning.

He landed on a tree and tuned his half demon senses to listen to Kakashi's one sided conversation.

"Hey Obito. How are you today?" He said trying to put the cheerful tone in his voice but failed miserably. He sighed "Obito, I don't know what to do. Tsunade-sama told me that Naruto was going to meet with the team today, but I don't know how I can possibly face him. What do I say to him? He deserves an apology. But I cant just walk up to him and say 'Sorry that it was sorta my fault that those Anbu attacked you six years ago.' can I?"

He sighed again, "What should I do?" there was a long pause. "Perhaps you should let the spirits of the dead rest in peace Kakashi." Kakashi spun around and came face to face with Naruto. He was standing about ten feet behind him his white kitsune coat flapping in the wind with his arms crossed infront of him. Kakashi could only register one thing in his mind._ 'He looks just like Arashi sensei did when he stood like that'_

Naruto looked at his teacher without saying a word after a few moments of silence he finally said "Did you know that just before the Anbu attacked me that day I was thinking of a way of apologizing to you for beating you up?"

Kakashi's visible eye widened in surprise but he quickly regained his bearings and answered "No. I should be the one apologizing to you Naruto. If I would have paid attention to you and Sakura not just Sasuke then none of this would have ever happened. The people would have known that it was you who they owed their victories to and perhaps some of them would have at the very least doubted their opinions of you. Naruto I hope that you will give me the chance to make it up to you."

Naruto just walked next to him and stared at the memorial stone. "You want to make it up to me ey?" He started laughing lightly. Kakashi nodded and said "I know that I don't deserve a second chance but I promise that if you give me the chance you wont regret it" Naruto stared at the memorial stone for several more minuets before saying "If I was able to spare that Anbu, I think giving you a second chance wont be that difficult."

He then turned and started making his way to the teams meeting place. Kakashi looked back at the memorial stone. _'Perhaps you should let the spirits of the dead rest in peace' _Naruto's words rang through his head. He smiled lightly and started following Naruto back to the teams meeting place.

Then another thought entered his mind "Naruto" He called behind him "Yes?" Kakashi eyed him for several moments before saying "You were the one that was with Itachi and the other Akatsuki members the day they kidnapped Gaara three years ago weren't you?" Naruto turned to face him with a smirk on his face. "And here I thought that no one recognized me when I left that cave." Kakashi narrowed his visible eye. "Why did you join Akatsuki? And if you have joined them then how do we know we can trust you?"

Naruto just laughed "Because I was the one who destroyed Akatsuki." Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise. "YOU KILLED NINE S CLASS MISSING NINS?" He yelled. Naruto just sighed. "Perhaps I should explain from the beginning"

So he did he explained the Akatsuki leaders delusions of keeping balance and order and how he had controlled Kyuubi, Itachi and all the other Akatsuki members. He explained everything but his fusion with Kyuubi and his **Rasendori**. He kept the fusion a secret because he wasn't sure how the everyone would react. They may have accepted him when he was the vessel of a demon, but he wasn't sure if they would still accept him knowing that he was actually part demon now. And the last part he kept a secret because he wanted to surprise them when he used it.

"So….let me get this straight THE WHOLE AKATSUKI WERE PUT UNDER MIND CONTROLL" Naruto nodded looking bored. "I really need a drink right now" He said exasperated. "Don't tell Sasuke though." Naruto said gaining a mischievous smirk. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" Kakashi yelled looking at Naruto as if he was crazy.

"Itachi's going to say that to Sasuke himself, I've already sent a messenger fox to get him yesterday." Kakashi blinked. "Ooookkkaaayyy" He said slowly letting the information sink in. "I suppose we get to the meeting place now." He walked passed Naruto almost as if he was in a trance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was sitting under a tree staring at the sky. _'He isn't coming…is he? He didn't forgive us.' _She looked down at her feet. "Your thinking about Naruto again aren't you? Sakura turned to face Sasuke who was standing just a few feet away. "Yeah I was?" She admitted blushing slightly. Sasuke walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "If he didn't want to stay then it was his choice and we really cant blame him for making it. Can we?" Sakura shook her head "No I suppose not but….I miss him"

"Kakashi's coming, come on lets go" He said walking towards the figure of their sensei who was walking over still far to spaced out to enter in the usual puff of smoke. Sakura stood up and started following Sasuke until she noticed that Sasuke had stopped moving. "What's the matter?" She asked looking to where Sasuke was looking.

It was Naruto following behind Kakashi._ 'He…he…he stayed. HE STAYED!" _She yelled in her mind she smiled a few tears of joy running down her face. Naruto stopped and stared at his old team mates. Sasuke hadn't changed much just slightly taller and with a jounin vest. He was dressed in a simple black uniform.

He then laid eyes on Sakura she was just about an inch shorter than Tsunade, her hair was at shoulder length, she wore a short red dress which was just above knee level had long leather boots and a jounin vest._ 'She got prettier. ACK! Dammit stop thinking like Erosennin.'_

"Na-Naruto does this mean that you'll stay with us?" Sasuke asked to which Naruto nodded. Sasuke smiled something which took Naruto off guard slightly. But what really threw him for a loop was Sakura before he was even able to get a second glance at her, he was being wrapped in a bone crushing hug. _'Sakura…is…hugging…me. What kind of weird parallel dimension did I land in.'_

When she finally let him go he was able to see that she was smiling and was crying a little bit. "It isn't that depressing the fact that I've come back is it?" He asked with a slight chuckle. She smiled a little and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. "Idiot" She muttered

Kakashi looked at all of his students and smiled "Well it looks like team seven is finally back together" He said looking up to the sky _'Arashi sensei I promise that I will never disgrace you or your teachings again.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi and his now reunited students all walked into a clearing. Kakashi turned to face Naruto. "Tsunade-sama wants to know what level of skill you poses so I've set up a little test for you" He snapped his fingers and instantly ten Anbu popped into view along.

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened, they could probably take on three perhaps even four Anbu but to take on ten was something that only a Sannin could do. But Naruto surprised them by simply shrugging with his shoulders and walking right into the field.

The Anbu took out their swords and waited for Naruto to do the same since they saw that he had two swords on his waist. But what he took out surprised them slightly. Naruto took out a scroll he unrolled it then a puff of smoke latter Zabuza's sword Kubikiri was in his hand. Kakashi and the rest of team seven's eyes widened in recognition.

Naruto smirked and did some hand seals _'I think its time I bring back one of my favorite jutsus…' _He laughed within his mind as he said the jutsu. **"Kirigakure no jutsu"** The mist expanded all around the area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade and Jiraiya were looking at the spectacle from a tree nearby. "So how much time do you give him to beat these opponents?" Asked Tsunade with a smirk. "About two minuets" He said looking serious. "Did you sense the chakra that he put out when he was standing on Kyuubi's head?" Her humor slipped a little. "Yeah I did he was putting out at least four to five times what I have." Jiraiya looked at her, with a dead serious look on his face "I don't think its possible for a mere human to have that much chakra Tsunade." Tsunade nodded. Jiraiya continued speaking "I studied the **Shinku fujiin jutsu** and I think I know what happened."

Tsunade looked at him curiously "Well spit it out man" Jiraiya looked at her with sad eyes. "Naruto is now a half demon" Tsunade's eyes widened "Why wouldn't he tell us about this." Jiraiya gave her a look which clearly said 'Are you stupid' "Tsunade with all that Naruto has been through do you really think that he thinks we would accept him as a half demon."

Tsunade looked at him with anger in her eyes "As long as he's still the same kind hearted boy I met six years ago which he has already proven to be when he spared Sita I wouldn't care if he was a full fledged demon. I would still think of him as a on Jiraiya"

"I know that Tsunade but this is one of Naruto's biggest insecurities. Do you think that after he finally has his precious people back that he would risk losing them again." Tsunade looked down "No but I still wish he would have more faith in us." Jiraiya put his hand on her shoulder "I know Tsunade, I know. But now isn't the time for this lets look at the fight." They turned back to the fight and were very surprised to find all ten Anbu on the floor knocked unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi's jaw would have reached the floor if it wasn't for his mask. Sakura and Sasuke couldn't believe what they saw in less than two minuets Naruto had beaten ten Anbu.

Kakashi's thoughts _'I am so glad he decided to give me a second chance'_

Sasuke's thoughts _'If this is what silent killing can do on a regular basis then I'm going to ask Naruto to teach me that.'_

Sakura's thoughts _'Holy shit. Naruto's grown a lot' _She smiled at Naruto.

Naruto sighed it was so boring being one of the strongest beings in the known world. _'Maybe I should go and hunt down the eight headed snake that Kyuubi was telling me about.' _But that thought was immediately stamped out **"Don't even think about it brat!" **Naruto sighed again _'But its so boring.' _He wined in his mind. he heard claping to his right.

All of team seven turned to the sound of the clapping and were surprised to find Tsunade and Jiraiya standing there. "Not bad Naruto" Said Jiraiya grinning. Tsunade stepped forward and said "This test served two purposes. The first was to see how strong you were and the second- She was un able to finish her sentence as a massive explosion shook the whole forest.

'_Ah their here' _Thought Naruto with a smirk.

He took Kubikiri back out. Three figures came out of the debris the explosion caused They all had cloaks on and each had a mask on. The first had a red mask with matching cloak the mask had some designs on it which were done with black ink. The second had a dark blue cloak, his mask was a dark blue with a spiral in the center which was a baby blue color. The last had a brown cloak with a cream colored mask.

They all surrounded Naruto in a triangle form. Naruto smirked, when the first one in a red cloak started doing hand seals. "NARUTO!" The others yelled and started moving to reach him but before they could a giant wall of flames formed a massive dome around Naruto and the three figures.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's smirk grew even more. "I see you got my message." The figure didn't say anything he took out a short sword in one hand and a kunai in the other and charged. Naruto ducked under the sword swing and caught the wrist which held the Kunai.

The attacker with the blue coat took out a large sword which was as big as Kubikiri. He then charged at Naruto who was still fighting the opponent with the red coat.

(Honestly if you don't know who these people are by now then you really need help.)

Naruto saw the man with the blue coat coming at him. He blocked the incoming strike with Kubikiri while ducking under an elbow which was meant for his face from his other opponent. The one with the red coat swung his sword downward trying to hit Naruto.

Naruto twisted himself in such a way that he was able to dodge the attack while still maintaining a firm grip on his red coated opponents wrist and hold off the large sword from his blue coated opponent. He then put his foot on top of the short sword of his red coated opponent and broke it. Then with the same foot he kicked him in the face.

In one fluid motion he moved around his other opponents sword and put him in a head lock. Naruto then noticed a large number of clay explosives coming from the brown coated opponent. He did handseals while still maintaining the head lock on the blue opponent. **"Doton: Doryuu Heki" **A large earth wall came between him and the explosives.

He grabbed the blue man by his coat did a 360 while still holding him and threw him against the red opponent who was just getting back up from the kick Naruto gave him just a few moments before.

He did some more handseals. **"Doton:Doryyudan" **The wall he created to protect him from the explosions became a large mud dragon. It attempted to strike the brown man but he jumped into the air. Naruto appeared right above him. He smirked **"Katon Gokakyuu no jutsu" **A massive fire ball slammed right into the brown mans back sending him crashing to the floor.

The one with the red coat got back up and said "Okay you win." He said holding his head "I see you haven't let your skills dull any" Naruto just smirked "But I'm curious what are you doing here?"

Naruto just shrugged and started explaining the events of the past few days. "Oh I see so why did you call us here" Naruto eyed him and said "Well Itachi I figured its time for you to come home don't you? As for Kisame and Deidara I think that they don't want to live on the run anymore do they." He asked looking at them. They thought for a moment before shrugging "So you've gotten us asylum ey?" asked Kisame.

Naruto shook his head "No I didn't tell them that it would be you who I was planning on giving asylum to but I'm sure after Tsunade hears what happened then she'll grant it. Oh don't tell them I'm a half demon though"

Itachi and the others who still hadn't removed their masks all just nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya and the others had tried to break through the wall of flames but couldn't so they were all waiting patiently for the wall to dissipate.

"Hey its starting to dissipate" said Sasuke who had his Sharingan activated.

The flames withered out in the wind revealing Naruto and the three figures. Tsunade and the others had their guard up. All but Kakashi who had his own theories as to who these people were.

"Its all right don't worry about them they were just fooling around. These are friends of mine. Tsunade these are the people who I wanted you to provide asylum to" Tsunade relaxed a little as did the others.

Sakura walked right up to Naruto and hit him in the back of the head. Naruto turned and glared at her "What the hell was that for?" He was shocked to see Sakura with tears in her eyes. "DON'T YOU DARE SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Naruto was dumbfounded. He just didn't understand why would Sakura be acting like this. "I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to…umm…scare you." He replied unsure of what to say.

Tsunade looked at the three. "Would you three mind and please remove your masks" They were a bit hesitant but after a reassuring glance from Naruto they complied.

Tsunade and everyone else's eyes widened "YOU" screamed Sasuke already preparing a chidori. He charged for Itachi while Jiraiya charged towards Kisame and Deidara with two Rasengans in hand.

Before Sasuke reached Itachi his arm was caught but the person who did so was definitely not who he expected "KAKASHI WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Kakashi held him firmly and said "Calm down and listen for a moment"

Jiraiya was a mere ten feet away from Kisame and Deidara before Naruto appeared in front of him with his own rasengans in both of his hands. The rasengans hit at the exact same time the explosion sent Jiraiya Kisame and Deidara flying Naruto skidded a few feet before coming to a stop. The attacks had left a massive crater which was about twenty feet deep and just as wide.

"Just listen for a moment." He said. Tsuande was definitely curious it seemed that Kakashi knew something she didn't because he had stopped Sasuke. So she reluctantly said "Go ahead." Itachi started the whole story

From the day he was placed into Akatsuki's ranks to the day the plan to capture the biju was formed. They continued on to the day they found Naruto up until he defeated Akatsuki's leader using Kyuubi's chakra.

At the end Sasuke was staring at his brother with sad eyes. "So it wasn't you who killed our clan?" Itachi sighed "Yes Sasuke I did kill our clan. It may have been while I was under mind control but they all still died by my hand" He said looking ashamed "I'm sorry little brother" Sasuke had a sad look in his eyes "I need time to think" Then without another word he turned and walked away.

Itachi looked at his brothers retreating back and sighed. Naruto decided he had to say something "Don't worry, just leave him be. Give him time to think. Its not every day you discover that the goal you've been working towards was nothing but a lie." Itachi nodded.

Tsunade herself was trying to take in all of the information. She finally snaped out of it and said "Well we'll have to put you through some tests to find out if you were telling the truth. If it turns out you were then it'll be easy to place you back as leaf ninja." Itachi nodded.

Then memory cells kicked in for Naruto "Oh yeah Tsunade you said that that test of yours had a second purpose. What was it?" Tsunade looked at him strangely for a moment before saying "Ah yeah that's right the second purpose was because we're planning on making a special squadron of eleven people, yourself included, we want you to lead them."

Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened at the news "Do you accept?" Tsunade asked with a smirk. Naruto just stared for several seconds before answering "Umm what's the purpose of this squad?" Tsunade looked at him thinking _'hmm the old Naruto would have said yes without a second thought but this new Naruto is actually kinda smart' _"Well sound has made an alliance with grass this team which will consist of jounins and elite Jounins are going to fight off the grass shinobi hampering their ability to fight against us. While the main force focuses on sound."

Naruto nodded before saying "I'll only take the team if I'm allowed to chose the team" Tsunade thought for a moment before saying "Fine you choose" Naruto nodded and smiled he then noticed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw a smiling Sakura "You can consider me your first volunteer." She said smiling "You sure Sakura?" He asked to which she nodded "Yup, now that your back there's no way I'm leaving your side"

Naruto was once again wondering why she was so concerned for him but he just shrugged it off and said "Fine, I'm hungry lets go get something to eat" They started walking away Tsunade and the others followed them. Jiraiya grabbed Itachi by the shoulder stopping him. Itachi turned and looked at Jiraiya "Is there something I can help you with?" He said raising an eyebrow

Jiraiya was looking at Naruto's retreating back and said "Itachi just answer me one thing. Is Naruto a half demon?" Itachi's eyes widened slightly "Yes he is, don't tell me that you are going to start thinking like those stupid villagers Jiraiya." He said activating his Sharingan "OF COURSE NOT!" He yelled angrily. "I just wish the boy would think more of us is all" Itachi deactivated his Sharingan and nodded "I understand you but…I understand him aswell"

Jiraiya nodded they both started making their way towards Konoha"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's the end of this chapter. Yes Itachi, Kisame and Deidara are all gunning for the leaf now.

No one had better complain about the Naru/Saku

Also I got about 106 reviews for chapter 21 so I know that a lot of people are reading this story so please review I got very few reviews in comparison for my last two chapters


	25. Chapter 25

Well I'm back I got a couple of more reviews for my last chap

I would like to inform that none of you got the 11 man team line up correctly. Hahahahaha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and the others were making their way towards the ramen stand. (At Naruto's insistence)

When they finally arrived Naruto was a little surprised to find Benkei, Yuki and Rei sitting down already eating. Naruto walked over to them "So how did your exams go? Yuki smiled broadly "We all passed up to Jounin!" Naruto smiled at her "That's good" Rei moved next to Yuki and hit her in the back of the head "Stop acting stupid you barely made Jounin remember" Yuki glared at her but Rei ignored it. She started looking at everyone else who had entered the bar with Naruto.

She had already met Sakura so to speak and had seen Tsunade and Kakashi so there wasn't much more to see, at least not until Jiraiya entered with Itachi, Kisame and Deidara. She was pretty shocked when she found Kisame _'Are those gills real?' _She wondered in her mind.

Her question would be answered by Yuki who didn't waste time, walked right up to Kisame and climbed onto him like a cat or a small monkey. (And she probably was a small monkey from Kisame's point of view) "What the hell? Get off me!" He yelled trying to grab her. Yuki just kept on swaying her body dodging Kisame's futile attempts while grabbing onto his gills. "Are these things real?" She asked still grabbing onto Kisame's gills. "Yes they are! That hurts so get the hell off me!"

Yuki juped off of Kisame and Landed crouching on a nearby table. Naruto couldn't hold it in he was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off he was sure he had broken some ribs clutching his sides so hard. Sakura, Rei, Benkei, Tsunade and Deidara weren't fairing much better they were clutching their sides while leaning on a table for support. Jiraiya was chuckling a little. Kisame just glared at all of them with anger in his eyes.

"And you call yourself an S class missing nin." Said Itachi through his laughter. Rei looked up from her laughter to find out who spoke Itachi and Rei locked eyes with eachother. _'He's kinda cute…wait…WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?' _Itachi was having similar thoughts they both looked away a slight tinge of pink on their cheeks.

They all sat down and ordered their ramen. Benkei, Jiraiya and Kisame hit things off pretty well. Naruto was being given the whole story of the different missions that team seven had taken over the years by Sakura and Kakashi. Tsunade was talking to Deidara about god knows what. While Yuki was talking to Itachi. Rei and Itachi stole momentary glances at one another.

Tsunade got up suddenly and declared "WERE HAVING A DRINKING CONTEST!" Then out of seemingly nowhere the woman had cups and Sake in her hand. She spread it out on the table. Naruto and some of the younger people like Sakura and Yuki were a bit hesitant but soon they joined in. "What's the object of this game?" Asked Yuki to which Tsunade answered "You drink and drink until you cant drink anymore the last person standing wins." She then started pouring the Sake.

Sakura drank about ¾ of a bottle before she started getting tipsy and declared that she was out. Rei drank just a little bit more before quitting as well, the next people to quit were Itachi and Kakashi surprisingly. They drank about a bottle and a half before declaring they were good. Yuki on the other hand had reached her limit long before but with her lack of experience in drinking she didn't know when enough was enough.

"Yuki I think you should quit." Said Naruto looking mildly concerned but Yuki just looked at him and said "Nah I'm hic fine" she slurred out before finally passing out. She was going to hit the table but she was caught by the back of her collar by Benkei. He then gently placed her on the table while calmly drinking his Sake.

The game continued without incident Deidara was the next person that quit followed by Jiraiya. Tsunade, Kisame and Naruto were the only ones left Tsunade was looking a little flustered but not as much as Kisame and Naruto didn't even look a little tipsy as a matter of fact the kid looked bored.

Tsunade was taken out of the competition by Jiraiya who could tell just by looking at her that the woman was going to pass out soon. So in the end it was just Naruto and Kisame "Heh yhis ish a mansh gime boy you cant beat me" (Those aren't spelling errors he's just drunk) Naruto said nothing, he just continued to drink Sake.

After about ten more minuets of drinking Kisame was cross-eyed. Naruto just stared at his hand. Benkei asked "What's wrong" Naruto just continued to stare at his hand "I'm getting this tingly feeling in my fingers?" Kisame just started laughing in a hoarse voice due to all of the alcohol. "See he chat taiike it" just then the man passed out landing on the hard wood floor of the ramen bar. Naruto just looked at Kisame, then looked at everyone else "I win" He said simply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took Sakura and Tsunade about an hour to cure everyone of their alcohol intoxication. They were all standing out side of the Ramen bar and everyone was going their separate ways until Kisame asked "Where are we supposed to go I mean I doubt people would be willing to give rooms to a couple of S class missing nins." Tsunade looked at him and Deidara for a few seconds before shrugging "Well I suppose you can stay at my place until you can afford your own."

Sakura walked over to Naruto and asked "Naruto could…could you walk me home?" She asked a little shy. Naruto was staring at her shocked since when had Sakura wanted him to walk her home. Not trusting his mouth he just nodded dumbly. He turned to Yuki Rei and Benkei "I'll meet you guys at the hotel then" Yuki steeped forward with a sheepish smile on her face. "Well about that… um you see I uh kinda pissed the manager off this morning so he threw us out."

Naruto slapped his head in frustration "How the hell did you piss the manager off" Rei answered for her "Lets just say it involved a fish tank, a fire jutsu and a ceiling fan" Naruto just looked at her for several seconds before saying "Never mind I don't want to know anymore."

Tsunade said "Well I suppose you can all stay at my place then" Naruto just nodded and they all parted ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi soon found himself in front of the Uchiha mansion he hesitantly knocked on the door. Sasuke opened it a few moments latter, Itachi just looked at him and asked "May I come in? I understand if you say no." Sasuke just shook his head "No this is…your home as much as it is mine." He moved to the side letting Itachi pass.

Itachi entered his old home and took in the surroundings. He asked barely above a whisper "Where are they Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at him and muttered "Backyard." Without another word Itachi made his way out to the back.

A few minuets latter he found himself standing infront of the graves of his parents. "Mother,Father its been a long time." He said looking somber. "I…I came to apologize." Itachi kneeled infront of the graves and touched them, the images of his parents horrified faces flashed briefly through his mind making him jerk his hand away as if he was electrocuted.

"I'm sorry I should have been stronger. I have no excuse." It started to rain almost as if the heavens themselves were weeping right along side Itachi.

Its imposible to say how long Itachi remained at his parents graves that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking Sakura over to her house it had started to rain lightly so they ran the rest of the way. When they were standing infront of Sakura's house she turned to him. "Naruto I want to tell you something." Naruto looked at her curiously while saying "What is it?"

Sakura turned and looked at Naruto right in the eye. "Naruto…before you left…I…I know that I would always treated you badly. I want to apologize to you for that." She said looking at her feet. Naruto looked at her a little surprised but then he smiled and said "Its okay Sakura but I sense theirs something else on your mind that your not telling me." Sakura looked at him a little surprised, she looked back at her feet blushing "Well um…I…um" Naruto lowered himself so he could see her face while raising an eyebrow "Yyyeeesss?" He said slowly.

Sakura looked back at him still blushing and said "Naruto when you left I realized something." After several seconds in which she said nothing Naruto asked "What did you realize Sakura?" She mumbled something inaudible while looking away. Naruto gently took her chin and made her look at him. "What did you realize Sakura?" He asked again. She answered while looking into his eyes. "I realized that I love you Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock "What?" He said in a low shocked voice. Sakura walked over and hugged him. "Naruto I realized that I love you." She started crying lightly "Please forgive me for treating you so badly before Naruto…please." Naruto was wide eyed "Sakura…you cant love me because…." He stopped mid sentence. Sakura looked back up at him with unshed tears "What? Why do you say that?"

Naruto stared at her eyes with his own sad ones _'I cant tell her I'm a half demon' _He gently took Sakura's arms and said "I'm sorry Sakura I just cant" He turned and was going to walk away until Sakura caught his wrist "Naruto I can tell there's more to this than what your telling me what's the matter"

Naruto looked back at her. He noticed despite the fact she was crying a little bit she had a fierce determination in her eyes. "Nothing's wrong." He said not sounding in the least bit convincing. Sakura wouldn't give up she knew for a fact that something was bothering Naruto and she was going to find out what.

She pulled him back with strength that surprised Naruto. She looked into his eyes and said "No your lying I can tell just by looking at you…tell me what's wrong." Naruto wondered how she could see right through him. He sighed _'Well she's going to find out sooner or later' _He sighed again "Sakura you cant love me because…" He paused looking at her with sad almost tortured eyes. "I'm a half demon"

Sakura took a step back in shock "What?" She said with her hand covering her mouth. Naruto looked to the floor. "I'm a half demon…and pretty soon I'll become a full demon."

"How?" she asked again. Naruto was surprised that she hadn't run away so he decided to answer. "Itachi didn't tell you the whole truth when he told you the story of how I defeated Akatsuki's leader. He told you I used Kyuubi's chakra but what truly happened was that I absorbed Kyuubi's chakra, six of his tails to be exact. I became a half demon because of it. Kyuubi told me afterwards that once I absorb the eighth tail perhaps even the seventh tail it will change me into a full fledged demon." He then changed into his half demon form "These are the consequences of what I did. If you and I were to be together and if we were to have children then they too would be half demon. That's why you cant love me Sakura."

Their was a deathly silence that filled the air despite the pitter patter of the falling rain drops. Sakura walked towards Naruto. He braced himself for her to slap him and scream at him.

But she did neither she hugged him even tighter than before. Naruto's eyes once again widened in shock. "Sa-Sakura?" He asked shocked. She just held him tighter "I don't care" She said looking into his shocked eyes. "What?" He asked still trying to recover from the emotional shock of what had transcended during the passed five minuets.

"I don't care Naruto. I don't care if your half demon or full demon, I still love you?" Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was finally able to get out of his shock and looked down at Sakura. "Are you sure" He asked to which she nodded.

They just stood there staring at each others eyes they didn't care that they were getting wet because of the rain. They stared at each other for several more seconds before they finally locked lips in one passionate kiss.

They don't know how long they stayed kissing under the rain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well enough with the mushi stuff

Next chap.

The team is set up and training begins


	26. Chapter 26

Well ladies and gentle men I'm back

For all of the people who say I did the whole Naru/Saku scene a little to quick. Your probably right but I really wanted to get through that scene so I could continue with the story.

So without further delay here's the new chap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a week since Naruto's return. Word had spread amongst the citizens of the fact that he had summoned Kyuubi during the battle. Many who used to hate him were now fearful of him others hated him even more.

People had also heard that he brought back Uchiha Itachi and two other missing nins. Some were taken by surprise and had toyed with the thought that he wasn't a demon but were far to scared of public opinions to speak their doubts to others.

Naruto was waiting near a waterfall in Konoha's forest. He was looking through the files of the people who had actually made the team. The first was Sakura then Sasuke, Kakashi, Itachi whom had already gone through the whole legal proceedings to get his Ninja status reinstated. Then Rei, Yuki and Benkei who said they were comfterble working with Naruto. Iruka, Anko and Sita the Anbu. All three of them had volunteered.

It wasn't long before they all started coming out. Naruto was going to have a heart attack when he saw who arrived first. It was Kakashi "Oyaho Naruto!" He said with his usual cheerful tone. But it soon disappeared when he felt the cold metal of a Kunai on his neck. "Who are you and what have you done to Kakashi?" He snarled. Kakashi blinked in confusion "Ummm, I am the real Kakashi." He said still confused, Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked into the pouch that always held Kakashi's Icha Icha books. "LIAR! Kakashi always has that perverted book" He pressed the Kunai closer to Kakashi's neck

Kakashi started to sweat "Kurenai gave me an ultimatum either I give up Icha Icha or she leaves. What do you think I would have chosen?" Naruto narrowed his eyes even more until he heard a voice from behind him "Actually that is Kakashi Naruto" Naruto turned and found Itachi and Sasuke with their Sharingans activated.

Naruto lowered the Kunai and said "Alright we wait for the others to arrive.

About an hour latter everyone was gathered Naruto looked at them all. "Alright I've looked at all of your files Kakashi, Itachi and Sasuke go over there." He said pointing to a clearing about 100 feet away. "Sakura, Yuki, Sita and Rei go over to the large boulder behind you." They nodded and left. "Benkei and Iruka go over to the waterfall." He then turned to Anko "I'm not sure what you need work in so I'll have to assess your skills myself." Anko nodded

Naruto made some shadow clones splitting his strength equally through all of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked over to Itachi's group "Okay Naruto what's this about?" Sasuke asked. Naruto put on a grin that would have put Itachi, OROCHIMARU and **KYUUBI **to shame. He cut a large tree down and cut it into smaller block's. Itachi's eyes widened in recognition, he then said just loud enough for the other two Sharingan users to hear "Make no quick movements and we might make it out of here alive."

The other two Sharingan users eyed him with curious expressions "What do you mean?" Kakashi asked. Itachi just glared at him "Look just run don't ask questions just do it." But it was far to late Naruto had already surrounded them with hundreds of shadow clones, each holding a piece of the tree he had cut down.

The grin was still in place "Now for this training you cannot activate your Sharingan." Sasuke raised an eyebrow "Why not." Naruto shrugged and said "Simple all three of you have grown to rely on those eyes far to much for my liking. So your now going to train without them." He then eyed Itachi the maniac grin returning "Pay back is a bitch isn't it?"

Itachi went visibly pale. Naruto's smirk grew even wider. He started throwing the logs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was standing infront of the girls. He motioned for them to come closer they did as they were told. Naruto did some handseals and touched each of their foreheads. Nothing happened for several seconds Yuki then looked at Naruto and said "Nothi-" She was interrupted by Naruto who held up his hand and counted down with his finger's.

Three

Two

One

All four girls went to the ground face first "Wh-What the hell is this?" Sita asked her voice slightly muffled. Naruto just looked at them "Well your skills are very good from what I read in your reports but your stamina is lacking this training will increase your stamina I'll increase the weight when you start getting used to it." Sakura then asked how many weights did you put on us" Naruto thought for a moment before saying "About 350 pounds"

They all yelled "WHAT!" Naruto started walking over to the rock that was nearby "Yup once you get yourself to your feet do fifty laps around this area then do 100 push ups and sit ups get started." Sakura and the other girls were screaming bloody murder in their minds they promised themselves that Naruto was going to pay for this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka and Benkei were at the foot of the waterfall staring up at Naruto who was at the very top. "Both of you get up here." Iruka and Benkei were confused but they started walking up the waterfall when suddenly something shot out of the watter and hit Iruka and Benkei in their faces sending them right back down to the floor.

"Wha-what the hell?" Iruka sputtered out. He then looked back at Naruto two foxes formed out of the watter. Naruto decided to explain "Lower level water fox demons your skills are good but you and Benkei aren't good at finding opponents that are hiding so your going to work that out your task is to get to the top of this waterfall. Get started"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stared at Anko for several moments before finally saying "Well I suppose the only way for me to find out what you need I'll have to fight you myself." Anko nodded and took out a Kunai and immediately charged for Naruto, trying to remove the thought that she was fighting her son trying to think that this was just some other guy.

She moved to stab him with the Kunai. He side stepped and caught her wrist. "Pay attention to what your doing." He said before throwing her away. Anko flipped in mid air and threw the kunai. Naruto caught the kunai but was taken by surprise when it suddenly turned into a snake and bit him in the back of his hand. He looked back at Anko, the woman had a wide smirk on her face. "That poison is going to paralyze you in the next five minutes looks like I win."

Her smirk disappeared when Naruto started smiling. "Your right if I was a normal human you would win. But I'm not exactly normal am I." Anko narrowed her eyes a little and charged for Naruto again. He ducked under her kick' and side stepped a fist. He kneed her in the stomach and moved to hit her in the back of the head.

He received his second surprise when his strike was stopped by a group of snakes which wrapped themselves around his arms legs and waist. Anko moved away and came back at him with two kunais. Just before she hit him a shadow clone pooped in and grabbed her wrists. It moved around and eventually had Anko's wrists behind her back.

The snake's released Naruto "Well from what I can tell you fight with snakes just like Orochimaru does. I'm going to have to teach you some other techniques. If Orochimaru summons Manda then the Snake's you summon wont listen to your commands. Understand?" She nodded dumbly. "Good"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the end of the day everyone in Naruto's team looked like they had just faced down Shinigami and all of the greater demon's a thousand times over.

Itachi had a couple of broken bones as did Sasuke and Kakashi. Sakura,Rei,Yuki and Sita were practically dead on the floor. Anko was on the floor struggling with chakra exhaustion and Iruka and Benkei were soaked and didn't even have the energy to get out of the water.

Naruto walked over to them with a big smile on his face "Well that was enjoyable." They all grumbled profanities which Naruto ignored. He made some shadow clones picked everyone off the ground and carried them home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been about two week's since Naruto had started training his team Itachi, Kakashi and Sasuke were able to doge many of the logs before losing concentration. Sajura and the other girls could now walk around somewhat normally with the weights they had. Anko had learned a couple of earth jutsu's he knew and Iruka and Benkei could make it about half way up the waterfall.

Naruto woke up and noticed a note attached to his head. He took it and read the note.

'_In front of the Ramen stand 2:00.'_

Naruto blinked and looked at his watch it was one of the few day's there wasn't going to be training so it was noon. He got out of bead took a shower got dressed and walked out of the door heading towards the Ramen stand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked until he was right outside the Ramen stand He was surprised to find Kakashi, Iruka, Shikamaru and Chouji standing there. "So why did you guy's call me here."

Kakashi looked at him curiously "Ummm well we were called here I have no idea who called us though." Naruto raised an eyebrow. He shook his head and looked at the floor. "Hey that box wasn't there before." He said staring at a small wooden box at his feet. The others looked at it as well. Naruto picked it up and opened it.

The others looked inside of the box and their eyes widened in surprise. Inside were five tickets to the new Icha Icha paradise movie. Each of them took a ticket and stared at it in confusion.

"So who do you think did this?" Naruto asked still in confusion.

"Don't know." Iruka shrugged

The others were going to say something else but stopped at the feel of massive killer intent. They all turned and grew pale at the sight before them. Anko, Sakura, Kurenai, Temari and Ino were standing before them.

Naruto then noticed that they were all still holding the Icha Icha tickets. He held up his hands in a defensive manner. "Wait a minuet this isn't what it looks like." He was stopped by Kakashi who leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Don't even try it they wont listen. The only thing they're thinking right now is the desire to kill us for holding these tickets. When I say so we break for it."

Naruto nodded they were all bracing themselves to run until a loud crash was heard. They all turned and were greeted by the sight of Jiraiya who was running like a mad man with tears in his eyes. "I didn't mean to peep on you…I SWEAR!"

BOOM…..BOOM……BOOM….BOOM…..BOOM…..BOOM…..BOOM…..BOOM

These were the sounds caused by the footsteps of the Gondaime Hokage of Konoha. Who had an aura of murder soaring around her. She was raising the ground beneath her feet. "THE DOOR WAS OPPEN I REALLY DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE CHANGING PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He yelled, but seeing that she wasn't buying it he rapidly did more hand seals **"KUCHIOSE NO JUTSU" **In a massive puff of smoke Gamabunta was towering over the city **"Jiraiya why did you-" **He stopped mid sentence as he senced the killer intent coming from Tsunade **"You moron what the hell did you do this time?" **He yelled jumping away.

Naruto and the other males used the confusion caused to get away. But the rest of the girls were soon hot on their heels.

Chouji was trying to get away using his meat tank

Shikamaru had just put Temari in his Kagemane no jutsu "Will you calm down and listen for a moment?" Temari said nothing. Shikamaru sighed but then his eyes grew wide when all of a sudden Temari started moving and he didn't remember deactivating his Kagemane jutsu. "Oh shit"

Shikamaru's scream reached Naruto, Kakashi and Iruka's ears. "That sounded like Shikamaru" Naruto said still running. "We have to keep moving give them a chance to cool off" Said Iruka but suddenly his eyes grew wide as a snake wrapped around his waist and legs.

Before he had the chance to scream he was being dragged by the snakes. Naruto turned back at him "IRUKA!" He yelled moving to help but he was grabbed by Kakashi. "No Naruto there's nothing we can do for him now." Naruto turned back at Kakashi. "We cant just leave him."

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME JUST SAVE YOURESELVES. Iruka yelled still being dragged away. "Come on Naruto!"

"But"

Kakashi kept pulling him, but then he saw Sakura coming out of the bushes. He then noticed something missing. He looked to where he was holding Naruto but noticed that he wasn't there anymore.

'_What the hell? Did Sakura grab him already!'_ He frantically looked around trying to find Naruto. He found him but not as he expected. Naruto was a small yellow and white speck on the horizon. _'Son of a-'_ He stopped when he noticed that the world suddenly went black. _'Kurenai must have put me in a genjutsu'_ "KAI" it didn't work "KAI" still nothing.

"KAI,KAI,KAI,KAI,KAI,KAI,KAIKAIKAIKAIKAIKAIKAIKAIKAIKAIKAIKAI" He yelled frantically trying to dispel the Genjutsu. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He then heard Kurenai's voice next to his ear. "Kakashi" she said ever so sweetly "Didn't I tell you that I didn't want you reading those books again." Kakashi started to sweat.

Training was canceled for about a week.

Itachi,Sasuke,Yuki and Rei were all in the Ramen bar laughing their asses off for some reason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's the new chap.

Next chap the team's first mission and Gaara's request.


	27. Chapter 27

Well I'm back with the new chap

For those who miss the slightly evil Naruto I made don't worry he'll be back soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata was just starting her day she had been working at the hospital part time since she enjoyed medicine. Sakura and Shizune had given her some healing techniques when she started and with her Byakuugan she had an advantage over others in the medical area.

She was flipping through some medical files for a patient who had some internal bleeding. She turned back to head out when she saw Gaara standing by the door way. She looked surprised for a moment before regaining her composure "Kazekage-sama" She greeted bowing formally.

"I told you during our last encounter that such formalities weren't necessary." Hinata put on a nervous smile blushing slightly as she remembered what she had said to Gaara the night she had last seen him.

They looked at each other for several moments, silence filling the room. Gaara broke the silence "I…I've been thinking about what you told me that night." Hinata looked away slightly embarrassed. "Miss Hinata why?" He paused hesitating for a moment "You know what I am and what I carry so why do you say that you've grown to care for me." He looked even more hesitant "How could you grow to care for me?"

Hinata looked back at him with sad almost pitying eyes. "I don't know." She answered truthfully "I don't know why I care for you but I….I just do. Whenever I'm near you I always's feel safer and I...when ever I leave your side I want to be near you again."

Gaara nodded he had been having similar thoughts so he understood. He looked at Hinata and said. "I….I would like for you to come to Suna with me." Hinata looked back at him with shock "W-what?" Gaara looked at her again "Temari has asked for a transfer so that she can be near that Nara boy I believe. The Hokage has granted her request she said that if I wanted I could ask for a shinobi of the leaf to come with me. If you are willing I would like you to come."

Hinata was still in slight shock but before she could say anything Gaara said suddenly "You don't have to give your answer now. I will leave in three days." With that he disappeared in a swirl of sand, leaving Hinata thinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and his team were all making their way towards a grass ninja hide out Tsunade had received reports that the hide out was being used by grass ninja to provide supplies to sound.

Naruto signaled for all of them to stop. They landed on a tree branch the base was in sight. Naruto signaled for them to go to the forest floor.

When they all got to the forest floor he took out a map and laid it on the floor. He turned to all of them "Alright our spies report that the base is divided into three sections." He pointed them out on the map as he named them. "The first is the barracks, the second is the armory and the last is the command post. We've estimated their numbers to be somewhere in the fifty's. There are always guards on duty were going to split ourselves into three groups."

Every one was taken off guard by Naruto's change in personality. Gone was the smiling blond they all knew replaced by a calculating decisive leader.

He held out a hand pointing at all of them. "We strike all three places at once.The first team will consist of Sakura, Iruka and Sita. You will infiltrate the barracks. Your duty will be to plant a bomb you cant let the enemy spot you otherwise they'll sound the alarm and the enemy force will be on full alert." They all nodded.

"The second team will consist of Itachi, Benkei, Yuki, Sasuke, Kakashi, Anko,and Rei. You will move to the armory where the Ninja force keeps most of their equipment. Your going to secure the armory the less supplies they have the less trouble it is for us. I'm going into the command center a base this size usually has just about three elite Ninjas so it wont be much trouble."

Sakura sent him a worried glance "Are you sure you can do that on your own?" Naruto gave her a reassuring smile "Sure I can. You don't have to worry about me." Sakura nodded and smiled a little.

Naruto looked at all of them. "Alright everyone get to your positions." They all nodded and started leaping away. Sakura was going to follow but Naruto grabbed her wrist before she could. She turned to look at him with confused eyes. Naruto looked at her for several seconds "Be careful." He finally said, she smiled and gave him a quck kiss on the lips "Don't worry about me I'm the one who has backup." Naruto smiled and nodded. They both leapt away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura, Iruka and Sita were silently making their way through the camp towards the barracks. Sita peeked through a window. Some of the enemy shinobi were sleeping others were playing cards or simply passing the time. She signaled for the others to move in. Iruka moved and found a window that lead to the basement. He opened the window and entered followed by Sita and Sakura.

Sakura could hear the commotion coming from upstairs. "Hey look over there." Sakura turned at Sita's voice and found what she was talking about. Two small barrels of explosive powder. Sakura smiled "Lets get the explosives ready." The other two nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi and his group were making their way towards the armory. Kakashi spoke through the radio. "Benkei, Itachi and myself will cover the main entrance Sasuke and Yuki will cover the rear entrance Anko and Rei will provide support to us as it's required. Does everyone understand the plan?" "Understood." They all chorused through the radio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was hidden in the shadows right outside of the command center, two guards standing at the gates. "Is everyone in position?" he asked through the radio. "Armory is completely surrounded" Itachi said through the radio. "Good. How about the barracks?" Sakura's voice answered "Were almost done with the explosives." Naruto nodded not taking his eyes off of the doors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three jounin commanders of the base were sitting in the main office. "Did you already send the shipment?" Asked one to another "Yes we sent it early this mourning it should already be near the next base."

"Good" Said the first one

The third jounin decided to ask "Do you think that such a small shipment of fifty from the mainland will give us the edge against Konoha and Suna?"

The first jounin answered "It may have been a small shipment but I've heard that a army which only numbered in the low thousands was able to defeat an army in the high ten thousands with those weapons. So yes I believe that with just fifty we will win."

The other two nodded. Their conference was cut short as a massive explosion rocked the whole building. "What the hell!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"BEGIN THE OPERATION!"

Naruto yelled jumping out of the shadows towards the two guards, already unsheathing Kubikiri and turning his hands into claws.

The first guard didn't have enough time to react as Naruto appeared slashing his stomach wide open with Kubikiri. The second guard took out his sword and went to slash at Naruto. Naruto let go of Kubikiri, which was still imbedded in the other guard, caught the other sword in-between his two open palms and broke it. Then with the same point of the sword he broke he stabbed the man in the throat.

He took Kubikiri from his other opponents body and kicked the doors open throwing smoke bombs inside as he did so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura detonated the explosives killing all of the ninja that were inside. "Alright Naruto It's done. What do we do now?" Naruto didn't waste any time answering "Meet up with Itachi and the others."

Sakura nodded and told the others the orders.

Iruka took out his Anbu sword and slashed at an opponent. He continued running through the base's streets. He ducked under one opponents swipe and stabbed him in the stomach and pulled his sword out slashing his stomach open. He jumped in the air dodging a number of Kunais. More were coming but he wouldn't have time to dodge them. He braced himself for the pain but none came. He looked finding that Sita had blocked all the Kunai. He nodded in thanks. He started to fight another ninja who had come out of the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sita blocked a kunai with her own kunai she kicked her opponent away and threw a kunai which imbedded itself in the man's neck. She turned and found three opponents coming at her. They were standing on grass.

Sita smirked this she could handle. She immediately made some handseals. The grass became long and almost unbreakable. It wrapped around her opponents suffocating them. It worked because every time an opponent would exhale the air in their lungs it would wrap tighter and tighter until a person didn't have the space to inhale anymore.

She was so busy concentrating that she didn't see the person who was coming from behind her until it was to late. She turned her head and found a ninja with a kunai about to stab her. The man was stopped by Sakura who slammed her foot down on her opponent crushing his skull.

They moved to the armory where they could see the majority of the enemies were moving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi leap down infront of three chuunin guards He stabbed the one infront of him with a kunai in the chest. He kicked the one on his left in the face breaking his neck in the process. The last opponent took out a kunai to attempt to defend himself but he wasn't even able to take a stance as Rei's Sickle and chain wrapped around his neck.

Rei pulled hard on the chain slicing the man's neck open. Itachi looked back up at her, she grinned triumphantly. Itachi gave a small smirk. He then turned and noticed a large number of shinobi coming towards them. "Sasuke" He called through the radio "What is it?" Sasuke responded.

"We can stem the flow of opponents by surrounding this place with fire."

"Fine"

They both started doing handseals **"Katon Gokakyuu no jutsu" **They both called out at the same time. They moved in a wide arc spreading the flames all around the armory building.

"Here they come" Benkei said taking out his war hammer The first one leapt through the flames heading straight for Kakashi with a kunai in hand. Kakashi side stepped the attack and punched the ninja in his jaw, sending him to the floor. Kakashi spun around on his heel catching a fist which was coming towards his face. He took out a kunai and stabbed the man in his stomach. He threw him to the side and started doing handseals.

He threw his hands infront of him where lightning formed into a ball. The grass ninja were confused but the ball's purpose became apparent when they went in closer. Their Kunai's and other metal weapon's were being drawn into the ball like a magnet attracts metal.

The jutsu only had one downside the person who cast it couldn't move otherwise it would be dispelled and the person had to maintain a constant concentration so they could choose which weapon's they wanted drawn into the sphere and the other's that they didn't want wouldn't become affected which is why Itachi's sword and Benkeis hammer weren't being drawn in.

Benkei stabbed one opponent with the spike head of his hammer he pulled him off and threw him into another opponent who was leaping over the flames they crashed into each other and fell into the flames.

Another opponent threw a kunai but it didn't get anywhere near Benkei before it was drawn into Kakashi's lightning sphere. Benkei twisted himself spinning rapidly slaming the hammer into the man's side sending him through a wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke jumped over an opponents blow and stabbed him between the eyes with a Kunai. He did a round house kick to and opponent that was coming from behind him. He swerved out of the way of another attack and put his attacker in a headlock.

Another opponent moved to attack him. Sasuke saw him coming and spun around using the body of the man he had in a headlock as an extension kicking the other man before he was even in range.

Sasuke broke the neck of the man he had in a head lock with a strong jerk of his arm.

Yuki caught a sword between her claws. She twisted her wrist breaking the sword, she took out a kunai stabbing her opponent in the neck. She saw another opponent moving behind Sasuke she took out her ninja dagger and threw it at the man stabbing him in the back.

Sasuke turned at the sound of the body falling. He found Yuki with a stupid grin on her face. He smirked at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rei and Anko were dealing with their own opponents

Rei swung her sickle and cut the neck of one opponent while stabbing another opponent in the temple. Anko dodged a swipe of an opponents sword and sent a snake that bit the man in the neck.

Rei swung her sickle and chain again but this time she made a genjutsu which made the weapon appear as it was coming from the right when it was coming from the left and vice versa.

A man tried to block but because of the genjutsu it imbedded itself in the man's rib cage.

Anko and Rei looked at each other and nodded. Rei went to assist Itachi's group while Anko moved towards Sasuke and Yuki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto moved through the smoke his bombs had caused. The guards were coughing but Naruto didn't waste time he moved past all of them throwing Kunai which imbedded themselves in vital organs almost assuring death.

He soon came to the door where he could sense the three largest chakra signatures. **"Katon Karyyuendan" **He yelled blowing the door clear off it's hinges.

The three jounin inside covered themselves from the blast. They looked on in horror as Naruto stepped through the flames in his half demon form. He was scary enough as it was but the orange glow against his eyes made him look truly demonic.

"I assume you are the jounins in charge of this base." He said taking out Kubikiri. "Then in the name of the village hidden in the leaves I shall take your heads." The three jounin's took stances.

"You've got some guts taking on all three of us by yourself." One sneered confidently hiding the increasing fear welling up in his stomach.

Naruto made 1/5 of his chakra flare causing all men to take a step back in fear they had never felt chakra so large in their entire lives. Naruto sneered at them "Pathetic just a little chakra and you already fear….." He paused making his eyes flash like an animal. "You stand no chance against me."

He charged. The first jounin tried to throw a kunai that would have hit Naruto between the eyes if he wouldn't have moved to the side. Naruto swung Kubikiri the man leapt over the blade and landed crouching. Naruto Kicked him in the face sending him to the wall.

Naruto leaned back narrowly avoiding a kunai that was aimed for his head. He took out one of his Katana blades and threw it. The man was stabbed in the shoulder and was pinned against the wall.

Naruto went to swing the sword to his last opponent but he misjudged how close the wall was his sword stopped mere inches from the last man's waist it was imbedded into the wall.

The jounin didn't waste time and charged straight towards Naruto, he tried to punch him in the face but Naruto back stepped. The other jounin that Naruto kicked regained his senses and threw a kunai at Naruto. Naruto saw it coming he took the wrist of the jounin that tried to punch him and placed his hand in the path of the Kunai.

"AAAAHHHHHHH" The man screamed in pain as the Kunai stabbed itself in his forearm Naruto stopped his screaming by stabbing a Kunai in the man's mouth with a low level exploding tag attached to it. The results weren't pretty.

The jounin who threw the Kunai screamed in rage and charged at Naruto. Naruto eyed him "Pathetic" He muttered removing Kubikiri from the wall. Then before anyone could even blink the man was cut in half and Naruto had Kubikiri on his back.

He slowly made his way towards the last opponent who was still pined against the wall by Naruto's sword. He was horrified at the man before him.

Naruto stood infront of him, he said nothing for several seconds before grabbing the hilt of his sword roughly making the man grunt in pain. "Your going to tell me what I want to know right" He asked twisting the sword. The man cried out in pain before getting a defiant stare "Fuck you" He said struggling

Naruto eyed him for several seconds before finally shrugging "Oh well I suppose we'll have to get you to Ibiki." He then spoke through the radio "Are you guy's done." Kakashi answered him "Yeah the armory and supply depot are secure" Naruto nodded "Good send a message to Konoha tell them to send the recovery team they had better be prepared to carry a prisoner."

Kakashi once again answered "Roger that commander" Naruto blinked in surprise at what Kakashi had called him he wasn't used to such respect but he just shrugged it off and secured his prisoner."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and his team were all sitting by a small fire the recovery team would arrive in the morning. Kakashi looked at Naruto for a moment before saying "Hey Naruto where did you learn tactics?" Itachi perked up at that question. "I've been wondering the same thing I taught you how to make tactics for one on one fights but I never taught you how to assault a base."

Naruto looked at all of them before finally remembering "Oh yeah you don't know what I did for a living before I came back."

Everyone was listening intently everyone but Yuki, Rei and Benkei who had worked with Naruto. "Well I worked as a mercenary. Believe me you fight a battle or two with samurai and you'll learn some things."

Everyone was slightly shocked that Naruto had fought against Samurai.

Sakura who was next to Naruto was beaming at him with what seemed like pride.

Anko trying to look cheerful but was failing slightly _'Naruto my son you've truly grown into a fine man. I wish I had the courage to tell you.' _She could feel some tears coming. "I need to be excused." She said standing up and walking away.

Iruka frowned he knew what was going through Anko's mind at the moment.

Kakashi raised a quizzical eyebrow. He noticed that something was troubling Anko by her facial expressions he also noticed Iruka sending a worried glance at her. _'Hmm, those two are hiding something. I'll have to look into it later.'_ He resolved in his mind.

The night went on without much incident.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara and Kankuro were standing at the gates of Konoha _'I suppose she's not coming.' _Gaara thought in his mind somewhat sad. But his thoughts were cut off as Hinata came rounding the corner.

"Sorry I'm late but I had to say good bye to everyone" Gaara nodded "Its quite alright." He then turned " Come we must make up for lost time." Hinata nodded and they all started making their way out of Konoha "Thank you for coming." Gaara said to Hinata. She nodded and smiled happily.

She looked uncertain for a moment but she finally steeled her resolve. She walked next to Gaara and took his hand in hers. Gaara stiffened for a moment before he relaxed. He didn't know why but when she took his hand he felt….at peace.

Kankuro looked back at his little brother and smiled. _'Little bro it appears that you've finally found someone that can love you' _He thought still making their way towards Suna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's the end of this chap review please.


	28. Chapter 28

Well I'm back and it look's like I've gotten a few other readers.

Anyway on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been two months since the creation of Naruto's team and they had been growing in both skill and reputation. They were now feared by both Grass and Sound. But their greatest fear was Naruto. 32 missions and not a single scratch on him.

They were all waiting to ambush a supply caravan which was reported was going to pass by the road. "Is everyone in position?" Naruto asked, a lot of replies of yes were heard through out the radio. "I don't know why your getting so worked up over this we've taken down caravans a million times before." Yuki said carelessly.

Naruto frowned "Yuki no matter what this is still a mission and anything can happen. You will take this seriously" Naruto said in a dangerous tone of voice. "Whatever." She said nonchalantly.

Naruto's frown only deepened. Outside of a mission he was happy and grinning but during a mission he was all business. _'I'm going to have a talk with her later.' _He resolved in his mind.

He then noticed the caravan coming. It had four carts made completely of steel being carried by two horses each. _'That's odd carts are usually made of wood since its lighter. I wonder what they've got in there.'_

He waited for the caravan to be halfway passed them. "NOW!" He yelled jumping out of the tree. The shinobi were caught off guard. Naruto took out Kubikiri and swung the massive blade cutting down four shinobis with his first swing.

Itachi made some handseals as he was falling. Instantly spikes made of earth shot out of the ground impaling five shinobis in several places. Kakashi came down stabbing two shinobis with Kunais. Sasuke burnt a few others with a katon jutsu.

Sakura punched the earth making a rather large earthquake Rei Yuki and Sita used the opportunity and showered the shinobis caught in the quake with Kunai's and shurikens.

Benkei smashed his hammer onto one man's skull. Anko wrapped her snakes around another opponent injecting him with a lot of venom and Iruka killed a few stragglers with simple taijutsu.

Yuki then noticed a large number of Ninja's fleeing. "Hey look their getting away!" She exclaimed pointing at them. Naruto swung Kubikiri in the air removing the blood. "After them do not let them escape." They all nodded and were all gone in a blink chasing after the fleeing ninja's.

A few minuets latter they were coming back to the caravan. They were about seventy yards away when the metal carts opened revealing about forty to fifty grass ninjas each holding muskets.

The Konoha ninjas all stopped moving, Naruto was looking at the weapons curiously _'What are those. Has the enemy been designing new weapons' _The others were having similar thoughts Yuki took out her ninja dagger and moved to charge. Sasuke saw this and shook his head._ 'Oh brother doesn't she know how to be patient?' _He asked in his mind.

In all truth he had grown to sort of like Yuki during their time together. He decided to step forward. He whispered in just loud enough for her to hear. "I'll move in first you cover me" She looked a little disappointed but nodded. Sasuke appeared like a blur. Yuki moved behind him both ignoring Naruto's call to wait.

Sasuke was a mere forty yards away when the first shot was heard. Sasuke felt a small sharp pain shoot through him. He stopped moving all of a sudden he looked down at his chest. A small trickle of blood ran down Sasuke's shirt. He looked back at the ninjas holding up the riffles._ 'Wha-what happened?'_ He mentally asked before collapsing over letting darkness consume him.

Everyone else was shocked just one shot had taken down Sasuke. Something then clicked in Naruto's head. He was remembering a rumor he had been hearing around about a new weapon. _'Shoots a small projectile called a bullet faster than any Kunai or Shuriken can be thrown.' _

Yuki was looking at Sasuke's form lying on the floor a pool of blood forming beneath him. Her face suddenly took on a look of rage "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO SASUKE!" She yelled moving to charge at the enemies again. Naruto suddenly appeared right infront of her. He grabbed onto her shoulder with one hand and held up Kubikiri with the other using it as a makeshift shield.

"Pull back Yuki this is beyond anything we ever expected the enemy to pull off." Yuki tried to get out of his grip. "No I'll kill them. I'll kill them all" She yelled struggling against Naruto's grip. Naruto narrowed his eyes "There's no way you'll win when your this hotheaded you should consider this a direct order."

Yuki narrowed her eyes glaring at Naruto. Naruto growled and picked her up un his shoulder. He moved to Sasuke and picked him up by the waist. He then started retreating while telling everyone to start running. The enemy soldiers following them.

Yuki continued to struggle "LET ME GO NARUTO!" Naruto just ignored her and kept on running. After a few minuets of running he heard Anko yell "Hey look a cave."

Naruto looked at the cave it was in such a position that they could hide in it and if the rifle men tried to come in behind them they would be in range of some jutsu's they could use. "Move into the cave." He ordered the others followed without question.

The rifle men took up position infront of the cave waiting for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was lying on top of a mattress made out of everyone's sleeping bags. The others were all surrounding him with worried faces. Anko Sita were doing their best with what little medical knowledge they had while Sakura was doing her best with advanced medical techniques.

A thick tension filled the room.

Sakura wiped some sweat from her brow "He's stabilized." Everyone sighed in relief. "Good" They heard coming from the entrance of the makeshift room of the cave, everyone turned and found Naruto leaning on the wall.

Yuki glared at him "Why?" Naruto opened one eye, looked at her and said "What was that?" Yuki's glare intensified "Why did you take me out of there Naruto?" Naruto looked at her but didn't answer. She stomped her foot on the ground in frustration "ANSWER ME DAMMIT" She yelled at him. Naruto stood and faced her. "Because your death would have been pointless."

Yuki still didn't let up. "But we cant win without fighting and if we cant win were all going to die anyway!" She yelled at him before continuing "I thought you once told me you considered Sasuke a brother. HOW COULD YOU CONSIDER HIM A BROTHER WHEN YOU WONT EVEN TRY TO KILL THE MAN THAT NEARLY KILLED HIM." Everyone was waiting for Naruto's answer.

Naruto's face was hard but held no real expression. Finaly he scoffed saying "This is so pathetic." Yuki's glare hardened "I want to know how you can be so cold." She said almost growling. Naruto started walking towards Yuki "If you want you can go ahead and throw your life away. As a matter of fact if you want you can walk out of this cave right now and take as many chances with those rifles as you want. Go ahead and kill your self." He was standing very close to her. He leaned in putting his face only inches away from hers "But you can count me out of any of that. I'll do things the way their supposed to be done. I'll clutch my teeth and make sure I live through it all." Then without another word he turned and walked out of the makeshift hospital.

After several seconds of silence Anko finally asked "Do you think he'll be alright?" Yuki just scoffed "Don't bother he doesn't care about us." Sita without warning walked up to Yuki. "What do you want?" Sita didn't say anything before slapping Yuki. Everyone was shocked "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" Yuki yelled at her. Sita glared at Yuki before answering "I once judged Naruto the same way that your doing right now and I regret it to this day. Naruto is the commander he cant let his emotions get the better of him you should know that. He is the one responsible for all of us. Our deaths are on his conscience not anyone else's."

Yuki looked down in shame. Sita continued "He's also suffering he just doesn't show it" Yuki looked down to the ground "I'll go apologize to him" She said barely above a whisper. Sita shook her head "Not now it's probably best to leave him to his own thoughts for a little while."

With Sasuke's condition stabilized everyone moved to different spots in the cave.

Itachi was leaning on a wall when Rei approached him "You okay?" She asked with concern. Itachi looked at her with an emotionless face. "I'm fine." He said emotionlessly. Rei looked at him for several seconds before shaking her head "No your not I can see that your worried." Itachi sighed "Of course I'm worried but there's not much I can do. I don't know medical jutsus and even if I did we still don't have a plan to deal with those rifle men."

Rei sighed and put her hand on his shoulder "I'm worried to but….Naruto has always managed to find a way. I'm sure he'll do it again today." Itachi smirked "Hmm I guess your right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was standing just a few yards away from the cave entrance he was just outside of the riffle men's range. _'I'm not sure how we can get out of here if we step outside of the cave we'll be in range of the rifles but we cant stay here.' _**"I'm not sure brat. Since you now have your own demon chakra I cant provide you with mine. The two different demon chakra would fight against each other." **Naruto nodded _'Yeah and you told me the powers the seventh, eighth and ninth tail provide.' _**"The seventh tail gives you my fast healing rate. Even though your normal six tails provide you with some form of healing the seventh tail is the one I was forced to call on when the Uchiha used the Chidori on you."**

"**The eighth tail gives you a major boost in stamina speed and physical strength. The ninth tail gives you a lot of chakra and chakra regeneration meaning that you will recover chakra almost as quickly as you use it which is the reason everyone said I had near limitless chakra." **Naruto nodded _'I understand the only technique I think I can use to get us out of here is the one you taught me just a few days ago.'_

"**WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE! That technique was meant for short range purposes without the seventh tail you would harm yourself to the point of chakra exhaustion using that technique for such a long range charge." **Naruto nodded _'I know but without the seventh tail if I get shot in the head I'll die and no one in the team is fast enough to doge bullets over an open field.' _Kyuubi sighed **"I understand boy just be careful."**

Naruto's inner thoughts were cut short as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and found Sakura. He smiled at her "Hey Sakura how is everyone holding up." She just shrugged "Everyone's fine their all doing their best to keep their minds off of everything that's happening. But what about you?" She asked putting her arm around his waist "I know Yuki was upset but I also know that deep down she didn't mean what she said."

Naruto smiled a little "I know she didn't mean it but I had to set her straight. Her arrogance and overconfidence will get her killed one day if she doesn't get rid of it. She's good but not that good." Sakura smiled at him and nodded. "So have you managed to figure anything out?"

Naruto sighed "I have. But I'm the one who's going out there alone this time." Sakura looked at him with shocked eyes but they soon turned angry "You cant do that you'll be killed by those things." Naruto shook his head "I have a jutsu that can get us out of this safely, it's the only option I see that's got half a chance." Sakura still wouldn't stop glaring at him. Naruto gave her a reassuring smile "I'm sorry Sakura but it's the only thing that can get us out of this but I promise I'll be okay."

Sakura a bit reluctantly nodded "Fine but if anything happens to you I'll kick your ass." Naruto laughed, he gently removed Sakura's arms from around him. He turned and started walking out to the exit.

Naruto stepped out of the cave the grass ninja took up their positions with the riffles. Naruto started charging while simultaneously doing handseals. He was 120 yards away.

When he was a mere 80 yards away he was finished with the handseals. He started chanhing his eyes had a orange mist coming out of them he started running even faster.

60 yards away flames started appearing around Naruto, they appeared more and more until Naruto just looked like a small ball of flames.

50 yards the ninjas started firing their rifles. The sound made everyone in the cave jump they all ran out to the exit where they found Sakura looking out with worry and awe. "What the hell is going on." Anko asked stepping out of the cave. "Naruto." Sakura said simply but one could hear a great deal of worry in her voice.

The flames surrounding Naruto just kept growing and growing. The jutsu was a demonic forbidden jutsu no creature short of a four tailed greater demon could survive it. It was a jutsu created for short range purposes it burnt the user and used a great deal of chakra. When the user stopped or hit someone the ball exploded.

The reason Naruto even used the thing was because the flames were much hotter than normal ones the bullets would melt before they even reached him. The flames had grown to the point where the riffle men could no longer see the cave behind Naruto.

When he was finally in range he stopped and the jutsu exploded a blinding light went through the whole area, the ground shook.

"NARUTO!" They all yelled trying to move forward but couldn't since they were being held back by the massive shockwave.

When the smoke cleared they all saw Naruto on his hands and knees panting. He had spent almost the whole six tails of Kyuubi's chakra he absorbed and even some of the chakra he had before the fusion the combined strain of the jutsu and the healing required due to the fact that the Jutsu burnt the user had practically exhausted him.

They all started running towards him all of the musket men were dead by the looks of things. Naruto stood and turned to face them he grinned and gave them a thumbs up indicating he was fine. They all sighed in relief until they noticed some movement behind Naruto.

A single grass ninja had survived, he looked at Naruto with hate but he smirked He had a rifle in one hand and a gunpowder keg in another. He threw the keg hard enough to make it land at Naruto's feet. He aimed the rifle. "NARUTO BEHIND YOU" Itachi yelled Naruto turned and saw the keg his eyes grew wide. "Ha bye bye." The nin said smirking before he shot.

BOOM

The bomb went off. Everyone was shocked Naruto, the person they all considered unbeatable could very well be dead. Despite the roaring sound of the explosion a cold silence filled the air. They were all frozen in place. "It…it cant be." Rei said. Her voice laced with shock and with a very disbelieving tone. Sakura snaped out of her shock and ran towards Naruto with tears in her eyes.

Yuki snapped out of her shock as well. "Naruto….NARUTO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's the end of this chap. Review or I'll stop updating as frequently hahahahahahahahahahahaha

Also I don't want anyone flaming me for how I set up Naruto's power. I had to find some way to limit his strength. Also for the people who want Anko's confession it will come during the next chap or the one after that


	29. Chapter 29

Well I'm back with the new chap

There are some people who are saying that my story is getting boring. Solving this problem is very simple. Either keep your comments to yourself or stop reading. Don't get me wrong I appreciate constructive criticism but if your not giving advice and just barking out insults it isn't appreciated.

Also for the people that think that** gun's** will continue to appear in my story, their not I just needed for Naruto to suffer a near death experience and this was the only thing I found was even half believable

This was originally going to be two chapters but I'm not going to make you people suffer the wait any longer. (I WANT **MANY **REVIEWS FOR DOING THIS.)

Lets get on with the story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NARUTO!"

Yuki's scream was heard throughout the whole plain. It snapped everyone out of their shock they all immediately ran trying to find Narto.

They found him a few moments latter. He was lying on his side his white kitsune coat was completely destroyed reveling the leather armor beneath. He was bleeding and was burnt in his arms chest back and legs. Kubikiri and his katana swords were blown away the swords were broken and Kubikiri was cracked.

Sakura was the first to reach him, she skidded to a stop already on her knees applying healing chakra. "Don't you dare die on me Naruto. I'll heal you… just….please don't die." She spoke the last part in a half sobbing voice.

No one in the whole group could believe what they were seeing. Naruto the person who out of all of them was the only person to walk away from all of their missions without a single scratch on him, was lying on the ground before them they didn't know if he was dead or alive.

Kakashi, Iruka and Benkei couldn't stand it they walked off looking to see if they could find the grass ninja. Anything to remove the image of Naruto from their minds

Itachi was staring at Naruto with eyes that held disbelief. He was brought out of his daze by the sound of Rei. He turned to face her, she was crying and sobbing uncontrollably. He was never the most affectionate of people but for some reason he wanted to comfort her. He moved over and put a hand on her shoulder she turned and started crying into his chest. He hugged her gently, not knowing exactly how to proceed.

Yuki collapses on her knees shock on her features and tears decorating her cheeks. _'I…I never even got the chance to apologize……not even one little I'm sorry' _She starts crying more and more. Soon her sobs are heard through out the whole area. Sita who is also has tears in her eyes walks over and puts a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

Anko was looking at Naruto tears welling up in her eyes. She regretted the fact that she never told Naruto that she was his mother. That she was to much of a coward, afraid to face Naruto's resentment. She glanced at Sakura and noticed that the girl was starting to run out of chakra.

She immediately rushed over to her and started giving Sakura her own chakra. Sakura looked at her a little surprised. Anko looked at her with a few tears falling from her face. "Stop looking at me and pay attention to what you're doing." That snapped Sakura out of her momentary shock and she immediately turned and started working on Naruto again.

They had been at it for five minuets until Naruto's pulse returned to semi-decent levels. He was still in danger but he wasn't as close to death as he was five minuets ago. Sakura was focusing on the internal injuries which were quite a few. His ribs were broken and the impact had made a few of those broken ribs puncture his lungs. He had a ruptured spleen and his head was also bleeding.

Sakura kept healing him for about ten more minuets. Anko was starting to lose consciousness due to all of the chakra she was giving, her head dropped slightly before she looked back up _'No if nothing else I'm going to save him' _She thought with determination.

After about three more minuets Itachi started to notice Anko slumping more and more. He narrowed his eyes and activated his Sharingan. His eyes grew wide Anko was on the borderline of killing herself through negative chakra. "ANKO STOP!" He yelled gently releasing Rei and running over to her.

Anko's eyes grew heavy and she finally fell back. Itachi caught her before she reached the floor. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He had completely lost his cool. Naruto's injuries and Anko's foolishness had completely driven him to lose his usually cool and collected composure.

Anko looked up at him her eyes glazing over she reached up with her hand as if she was trying to grasp onto something. "Na- Naruto, I…..I have to save him…..he- he cant die…..I have to tell him……I have to tell…" Her body finally gave out and she drifted into unconsciousness.

Itachi was confused by her action and words but he decided that now was certainly not the time to ask questions. He pumped enough chakra into Anko's system for her to be out of danger of dying of Chakra exhaustion or a case of negative chakra.

Sakura was able to stabilize Naruto's heartbeat and sighed. She glanced back at Anko_ 'Why would she do that? Why would she push herself so hard for Naruto. And what was that secret she was saying she had to tell Naruto.'_

Her thoughts were cut off by Iruka, Kakashi and Benkei who were carrying a struggling Grass nin behind them. She immediately recognized it as the man who had shot the riffle. Her face took on a look of rage, she stood up and walked over to the man, her fists shaking in range. "You…." She said almost growling "I'll kill you." Her voice held a great deal of malice she took out a kunai and moved closer to the man but her path was soon blocked by Yuki.

"Stop we should extract information from him." Sakura glared at her "Shut up and get out of my way Yuki." Her voice was a low growl. Yuki looked at her with very serious eyes. "We can't be so impulsive we have to use our heads in a situation like this." Sakura's face contorted in anger "THAT'S NOT FOR YOU TO SAY!" They both stopped in slight shock. Sadness creped into their systems as they remembered it was Naruto who kept all of their emotions in check.

Sakura turned back and walked back to Naruto. She kneeled next to him and put his head on her lap, brushing a few strands of blond hair that moved onto the boys forehead.

With the little confrontation over with Kakashi grabbed the man by his hair and pulled him to his feet. He said in a low dangerous tone "You're going to tell us just how many more of those weapons you have." The man looked at him with defiance "I aint saying shit copy ninja" Kakashi's anger rose he was going to use a jutsu on him when he felt Itachi's hand on his shoulder. "No let me." Within Itachi's voice one could hear a great deal of malice.

Itachi looked right into the man's eyes **"Mangekio"** He whispered. Moments later they found themselves in the world of Tsukiomi. "Now for the next seventy four hours I will chop you into small pieces _very _slowly."

Two seconds latter

Itachi came back to the real world and said "They don't have any more of those weapons they had received that shipment from the mainland only two months ago. They committed the whole musket force to hunting us down. We just destroyed the only fifty muskets that they or anyone else has."

Kakashi nodded "Good if sound had anymore of those weapons we would be in some serious trouble."

Iruka and Benkei moved to Naruto and Anko. Iruka picked up Anko and Benkei was finally able to pry Sakura off of Naruto. "Come on we'll use the cave as shelter until these two recover." Benkei said walking over to the cave. No one even bothered to notice when Itachi burnt the Grass ninja with his black flames.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was lying in a familiar sewer. He looked up and saw the familiar eyes of the Kyuubi staring at him. **"Enjoy your brush with death?" **He asked carelessly Naruto tried to get up but Kyuubi let some of his chakra seep through the seal and held him down.

"**Don't try to move boy. When I said you had a brush with death I mean it. If that Sakura girl hadn't stepped in at the moment she did you would most probably be dead right now." **Naruto looked at Kyuubi and grinned "Well I guess I did beat them after all." Kyuubi nodded **"Boy look you're not out of the woods yet. Even though you're stabilized at the moment your condition is slowly deteriorating. That Sakura girls healing chakra cannot sustain you for long." **

Naruto raised his eyebrows in slight surprise. "Well judging by your tone you have a plan." Kyuubi nodded **"I do but it's risky. You would have absorbed the seventh tail in little over a month from now. I can tweak the seal some more so that you absorb the seventh tail now but…. I'm not sure your body can handle the strain. Not only that you will become more of a demon. You may not become a full demon but yes it will grow. If you ever taste blood then you'll have to fight off the bloodlust. That's really the only thing I see happening for certain, their may be other side effects but I cant say for sure."**

Naruto nodded "I understand go ahead." Naruto closed his eyes letting sleep consume him. Kyuubi started his preparation's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had placed Naruto in the same room as Sasuke. They had built a fire and were all sitting near it waiting for a deer Benkei had hunted to cook. Sakura wouldn't leave Naruto's side at all. She was sitting with her back to the cave wall with Naruto's head on her lap. She would stroke his cheek every few seconds.

Anko was still unconscious, Iruka sat by her side as well. Yuki was also sitting by Sasuke's side. Rei had somehow by miracle of god managed to fall asleep on Itachi's shoulder.

Nothing but the sound of the cracking fire could be heard in the room.

Naruto's face contorted in pain. Sakura noticed and was slightly alarmed, she yelled out "Something's wrong!" The others immediately rushed over to her. Naruto started thrashing. His teeth were gritted as if he was trying to hold in a great pain. Chakra started leaking out of the seal.

Itachi recognized what was happening and started barking out orders "Everybody step back." They all looked at him curiously but after seeing the concern and slight fear in his eyes they all stepped back without a second thought.

After a few minuets a large pillar of red chakra engulfed Naruto. It slowly started changing, at first blue streaks started appearing in the red but soon the red pillar turned purple until t was completely blue. The chakra died down revealing Naruto.

His appearance hadn't changed much. But his fangs were now slightly visible even with his mouth closed. His hands were now claws, Itachi moved closer and opened his eye. Naruto's eye was still blue even though you could see a little red around the pupil.

Itachi sighed "Well I suppose I should explain this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minuets later Itachi had explained the whole story of Naruto's fusion with Kyuubi. Everyone was slightly shocked, everyone but Sakura,Yuki,Rei and Benkei. Sakura since Naruto told her and the other three because they had already seen Naruto's half demon form.

Iruka looked at Naruto with sad eyes. "Why didn't he tell us?" Kakashi answered the question "He felt that we would shun him if we found out about this. That's why he didn't tell us he was afraid." Itachi looked around and noticed that Sakura wasn't all that surprised. "Sakura-san did you know about this?"

She just nodded 'Yes he told me the day you guys came back." Itachi nodded he looked at all the others in the room. "Does this change your opinion about him." He couldn't help but smile a little when everyone (That was conscious) shook their heads indicating a negative.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto groaned loudly as he woke up rubbing his head. He moved to open his eyes but before he could he was pushed back down by Sakura who had practically thrown herself on top of Naruto and was now kissing him repeatedly. "Your awake! I' so happy.I was so worried about you" Naruto smiled but it dissapered as Sakura punched him on the back of the head. "OW! What was that for?" She looked at him with her arms over her chest huffing. "That Uzumaki Naruto was because you scared me half to death." Naruto scowled "I did what I had to do."

"I know that but I was still worried about you." She yelled at him stubbornly. Naruto smiled. Even though she hit him he knew that she only did it to hide her more _sensitive _nature.

He stood up and stretched only now noticing his claws._ 'Well I guess I found another side effect' _He grabbed Sakura's hand and helped her to her feet. "Let's get going I think I've delayed us enough." Sakura shook her head. "No I've managed to heal Sasuke enough for him to fight again, even though he has to take it easy for a few days. But Anko suffered some major chakra exhaustion."

Naruto raised an eyebrow "What happened were you guy's attacked while I was asleep." Sakura once again shook her head. "No we weren't attacked, when I was healing you I started running low on chakra. Anko came and started giving me her own, after about fifteen minuets of working on you we had finally managed to get your heartbeat stabilized, but Anko had nearly killed herself from chakra exhaustion."

Naruto's eyebrows rose a lot. Indicating he was very surprised, he just couldn't imagine why Anko would risk herself for him. "I'll go see her then." Sakura nodded

Naruto walked out of a small makeshift room that was inside of the cave. When he got out everyone turned to face him. he could tell that just the sight of him walking again had removed a great deal of tension from their minds.

Naruto moved over to a small place where Anko was lying down. He crouched next to her and smiled. "Hey Anko how are you feeling?" She smiled at him "Heh, glad to see you up kid. I was worried about you for a moment there." Naruto smiled a bit more but it soon faded. "I heard it was much more than just a little, half dead from chakra exhaustion."

Anko's cheerful smile also fell. She still didn't know how to tell him. Iruka noticed the interaction and silently led everyone out of the cave.

When they were outside everyone was giving Iruka strange looks but he glared at all of them and said in a voice that even had Itachi sweating "No one….and I mean no one enters that cave until I say so." They all nodded suddenly very afraid of the young chuunin. Iruka looked back into the cave _'Moment of truth Anko'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the cave Naruto had noticed Anko's sudden tension. His rational self was saying let it go she'll tell you when she's ready. Another part of him his more childish one wanted to know why she would risk his life for him and the last…he couldn't quite place but for some reason he felt as if he needed to hear this.

"Anko-san why did you risk yourself for me?" She just put her cheerful smile back on "Well you're the commander and you've saved our lives countless times before. I just figured I should return the favor." Naruto had a face that clearly said 'You really think I'm going to believe such an obvious excuse'

"Anko I know that there's more to it than what your telling me. But if you realy don't want to say then I wont force you." He got up and started walking out. "Wait….there's…..there's more." Naruto turned to face her. She was sitting up but she was facing the ground her hair covering her face from view.

Naruto walked over and crouched next to her. He could see that she was biting her lower lip and that it was quivering. Naruto was slightly surprised, she was nervous…really nervous. He didn't understand what she had to tell him that would shake her so much.

"I…Naruto…I..umm….I mean." She was fumbling over her words Naruto placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Calm down take a deep breath think how you want to say whatever it is you want to say and then tell me."

She took a deep breath "Naruto I'm…." She paused, Naruto could notice a few tears falling. Anko spoke just above a whisper. "…..your mother" Naruto's brain just detached itself of everything else on the planet at that point.

"**DID SHE JUST SAY WHAT I THINK SHE SAID" **Even Kyuubi was thrown for a loop.

He was staring at her with shock. Did she just say she was his mother. Suddenly his face grew hard. "Anko I don't know who the hell put you up to this but it isn't funny." Anko looked at him with tears streaming down her face "DO I LOOK LIKE I'M LYING TO YOU!" She yelled at him.

Naruto's fists were shaking in rage. "If you're my mother then why didn't you ever take care of me? Where were you when I was a kid? WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU!" At first he was talking relatively calmly but at the end his anger rose to the point that he was openly yelling.

Anko was taken aback by Naruto's anger. She spoke again but it was in a much more subdued tone. "I'm sorry but it wasn't my fault…Sarutobi told me you had died during the Kyuubi's attack. I thought you were dead Naruto…I didn't know." Naruto still wasn't satisfied however, the old Naruto wasn't the brightest of people but the new Naruto was quite sharp. "Then how did this oh so miraculous realization come to you? Mothers intuition?"

Anko was slightly hurt by Naruto's comment but she under stood that he had suffered a lot "Tsunade-sama told me….she didn't tell you because she wanted me to do it."

Naruto's eyes softened a little, he was still angry but it was quickly fading away. "How long did you know about this?" Anko who still hadn't looked at him in the eye looked away. "I was told just a few weeks after the attack on you six years ago."

Naruto's anger rose again. "Why the hell didn't you tell me about this? Is it because I'm the vessel of the Kyuubi? You were ashamed?" The last part was spoken with anger that made Anko wince. "I….I was afraid." Naruto's eyes narrowed "You were scared of the villagers! Didn't the villagers to know you're the mother of the demon." Naruto was caught off guard as Anko turned to face him.

Her eyes held a great deal of anger sadness and hurt. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE VILLAGERS! I WAS SCARED OF YOU HATING ME!" Naruto was definitely caught off guard when she started crying. She continued to speak through her sobs "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you…..please forgive me" She continued crying burying her face in her hands.

Naruto was slightly shocked at the level of emotion she was displaying. He didn't know what to do but he figured that the first step to at the very least make some form of relationship with his newly discovered mother. He slowly wrapped an arm around her and hugged her.

Anko turned and hugged him back. She cried burying herself in the crook of his neck. Naruto whispered in her ear. "Shh, calm down Anko I don't hate you…so just calm down… its okay."

Anko kept on crying saying thank you over and over.

Iruka smiled as he saw them from the cave entrance. He silently walked out of the cave, being careful not to disturb the now reunited family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's the end of this chap sorry if it was a little crappy but I myself wasn't to sure how I was going to pull this off.

There will be no more **GUNS **in this fic. I just wanted to clear that up.


	30. Chapter 30

Well I'm back with the new chap.

Sorry for the short delay but I had school work

Let's get on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anko and Naruto had stayed together for a few more minuets until she said it was alright to call the others back in. when they all came back they were slightly confused wondering what they had spoken about. Yuki once again being the most outspoken of the group voiced her confusion.

"Sooo, what'd you guys talk about?" She asked eyeing Naruto and Anko. Rei sighed and walked up behind her. She then smacked her over the head. "Will you stop being so obnoxious? If they want to tell you they will." Yuki glared at her but Rei ignored it.

Naruto looked back at Anko. "Should I tell them?" She nodded without hesitation, she wanted Naruto to know she wasn't ashamed of him. Naruto looked at everyone else who was still walking around assorting their things around the cave while still looking at him.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Ummm…..well….it turns out Anko is my…..umm…she's my mother!" Benkei who was removing his war hammer let it fall on his foot because of the shock. Kakashi dropped one of the Icha Icha book's he had managed to save from Kurenai's wrath. Sasuke tripped on a rock. Yuki Rei and Sakura were gaping in surprise. Itachi who was about to sharpen his sword with a rock accidentally broke the sword.

It was deathly silent until they all but Iruka yelled **"WHAT!"** Naruto looked at him and sighed "Yes, she told me I'm her son." Kakashi snapped out of his shock "If she's your mother then who was your father?"

Naruto was slightly surprised "Yeah that's right with the shock I got from your little confession I forgot to ask." Anko looked at the floor. "You wouldn't believe me." Naruto raised an eyebrow "Come on you've come this far might as well go all the way."

This time Anko scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Umm, your father was…." She paused "The yondaime" Everyone who had managed to get out of their shock only a few moments ago were thrown right back into it.

The cave remained quiet for about ten minuets until Iruka spoke up looking slightly bored "Well I'm going to get something for us to eat" He then walked out of the cave. Itachi snapped out of his trance like state as did most of the others.

They started moving around doing their duties as if they were in a trance. Naruto was practically dead on his feet from the shock. He hadn't moved from his spot for ten whole minuets until he finally said the question that everyone wanted to hear "What?"

Anko rubbed the back of her head sheepishly "Yeah Arashi and me, who'd a thought eh. Yes we had a relationship we were going to get married as soon as we had you." She looked to the ground with an extremely sad look on her face. "But then…Kyuubi attacked I lost Arashi and…I thought I lost you." Kyuubi heard the whole conversation in the boy's mind **"I'm sorry Naruto" **_'We both know it wasn't your fault Kyuubi' _**"Weather it was my fault or not…you and your family suffered for my actions"**

Naruto mentally sighed. "I'm going to go outside for some air." Everyone was a little to wrapped up in their thoughts to say anything to him. Anko looked a little worried but said nothing. Kakashi was still glued to his spot in the cave just like everyone else trying to absorb the information.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood outside the cave staring at the sky. He just couldn't believe it Yondaime was his father. A man he respected, admired and slightly hated. He sighed and stared back at the ground _'What do I do about this?' _**"There's nothing you can do boy"**_ 'Yeah I know but I mean what am I supposed to do about Anko? I've never had a mother and I don't know how to act or what to do with one. Sure Tsunade-bachan told me I was like a son to her but…I don't know it's just different.' _Kyuubi sighed **"I understand that boy but there's not much you can do but take things as they come." **Naruto sighed _'I suppose your right Kyuubi'_

"**Boy come in here a moment."**

Naruto was slightly confused by the sudden request but he shrugged it off and complied. Moments later he was standing infront of Kyuubi's gate **"I want to check something please transform into your more demonic form"** Naruto was only getting more and more confused but closed his eyes and complied.

When he opened his eyes again Kyuubi was looking at him with what resembled shock. **"Whops" **Naruto glared at the demon "Whops? What whops?" He was thrashing his tail in agitation….wait a minuet…TAIL! He looked back and noticed he now had a long golden fox tail. He recovered from his shock and glared at the demon. "WHAT THE HELL KYUUBI? YOU SAID I WOULD BECOME A LITTLE MORE OF A HALF DEMON** NOT A FULL FLEDGED DEMON!**"

"**Calm down brat I also said that there would be unforeseen side effects it a pears that you are always in a slightly lesser half demon form now and when you transform you become a full demon."** Naruto narrowed his eyes a little. He realized when he woke up he couldn't retract his claws like he used to do. He sighed and looked at the water below him.

He now had gold fox ears on his head his hair was just long enough to cover where his old human ears were. His eyes were also gold with slits in them and his fangs were longer than before. He turned back into his semi normal form the tail, ears and fangs disappeared and his eyes went back to their old blue. "Are their any other surprises I should expect." Kyuubi shook hi head **"Nope" **

Naruto' inner conversation was cut short as he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. Sakura leaned in and whispered in his ear "I'm happy for you Naruto." Naruto turned around while still in Sakura's arms to look at her. Emerald green meet sky blue.

Sakura notices the slightly lost look in Naruto's eyes and immediately becomes concerned "What's the matter?" Naruto drew her in a little closer until her head was resting against him. He started running his hands through her hair. "I'm just a little confused right now that's all."

She didn't move from her spot because she wanted to comfort him and to tell the truth she liked the position she was in. "What about?" Naruto sighed again "I just don't know how this is gona work out. You know? I like Anko I really do but I just don't know if I can treat her the way a son treats a mother."

"Naruto I know this is a lot to take in at once but maybe you should just get to know Anko some more then maybe one day you can both have the mother son relationship but you have to take it one step at a time." Naruto smiled "How is it that you always have the answers"

Sakura smiled right back "Because I'm smarter than you." Naruto grinned an evil grin and his eyes got a mischievous glint in them. "Don't you think its dangerous to be teasing a half demon?" He put just a hint of a demonic edge in his voice. Sakura smirked "Oh, and what do you plan on doing about it?" Naruto's grin became even wider "Let's find out"

They both suddenly disappeared

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They spent a few more days in the cave waiting for Anko to get back to her full strength. Naruto had spent as much time learning what he could about Anko and she of him. Naruto still hadn't called Anko mom but she understood. She was just happy to be able to be near him and to be a part of his life even if she didn't have the title of mom.

When she was finally back at her full strength they all made preparations to leave. They all stepped out of the cave when Naruto suddenly remembered something. "Hey where are my swords?" Iruka took out a scroll. "They were all damaged in the explosion the two Katanas were broken and Kubikiri was cracked. I put them in here so that you could repair them when we get back."

Naruto nodded. He was going to start walking again when he suddenly felt a presence. By the scent he could tell that whoever it was wasn't hostile. Moments latter a Anbu wearing a Konoha symbol landed infront of them crouched almost bowing. "I have a message from Tsunade-sama all of you are to return to Konoha at once."

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Has something happened?" The Anbu replied "Tsunade-sama wouldn't say but she said that your services in this mission were no longer required." Naruto nodded "Fine. We'll follow you back." The Anbu looked back at Naruto after a few moments of silence the Anbu said "Good work Naruto-san."

Narruto's eyes widened in slight shock, the others noticed this. It brought them happiness and a slight tinge of sadness. Happiness because someone other than Naruto's friends had just treated him with respect and sadness because they could see that he wasn't used to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and the others managed to make it back to Konoha in three days. When they all made their way down the village everyone in the group noticed that the majority of the villagers were still giving hateful stares at Naruto. But they also noticed that some looked at him with a slight acceptance, perhaps even….praise.

Naruto was far to wrapped up in his thoughts to notice this however so he just continued walking down the street towards the Hokage tower. When he was standing outside of the door the guards stepped aside with a great deal of respect. Naruto opened the door and saw Tsunade meeting with someone. He decided to greet in his usual way "HEY BA-CHAN!"

The next thing Naruto knew he was flying through a wall "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She yelled, but her anger was soon redirected to the person sitting in the seat in her office the man was…to put it simply…laughing his ass off. He calmed himself, stood up and turned to the others.

Naruto's team froze. It was the grass's Kage. The man continued laughing for a few more moments "Well Hokage-dono as fun as this is I really am beginning to wonder when Naruto's team will arrive." Tsunade looked at him with a bored expression "These are them" She said pointing at the team who were watching the exchange with curiosity.

The kage's posture immediately changed. Where he was once a little lose and with his shoulders relaxed he now became straighter and held his head up to look at all of them evenly. "I see. So these are them? Which one of you is Naruto?" His answer came as a groan as Naruto stepped out of the hole he had formed in the wall. "Right here."

The others moved aside letting the grass's Kage see Naruto. The man nearly died of a heart attack when he saw Naruto. He could have sworn that he was standing infront of the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha again.

"You-You're Naruto?" He asked catching himself from his shock. Naruto nodded with a serious face finally knowing who this man was. The Kage extended his hand and Naruto raised an eyebrow in curiosity he decided to explain. "I would like to shake the hand of the man who lead the team that single handedly brought grass to it's knees. Our last hope of defeating you and your team died with the fifty shinobi that went after you with the muskets."

Naruto nodded in understanding he shook the man's hand. Tsunade watched the exchange with interest she decided to put her two cents into the conversation "Grass has officially signed the neutrality agreement three days ago."

The others in the team nodded. Then without another word they all walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was standing on team sevens old bridge staring off into the river below. The others had all gone home so they could finally sleep in their own beds for once in a few months.

The river always gave him a sense of calm for some reason he couldn't place. _'So the mission is complete. Tsunade can now focus her full strength against sound. I know that Konoha is strong but the reports have me worried, it appears as if he's gathered missing nins from all over the ninja nation' _He paused for a moment and then looked up at the night sky _'No mater what I have to protect all of them…I wont let any of them die.' _

His thoughts were cut off by Kakashi. "Naruto." He called making Naruto turn to him. He was holding a large and extremely decorated wooden box. Naruto raised a quizzical eyebrow. Kakashi decided to answer his unanswered question. "It belonged to your father he asked me to give it to you the night he died. Since I thought you were dead it's been lying in my house for the past few years."

_**Flash back**_

_Kakashi stood before the Fourth Hokage with tears running down his face "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS SENSEI! WE'LL FIND ANOTHER WAY! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DIE" Arashi looked at his student with sad understanding eyes. "Kakashi I know you don't want this to happen and for that matter neither do I…but it's the only way." _

_Kakashi looked away he then said barely above a whisper "But…you're the only family I have left." Arashi looked even sadder than before. "Kakashi I have a favor to ask of you inside of my house is a wooden box. When my son comes of age give it to him." Kakashi's head snapped back up "You have a son sensei?" He asked in shock_

_Arashi subconsciously looked at Naruto who was in his arms. His sight went right back at Kakashi before the young teen could notice. "Yes he was born today, Sarutobi will show you who he is once this whole affair is over." Arashi looked towards the horizon where the red glow of Kyuubi's chakra could be seen as bright as the coming dawn. "It's time." _

_He disappeared. That was the last time Kakashi saw his sensei._

_**Flashback end**_

"That's what happened. I was devastated when I heard from Sarutobi you were dead the last wish of my sensei and I couldn't complete it." Kakashi held out the box for Naruto to take, which he did. His eyes trailed over the box almost as if in a trance. His father had left him something. He placed the box on the ground and opened it.

Inside was a long silvery white sword that almost seemed to glimmer in the light just above it was a scroll. Naruto took the scroll and opened it.

_Naruto my son I hope you've received this message by the time your fifteen. I want to say I'm sorry my boy. I want the villagers to see you as a hero but sadly I know in my heart that even with the knowledge of who your father is some will always have resentment for you._

_I hope you and Anko are fairing well without me…I know she's a little rough around the edges but she really can be a caring._

_This sword was given to me by someone I rescued on a mission. He gave it to me as thanks. It might not look like much now but once you channel chakra into it…well lets just say you'll be impressed. Experts have inspected the blade and found it was unbreakable._

_You might even be able to create your own jutsu's with it._

_I just want you to know that no matter what you do in your life you have your fathers full support. I'm sorry I couldn't watch you grow_ (The ink blurs at this point indicating that Arashi may have been crying when he wrote this part) _I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you spoke your first words, took your first steps, threw your first shuriken…I couldn't be there for any of it and for that I truly am sorry._

_But somehow I just know…that you are probably a better man than even me._

_I hope that you can some day forgive me one day Kazama Naruto._

_Yondaime Hokage_

_Kazama Arashi _

_The father that was never there but desperately wished he could be_

Naruto read over the scroll with a few tears falling from his own eyes. Kakashi had left him a few moments ago. He wordlessly rolled up the scroll and took hold of the blade.

It was light, very light. For a second Naruto wondered if the blade wouldn't shatter if he applied to much force to it. He walked over to the edge of the bridge and swung at the stone pillar with a forceful but careless swing.

Nothing happened for several moments until the pillar was just cleaved clean in half.

Naruto's eyes widened the sword with just a sloppy swing was able to cut through stone. He decided to do as the scroll said and pushed chakra into the sword.

It glowed so brightly Naruto was forced to look away. When the light died down Naruto turned back and stared at the now transformed blade.

What was once a normal Ninja sword had now changed into a five foot long blade. It now had red demonic runes running along the whole sword, and a gold fox head that ended where the blade began. Blue flames swirled around the whole sword like a small tornado.

(This sword might show up in my next story _The strength of Brothers_)

Naruto stared at the blade for a few long moments until he was snapped out of his thoughts by Anko who just so happened to be walking nearby when she saw the light. She gasped in surprise. "Na-Naruto where did you get that sword?" She moved forward never taking her eyes off of the sword.

Naruto looked at his mother with a little sadness "Umm, Arashi left me this. Kakashi just gave it to me a few moments ago." Anko looked a little hesitant before she finally asked "May…may I hold it please." Naruto nodded he let go of the sword reverting it back to it's previous form.

Anko took hold of the blade with a shaky hand and a few tears welling in her eyes. She clutched it close to her chest letting a few tears fall. She looked up at the feel of someone's hand on her shoulder. Naruto said nothing before wrapping her in a hug.

Anko was a little shocked that he did this but she didn't waste no time and she immediately returned the hug, letting the tears of painful memories be replaced by tears of joy.

Though she had confessed to him this sword was like the missing piece of the puzzle. It represented that they were once a family and that they could be a family once again.

They stayed like that for a few more minuets until Naruto broke the hug "Come on Anko I'll take you home." She nodded silently.

A few moments latter they were standing infront of Anko's apartment complex. "I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." Naruto nodded "Good night" She said to him still looking a little nervous. "Good night….mom"

Anko's head turned to where Naruto was standing only to realize that he had already left. Tears of joy formed in her eyes and she did nothing to try and stop them. She opened her apartment and walked in her heart happier than what it had been in a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two day's later Tsunade called all Anbu, Jounins and chuunins to her office. There was murmuring amongst the crowd but it immediately stopped when Tsunade entered the room.

"I'm sure you're all wondering what you're doing here. Well the reason is simple." She paused looking at all of them with very serious eyes.

"Sound is moving against us we will meet them in two days."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's the end of this chap read and review

Next chap the war with sound and Orochimaru puts his plan into action


	31. Chapter 31

Well I'm back hope you all enjoy the new chapter.

Some of you are wondering what I should call the sword. The answer is simple…..I haven't got a clue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was it.

The day had finally come, all of the shinobis of Konoha stood proudly waiting for the long awaited confrontation with sound. Reports from Suna said that they had mustered their whole force and were now coming to aid us in the defense of Konoha.

Konoha shinobi were gathered twenty miles from the city, all waiting for the confrontation. Tsunade, Jiraija and Naruto were in charge of the center. They would be the ones taking on the full brunt of the attack. Anbu and Jouins were in the front. Chuunin were right behind and gennins were in reserve.

Naruto strapped the sword tighter making sure that it was secure, he looked to his right and saw many of the jounin's were looking at the sword at his waist with slight shock but said nothing otherwise.

Naruto shrugged it off and continued waiting for sound to arrive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki was sharpening her claw with a stone. She stopped as saw Sasuke walking up to her, she smiled at him. "Hey Sasuke, planning on getting your ass kicked again?" Sasuke just grunted and walked a little closer to her "I wanted to ask you to go back to the rear line."

Yuki's eyes widened "What! Why?" Sasuke grunted and said "Because I don't want you in the front." Yuki glared at him "I can handle myself" She moved to walk passed him but he grabbed her wrist. "Yuki don't argue with me and just do what I tell you to do."

Yuki glared at him even more "I'm not some helpless girl Sasuke. And why the hell should I follow your orders anyway?" Sasuke looked at her in the eye and said in an almost gentle tone. "Please just do it."

Yuki noticed his change of attitude but she was far to stubborn "WHY?" Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulders and said "Because I don't want to see you get hurt." Yuki looked shocked for a moment.

She looked into Sasuke's eyes and saw nothing but gentle and true concern. Yuki looked to the ground. "Fine but I'll drag your sorry ass back from the pits of hell if you die." Sasuke smiled a grateful smile and walked away. Yuki smiled to herself. "I'll just have to save myself the trouble by killing off some sound ninjas on the front."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi silently walked up behind Rei. He didn't know why he wanted to see her he just did. Rei turned to see him with a smile on her face "Hey Itachi." Itachi nodded in acknowledgement and moved next to her.

"Nervous?" He asked her she just nodded and said "Yeah from what I hear its gonna be huge nothing like the small skirmishes in our previous missions." Itachi nodded. Rei was called over by a group of Anbu. She looked back to Itachi "Well that's my squad I gotta go"

As she turned to walk away, a hand reached out to grab her shoulder, stilling her attempt to leave. She was turned around by that same hand, to come face-to-face with a Sharingan user who looked just as surprised as she must have been. He was looking down at his arm as if never seeing it before, appalled at its bad behavior.

He looked even more confused as that same arm pulled her in close to his body, until her head rested against his chest. Then, that traitorous arm wrapped around her back, pulling her in for what could only be called a hug.

Itachi's warm breath caressed her ear as his voice said from above her head, "Be safe."

There was a brief tightening of the double-crossing arm and then coldness hit her front. The Sharingan wielder had released her, running off as if to run away from the consequences of his sneaky arm's unauthorized actions.

Rei walked back to her Anbu squad in a daze completely unaware that her teammates were openly gawking at her which was visible even with the masks on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto saw ruffling in the trees he immediately took out his sword "Ah their here." Tsunade and Jiraiya all started barking out orders, the shinobi all prepared themselves. Moments later hundreds if not thousands of shinobi started coming out of the brush into the clearing.

Konoha shinobi were all shocked they were outnumbered at least 5 maybe even 7 to one. After a few minuets all of the enemies were out of the forest and were standing about fifty yards.

Thousands of shinobi from sound missing nins mercenaries and so-fourth filled their ranks.

Kisame who was along the right flank had a shocked look on his face but it slowly turned into one of excitement. "Look at that!" He exclaimed taking out samaheda and spinning it above his head. "TODAY'S A GOOD DAY TO **DIE**" He yelled as he stopped spinning the sword and charged straight towards the enemies.

Naruto caught the shark-man from the corner of his eye and smirked he followed his example. When he was halfway he was surrounded by flames but they quickly disappeared revealing him in his full-demon form. Tsunade and the other shinobi that were about to follow went wide eyed at the sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisame charged and swung his sword with the force of a linebacker. He kept on cutting into the enemies batting them away. Sometimes killing four or five in a single swing. The other Konoha shinobi soon joined him and the battle had begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shinobi infront of Naruto were all scared shitless by the gold eyes that stared at them. When he was but twenty feet away he leapt right at them and started spinning with his sword pointed at them, forming a weaker version of the Inuzuka's Gatsuuga.

Though it was still weak it certainly didn't seem so to the five Ninja who felt as if a train had just hit them.

Naruto landed crouched he looked to his right and saw a sword coming at him. He moved back dodging the attack. He elbowed his would be attacker in the face with such force the bones in his face broke.

Naruto instinctively stabbed another that was coming at him from the left in his stomach. He slashed opening the man's gut, in one fluid motion he grabbed the same man by the neck and but him in the way of some incoming shuriken. Naruto pushed him aside when the shurikens all stabbed him and threw the sword at the man who threw the shuriken.

The sword entered the man's chest before he died he felt the sword being pulled out of him and Naruto using him as a platform to jump.

Naruto jumped about twenty feet in the air moving into the enemy ranks. Tsunade saw this and yelled "NARUTO YOU IDDIOT DON'T GO SO FAR IN THAT WE WONT REACH YOU." Jiraiya heard her and looked back at Naruto who was still in the air.

If they had enhanced vision they would have seen the smirk that crossed Naruto's face. He put the sword in his left hand and concentrated chakra into his right. The Rasengan formed in his hand but it was soon turned into the **Rasendori**.

Jiraiya, Tsunade and every shinobi that could see it were in pure shock by what they were seeing. The Rasengan, a jutsu that only three people could have ever mastered had been modified into something that resembled both the Rasengan and the copy ninja's famous Chidori.

Naruto slammed the **Rasendori **into the ground the shinobi didn't have time to scream as the massive explosion engulfed them.

When the smoke cleared a massive crater 20 feet deep and 100 feet across decorated the clearing. Jiraiya who was about to rasengan some random shinobi could only stand there gawking at the sight. Tsunade who had some poor soul in a head lock and was proceeding to beat the living crap out of him was glued to the spot.

Naruto continued fighting moving at speeds most jounin couldn't match. Sound nin frantically throwing Kunai at him. Naruto would just vanish and appear infront of them and then kill them. "AHH, GET AWAY FROM ME" One man turned and started to run, he didn't get two steps before he felt cold metal pierce him.

He looked down and saw Naruto's sword sticking out of his chest. He suddenly heard Naruto's cold demonic voice in his ear. "Worthless coward." Naruto ripped the sword out through the man's side, breaking through his rib cage and other vital organs.

Naruto swiftly turned around and grabbed another opponent by the neck and tore out his throat with his claws and moved out of the way before the blood reached him. ever since Kyuubi said that when he tasted blood he would have to fight off blood lust he was very careful not to get any blood other than his own anywhere near him.

He turned around and saw two shinobis coming at him each holding a sword. He put himself in a lazy stance. The first one reached him tried to swing for his mid section. Naruto dodged and grabbed the man's wrist before he could do anything else. The other came in with a downward slash. Naruto moved so swiftly he was able to bring his other opponents arm in the way of the attack.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH" He screamed in pain as his arm was cut off. Naruto's sensitive ears were reeling. He proceeded to silence the man by shoving his sword into the mans mouth and using the sword in the grasp of the severed limb in his other hand he stabbed the other man in the top of his skull.

Naruto snorted "Hmf, pathetic." He spat vanishing looking for the next fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Benkei and Kisame were fighting side by side they were completely surrounded. Kisame smirked "Bet I can kill more than you" Benkei grinned in return "No shark like boy is going to beat me!"

They both gave each other a heated stare and charged.

The sound of them counting was heard throughout the whole battle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rei was swung her sickle and chain slashing an opponent in his thigh just where one of the three major arteries of the body was located. The man's vision became blurry before he collapsed a pool of blood forming beneath him.

Rei swerved out of the way of a kunai that would have hit her in the back of the head and swung the sickle slicing open the man's jugular vein.

She was going to move away but a kunai imbedded itself in her thigh. She kneeled over in pain and looked up finding the smirking form of a sound ninja. The man took out another kunai but before he could throw it the earth came up from around him trapping him in a cocoon killing him in just a few minuets.

Itachi appeared infront of her. "You okay?" He asked with concern. She nodded and pulled out the kunai. She winced a little and started applying a minor healing jutsu Sakura had taught her, the wound was healed in just a few moments she stood up Itachi helped her. She looked at him and then without a word kissed him forcefully on the lips.

Itachi was shocked but he sure as hell wasn't complaining after a few seconds they separated. Rei just smirked "Consider it as thanks." She promptly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Itachi was in a slight daze but he soon snapped out of it and turned back to the battle _'Oh hell yeah. Lets get this over with. I have someone I wanna see.' _Itachi started killing ninjas even faster than before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura slashed a ninja across his eyes blinding him. She then proceded to throw him clear across the battle field. She focused chakra into her hands and made a chakra scalple. She could see Naruto fighting on the other side of the battle field. She started moving closer to him but was suddenly stopped as a blur came before her.

She looked up coming face to face with a smirking Kabuto. "Hello Sakura-chan" He said in that sick twisted tone that pissed everybody off. Sakura snarled "Kabuto"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto slashed another ninja killing him. he turned and saw the smirking figure of the snake sannin. "Ah the Kyuubi brat eh? Kukukuku! It appears as if you've absorbed Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto kept his face stoic and expressionless as he did in most battles.

Orochimaru melted into mud. Naruto closed his eyes and strained them to the point where he could feel the whole battlefield. He finally sensed Orochimaru, the Snake was retreating back into the woods. "I wont let your pitiful existence remain on this earth any longer.

Naruto immediately took off after him. When he finally reached the borders of the forest a massive sound barrier shot out from behind him. it was able to cover up to five miles which surprised Naruto a great deal. "What are you planning snake" He muttered before transforming his sword to its more demonic form and continuing his run.

Naruto ran for a few more minuets before he was forced to doge a massive wooden spike that shot out of a tree. _'The wood element but the last person to have ever been able to use that was the Shodaime' _Almost as if on cue the Shodaime stepped out of the shadows

"I am sorry young one" He said before a kunai imbedded itself in his neck. Naruto looked up and saw Orochimaru running away. He narrowed his eyes _'You coward I'll make sure to take your head once this is done'_

Naruto looked at the Shodaime with cold golden eyes before setting himself in a ready position the blue flames of the sword swirling with the wind

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto v.s Shodaime

Sakura v.s Kabuto

Who will win?

AND WHEN THE HELL WILL SAND SHOW UP?

Review


	32. Chapter 32

Well I'm back with the new chap.

For those who say that the shodaime shouldn't have been able to be revived since his soul was taken when he fought with the Sandaime. I say. We can pretend cant we

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was staring at Kabuto with anger while he was still smirking that arrogant smirk of his. "My, my Sakura-chan it looks like the weak little girl has finally grown up. Kukukukuku, I didn't think it was possible" Sakura looked at him with cold fury and took a fighting stance. "Kabuto you sick bastard I'll kill you."

Kabuto smirked even more "There's no one to hide behind this time Sakura-chan. Do you really think you can even stand a chance against me?" He asked with a mocking tone Sakura didn't answer she just charged at him.

When she was about ten feet away she jumped into the air and came down with a powerful kick. Kabuto back stepped but when Sakura's blow hit and caused the earth to shake and crack he was taken by surprise and stumbled slightly _'So she really will surpass Tsunade soon.' _While he was trying to regain his balance Sakura delivered a fist to his jaw, Kabuto went flying about fifty feet.

Sakura had heard from Tsunade of Kabuto's skill in healing himself and wasn't willing to give him a chance to recover. She didn't waste time and charged at him while he was still flying.

Kabuto flipped in mid air and skidded a few feet before coming to a stop. He looked back just in time to see Sakura's foot coming and hitting him in the stomach. He coughed up some blood as he went flying again. While he was flying Sakura appeared infront of him with a chakra scalpel in hand. When she was going to stab him in the heart he caught her wrist with both hands.

He kicked her in the chin sending her stumbling back he landed on his feet and charged at her with both his hands glowing with chakra scalpels.

Sakura ducked under the first swing aimed at her head, she did a cartwheel moving over another attack aimed at her legs. She saw an opening into Kabuto's left ribcage. She charged her chakra scalpel and swung hitting him right where she intended. Kabuto coughed some more blood since she had just cut his lung open.

Before Sakura could retract her arm he used his own chakra scalpel and cut the muscles in several places. Sakura hissed in pain and jumped away, she immediately started applying healing chakra to her arm. Kabuto wheezed out of breath for several seconds until he finally stood up straight breathing normally since his healing technique had healed his sliced lung.

He started smiling again "Well Sakura-chan you managed to catch me off guard before but it wont happen again." He took a fighting stance, Sakura having healed her arm did the same."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke scorched another ninja with his fire jutsu he turned around and was forced to duck from a ninja that was flying through the air. He looked to where the ninja had come from and saw Benkei and Kisame swinging their weapons with massive grins on their faces

Benkei grabbed one ninja and crushed his neck "Seventeen" He yelled tossing the man aside

Kisame slashed another man in half "Eighteen"

Benkei glared at Kisame then without looking kicked another man in the nuts and punched him in the face. "Nineteen."

Sasuke shook his head and tunedoutthe rest of the screams, bantering and cries of pain and frustration. _'Were in the middle of a battle and those two are acting like fifteen year olds.' _He caught sight of reddish hair from the corner of his eye he looked and saw Yuki fighting off two ninjas.

'_WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?' _He mentally yelled before moving in to help her.

Yuki slashed one opponent with her claw cutting his chest open. The man clutched his chest but didn't die Yuki blocked her other opponents kunai with her nodaichi. She took her claw and stabbed him repeatedly in the stomach. The last man, who was only recovering from the pain in his chest right now, She grabbed his head and brought it down on her knee and then did an uppercut with her claw stabbing him in the face killing him.

She sighed and was going to move to the next fight until Sasuke appeared infront of her with a very pissed off look on his face. Yuki jumped a little and gave a small sqeak in surprise. She looked at Sasuke who had a look that clearly said 'Explain'. She started scratching the back of her head sheepishly "H-Hey Sasuke." She said laughing nervously.

Sasuke glared at her "I thought I told you to stay in the rear." Yuki glared at him "I can take care of myself." Sasuke growled and charged a chidori in his hands and charged at her. Her eyes grew wide with fear but Sasuke moved right past her and killed a jounin that was sneaking up behind her. "EXCUSE ME! Were having a conversation here" He said taking his hand out of the man's chest.

He turned back to Yuki and started circling her "Why are you here?" He asked through gritted teeth, Yuki narrowed her eyes and glared at Sasuke "I can take care of myself, thank you very much" She threw a kunai that stabbed itself in another ninjas neck. "No you cant" He shot back grabbing her clawed hand and using it to stab another ninja in the eyes.

The sound shinobi quickly learned not to go anywhere near the bickering couple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura got Kabuto's chakra scalpel full force in the right side of her stomach she grunted in pain but gathered a lot of chakra into her right foot and slammed it right into Kabuto's side. He screamed in pain as he was once again sent flying for the umpteenth time that day. Sakura was sure that she had broken a couple of ribs with that blow.

Sakura panted on the ground already applying healing chakra to her arm, she saw Kabuto getting up again and groaned _'This is getting ridiculous'_ She thought she was going to attack him again but a kunai lodged itself in her thigh. She screamed in pain but took out a kunai and threw it at the ninja with her enhanced strength making the small knife fly so fast it went into the man's chest so far that you could barely see the hilt.

She turned and found Kabuto barely three feet away from her, chakra scalpel already moving in for the kill. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain but she suddenly heard **"Kaiten"** She looked up and Saw Hyuuga Hinata "Sakura-chan are you okay?" She asked worried crouching low so she could help Sakura.

Sakura was slightly shocked, she looked around and saw Suna shinobi coming from the east" She healed her leg and got up. "I'm fine Hinata-chan" She looked at Hinata and only now noticed that she wasn't wearing her normal attire. As a matter of fact she was wearing the battle robes that were worn usually by a kage or a kage's wife.

Hinata looked back at where Kabuto was, the man was already getting back up. "Sakura we can beat this gut easy if we work together." Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts involving Hinata's clothes and nodded "Yeah lets kill this bastard."

Kabuto took a fighting stance his face was unreadable but he was definitely pissed _'Damm that bitch got in my way'_

Hinata and Sakura charged at him

The tides of battle were starting to change

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood infront of the Shodaime cold piercing gold eyes boring into the….abomination that stood before him. The Shodaime took a battle stance.

Naruto charged at him closing the distance at a blinding pace. When he was about 30 feet away a large spike made out of the Shodaime's outstretched arm heading straight for him. Naruto took his sword and stabbed it right in the center of the spike that was moving to stab him. "Your in my way" He said coldly, blue flames completely enveloped the blade forming the head of a fox. The spike of wood struggled for a brief moment before the flames consumed it. They continued moving along the wood until they reached the Shodaime. He exploded into tiny pieces.

Naruto knew it was a clone he jumped to the right as several more spikes of wood shot out of the ground, he sensed where the Shodaime was and charged at him dodging more spikes. He jumped and landed on one of the spikes. Some clones made of wood were also joining the fight.

Naruto kept running slashing the clones to pieces all the while moving closer to where the Shodaime's scent was.

When he finally reached him he slashed at him from a distance making blue flames spread throughout the whole area, burning the Shodaime and the trees around. Naruto was starting to get annoyed it was another clone. He turned and saw at least two dozen spikes were coming at him.

He waved his hand infront of him and a massive wall of flames appeared from thin air and slammed against the spikes burning them to ash. One more spike came when the flames dissipated Naruto put his sword in the way so he could block but then the spike turned into a hand with a faint glow.

It grabbed onto the sword and Naruto felt a pulse of chakra coming from the blade before it turned back to its normal state. Naruto stared at the blade with a stoic expression _'He changed the sword back…interesting.'_** "Boy be careful I remember I heard that there were once a group of humans that could control the wood and force many low to mid level demons into submission with an ability to manipulate demon chakra" **

Now Naruto was interested _'Hmm, interesting……but it makes no difference' _He sensed the Shodaime again and went looking for him while once again transforming his sword into its true form.

The Shodaime was rapidly doing handseals when Naruto saw him. Naruto continued charging but when he was only 20 feet away a massive tiger made out of wood came from below the Shodaime. Naruto stopped at the sight of the 20 foot tall creature. He narrowed his eyes and charged his blade making even more blue flames appear.

The shodaime sent the dragon to charge Naruto swung his sword pushing chakra into the blade multiplying the amount of blue fox flames. The flames spread out in a wide arc infront of him hitting the dragon burning it to ashes, the Shodaime was forced to jump off but when he looked for Naruto he was no where to be seen.

He suddenly felt the kunai in his neck being pulled out, Naruto then proceeded to cut off the shodaime's head. Without the kunai empowering the dead Hokage he stayed down.

He wiped the blood from his blade and took off after Orochimaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anko stabbed a ninja in his chest he slumped over dead.

She looked around for any one who might need help but then a sudden feeling of fear consumed her. She turned and found the smirking figure of Orochimaru "What? But how? I saw you going in the barrier followed by Naruto." Orochimaru smirked even wider "Kukukukukuku, how observant my dear Anko" He flexed his hand forcing making the seal on her neck pulse.

"My dear Anko it is my barrier I can do as I please what Naruto followed was modified shadowclone" He then grabbed Anko by her hair and pulled her up to meet his gaze "You're coming with me" He hissed out and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto continued running until he reached a large lake. The Nidaime stood in the middle of the lake gazing at Naruto. Naruto was beginning to wonder _'Did that bastard defile my fathers grave? If he did not even Shinigami himself will be able to stop me'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's the end of this chap. R and R

Sorry it's a little short


	33. Chapter 33

Well I'm back with the new chap.

Thank you for the kind reviews, reviews give me life

Lets get on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura and Hinata charged at Kabuto even though they had never really fought together before it seemed as if they had rehearsed it, each moving in perfect synchronization with the other.

Sakura tried to hit Kabuto with a spin kick to his face, he ducked and moved to stab her with his chakra scalpel again. Before he could reach her however Hinata closed off the tenketsu in his arm. The chakra scalpel dissipated into nothing, Sakura noticing this grabbed his other arm and twisted hard, a sudden crack was heard Kabuto's arm was broken.

Kabuto winced in pain but he quickly brought his foot up as hard as he could and kicked Sakura in the back of the head. He spun around and came face to face with Hinata. She landed a solid blow with her juken right over his chest. He coughed up some blood since it had damaged his lungs. Not willing to give her another chance to do damage he jumped into the air and kicked her in the face sending her tumbling back.

He quickly healed his broken arm and damaged lungs. _'Damm it I've already used half of my chakra, at this rate I won't win.' _He looked around and noticed that he was far worse off than what he originally thought, all of the sound shinobi were being pushed back by the combined forces of sand and leaf._ 'Damm at this rate I'll be cut off from the main force' _His thoughts were cut off as he saw Sakura and Hinata both charging at him.

Hinata reached him first, he tried to punch her in the face with the arm that she closed the tenketsu point in. She ducked underneath it but Kabuto anticipated that as he quickly swerved to the side and brought his knee to kick her in the stomach. She coughed and wheezed trying to get the air back in her lungs.

Kabuto turned as quickly as he could to try and fend off Sakura but he wasn't fast enough and was hit right in the face with Sakura's fist. He could hear the bones cracking he tried to heal them as quickly as they formed but with his depleting chakra reserves it was proving increasingly difficult.

Sakura didn't stop her assault she immediately kicked him in the stomach. Kabuto lowered himself clutching his stomach. Sakura raised both hands in the air and slammed them into the back of Kabuto's head sending him crashing into the hard dirt below. She kicked him in the ribs as hard as she could sending him flying like a soccer ball.

Sakura crouched next to Hinata "Are you okay?" She asked while scanning her for internal injuries. Hinata got the air back in her lungs and smiled at her "I'm fine Sakura" They both noticed Kabuto getting back up a about ten yards away. Sakura groaned and slapped her forehead "Not again" Hinata giggled a little at her friends despair.

Kabuto noticed them and was seething inside how dare they act as if he was nothing but a slight annoyance. He healed all of his injuries and charged at them again. Hinata saw him and charged at him again, Sakura following close behind her.

Kabuto charged at Hinata again and charged a chakra scalpel. When she was close enough he tried to stab her in the heart she twisted herself and broke through his guard. She then proceeded on hitting above several vital organs. Kabuto coughed some more blood but before he was able to counter attack he felt Sakura's chakra scalpel cut his heart open.

He collapsed on his hands and knees panting and coughing up even more blood. He was going to heal himself but Sakura kicked him making him roll onto his back. Hinata then moved in closer and sealed all the tenketsu leading to his heart. Him being to weak to stop her could only gasp for breath and try in vain to push his healing chakra to his heart.

Sakura and Hinata watched as Kabuto drew his last breath Hinata made certain with her Byakuugan that he stopped breathing and the flow of chakra dwindled into nothing before she finally proclaimed he was dead. She then turned to Sakura and nodded. Sakura smiled at her "Thanks Hinata-chan without you it would have been a lot harder to beat him." Hinata smiled back "Don't worry about it.

They both started moving onto find another fight but Sakura couldn't help herself "Hey Hinata-chan why are you wearing those robes their only worn by a kage or a kage's wife aren't they?" Hinata blushed a little bit "Umm, well…I'm married to Gaara now Sakura-chan." Sakura stopped moving and looked at Hinata with shock practically written on her face.

A few seconds passed by

"**WWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!" **Hinat gave a small squeak in surprise. She was wondering how many people in snow country didn't hear Sakura's yell. Her thoughts were cut off by Sakura who had gotten out of her shocked state and was now in full blown teenage girl mode. "I'm so happy for you Hinata! Wow married are you happy with him? Does he treat you okay? How was your weeding?"

Sakura had apparently forgotten that they were in the middle of a battlefield and started bombarding Hinata with many questions, Hinata held up her hands defensively as if trying to fend off her questions "I'll tell you everything but don't you think we should win the battle first. Sakura snapped out of her teenage girl mode and looked around seeing the battle raging about.

"Ohh, I guess your right" She replied with a little pout and they both started moving back into the fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara (Bet you forgot about her didn't you) was throwing bombs left and right killing off groups of five and six shinobi. She then turned and found herself completely surrounded by the shinobi. She scowled but it was soon replaced by a surprised look as sand wrapped itself around the shinobi infront of her followed by **"Sabaku kyu"** The sand crushed all of the shinobi. Blood fell like rain.

She turned and found Gaara with his arms crossed and an expression that clearly said 'Explain yourself for being here or I'll be more than happy to kill you like I did them' She laughed a little nervously and pointed at her forehead protector "I'm a Konoha ninja now yeah. Sorry about that whole kidnapping thing three years ago yeah."

Gaara narrowed his eyes "I should kill you now" He said coolly Deidara laughed nervously again "Yeah well we should work together until this whole battle is over then you can fight against me if you want yeah?" Gaara didn't do anything for about ten seconds before he slowly nodded.

Deidara let out a sigh of relief she turned and started fighting again. Gaara hesitated for a moment before joining her.

Explosions and crushed bodies littered the battlefield

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stared at the Nidaime for several moments before stepping onto the lake small ripples formed in the water. Every now and then one of the blue flames of the sword would touch the surface sending a small hiss through the air.

Nidaime started making hand seals and slammed his palms against the water's surface. A large watter vortex formed infront of him and went straight or Naruto. Naruto said nothing he merely did his own hand seals and put one hand infront of him, the blue flames of his sword came infront of him forming a barrier equal to the size of the vortex.

The water slammed into the flames making steam rise in the area, after a few moments the water completely evaporated and Naruto charged right at the Nidaime.

He tried to stab him in the gut but the previous Kage sidestepped and grabbed Naruto's sword arm and kicked the blade out of his hand. Naruto pushed a little chakra into his arm making the Kage burn his hands. Naruto used the small opportunity and kicked the Nidaime in the face sending him flying a few feet.

The Kage flipped in mid air and landed on his feet already making handseals. A massive water dragon came out from behind him and charged at Naruto. Naruto jumped at the last minute and landed on the dragons body. He kept running heading straight for the Nidaime. The Kage was taken by surprise and Naruto kicked him in the face sending him tumbling back.

Naruto lunged at him and reared his claws back and charged demon chakra into them. He grabbed onto the Nidaime's arm, his claws piercing and burning the flesh, he dug in and then ripped the arm off. The Nidaime did nothing to acknowledge the pain except jump back a good fifty feet. Naruto watched with a little surprise as the arm regenerated itself.

The Nidaime did hand seals and Naruto was immediately surrounded by fifty to seventy clones. He regarded them with a bored expression. He did a few handseals of his own and a wall of water came up and surrounded him. then after a few moments it exploded sending the clones flying all but the Nidaime transformed back into watter.

He struggled to get back to his feet this time when he looked at Naruto he was standing about twenty feet away with his sword already back in his hand. He didn't even have a chance to blink before Naruto had stabbed him in the chest and had him pinned against a tree. Naruto stepped back and did some handseals, the Nidaime struggled to get free by pulling the sword out but to no avail.

Naruto finished his handseals and grabbed the hilt of the blade. Lightning came out of his hand and into the sword. At first it was just a little but it soon grew and grew until even the Nidaime's regenerative abilities, courtesy of Orochimaru, were having trouble keeping up with the damage being caused by the lightning.

Naruto pushed even more chakra into the jutsu and soon a blinding flash of light consumed the whole forest. When it dimmed down Naruto could see the corpse of the Nidaime the special shuriken and the tree he had pinned him against were nothing but ash.

He sheathe his sword and went looking for Orochimaru again

Moments later he was in a clearing and standing in the clearing was none other than the Sandaime.

Naruto walked into the clearing, and Sarutobi gave him a sad smile "Naruto my boy I see you've grown up I'm sorry but I wont be able to stop myself from fighting you…so I ask that you kill me and protect the leaf." Sandaime took a fighting stance

Naruto did the same "Just tell me one thing" Sarutobi gave him a small smile "Anything my boy" Naruto narrowed his eyes "Why didn't you tell me about my parents Sarutobi"

Sarutobi was caught off guard, his eyes widened in surprise but he soon gave Naruto a sad look and charged at him.

Naruto caught the old mans wrist and tried to punch him in the face but Sarutobi caught his wrist as well "I suppose you deserve an explanation…I did it for your protection." Naruto's anger rose and his chakra flared a little "PROTECTION?" His chakra pushed Sarutobi back a few feet.

Naruto appeared right infront of him and delivered a hard punch to his face sending Sarutobi to the floor. "What protection old man? I could have had a mother a family the villagers would have at least doubted their opinions about me, SO WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU PROTECTING ME FROM?" He yelled his chakra was flaring about so wildly the trees were catching fire.

Saruto bi stood up struggling "I had to your father had far to many enemies if word got out they would have killed you and I feared that many of the shinobi wouldn't protect you because of the kyuubi and more would refuse to believe that you were the son of the Yondaime."

Naruto flexed his claws and charged at Sarutobi. Sarutobi duced under the blow and kicked Naruto in the chin Naruto recovered from the blow and gave a sweep kick knocking Sarutobi to the floor. He took out his claws and came down on Sarutobi.

The old Hokage rolled out of the way and moved to kick Naruto in the face. The young demon caught him by the ankle and threw him into a nearby tree. Sarutobi got up and started doing hand seals **"Katon Karyyu Endan"** A massive fire dragon came out of his mouth and charged at Naruto.

Naruto did his own hand seals and slammed his hands onto the earth **"Doton Doryyu Heki"** A wall of mud came between him and the dragon. Naruto did more hand seals when the wall dissipated and he charged. The wall dissipated before the dragon was completely stopped Naruto took out his sword and sliced the flames.

At first the flames split but soon they were absorbed into the blade mixing with the blue flame the runes on the blade glowed. Naruto wasted no time and stabbed Sarutobi in his stomach. The old Hokage grunted in pain but he soon smiled at Naruto "Looks like you've finally surpassed me boy." His eyes took on a sad look "I always found myself on the verge of telling you but I quickly stopped myself. I always said that it was for your protection, but……I was just fooling myself."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and gripped the sword a little harder "I was scared of you hating me…I know it was selfish but you were like a grand son to me Naruto. I'm sorry I hope you can one day forgive me."

Naruto said nothing he closed his eyes and said "I'll see you around…grandfather." Sarutobi's eyes watered but soon an agonizing pain shot through him.

The flames of Sarutobi's Katon Jutsu and Naruto's blue fox fire consumed him. The runes glowed a little and Naruto pushed chakra into his blade. Another blinding light came from the blade

When it dissipated the forest behind Sarutobi for about 100 yards was nothing but a barren wasteland.

Naruto sheathed his sword and walked off. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I'm done with this chap. Sorry that the fight between Naruto and Sarutobi was so short but I really didn't know what Sarutobi's specialty was other than the ape summonings and I couldn't do that because Enma wouldn't serve him since Sarutobi is dead.

Read and review


	34. Chapter 34

Well ladies and gentlemen I'm back with the new chap.

Sorry for the short delay but I kinda had a minor case of writers block but I'm over it now so don't worry.

Lets get on with the story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto kept on running through the forest he knew he was getting close to Orochimaru due to the ever increasing smell of snakes. He stopped on a tree branch and started sniffing the air again.

He then caught a scent that made his blood run cold, it was Anko's scent. He snarled _'What the hell has that snake done to my mother?' _He immediately started running even faster.

Moments later he arrived at a clearing he saw Orochimaru with the psychotic grin on his face. Anko was on her knees at his side clutching her neck where the curse seal was. Naruto bared his fangs, his cold mask was completely forgotten. He was feeling angry because Orochimaru took his mother and the fear he had of loosing her was turning into anger because of his demon blood.

Orochimaru smirked, Naruto grabed the hilt of his sword ready to unsheathe the deadly weapon. Orochimaru flexed his hand, Anko suddenly cried out in pain making Naruto stop his action.

Naruto gave a concerned glance at Anko before turning back to Orochimaru with a dark look in his eyes. "Let her go snake and I might just let you live." He said barely restraining the urge to lunge at the man. Orochimaru just started laughing "Kukuku, I don't think so…" He put more pressure on Anko's curse seal making her almost cry out from the pain.

"Why don't we make a deal?" He hissed out with amusement evident in his voice. Naruto narrowed his eyes glaring at the snake sannin. "I'll let Anko live but you cannot move from that spot no matter what." Anko moved to protest but Orochimaru put even more pressure on the seal stopping her before she could even begin.

Orochimaru wasted no time and shot out his tongue which was holding Kusanagi (Grass cutter). He aimed for Naruto's chest but before the blade reached him Naruto had taken out his own sword and blocked the hit. Orochimaru made even more pressure on the curse seal this time making Anko cry out in pain.

"Ah, ah, ah" He said moving his index finger from left to right indicating a negative. "You must not move Naruto-kun fail once more and I kill your mother" At this both Naruto and Anko gave him surprised looks. "How…How did you…?" Anko managed to gasp out. "Kukuku, I know many things Anko-chan. Naruto just remember if you move again I'll kill her."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and sheathed his sword. Orochimaru grinned even more. "Good" He said before swinging Kusanagi and slashing Naruto across the chest. Blood flowed freely for a few moments before the wound healed. Naruto felt a burning sensation in his chest and knew that Kusanagi's poison was starting to take effect.

Orochimaru was looking at Naruto with sick delight "I'll make this slow just for you Anko" Anko tried her best to yell at Naruto to just kill the snake but the pain was to great and she collapsed from it but she was still conscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the battle the entire sound army was in complete disarray and was losing ground fast. With Deidara, Sasuke, Yuki and Gaara on the far right flank Itachi, Rei, Sakura and Hinata in the far left flank.

Tsunade and Jiraiya on the right and left wings of the center column respectively, the rookie nine with their senseis in between the far left far right and center formations and of course none other than Benkei and Kisame right in the center of the chaos.

"FOURTY TWO!" Benkei yelled smashing a man's skull with his hammer. "FOURTY THREE" Kisame yelled chopping one mans head off. Benkei scowled and charged towards a group of sound ninjas. He jumped and landed right in the middle of all of them, he started spinning stretching his hammer as far as he could.

He managed to hit all of them while spinning so fast he was making a small tornado. When he finally stopped he looked at Kisame with a very satisfied look on his face "Fifty nine" He said grinning Kisame glared at him. He started doing hand seals, when he was done he held his arms out infront of him.**"Water sphere typhoon jutsu" **A large ball of water formed infront of him it was the size of a small car.

He picked up the ball and threw it as hard as he could right into the ranks of some sound ninja. The ninja that were in the balls path were immediately killed by the immense pressure. It was like they were hundreds if not thousands of feet under water. Others that weren't in the balls path were sucked into it. They didn't die because of the pressure and were dragged along for the ride. When the ball was at 100 feet distance it exploded sending the ninja flying.

Kisame turned around and saw Benkei. If looks could kill Kisame would be getting fried in a fish restaurant somewhere. Kisame ignored the look and grinned at him "I lost count somewhere around sixty seven" Benkei was visibly fuming. The poor sound ninja that was coming behind him didn't even have the chance to scream as Benkei punched him so hard he was sent flying only to have him hit a tree and smash his skull. "SIXTY" He yelled getting his hammer back into position and charging at the other ninjas.

The sound Ninja visibly paled before trying to get away from the rampaging demon with the big hammer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was slashed across his right arm before getting slashed across the thigh. He fell on one knee. Healing the wounds wasn't all that difficult but Kusanagi's poison was one of the deadliest in the known ninja world and having to heal so much of it was starting to put a small dent in his massive chakra system. If he had the ninth tails chakra regeneration powers he could wait here for months and still not lose a drop of chakra.

Sadly though he didn't have the ninths regeneration abilities, so he had to think of something and fast. He looked around for anything he could use against the snake, but what could he do without bringing harm to Anko. He glanced at his tail._ 'Of course why didn't I think of that before'_ He mentally scolded himself.

Orochimaru was enjoying himself with each swing of Kusanagi he could feel the poison entering Naruto's body. "Kukuku, well Naruto-kun its been fun but I think it's time to end it" With that said he sent Kusanagi flying heading straight for Naruto's throat. At the last moment Naruto moved slightly to the left narrowly dodging the blade.

Orochimaru was about to manipulate Anko's curse seal again until a searing pain shot through his whole shoulder. He looked down and noticed numerous flaming chakra tails coming from the earth. They all pierced him in several places, the tails all started burning cauterizing each wound.

Orochimaru screamed in pain he went to manipulate Anko's curse seal again but he soon found that he couldn't. He looked to where Anko was and saw that she had vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ran through the forest carrying a near unconscious Anko. He looked down at her face which was still contorted in pain. He could feel his anger rising_ 'Oh yes that Snake is going to pay for this. **I SWEAR IT**.' _He placed Anko down gently. She looked up at him with worry filled eyes. Naruto kneeled next to her "I'm going to take care of that snake now. Stay here get your strength back and get back to Konoha okay?" Anko unable to speak well just nodded.

Naruto immediately checked the whole area for any hostiles. There was no one but Orochimaru and the sound ninjas that were holding up the barrier. Naruto turned back and made his way to Orochimaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile outside the barrier most if not all of the sound ninja had all run away. (much to the dismay of Benkei and Kisame who were once again tied at 82 shinobi each.)

All of the remaining Konoha shinobi were starting to hit the sound brier with all sorts of jutsu's doing their best to break it down and finally rid the world of the abomination that was known as Orochimaru.

The sound Ninja were starting to tire out with all the jutsus hitting the field. They spoke through the radio and agreed to make the space smaller so it could be more concentrated and put less of a strain on their chakra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto arrived at the clearing and didn't waste time before cutting off Orochimaru's right arm. A second Orochimaru came out from the mouth of the first. (Like he does in the fight where Naruto pulls out three tails and then later the fourth tail)

Naruto was taken slightly off guard by the fact that Orochimaru emerged with his arm reattached and none of the puncture wounds on his body. He didn't have time to dwell on that fact as Snakes came from the ground beneath him fangs dripping with poison. Naruto transformed his blade and gathered the blue flames in his hand. He started spinning rapidly the flames came out of his hand looking like a whip of blue flames the flames surrounded him and spread out killing all the snakes and making Orochimaru run back lest he get burnt.

Orochimaru looked up just in time to see Naruto emerge from the flames with the sword ready to swing. Orochimaru saw Kusanagi lying on the ground just a few feet away. He shot out his tongue and grabbed the blade bringing it back just in time to block Naruto's blade with his own.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and grabbed Orochimaru's disgusting tongue and started using it to toss the Snake like a rag doll. He threw him into trees boulders and other objects. He was forced to stop as Orochimaru forged a shadow clone that moved to bite Naruto in his neck. Naruto dodged and stabbed the clone making it disappear in a puff of smoke.

The real Orochimaru took the opportunity, moved at lightning speed and stabbed Naruto in the gut with Kusanagi. Naruto scowled and punched Orochimaru in the face so hard he could have broken his jaw if he had one. (Snakes don't have jaws like humans do)

Orochimaru lost his grip on Kusanagi leaving the blade in Naruto's stomach. Naruto grabbed the hilt of the blade, ignoring the burns that the sword was causing his hands and pulled it out savagely making blood gush out before the wound healed.

Orochimaru charged at Naruto again. Naruto moved to punch him in the face but Orochimaru stretched his neck and dodged the blow. His neck wrapped around Naruto's whole arm and Orochimaru turned his whole body from the waist down into a snake's body. He immediately bit Naruto in the crook of his neck and wrapped his body around Naruto's intending to end his life by constriction, like many snakes do.

Naruto glared at the snake from the corner of his eye. "Foolish" He muttered before surging his demon chakra through his system burning Orochimaru. The snake hissed in pain and let his grip loosen a little, but it was enough for Naruto to slip out of his grip. Orochimaru jumped back.

Orochimaru started doing hand seals **"Shadow snake hands"** Snakes came from both of his sleeves and moved towards Naruto. Naruto stabbed the sword in the ground and grabbed all of the snakes in his hands. He concentrated for a moment, the blue flames of the sword came towards his hands.

Naruto pushed chakra into his hands and the flames shot forward using the snakes as a link they burnt the snakes to ash while simultaneously making there way towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru eyes were filled with fear when the flames finally hit him he could have sworn that he was in hell. It was the most intense pain he had ever felt in his life. He screamed out holding his head in his hands collapsing into a fetal position trying to block out the intense pain.

Naruto was definitely enjoying seeing the psychotic sannin squirming and crying out in pain. That lasted until another Orochimaru came out of the mouth the burning one.

Orochimaru looked back at Naruto with something akin to horror in his eyes.

He had never seen anyone take an injury and live for more than an hour or two without any medical attention but Naruto had taken several deep gashes from the blade true he could heal because of Kyuubi but he never expected the boy to be able to do this. He had injected so much poison in him that he could probably take down Kabuto Tsunade and several elephants without much problem. But this boy was acting as if Orochimaru had barely even touched him.

Orochimaru looked around and noticed his elite guards had already set up the barier barely fifty yards away and all the leaf and Sand Ninjas were surrounding them. He saw Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Tsunade. He also saw Jiraiya performing a sealing Jutsu on Anko's curse seal. His last trump card was gone he knew he wouldn't leave this field alive today.

He looked to the floor Naruto couldn't see his face but could guess what was going on in his mind. He was once again taken by surprise when Orochimaru started laughing. "Kukuku….Kukukuku….Heh…hehehehehe….HAHAHAHAHA" Orochimaru at this time was having howling fits of laughter and Naruto was definitely wondering if the insane Sannin had gone even more insane.

"Hahahaha…I might die here today…but…I will live on and become immortal…all will know that I was the one who brought about Konoha's destruction" By this time Naruto was sure the man had gone completely over the edge, he was about to go put him out of his misery when Orochimaru started doing handseals.

Jiraiya immediately recognized the seals and yelled "NARUTO STOP HIM NOW!" Naruto was about to move forward again but before he could a massive cloud of smoke came between him and his prey. He looked inside only to find the most feared and respected man in the entire ninja world standing before him.

Orochimaru was panting on his hands and knees he looked at Naruto and smiled evily. He took out a kunai pushed his remaining chakra into it and threw it into the revived man's neck. "What better way to destroy the leaf than to have it's greatest hero burn it to ashes." He then collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

Naruto was staring at the man before him and could only mutter one word

"Yondaime"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's the end of this chap hope you enjoy

Don't flame me for any kinda mistakes you think are in here I set this up so that Naruto could fight the Yondaime and all others could see the fight.

Next chap. "Final battle: Father and son clash"

I am going to set up that fights with two chaps don't ask why but I have my reasons. And I think you'll like what I'm planning.


	35. Chapter 35

Well here's the new chap hope you enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every shinobi was dead silent no one dared make a sound. It seemed as if time itself had frozen out of fear.

No one could believe it.

The man that was hailed as the greatest hero to ever grace the village of Konohagakure was now the same villages greatest fear.

Kakashi was looking on eyes wide in shock. His sensei was back…but he was back as an enemy. His sensei, the last person he could have considered a family, and he was going to have to help kill him.

But how could he? Even if he could get past the love and respect he had for this man, could he even lay a finger on him? His sensei was the most powerful shinobi in history. He was able to kill 200 stone ninjas during the great shinobi war single handedly.

The only hope was Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya felt as if a knife had entered his heart. Seeing his former student turned into nothing but a puppet by Orochimaru was almost too much to bear.

Orochimaru…

His hatred for the man had just multiplied ten fold. How dare he? How dare he create this abomination? It defied the laws of Kami and the order of life itself. He felt his anger rising making a spike in his chakra output.

He felt a soft comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked back and found it was Tsunade he immediately calmed down. Tsunade looked at him with sad sympathizing eyes. Jiraiya looked back at Arashi. Only one thought was passing his mind.

This won't end well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anko couldn't believe it Arashi, the man she once loved and was going to marry before the devastating attack of the Kyuubi eighteen years ago was standing right infront of them.

But then she realized that this was not Arashi. This was a puppet, a shell of the man she once loved. He was not the same man now.

She looked back at Naruto and thought _'I wont lose you again…no matter what.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound Ninja holding up the barrier seeing that Orochimaru was down and out were about to drop the barrier until they heard Naruto's voice.

"If any of the sound ninja that are holding up the barrier want to live you will keep that barrier active no matter what" The coldness in Naruto's voice sent chills down their spines. Not wanting to piss off the extremely dangerous demon they reluctantly complied.

All the shinobi's outside the barrier were shocked at Naruto's request. The first to snap out of it was Gaara. "Naruto don't be a fool and let us in we can help you." He said still keeping up the cold mask of indifference even though deep down he was concerned.

He had heard tales of the fourths prowess in battle and was seriously wondering if even with all of the powerful shinobi with them if they could seriously stand a chance against the 'Yellow flash of Konoha'.

Naruto looked at Gaara with his cold golden eyes. "No…none of you stand a chance against him. I will fight him with all my strength and I can't do that if I'm worried about you guys getting caught in the crossfire."

Gaara nodded in understanding remembering a certain Akatsuki member that had captured him three and a half years ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stared at the fourth Hokage cold gold eyes meeting lifeless blue ones.

Both shinobis didn't move for several moments until Arashi took a defensive stance. Naruto was in a stance his sword was sheathed again. The stance was suited for both attack and defense.

No one moved. Both shinobis started gathering chakra. It steadily grew more and more.

Narutos blue chakra started changing from blue to gold.

"_**Hmm, he's almost made it to the final stage of the transformation' **_

Both chakras were flaring about wildly Narutos gold battling with Yondaimes blue. Both chakras suddenly burst out in all directions. The sound shinobi were having a hard time keeping the barrier in place.

The earth started shaking and cracking the trees behind the Yondaime were withering and dying, while the trees behind Naruto were being set aflame.

All other shinobi's had their breath caught in their throat by the massive chakra signatures. Few of the older generation had ever seen the Yondaime go all out during their time. The younger generation were shocked, this chakra was about equal to four sannin level ninja put together. But the most surprising thing above all else was Naruto.

The yondaime had already reached his limit but Naruto's chakra was still heading through the roof. He was pulling out all seven tails. This was a make it or break it test and he wasn't planning on failing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi was looking at Naruto with something like pride in his eyes _'You've come far Naruto…I'm proud to have been your sensei' _He glanced back at the Yondaime. _'Hmm, Naruto is definitely the stronger of the two when it comes to endurance and raw power but the Yondaime was or is the fastest shinobi to have ever walked the earth having created the Hiraishin no jutsu'_

'_This wont be an easy fight.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both shinobi's suddenly vanished out of existence. Everyone tried to follow their movements but were failing miserably. The only ones able to keep up were Gai, Lee, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sasuke, Itachi, and surprisingly Gaara even Neji and Hinata were having trouble keeping up with the Byakuugan.

Naruto ducked under the Yondaime's fist and tried to uppercut him. Yondaime backed off narrowly dodging the blow. He slashed Naruto's arm in several vital areas. He jumped back expecting to see the arm hanging limply but to his surprise Naruto's arm was already healed when he looked back.

Naruto charged at him, the Arashi put himself in a stance. But his eyes grew wide when several foxes came out from the dirt beneath him. He immediately did Hiraishin and got away. The foxes all disappeared. Naruto strained his senses to try to find where he was. He suddenly felt a shift in the wind and caught Arashi's scent.

His eyes went wide. He ducked narrowly avoiding a kunai that Arashi intended to stab him with. Naruto spun around in a round house kick nailing Arashi in the face sending him sprawling back.

Naruto then lashed out with his claws. He swiped at Arashi aiming for his face but he back stepped and kicked Naruto in the stomach. The air in Naruto's lungs came out like a rocket but he didn't let that stop him. Inhaling again he grabbed Arashi by the ankle and swung him like an old bat sending him face first into the ground.

Arashi put his hands on the ground and flipped getting out of Narutos grip. He landed on his feet and turned on his heel bringing his right foot up kicking Naruto right in the face sending him flying.

Arashi wasted no time and used Hiraishin. He appeared infront of Naruto while he was still flying and stabbed him in his stomach. Naruto moved to counter again but Arashi once again vanished out of existence this time appearing behind Naruto stabbing him again.

Naruto grunted in pain and Arashi appeared next to him stabbing him again. By the time Naruto he was stabbed twelve times. All of the leaf shinobi started preparing themselves thinking that Naruto was not going to get back up.

Arashi stared at Naruto with cold lifeless blue eyes that held nothing he was going to turn and face the other ninja but he saw Naruto getting up. Naruto stood up and cracked his neck. "That stung" He said looking a little bored even though he was making a mental note to not get hit like that again.

Every shinobi's jaw just dropped the guy had gotten stabbed twelve times and all he said was that it stung. They all unanimously agreed on one thing _'He's nuts.'_

Arashi started gathering chakra into his right hand. At first Naruto was wondering what he was trying but it didn't take long for him to recognize the technique. It was none other than the rasengan.

Naruto let a small smile grace his lips he started forming his own rasengan and charged. Naruto closed the distance in a blink both rasengans met creating a massive shockwave making the majority of the shinobi's up to jounin level fall and stumble the earth was rising beneath them. The flames Naruto's chakra had originally created were spreading due to the incredible winds each Rasengan caused.

Arashi stared at Naruto and Naruto stared right back. Arashi's eyes were still lifeless and unnerving while Naruto's eyes held a small mix of emotions anger a small bit of resentment and an even smaller bit of sadness.

Arashi and Naruto both started pushing more chakra into each rasengan each battling for dominance the winds and chakra output started doubling in violence. Arashis chakra was starting to cackle and flash like small lightning bolts making small cracks in the earth where each lightning bolt would hit.

Naruto's chakra was also taking form but unlike Arashi's which was taking the form of lightning his was taking the form of a roaring flame. The grass beneath his feet was burning and turning into ash. The winds of each Rasengan tearing trees right from their roots boulders which were practically buried underground were also being blown away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound shinobi were having a difficulty time keeping the barrier active even with the barrier the shinobi's outside were still being blown back.

"INCREDIBLE" One shinobi said astonished "This is impossible" others were muttering.

Jiraiya was holding Tsunade protectively while pushing chakra into his feet to stick to the ground. Kakashi and Itachi were doing the same with Kurenai and Rei.

Yuki was using her claw to hang onto a tree. Even so the claw was starting to crack because of the violent wind. The claw slipped a little and her eyes went wide. Just as she was about to lose her grip she felt an arm snake around her waist. She looked up and found it was Sasuke, she smiled warmly at him "Aww, my hero" Sasuke gave her an arrogant smirk. "Idiot" he muttered before pulling her in a little closer.

Kisame and Benkei had stabbed there weapons into the ground in a desperate attempt to hold their ground. Gaara was using his sand to protect himself Hinata and Sakura. Anko was using her snakes to hang onto a tree while Iruka had his back to a tree hoping to God that the tree wouldn't go flying like the others.

Each had one thought going through their minds _"Naruto you must not lose this" _Well most of them Kisame and Benkei were still hoping that the sound ninja would drop the barrier so they could kill them and win their little competition.

All other ninja were hoping to God, Kami or any divine being that whoever won this fight would be on their side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stared at Arashi through the roaring winds, he looked at his cold dead eyes and said one thing "You aren't my father in this state" He pushed even more chakra into his rasengan this time leaking some raw demon energy into it. Arashi's rasengan finally gave way and a massive explosion ensued making a large cloud of dust come over the area.

Arashi was sent flying through a few trees before coming to a stop. He stood back up and looked into the now settling dust cloud. Naruto was breathing a little heavily now. He had already used up ¼ of his chakra between fighting all of the Kages and having to cure so much of Kusanagi's poison and having pushed so much of his chakra into trying to sense where the Yondaime would pop up with Hiraishin and the amount of chakra into the Rasengan confrontation he had just had.

Arashi would have not been able to continue the fight if it wasn't for the regenerative ability Orochimaru's jutsu brought with it. Naruto's rasengan had given him severe spinal damage when he had sent him through the trees and Narutos rasengan had broken the bones in his arms to the point where he would never have been able to use the arm again even with Tsunade's healing abilities. The muscles in his arm had also been torn and damaged and his arm was also covered in severe chakra burns.

But luckyfor Arashi he has regeneration.

He wobbled a moment before he looked back at Naruto, something in the back of Arashi's mind was screaming at him not to do this not to harm this boy. For a brief moment he thought about doing what that voice said but then the mind control kicked in and he found himself making hand seals.

No shinobi recognized the seals not even Jiraiya but one shinobi did and she immediately yelled out "NARUTO RUN!" Naruto looked and was slightly surprised to find it was Yuhi Kurenai who had yelled.

Naruto looked back at the Yondaime and he immediately realized it was too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi looked at Kurenai and said "What's the matter Kurenai? What's wrong?" Kurenai didn't tear her eyes away from Naruto "The seals Arashi made were the seals for one of the most powerful genjutsu to have ever been created surpassed only by the Mangekyo sharingan's Tsukiomi. It puts its victims in a world that replay's their greatest fear over and over again it was meant to break someone's will to fight."

Jiraiya, Itachi and Gaara heard this and immediately looked back at Naruto their eyes wide with horror. They all said the same thing at the same time "Oh, shit"

Tsunade and the others looked at them curiously. "What?" They all chorused Itachi didn't say anything he took off his Akatsuki robe revealing the battle armor beneath Gaara did the same with his Kazegage robe.

Jiraiya answered all of them. "Naruto is a full fledged demon now and Demons don't feel fear" Sakura cut in "But that's a good thing right? Then the jutsu won't have any effect on him. Right?" Jiraiya glanced at her removing the scroll from his back. "Oh it's going to have an effect all right. Demon's don't feel fear because…" He paused for a moment

"their fear turns into anger."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was happening again…

Just like that day six and a half years ago

Except this time they weren't just attacking him…

Sakura was dead killed when she had tried to stop them Anko had been killed right infront of him. His friends had turned their backs on him.

Tsunade Jiraiya and the others did nothing they just watched on giving him some sad glances.

They had betrayed him…again

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arashi seeing the distant look in his eyes charged forward he was going to stab Naruto right in his heart to end the fight

He got within sriking distance.

The blade came closer

It cut through the armor.

It broke the skin.

It entered an inch then a little more.

It was about to enter the heart.

**BOOM**

Naruto's chakra had exploded like that day six and a half years ago.

Arashi was sent flying he crashed into a tree and the special kunai that had been lodged in his neck came flying off. He shook his head wondering where he was until the memories came back. His eyes went wide with fear he immediately turned and found Naruto eight golden swooshing chakra tails behind him. "Ohh, shit"

Kyuubi who was staring at the whole scene before him with wide eyes only had one thing going through his mind**_ "I must not allow Naruto to make the same mistakes I did" _**

Naruto's eyes were crazed he wanted one thing and one thing only…

_**Blood**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I couldn't resist I had to put this chap in as quickly as possible I ask that every one review this chap.


	36. Chapter 36

Well here's the new chap.

I'm glad you all liked the last one

Hope this one is just as good

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Idiot, idiot, idiot, IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT! YOU FUCKING JACK ASS YOUR ALIVE FOR TWENTY MINUTES AND YOU ALREADY SINGH YOUR DEATH WISH……AND BY YOUR OWN SON NO LESS!' _Arashi was mentally kicking his own ass before glancing back at Naruto. _'Okay calm down, we have to find a way to calm him down. What the hell did those scrolls say about calming demons…wait…MY SON IS A DEMON?' _He once again glanced back at Naruto. _'Well I suppose it would have happened since he had Kyuubi in him. But it changes nothing he's still my son no matter what happens.' _

With that he took a fighting stance again. _'Naruto my son I won't fail you this time.' _He tensed his muscles ready to attack. He looked at Naruto's enraged form again. He blinked. Naruto was no longer there._ 'What the…' _His thoughts were cut off as a foot connected to the side of his head sending him flying.

He crashed into the ground with several large pieces of wood from nearby trees and dirt cushioned his fall._ 'Ouch'_ He mentally groaned and picked himself up holding his head in his right hand while leaning on a piece of a tree for support. _'How in the…' _His thoughts were once again cut off as the air was pushed out of his lungs as a fist slammed into his stomach.

Once again he was sent flying through several trees.

When he landed this time he didn't waste time and used Hiraishin to teleport himself all the way across the clearing.

'_HOLY HELL! HOW IN THE SEVEN HELLS CAN HE MOVE THAT FAST WITHOUT HIRAISHIN?' _He was mentally screaming his brain storming for answers. His internal battle was cut off as Naruto burst from the tree line with a massive explosion his eyes crazed the black slits becoming red and his gold eyes glowing even in the glow of the near sunset. Arashi quickly regained his thoughts jumped into the air dodging Naruto's claws. He started doing hand seals but he was stopped as a tail wrapped around his ankle and pulled him down.

Arashi landed with a hard crash he took out a Kunai in one fluid motion grabbed a exploding tag with the same hand the kunai was in wrapped it around the Kunai and flung it at Naruto aiming for his shoulder. Naruto caught the Kunai and it blew up in his hand making him yelp in pain and release Arashi from his surprise. The wound quickly healed and Naruto turned back to Arashi and found that he wasn't there.

He looked around trying to find Arashi but he couldn't even catch his scent, he spun around when he suddenly heard.

**Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind)**

(I finally found a site with a whole bunch of jutsu )

Naruto found Arashi and charged he ignored the massive cut he received in his abdomen and shot forward at incredible speeds, Arashi barely had time to use Hiraishin. He flashed right next to Naruto and moved to punch him in the face but Naruto's chakra lashed out and burnt him making him jerk his hand back from the pain and the surprise.

Naruto slashed Arashi across the chest with his claws. Arashi was momentarily alarmed until he realized the wound was closing up. _'Oh yeah that's right Orochimaru's jutsu.'_ His inner musings were cut off as he was forced to doge a swipe to his face. He back stepped a few more attacks before kicking Naruto in his face while ignoring the burns his attack caused.

He made more hand seals **Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)** He yelled slamming his palms on the ground making a mucky swamp trapping Naruto. Arashi flashed several feet away and started doing more hand seals. He increased his pace when he saw that the heat of Naruto's chakra was starting to evaporate the liquid of the swamp which would make it rather easy to get out of. He helled his hands to his mouth and yelled **Katon: Kasumi Engo no Jutsu (Fire Release: Covering Mist Technique)**

A gas like substance covered the whole area surrounding Naruto while he still struggled against the swamp. Arashi made even more hand seals. **Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)** The giant fire dragon charged straight at Naruto and the mist surrounding him.

The mist was in reality a flammable gas so when the dragon came in contact with the dragon the entire area exploded literally creating a sea of flames.

Arashi kept his guard up knowing for a fact that Naruto could handle much more than that. Almost as if on cue Naruto burst from the flames he slashed at Arashi from a distance. Arashi was confused by this but his confusion turned into fear as he saw the flames coming at him in a form that resembled slash marks. _'YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! HE CAN CONTROL FLAMES?'_ He mentally yelled. He used Hiraishin narrowly escaping the oncoming flames.

He found Naruto and charged at him taking out several kunai with exploding tags. He threw the kunais and made more hand seals. **Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)** The one shuriken became ten. They all surrounded and exploded forcing him to cover his ears. Arashi flashed right infront of Naruto and brought his head down on his knee. Naruto slashed at him but Arashi flashed again and reappeared behind Naruto. He took out a small tag with a seal on it he moved to place it on Naruto. To his surprise and utter horror Naruto caught his wrist.

A deep low growl came from Naruto's throat, it contained so much malice and killer intent that Arashi stepped back out of pure fear. Naruto yanked him in violently almost dislocating his shoulder. Naruto kneed him in his stomach making Arashi double over in pain. He grabbed Arashi by his hair and pulled him up to eyelevel and then slammed Arashi's face against his knee repetedly. Arashi finally recovered his bearings and grabbed Naruto's knee. He held on wondering what he could do to get out of the situation until he saw Naruto's sword dangling from the young man's waist.

He grabbed the blade and slashed Naruto's stomach, earning an angry growl from Naruto Naruto kicked him so hard he was sent flying like a soccer. Arashi hit a tree and he got back up still holding the sword. He looked at the blade_ 'This is my sword…looks like Kakashi fulfilled my last wishes after all.' _He tried to push chakra into the blade but nothing happened._ 'I see so you have taken a new master now have you?' _He mentally asked eying the blade.

He looked back at Naruto and held the sword in a ready position _'Then help me bring your master back' _Naruto growled and charged Arashi made some hand seals and held the sword infront of him.

(The next few jutsus are used by a guy called Kurosuki Raiga in the anime. He does the jutsus with two swords but I only have one I hope that no one flames me for putting these in here but I understand if you do.)

**Rairyu no Tatsumaki (Lightning Dragon Tornado)** Arashi yelled. Lightning gathered around the sword and Arashi started spinning at an incredible speed. The spinning got faster and faster and the lightning started to spiral upwards forming the head of a dragon, It roared at Naruto before shooting upwards and coming right back down in the center of the small tornado making the tornado into one big lightning spiral with Arashi in the center.

Naruto in a blind rage charged at the tornado and blasted his chakra against it. He tried to slash at the tornado only to have it repel him back several feet. Arashi was right in the center of the storm holding the sword like a baseball player holds a bat ready to swing. He saw Naruto lash out with chakra and saw when he was pushed back. _'Not yet' _Naruto charged at the lightning tornado again when he lashed out he tried to slice his way through with his claws and he was once again hurled several feet back.

When he was making his decent Arashi saw his chance and swung the blade and the tornado moved heading straight towards Naruto. It hit Naruto just as his feet were about to touch the ground. Naruto was sucked right into the center of the spiral like lightning vortex. He screamed in pain as hundreds of electric charges hit his body. His healing abilities once again healing his burnt skin and damaged organs.

Naruto landed on the ground with a hard thud. It didn't take him five seconds to get back up he growled more and then he heard from behind him **Raizou Ikazuchi wo Utte (Thunderbolt Strike)** Arashi swung his sword in a wide arc aiming for the ground. Hundreds of lightning bolts came from the ground and charged at Naruto. They hit once again sending hundreds of volts of electricity through his body.

Arashi was going for a second swing but Naruto shot forward grabbing his neck withy his right hand and his wrist with the left. Arashi choked and gasped for breath and Naruto slammed him against a tree craking the wood and making it groan. Arashi tried desperately to get free of Naruto's grip. He took his free hand formed a rasengan and shoved it into his stomach.

Naruto immediately released Arashi clutching his stomach and growling in pain Arashi flashed away about fifty yards. He was panting heavily he was desperately searching for an answer as to how he could stop Naruto. He felt something in his hand he looked and found the sword pulsating with energy. _'What?...I see… you hate what your master has become' _He felt the sword pulling his hand and let the blade guide his movements.

Naruto shot forward again, Arashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath he felt the blade pulsating again, this time with a rhythm that he recognized somewhere. Naruto came in closer charging on all fours gold chakra flaring around burning everything. Arashi continued listening to the pulses that were becoming more clear and rhythmic.

Naruto lunged at Arashi claws reared back ready for the killing blow. Arashi kept listening trying to decifer what the sound of the pulses was.

Naruto was almost upon him, he swung his claws it would be the end for his opponent. Arashi realized with a start what the sound was…

It was a heart

It was Naruto's heartbeat.

He opened his eyes and saw Naruto's claw mere inches from his face, timed seemed to slow down as Arashi was able to swerve himself out of the way of the attack. Naruto had used his whole strength for the attack so it left him completely open. Arashi saw the opening to Naruto's heart, he hesitated. _'No it might kill him…I wont kill my own son!' _

But once again he felt the sword pull at him his hesitation didn't die down but the sword pulled and pulsated again and Arashi closed his eyes prayed to the heavens and ran his sword right through Naruto's heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every shinobi went wide-eyed at what had just happened. Sakura and Anko were crying almost hysterically, Tsunade and the other females felt as if she was going to be sick, Itachi, Kisame, Sasuke, Gaara and Benkei were ready to tear the Yondaime limb from limb, Kakashi felt as if his heart had jumped into his throat and Jiraiya sobbed for the loss of another student.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto coughed blood and gripped the sword in his chest tightly and began slowly pulling it out. Arashi was shocked _'He's pulling the sword out?' _He then remembered what the sword smith had told him about the sword.

_Flashback_

"_Boy listen to me I present you with that sword. It will serve you and only you until the day you die, when you die only one of your children will be able to use the blade. Also that blade will do everything to protect it's current master even things that might seem like irrational'_

_End Flashback_

'_But how could stabbing it's master through the heart be helping him?'_ He paused in his thoughts _'To stall him perhaps? Then I have to end this now' _He gripped his wrist firmly and charged a Rasengan but the ball grew much larger than normal and continued growing. It became the size of a basket ball and it still continued growing.

Naruto had gotten the blade ¼ of the way out when he noticed the Yondaime charging the rasengan. He snarled showing off his now bloody fangs and started pulling the blade out even faster.

Arashi continued pushing more and more chakra into the rasengan it reached the size of a small car. _'There that's as much power as I can handle now for the second stage'_ Something surprising happened the ball started shrinking. _'Now to compress the power'_

Naruto had finally gotten the blade out and let the blade fall uselessly to the floor _'No I still need more time' _Arashi thought desperately. Naruto fell to his hands and knees coughing up even more blood his demon chakra working over time trying to heal his heart and keep him alive. When he was fully healed he turned to Arashi and lunged at him again.

'_No…I've failed' _He thought closing his eyes waiting for the killing blow. But his eyes flew wide open as he heard a piercing howl of pain coming from Naruto.

Naruto was on his knees clutching his stomach howling in pain, Arashi was confused until he started seeing small lines of red chakra leaking out of the seal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyuubi was pushing as much chakra as he could through the seal with Naruto's own demon chakra his chakra would battle against his own he could keep this up forever because of the ninth tail's regenerative abilities but it would only be a matter of time before Naruto countered his efforts and he would be forced to stop lest he get severely injured.

**"COME ON YOU BLOND HAIRED IDIOT IT DOESN'T TAKE A GENIUS TO FIGURE OUT THAT I'M HELPING YOU"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arashi was confused but he still continued compressing the once massive rasengan it was barely bigger than a normal one at this point.

Naruto continued lashing out at his un known opponent before colapsing on his knees again he clutched his eyes in pain and then opened them his eyes glowing once again. He got to his feet and roared as a burst of chakra came from his body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyuubi tried to resist the powerful chakra but it was no use he lasted about a minute before he was forcefully flung against the wall of the cage. He hit hard and landed on his side he tried to stand but found that he couldn't Naruto had exausted the ninth tail and now he had to wait about five minutes before he could try to send more chakra through the seal.

**"That blond bastard had better not fuck this up"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto breathed heavily for a few moments before turning back to his opponent his gold eyes flashing. He looked and found Arashi with a very small ball in his hand. The ball kept shrinking and shrinking and shrinking and now the ball was the size of a small marble.

Arashi grinned at him before flashing right infront of him and shoving the small marble sized ball in his stomach. Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. He was sent flying while spinning so fast he lost track of where the ground was. Blood came out of his mouth like a fountain.

The Rasengan having been compressed was like a small nuclear explosion compared to the normal rasengan it did so much damage by the time the ball had lost its effect on his inner organs it had taken two tails of healing chakra just for him to survive the process. And another three tails of chakra just for him to heal himself into semi decent fighting conditions.

Add to that the healing to his heart and the battle with Kyuubi's chakra and you have one exhausted Kitsune.

Arashi was panting he had given it all up that was the last bit of chakra he had left in him if Naruto was able to get up and keep fighting after that attack then there was nothing he could do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the barrier the others have had enough and decide to enter they all head to where Naruto is lying breathing heavily Arashi stumbles over to them and leans on a tree for support. Naruto stired and started to rise his eyes tired and weary but one could still see the glint of madness within them. Everyone starts getting ready to bolt or defend themselves incase he attacked.

Naruto got onto his hands and knees and started standing up to his full height. Sakura un-able to take it anymore walked over to him carefully making sure not to startle him into thinking that she was going to attack him.

She made it close to him, he had stood and was looking at the ground his spiky blond hair covering his eyes from view. Sakura moved to touch him but she got barely within three inches of him before he had grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against a nearby tree. The others brought their hands to their weapons ready to stop Naruto they all cared deeply for him and the other shinobi who didn't know Naruto personally respected him a great deal and didn't want to harm him.

Sakura looked at Naruto who was breathing heavily. She noticed that his lips were moving but she couldn't make out the words. She strained her ears trying to hear what he was saying. She was finally able to hear him when she had pushed a little of her chakra into her ears.

**"They'll come… they'll betray me again…they want to kill the demon…why…why…I love them all but…they don't love me…I'm nothing but a weapon to them…why…"**

His voice despite having the edge of his demonic nature sounded hurt, sad and…broken. She couldn't bear seeing him like this she slowly reached her hand and touched his face. "That's not true Naruto. They all love you none of them would ever hurt you." She declared softly. Naruto shook his head **"No…they betrayed me before and they did it again…they don't…"** His grip on Sakura's neck loosened considerably much to the others relief.

"That's not true Naruto they all care for you a great deal and they would never do anything to betray your trust" She continued to speak softly…Naruto's shoulders were shaking a little. "But…what if…they do it again…I'm scared…I don't want to be hurt again." His voice had lost the demonic tone to it and he had finally released his hold on Sakura.

She moved closer and wrapped him in a hug "Shhh, it's okay Naruto. It's okay. You don't have to be scared any more. Because…I'll always be by your side. I'll protect you…so you don't ever have to be scared of anything ever again…I'll always protect you." Naruto's chakra flickered a little longer before it fully died down. "Sa-ku-ra" He breathed out before falling into blissful unconsciousness, his full demon form receding leaving him in his half demon form. Sakura gently laid him down on the ground.

Arashi was watching the scene before him with a small smile on his face. _'Jeez, all it took for him to calm down was for that girl to hug him should have done that from the start' _His internal musings were cut short as all eyes turned on him now that the danger from Naruto had passed.

Arashi laughed a little nervously before waving at them "Hi" He said nervously. Jiraiya walked right up to him with a face of absolute seriousness on his face. Arashi gulped he had rarely ever seen Jiraiya with such a serious face before. Jiraiya stared down at Arashi for several moments neither of them said anything. Jiraiya took a deep breath and without further delay hit Arashi over his head making him fall flat on his face.

"YOU JACK ASS WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU IF NARUTO WOULD HAVE HAD JUST TWO MORE MONTHS OR SO WE WOULD HAVE ALL BEEN KILLED" Arashi got up and glared furiously at the old toad hermit and yelled "I WAS UNDER FREKIN MIND CONTROL! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME YOU OLD PERVERT"

Jiraiya was about to continue his argument until numerous snakes wrapped around him and dragged him off somewhere. Arashi blinked confused for several seconds until it clicked in his head and he spun around looking for the only person besides Orochimaru who could summon snakes.

He locked eyes with Anko who had been standing behind him tears streaming down her face. She reached out almost as if she was scared to do so lest she wake up and find that he was nothing but a dream. "A-Arashi is it really you?" She asked her voice choked. Arashi walked up to her and hugged her tightly "It's me Anko…it's me" Iruka looked at the scene before him with a small sad smile.

He loved Anko true but he had learned long ago that when you love something you can let it go and so he was content being their for her. If she loved Arashi he was willing to allow her happiness.

Arashi saw Iruka's look from the corner of his eye but said nothing. All eyes were once again on Naruto as he groaned and stirred. He opened his eyes and came face to face with a smiling Sakura, he smiled back but his face soon became sad and he looked away. She looked concerned and was about to ask what was wrong when he suddenly muttered "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"About what?" She asked concerned. Naruto looked into her eyes and said "I lost control and I nearly killed you." Sakura's face also went sad "It's not your fault Naruto" Naruto shook his head 'Doesn't matter it wouldn't have mattered if it was or wasn't my fault I still would have killed you." He put his clawed hand infront of his face and stared at it somberly. "And I would never have been able to forgive miself."

He stood up and helped Sakura get to her feet, he looked around and saw Arashi holding Anko. He stepped towards him and Arashi did the same.

They stared at each other without saying a word the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Finally Naruto spoke "Father" he said nodding his eyes betraying nothing. Arashi said nothing for a few moments before looking to the floor and sighing. "Naruto I know you must resent me…perhaps even hate me" His voice cracked ever so slightly at the end.

"I always wanted the village to see you as a hero…but I knew they wouldn't…I always feared that they would scorn you and your mother. I could only hope that some how you would be able to surpass the villagers hatred for you and become a great man. And I am proud to see that you did even better than what I had hoped."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "We've spoken for five minutes outside of a fight how is it that you pretend to know so much about me?" Arashi grinned at him and held out Naruto's sword. "This blade told me…it told me that it was not wielded by the hands of a cold and heartless killer but by a kind man who beared heavy burdens on his shoulders with pride and honor. That is what this blade told me." He took the sword and gave it back to Naruto.

Naruto sheathed the sword and looked at Arashi his gaze slightly softer than before. "I suppose it's time for you to leave then?" He asked with a hint of sadness, to which he received many confused glances. Arashi merely nodded "Yes I can feel it drawing near" Anko walked right next to him and said what are you talking about where are you going?" She asked with a hint of anger while putting her hands on her hips.

Arashi looked at her with a sad smile and said "Anko did you really think it was possible for someone to be revived? _Truly_ revived? It's impossible it's something that cannot be avoided. I am dead Edo Tesei is a cheap imitation it grants the same powers and personality that a person had just before they died I will soon fade away."

Anko jumped at him and hugged him tightly crying into his chest. He held her softly and stroked her hair. "Anko…" She continued sobbing while saying "No…its not fair…I finally have you back and now your just going to leave again?...She started hitting him "Bastard…why do you have to leave it's not fair."

Arashi gently pushed her off of him he looked into her eyes and lightly kissed her on her head. "Anko, I love you I always will…but I am dead…while you are still alive…and just by looking around here I know that there is another who loves you and you love him back." He let her go gently "Go Anko, go and live the rest of your life and know that I will always be with you and that I will always love you"

Anko cried softly, Iruka came up behind her and hugged her she turned in his arms and hugged him back.

Arashi turned to Kakashi who had a few tears welling up in his eye. "Kakashi, you've grown into a fine young man I see…I am glad…please stop feeling so guilty about everything that happened it wasn't your fault and know that you were always a good student and I know that you would have given your life for your teammates."

Kakashi nodded tears streaming down his face he bowed deeply. "Thank you sensei"

Arashi saw Jiraiya coming out of the woods with a sad look on his face "Well Jiraiya sensei I suppose this is goodbye again" Jiraiya nodded sadly "You always were a brat Arashi" He muttered with a small smile Arashi smiled softly he looked down at his hand and noticed that he was starting to fade. He turned towards Naruto

"Naruto I want you to know that you are my son. No matter what happens I will always be proud of you and you will always have my support." Naruto's eyes softened and he nodded ever so slightly. Arashi was transparent by this point "Well I suppose this is goodbye for now" He smiled at all of them before finally fading out vanishing with the coming sunset.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's the end of this chap hope you all enjoyed it

Sadly Demon's glory is coming to an end only two chapters left hope you will all stick with me through them.

Thanks again for the reviews

Also the reason that I didn't make Arashi live I paired Anko with Iruka firstly and secondly The leaf would practically be undefeatable with both Arashi and Naruto in their forces.


	37. Chapter 37

Well here's the new chap hope you all enjoy it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and the others were making their way back to Konoha in a calm comphterble silence. Everyone continued sending worried glances to Naruto, even though he wouldn't show it he was definitely exhausted from his battle with Arashi.

But they all kept it to themselves and kept moving towards the village, the other Anbu that were with them had gone ahead. Eventually they made it to the medical tent where Shizune was barking out orders to the medical staff. She turned when she saw them coming and waved.

Tsunade walked over to her and asked "What's the status" Shizune took out a large file and read over it. She looked back at Tsunade with a small sad smile "The reports are good we only suffered about eighty or so casualties but the majority of our forces are injured and will have to stay in the hospital for several weeks."

Tsunade nodded considering the circumstances she expected worse news. She turned back to the others "Let's head home." She said smiling, Naruto and the others gave their own smiles and headed into town. Shizune called out to them "Hey wait most of the more injured are in the hospital give me a few minutes and I'll join you." They all nodded and decided to wait for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour or so Naruto and the others were within view of Konoha's gates. But the sight that greeted them was not expected. Danzou and the other village elders were standing at the gates with many Anbu members surrounding them. Tsunade stepped forward and stated in a formal tone. "Council members you didn't have to come out here and greet us." She said even though she highly doubted that they were here for that reason.

Danzou stepped forward and said. "With all due respect Hokage-sama we did not come here to greet you." He turned his gaze on Naruto "Uzumaki Naruto you are hereby placed under arrest for assaulting fellow leaf shinobi. The charge is treason."

At this he whole group burst out with protests "WHAT? YOU CANT CHARGE HIM FOR ANYTHING HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Sakura yelled.

Itachi, Sita, Benkei and Kisame stepped infront of Naruto protectively. Rei, Sasuke, Yuki, Iruka and Anko all took out their weapons. The Anbu guarding the council members took out their own weapons in response. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at them "What are you trying to pull Danzou?" She asked in a cold tone.

Danzou looked at her and said "Some Anbu reported that Uzumaki Naruto attacked other leaf shinobi during the battle. We are here to deliver justice" Tsunade gritted her teeth but forced herself to remain calm "And who may I ask gave you this information" Danzou replied in a bored tone "From a reliable source, who has chosen to remain anonymous." Tsunade grabbed him by his collar "You bastard! I know damn well that your just making this shit up so you can kill him and gain some more popularity with the fools that still think he's nothing but the same demon that attacked us eighteen years ago"

Danzou removed himself from her grip and turned back to Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto your trial will be held three day's from now during which time you will be held within Konoha's prison." Naruto let out a short bitter laugh. "I suppose it would be a fair trial wont it Danzou" He said not bothering to hide the sarcasm from his voice.

Danzou answered him evenly "We are always fair in our trials young man" He then gestured for the Anbu. They all moved and were about to touch Naruto when he made his chakra lash out and burn them. "No prison can hold me Danzou and therefore it would be pointless to have me stay in one. Don't you agree?" Then without another word he walked passed the elders and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three Days later.

Naruto was walking towards the council chambers. Not only were the council and their guards going to be there but the entire village of Konoha as well. Naruto reached the doors that lead into the chamber. He walked right up to the gates and opened them. The council members were sitting in their seats all around him and above him. Danzou stepped onto a platform and declared.

"Uzumaki Naruto you are accused of assaulting fellow leaf shinobi while on the battle field and are charged with treason. The punishment is death. In this trial we will decide weather you are innocent or guilty." He then took a seat. Naruto eyed him and said "You know that you are lying and if it so happens that I am found innocent then the person who gave you this information would be facing treason. Since he lied and this was a clear attempt on my life he would be accused with indirect assault and would also be charged with treason. Isn't that right Danzou?"

Naruto smirked when he saw Danzou starting to sweat even though he didn't change facial expressions. "Enough we will begin the trial" Another council member cried out sneering at Naruto. Naruto ignored it and braced himself for the trial ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After many long hours of arguing eye witness accounts saying that They had never seen Naruto attack a leaf shinobi besides the revived Yondaime. Danzou once again stepped onto the platform. "The council has come to a decision Uzumaki Naruto of the hidden leaf village is hereby sentenced to death for attacking the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha when he was no longer under Orochimaru's mind control"

A large number of protests were heard through out the chamber from Naruto's companions the rookie nine some other shinobi and even more surprising some of the villagers.

Gaara stepped forward silencing the crowd "If Uzumaki Naruto is harmed you can consider the alliance with sand void." The council was shocked to hear this but Danzou once again stepped forward "This is leaf business Kazekage-sama we will handle it accordingly." Gaara glared at him but backed off.

Everyone looked rather pissed all but Naruto who was looking at the council with distaste mixed with boredom.

Sakura stepped behind Naruto and glared at the council. "If you execute him you'll have to execute me as well" Naruto turned his head and looked at her through the corner of his eye. "What the hell do you think your doing Sakura? Get back there now!" Sakura shook her head furiously "No I said I'd always be there for you and I meant it Naruto."

Naruto narrowed his eyes but he felt another presence he turned and found Sita standing by his side. "If any of you want to reach him your going to have to go through me first." Naruto was about to protest but he once again felt more people coming and found Sasuke, Yuki, Itachi and Rei standing behind him. Anko and Iruka were coming as well as Kisame, Benkei and Kakashi.

Jiraiya stepped forward "If you harm my student then Konoha will have to declare me a missing nin" The council members blood was starting to run cold as they saw how many people were willing to stand up for Naruto. Tsunade was the next to step forward "If anything happens to my little brother then I will resign as the Hokage and you will all have to declare me a missing nin along with Jiraiya and we will be the next ones that move against the leaf."

The rookie nine also stepped forward with their senseis and stood next to Naruto.

Naruto was shocked he couldn't believe that they would all be putting their lives on the line for him. He looked to the floor and said "T…thank you all so much…this realy means more to me than anything in the world." Sakura put a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "We all love you Naruto…and don't you ever think different."

Another council member stepped forward "We have changed our decision. Uzumaki Naruto you are found innocent of the charges placed upon you."

A large cry of joy spread throughout the whole chamber.

Tsunade looked at Naruto and then back at the cheering crowd. She held up a hand to silence them all. They all stared at her curiously. "Everyone I have an announcement to make…" She paused and every one was seriously wondering what she had to say.

Tsunade gave Naruto a big smile took a deep breath and said.

"I hereby name Uzumaki Naruto as my successor to the title of Hokage."

Silence

Thud

That was the sound of Naruto and half of the village of Konoha falling over unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's the end of this chap just a short filler the last chap will be coming out soon.


	38. The end

Well here's the last chap hope you enjoy

**emmanuel hall () **I don't have long distance on my phone so you should post your idea in a message or in a review.

Let's get on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A twenty year old blond Hokage sat in his desk sorting through some paper work. He signed a few more papers before looking out the balcony and sighed. A mid-sized red fox walked over and jumped on the desk. "What's the matter kit?" It asked seeing the far off look on the youngsters face.

Naruto turned back to the fox and smiled softly "Nothings wrong Kyuubi. Just a little anxious."

(Shortly after Naruto had absorbed the ninth tail he was able to release Kyuubi from his prison and gave him the strength of a konoha jounin so he could keep himself safe.)

Kyuubi snorted and looked at him with a sly smile on his lips "She's due any day now isn't she?" He asked with his own hint of excitement in his voice. Naruto nodded "Yeah she is. I wonder if Itachi was this anxious when he had his kid? I know Kakashi was anxious I constantly saw him reading books and not his usual Icha Icha books."

Kyuubi snorted again. "That Sasuke brat is worse off than all of you even though he doesn't show it. I can smell his emotions all the way from here" Naruto let out a short barking laugh. "Yeah. It was a real pain in the ass to get Yuki and him to admit their feelings for each other."

Kyuubi started laughing "And do you remember what had happened when he had announced that he had proposed at the same time that his brother announced he was getting married to Rei?" Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before giving a wide smile. "Oh Yeah the party."

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto and the rest of the males had taken Sasuke and Itachi out for a bachelor party while the females went with Rei and Yuki out to their own party._

_They had shared some funny stories, drank Sake and were all getting dead drunk. Naruto, Benkei, Neji, Gaara and Lee were sitting in a round table enjoying telling some stories. Lee hadn't drank a drop of Sake Neiji was still good if you discount the start of a small headache. Benkei and obviously Naruto were perfectly fine._

"_So your telling me that it was you who fixed my seal" Gaara asked with a little shock in his voice. Naruto nodded looking happy with himself._

_Naruto then turned back to Neji "So you're telling me, that after two years, you were able to convince the entire council that the Hyuuga's curse seal was unnesesary?" Naruto said, in between gulps of a small glass cup. Naruto was making damn sure he was going to find out everything he could from the Hyuuga._

_Neji exhaled, annoyed to no end. Even after so many years he was still the same Naruto…_

"_I do not have to explain anything to you." No way in hell was Neji going to say he was had to practically beg on his hands and knees for the council to agree. Even if it was to escape his destiny like Naruto proved to be possible_

"_Che. Party pooper. Oi Lee, what the hell is the matter with you? You've been ogling the liquor all night. Just grab one already."_

"_I'm afraid I cannot. Hokage-sama, Gai-sensei, as well as Neji and Tenten forbid it. I don't exactly know why though." The taijutsu master still didn't know what sort of monster he was while totally hammered._

"_How is Ten-Ten by the way?" Naruto had not seen much of the young woman but in the times they had spoken she had become a good friend._

_Neji and Lee shrugged._

"_You guys are such hypocrites. Drinking so much and not letting Lee get some. To hell with them, Lee, here." Before Neji could react, Naruto had slammed a bottle in Lee's mouth._

"_Naruto you fool! You'll bring the death of us all!" Neji yelled._

"_The hell are you talking about? I just gave Lee some- Oof!" Quicker than any one could follow Lee had dashed and slammed his fist into Naruto's gut._

_Naruto flew through a wall. Luckily, it wasn't wood so no splinters._

"_I'm getting really tired of flying through walls!" Naruto spat and ran back inside._

_What he saw was insane. There was a whitish green blur moving all over the place. Girls screaming and running around all over the place, shinobis were barking out orders left and right. What the hell is going on?_

_Amongst all the screaming and chaos, Chouji's roar was heard._

"_**Who the fuck gave Lee liquor?"** There was a pause. "**Damn** it **Neji**, why **didn't **you stop **him**!" Another pause. "Whatever. Just try and lure him out of here before he breaks something else! Shikamaru help get everyone out before they get hurt!"_

_Naruto frantically searched the room for someone who knew what was going on. He gave up after a minute._

"_What the HELL is GOING ON!"_

_Shikamaru smacked him from behind the head. Naruto turned around._

"_Idiot. I was starting to enjoy miself." Shikamaru muttered glaring at him before fixing his jounin jacket_

"_Lee is a natural at Drunken Fist. The only problem is, if he gets too much, he goes berserk."_

"_Oh. Lets take him down then." Naruto said, not really knowing how much trouble Lee was when even he was slightly tipsy._

"_Too troublesome. Just help me herd the people out." Naruto pouted and got to work. After a few minutes of them leading everyone out of the building Naruto and Shikamaru rushed back in only to find Kisame desperately trying to block Lee's Taijutsu with Samaheda and Itachi attempting to grab Lee and put him in a master lock._

_Both were failing miserably._

_Naruto, Shikamaru and the others soon joined the fray and the battle with the green monstrosity of Konoha began._

_In the end it took Itachi's mangekio, Kisames water jutsus, Kiba as a two headed wolf, Shino's entire bug army, Shikamaru's most powerful shadow jutsus, Chouji making his arms grow to abnormal proportions to hold him, Naruto's full demon form, Sasuke's kunai with wire, Gaara's binding sand, Kankuro's puppets, Kakashi's dog summons, Jiraiya and Gamabunta, Neji using his sixty four palms technique three times, Iruka and a few genjutsu's that he knew, a couple of dozen Anbu and Benkei's massive strength to bring down the green beast._

_Naruto officially decided that when he became Hokage in a few months he was going to make it an act of treason to give Lee any form of alcohol. It was to be labeled the villages S class secret weapon. _

_After the chaos was cleared with Lee they all went home. But Naruto and Benkei wanted a few words with the two Uchihas. They caught up to them and Naruto smiled a warm smile at them. "You guy's I just want you to know that Yuki and Rei are like sisters to me. If you hurt them I'll use your inner organs as spicing for my ramen broth. Got it?" He asked with a sweet voice and a kind smile that sent shivers up the two brothers spines._

_Naruto then disappeared in a swirl of flames. Benkei didn't say anything he merely took out a melon from………somewhere. And smashed it with one hand. He then walked away leaving two brothers wondering what the hell they had gotten themselves into. They started walking away when Naruto's voice came from all around them. "Remember the noodles……oh yes remember the noodles" The voice sounded like it was coming from beyond the grave. The two brothers started walking home just a little bit faster._

_**Flashback end**_

Naruto laughed at the memory. "The look on their faces was hilarious" Kyuubi smirked at him "So was yours as I recall your first meeting of Sakura's parents" Naruto immediately stopped laughing and visibly paled at the memory. "Oh good don't remind me" He said holding his head while he was still growing paler.

Kyuubi grinned at him "Oh but Naruto don't you remember what dogs a chainsaw castration and a couple of race horses have in common. Or perhaps what the father said he would do to yo……"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID FUZZ BALL" Naruto yelled shuddering as the memories came back to him. Even with his demonic powers he was still scared shitless of Sakura's father. During the wedding he was giving Naruto glares which clearly said 'You hurt my little girl and I'll…' Naruto shook his head hoping to clear the scary mental image that came into his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He reflected on every one else and the changes that had occurred to them during the years. Neiji had married Ten-Ten with Hihashi's blessings. Gaara and Hinata now had a son who had his mothers eyes with red hair that was almost a dark brown if you looked at it with the sun in a certain direction. Chouji and Ino had also gotten married uniting the Akamichi and Yamanaka clans, they still hadn't had any children but they still seemed happy.

Shikamaru had also married Temari. The wedding was interesting to say the least. Shikamaru had said something along the lines of troublesome women and Temari had practically destroyed half of the area with her fan.

Another surprise was Jiraiya and Tsunade they had gotten married shortly after Naruto had been given the title of Hokage. Naruto as the Hokage was asked to be the one who did the ceremony which he gladly accepted. Iruka and Anko had married as well as Kakashi and Kurenai. Iruka and Anko didn't have children but Kurenai and Kakashi sure did. They had a little girl barely three months ago. She had her fathers silver hair and Kurenai's red eyes, she was a very beautiful dirl. They had named her Rin in honor of Kakashi's old teammate. Kurenai surprisingly didn't object to it.

Itachi had also had a son and Sasuke's child was on the way. Itachi had a son about a year ago and had named him Uchiha Koto. Naruto gazed out to the suny day and couldn't help but smile. _'Things sure are looking up aren't they.'_ He was about to go back to his work as the door to his office was busted down and Kiba came running through the door. "What the hell do you think your doing dog breath" Naruto said standing up. Kiba was leaning on his knees breathing heavily.

He managed to breathe through his heavy breaths "Sa-Sakura-hospital-baby-" The combination of those three words had Naruto out the door and on his way to the hospital so fast he broke the sound barrier.

When Naruto arrived at the hospital he blasted through the doors blowing them off their hinges and running up the stares so fast the tiles were shattering. He ran all the way up to where he caught Sakura's scent. When he reached the place Ino, and Chouji were standing outside. Naruto could hear Sakura crying out in pain. He turned to the others and asked "What the hell happened?" Ino finally noticed Naruto and smiled at him "Hey Naruto. Sakura was at our house when she went into labor. Chouji brought her here and we meet Kiba on our way here. We sent him to go get you."

Naruto nodded and walked into the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After many hours of being in labor Sakura finally gave birth to a baby girl. She held the baby in her arms happily and said. "Hey Naruto come and meet your daughter." She then looked around and noticed that Naruto was nowhere in sight. "Naruto?" She asked bewildered looking around. Tsunade walked next to her with surprised and confused expression "Umm Sakura don't you remember what you did?" She asked slowly.

Sakura blinked a few times before finally shaking her head. Tsunade pointed behind her and Sakura turned around and found a _very _big hole in the wall. "Umm what happened" She asked a little confused Tsunade shook her head disbelievingly.

"Naruto came in and you asked him to hold your hand. He did as you asked, when you went into what is considered the most painful part of the process you were yelling and screaming at him saying that he did this to you and other things of that nature. At the very end of the procedure you had a amazing surge of adrenalin and flung him through the wall."

Sakura blinked and blinked. "Ohh" She finally said simply. Just then Naruto came through said hole holding his head. "Ohh my head" He groaned but then he looked up and found Sakura looking at him with a happy smile on her face. He then noticed the little girl in her arms. Naruto stared at the little girl almost as if she was in a state of shock. Sakura gestured for him to come over with her hand and Naruto did still not taking his eyes off of his daughter.

Sakura smiled at him and said "Meet your daughter Naruto." She held out the baby that was completely wrapped up in a blanket leaving only her face and hands visible. Naruto gently took her in his arms and sat down. He noticed that she had his blond hair and Sakura's emerald green eyes. The only difference is that she had slits for pupils and two wisker like marks on her cheek. Naruto let her grasp his finger with her small hands he noticed that she also had some very small claws on her.

Naruto smiled gently he then heard a voice right next to his ear. "Aww, she's so cute" Startled Naruto turned around and found Kyuubi sitting on his shoulder looking down at the baby in Naruto's arms with an expression that was never seen on the once mighty demons face before. It was tenderness and adoration.

Just then four people blasted into the room and Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade and Kyuubi turned and found Anko, Iruka, Mr. Haruno and Mrs. Haruno at the doorway Anko looked around the room and noticed Naruto was the one who had the bundle in his arms. With speed that would have rivaled Naruto she was at his side opposite the side that Kyuubi was on and looked at the little girl.

Her eyes started watering a little and she called out to Iruka. "Hey Iruka get over here and look at her she's so pretty." She said with what seemed like a girlish squeal in her voice.

Iruka came over to her but was beaten to the punch as Mrs. Haruno had managed to reach Naruto and was now holding the little girl in her arms. Naruto wondered how a woman with no ninja training could move that fast.

Mrs. Haruno also gave out a girlish squeal and she addressed her husband "Come look Jiro she's so pretty" Jiro walked over and he looked at the little girl and smiled.

"Have you decided on a name yet" Iruka asked still looking at the girl. Naruto looked at Sakura and she nodded indicating that he could choose. He thought for a moment before looking up and said "Kira…her name will be Kira."

"All right all of you Sakura needs her rest so everybody out." Tsunade said making everyone but Naruto leave the room. Before she closed the door Naruto called out to them "You had better watch out mom your going to be called Grandma soon." Anko stuck her tongue out at him and walked away with a big smile on her face.

Naruto turned back to Sakura who now had a the girl gently sleeping in her arms. She looked back up at him and smiled. He smiled back at her, he then walked over to her and kissed her passionately. "You've made me the happiest man on earth" He said before standing up and smiling at his daughter. "I have to get back to the office if you need anything send this one…"

He then made some hand seals and a small white fox came out and jumped on the bed before curling up into a ball.

Naruto laughed a little. "H e might be a little lazy but he's obedient. I'll be back as soon as I can okay?" He asked, she gave him a reassuring smile and he vanished in a swirl of flames.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Five years later **

Naruto stood at the top of a small hill. He was watching contently as Sakura and his daughter Kira were playing in the river at the foot of the river he rarely got a day off but the office had been relatively slow and Shizune had volunteered to do the rest of the work.

He walked over and sat on a stone that was near the river. Watching his family playing so carefree in that river made his heart swell up with joy. He still couldn't believe his good fortune. He loved Sakura and he adored his daughter. She was extremely intelligent from an early age as Naruto and Sakura noticed.

Naruto and Sakura agreed that she got it from her mother. But much to Sakura's dismay and Naruto's sense of pride she used that intelligence for pulling pranks. She was fairly well behaved and kind hearted despite her demonic nature.

She was a fairly average child. Kyuubi said that her demonic blood hadn't activated yet which was why she didn't yet have the enhanced sense of smell and other senses.

Kira and Sakura were splashing each other violently, laughing as they each gulped and spluttered around a face full of water. It was hard to call a winner- both had seemingly endless supplies of energy, and neither was willing to back down from such an entertaining challenge.

Sakura lunged towards Kira, launching herself into close quarters. She began an offensive attack in earnest, splashing quickly with short strokes to drench Kira. The girl, not quite understanding the technique, was still trying to use forceful, big splashes. They were so slow and took up so much energy that it was soon apparent Sakura had the edge.

Kira sensed defeat hovering on the horizon and started inching towards shore, near the rock where Naruto sat, trying to beat a subtle retreat onto dry land.

Sakura caught her intention and cried, "Oh, no you don't!" Both girls launched into a full scale last ditch attack, heedless of where they were slinging water in their attempts to out do the other.

It wasn't until they were both laughing on shore, sitting back on their elbows and giggling weakly as they struggled to catch their breath, that they saw the consequences of their carelessness.

There, on what should have been a dry, safe boulder, sat one drenched and highly irritated demon lord.

Both girls saw him at the same time and let out identical 'Eeep!' of alarm. They knew they were in for it.

There was a silent pause, lasting one whole tense second, before both girls scrambled to stand with the instincts of prey about to come into close contact with an incredibly pissed-off predator.

Sakura made it to her feet first and so was out of the way when Naruto sprang to life. With a playful and mock-enraged growl he sprang on Kira, pulling her up into his wet arms and slinging her over his shoulder. The girl gasped and laughed, trying desperately to free herself, but it was obviously no use. She was no match for the demon lord/Hokage's strength, and was headed towards her doom.

Her struggles doubled as she saw that she was about to be dumped unceremoniously back into the river as payment for her crimes. She giggled, pled, and yelled, trying to avoid her watery fate. Nothing would appease the young Hokage, however, and in she went.

Kira landed on the water's surface with a great splash, immediately plunging through to the water's depths. She came up a moment later, spluttering and laughing, and caught Sakura trying to slink away unpunished.

"Oh, no, Mommy!" she yelled, causing Naruto's head to turn in her direction. "You have to get tossed, too! It's only fair!"

"Tattle-tale," Sakura shouted, sticking out her tongue at the water logged child, until she saw that Naruto seemed to agree with the girl.

Sakura let out an undignified squeak as the dripping little fox began to stalk her slowly. She couldn't keep a grin off her face as she saw the look of pure playfulness in Naruto's normally aloof eyes. It was thrilling and exciting, making him seem much more lovable even as it warned her that she was definitely in for it. She didn't dare turn her back on him, knowing he could pounce on her before she'd make it two steps away.

She inched back step by step, hands warding him off ineffectively. She tried bargaining with him, hoping to avoid a swift dunking.

"Na..Naruto," she stuttered nervously, "You just stay over there. Don't try to manhandle me like that, it was an accident!"

He advanced on her slowly, matching each of her steps with one of his own.

"Do you think you could stop me?" he asked with a predatory smirk, making the hairs on her arms and neck stand up. He was in full hunting mode, and she knew exactly who his prey was. She'd have better luck bargaining with a mountain lion.

"N.. no," she said again, glancing around for any hope of escape, "but you should stop right where you are! Getting you wet was just a mistake!"

"Yes, it was," he agreed, still maneuvering her where he wanted with every deliberate step, "but getting you wet will be done entirely on purpose."

He turned a little, steering her where he wanted her to go once more, until she realized her back was now to the water. She was trapped.

Naruto smirked in triumph as he slowly began to close the distance between them. His body was tense with his impending victory, his internal demon reveling in this teasing pursuit. He'd given in to his primal chase instincts and found himself enjoying it immensely. He liked stalking his wife like this.

With a final lunge that startled Sakura into jumping and yelping, Nauto leapt forward and caught her, swinging her fully over his arm. He shifted her until her stomach rested over the center of his right shoulder, making her struggles ineffective. His hand splayed across the back of her thighs and he tried not to notice how firm and soft they were. Her swimsuit left plenty of flesh available for his touch. He jostled her lightly when her legs thrashed wildly, delighting in the 'Umph!' of frustration she made when she realized she wasn't getting anywhere.

He stomped slowly to the water's edge with his wiggling burden, chuckling when he heard her protests as the river came into her view.

"Put me down this instant!" she demanded, breathless from giggling and fighting.

"As you wish," he said blandly, tossing her into the water without another word.

Sakura resurfaced, spluttering in mock indignation, glaring at the smug male on the shore. Kira swam over to her and put her arms around her mother's neck, too tired from laughing to continue treading water.

With a sly look to Naruto, Sakura turned to Kira and put their heads together. Naruto's demon instinct was stumped, but his masculine intuition kicked in right away. It was telling him that bad things happened when two affronted females collaborated against one hapless male. His advanced hearing was unable to pick up Sakura's words, masked as they were by Kira's piercing giggles. Purely male instinct told him to run. He stomped that down, telling himself that nothing one puny human and one young half demon could do would ever hurt him.

Obviously, the poor male had a lot to learn about females.

Sure enough, Kira and Sakura soon put their plan into action, causing Naruto to experience a wholly unfamiliar level of paranoia. Their false airs of innocence almost curdled his insides with dread.

'Am I sure I don't want to knock them out right now and avoid trouble?' he wondered, as he watched the two girls turn away, pretending to be done with him. He didn't trust them half as far as he could throw them.

Minutes passed with nothing unusual happening. The girls were behaving as though nothing had occurred and as if they hadn't been dumped into a river by a vengeful demon lord. Naruto figured they'd finally seen sense and realized there was no point in trying for retaliation.

He was lulled back in to a false sense of calm as he sat back on the sunny rock, absorbing the warm rays as the two girls played. He even dared to close his eyes for a minute, dozing lightly.

Soon, though, he realized that it was quiet. A little too quiet.

He peeked around him to realize that he couldn't see Sakura or Kira anywhere. He sat up with a start, looking and sniffing around for any sight of the two girls. He couldn't sense them above land. Could they be in trouble under water?

He leaned over the side of the rock, peering over the ledge down into the water below, unbalancing himself slightly in the process. He was totally caught unprepared when two sets of hands shot out of the water, latching onto his Hokage robe and pulled him down into the water.

Naruto surfaced from the water, growling lightly. His arm was already wrapped around his laughing wife and delighted child he'd caught under water, trapping them to his body. He hauled them up alongside himself and dragged them to shore.

"That is enough water for you two," he rumbled low in his throat, shooting them a mockingly severe glance that only made them giggle harder. "You do not deserve any more play time today."

Sakura and Kira were thrilled with their success. It had taken a lot of patience to catch the demon off guard, and luckily the timing had been good. They couldn't hold their breath forever. It was perfect, and they shot each other smug grins.

Naruto dumped them both unceremoniously onto the ground at the base of a tree. With a wicked glance in their direction he shook himself free of excess water, droplets splattering them from head to toe. For a moment he resembled the fox he sometimes turned into. The girls threw up their hands and protested mightily; secretly pleased he continued their game.

He then sat down next to Kira without comment and leaned against the tree's trunk, turning his nose up and away from the two girls as if completely uninterested in anything they were doing. With a studied air he began the long process of completely ignoring them.

Kira was having none of it. She yawned and stretched, worn out by all her water activity. With a small sigh she climbed into her fathers lap as she always had, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

Naruto, familiar with the scenario, merely brushed the girl's damp hair to one side and continued to look off into the distance. He could still smell the distinctive scent of his wife sitting a little ways away.

Sakura saw that Kira's hair was still damp. She didn't want the young girl to catch cold and thought it should be off her neck. She stood up and moved over to her pack, removing a couple of towels. With practiced movements she began to dry her own hair, before moving forward to Kira.

She kneeled nearer to Naruto's side, intent upon getting close to the little girl in his lap. She looked into Naruto's eyes as they turned to meet her gaze.

His gaze was still softer than it had ever been, and when he saw the towel she held in her hands he nodded his head once in agreement.

Sakura moved until she was right behind Kira's head and gently began to squeeze the excess water from the dozing girl's hair. She was careful not to pull too hard or jostle the girl, intent upon letting her continue to rest. When her hair was as dry as it could get, Sakura motioned for Naruto to lift the sleeping girl away from his chest. She then moved the damp towel beneath the child for a barrier between his damp top and her head.

When that was done she leaned against the tree trunk herself, content with her situation. Her left side was only inches from Naruto's side, absorbing some of the heat he so readily provided. She was just inches from the back of Kira's head. She lazily reached across and pulled Kira's hair towards her once more, beginning to braid the damp strands together.

She turned her eyes from her mindless job to find Naruto's sapphire gaze once more meeting her own.

It was simply a beautiful, pure feeling.

When she lowered her eyes at last, unable to maintain such an intimate connection for any real length of time without doing something that wouldn't be appropriate infront, she felt the day's activities catch up with her. She was worn out, sleepy, and fully prepared to take a short rest.

For the moment she was content to close her eyes, leaning back against the tree trunk as the drone of insects and the sun's gentle rays lulled her into a peaceful sleep.

Her head drifted onto Naruto's shoulder and she set herself comfortably and soon sleep consumed her.

Naruto gazed at her head of pink hair with eyes that held a great deal of love. He moved some stray strands of hair and kissed her softly on her head. "I love you Sakura" He whispered softly. He then leaned his own head against the tree and soon joined his family in a peaceful slumber.

He never noticed the peach blossoms falling beautifully around him and his family

His last thought before falling asleep was that he never wanted such a beautiful moment to end.

**The end**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's the end of this fic check out my next one _'The strength of brothers'_

Also if (and this is a big IF) I make a sequel to this fic don't expect it to come out soon I still need to think of a plot for the kids to have to take on and I also have a few other fics in mind


End file.
